Tokyo Mew Mew: The Extreme Serving
by Saint X
Summary: 3 years after Earth is once again under a threat but this time more powerful than the last. Can the team, with the help of new allies, be able to once again save the earth, despite the circumstances and secrets each one keeps? Find out! K&I for the while.
1. Order 01: Prelude to Awakening Part One

Foreword: This is My very first TMM fic and a test fic at that, so please bear with me on some details- I'm still learning the ropes you know. TMM is the exclusive property of the creators and so on-Order 01, start!

Order 01: Prelude to Awakening- Part One: What the, I'm a Cat!

'Hi, My name is Sally Vie Andronfelt, sixteen. People who know me call me by Sally or Sal but my father calls me by a strange name: Salvia- which I looked at the dictionary and found out that it was the name of my favorite herb as well- Sage (scientific though). As normal as I look, I have some things to brag about. My father, Andrew Andronfelt, is the head of an organization called Axium Gun Knight Guild, a legally recognized international mercenary group- a small group compared to the illegal private armies that run freearound South America, but more professional and less of a problem than what I said earlier- and according to my father, even terror camps of a hundred or more strong were of no match. Anyway, since I'm a daughter of a soldier- basically, I have learned the ways of the gun- to expend less than needed and so on. And as normal as I look, there are some things that make me feel strange- for example, I noticed that my friends are still in high school while I get stuck in the university- I have noticed that I learn too fast for my age. Another thing is, I have a thing for cats- really, cats! They seem to be attracted to me as I'm attracted to them- to the point that I often get caught meowing with them- talk about weird! And one thing else scares me to death- I love fish so much that I often ask first if they have fish in their meals!- but since its me, it must be normal...'

"Salvia, time for dinner, and it's your favorite- sole fillet in lemon sage butter sauce!"

"Okay dad, I'll just finish this!" Sal replied, putting the finishing touches to her project (actually her hobby) - a model of a nuclear reactor, complete with moving parts to simulate the real thing.

"And bring your cleaning kit with you, we'll be cleaning the guns in the cellar later..." her father continued.

'Well then, time for me to eat... later!'

The long golden-haired girl stood up and took her cleaning kit and went downstairs for dinner. After a week of normal things- that including graduation, Sally woke up to a strange feeling.

"What a dream..." she woozily spoke as she went to her bathroom sink. "What was turning into a cat all about?"

She began to scratch her back and as she lowered her hand, it caught something. She dragged it to her field of view and was shocked.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta this is a tail! Okay Sal, calm down and assess the situation..." she let go of 'her tail' and looked at herself in the mirror. She then filled the sink bowl with water and submerged her face for a full minute. "Okay... you are now sober, so check carefully..."

She again touched the area where she had caught 'her tail' and...

"It's still here! Oh no! What is happening to me?" she almost screamed as something twitched on top of her head. She then fully saw what was on top of her head, a pair of cat ears. "This isn't real- I'm not turning into a cat... no way... NOOOOOOO!"

After a few moments the door opens, revealing Sally's father and their head housekeeper.

"Salvia, are you okay?" he asked, seeing nothing. "Where are you?"

"I'm here..." she replied, shaking from under the sheets- apparently hiding. "And don't come..."

"Salvia, its okay..." her father replied, closing the door. "You can come out from under there baby..."

"I said, don't come..."

"No one's looking... so take off the blanket..."

"Don't even dare..."

"Baby..."

"I SAID DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Sal suddenly hissed, accidentally exposing her tail loose and in the "anger" position, pointing straight up- like an angry cat.

"Oh dear... I knew that this was going to happen..." Andrew puffed and then called Sal's still young looking nurse- for a 50-year-old. "Nana, get the box please- It's high time for our little kit to know..."

"Happen? What do you mean? What do I need to know?" she asked as she removed the blanket covering her.

Moments later, after the nurse gave him the box- which she knew too well.

"That's the box you told me many times not to open or even touch... what's inside of it?" Sally asked, seeing her father open the box and taking out a shiny capsule. "A capsule?"

"To tell you the truth my child, you are not my real daughter- biologically... you were found in this capsule during one mission of the guild..."

"You're telling me that I'm an alien and I have a cat for a mother and who knows for a father! Because that looks like a space capsule..."

"Listen to me- Here's the story..." Andrew began to tell the tale. "Sixteen years ago, even before my mind grazed the possibility of being the guild master, Chief Andersen, the previous had led the team I was in into a genetic facility in northern Japan. That facility was doing some negative genetic experiments with animals, so we were ordered to destroy it at once- UN orders. We have done this sort of thing before so we know what to expect- but upon entering, even all that training was not enough for what we saw- humans. The facility was running DNA experiments on human embryos- of what nature was still unknown up till now..."

"How terrible- our science (all three of them) and minor theology teachers told us the moral negatives of such activities- DNA- it is not to be toyed around with..." Salvia replied, taking in the story.

"Well then... We managed to take out all of the security, remove all of the scientists and rig the place to blow. But as with our chief's protocol, someone has to double-check the target before razing it to the ground. Since I was the new face in the team, it was my job to double-check each area for anything human that might stop the detonation. And then, in one room that we did not noticed before- I accidentally touched the switch that opened a secret room- there you were, sleeping peacefully inside this capsule with a sage twig held in your hands. My heart instantly melted at the sight of you- you being a little angel, not a perfect angel though- with your cat ears and tail. I took you- capsule and all, to my chief- who coincidentally had a liking for babies... she told me that since I took it, I must take care of it- so that I can live the life that I should have lived- if it not for my wife's death- your stepmother that I was talking to you about. So I took you in and raised as my own... and my, you have grown into a fine young woman..."

"I see... so, if my DNA was mixed with another animal, what animal was mine mixed with?" Sal then asked, not knowing that her ears and tail had disappeared. "What kind of cat exactly?"

"According to the data we have gathered in this capsule, yours is the legendary (and very rare) Egyptian white Mau- a cat described in hidden legend to be the faithful envoy of Bastet (or Bast in some texts), the cat goddess of luck and war. I don't know the real purpose of this 'infusion' but... there are ways to control its side effects..."

"I see... if there are bad side effects, like my ears and tail, are there by chance any good effects?"

"Yes there is... its just mind-over-matter..."

'It's been a week since my father revealed to me my true genetic identity- that of a person infused with some animal's DNA. My blood may be the reason on the strange behavior I've been having all my life- hating and being scared of dogs, chasing mice until they tire or vanish, loving fish, meowing to the cats often and even my so called "addiction" to catnip. So far, so good with the lessons- that of trying to control my body so that my ears and tail would not pop out in the middle of the street- now that would be embarrassing. So I'm a cat- half or part cat to be exact... it's still me but, am I still normal? Am I the only one with this kind of circumstance? If not, what kind of people are they? Are they nice and friendly? Or dark and evil? I couldn't tell. Today though, I'm in a flight to Tokyo- under father's orders... he told me to meet someone called Arua Mendel- a monitor angel or something like that- he said that she will teach me on how to tap into my mix- I hope so, or I'll end up in some nutty place...'

Mew Mew Café- some hours away. The now sixteen-year-old Ichigo was finished with her tour for the day when she suddenly stops; drawing attention to a new regular customer- who goes by the name Arua Mendel.

"What's the matter?"

"I feel that something's coming, but what?"


	2. Order 02: Prelude to Awakening Part Two

Order 02: Prelude to Awakening- Part Two: The Other Side

"Don't worry about that... are you feeling sick?" Arua asked, sipping her usual afternoon coffee.

A quick summary of the timeline is in order. In the 3 years since the last event, the café has expanded and turned into a small restaurant (literally from the small tower to a small castle), now employing a lot more staff- possible because of a new business partner named- Arua Mendel, of course. Lately though the two male café partners, Keiichiro and Ryou, have not been appearing lately- saying that they were on an important business trip- too long of a trip if you ask me. Since those two were out, Arua was literally, in charge. Ichigo and her compatriots; Mint (Minto), Lettuce (Retasu), Zakuro and little Purin (Pudding) are now the establishment's top (or head) waitresses- being older than the general staff- except Purin though. Arua Mendel, the third partner in the café is a somewhat cold-speaking lady of the same age as Keiichiro- long brown hair that is often arranged into a bun and secured with a long hairpin, had walked up to the two upon hearing of them about expanding. They agreed and a few months after their agreement, the café's blessings began pouring in and have never stopped- a keen example is of Ichigo accidentally picking up an intact winning lottery ticket worth millions. In those three years, word has spread that the café is being used by local and foreign governments as a meeting place- for dignitaries, officials and spies alike, thus giving more popularity points to the café and thus, more customers.

Ichigo however, has changed from her past attitude since that last event- Deep Blue's defeat. No longer the always cheerful, she was now more mature- only a small smile the remaining proof that she was still there- the joyful side that is. Among other things, she was always seen holding a blue crystal necklace- one that she found after Masaya's farewell.

"I'm okay..." Ichigo replied, carrying on.

"Okay... it seems that we'll close early today... tell the others to wrap up, okay?" Mendel replied, since the café was vacant, taking the remote and turning on one of the overhead TVs. "Now let's see what's on today..."

"And after years of dormancy, Hinata's Freedom Assault never ceases to amaze those who witness it, even after it was seen years before at the first..." the TV commentator spoke, outlining the events of a match.

She turned the TV off and placed the remote in its holder by the counter.

"I'll never get to fully grasp that kind of game... even in a hundred or a thousand years for that matter..." she thought as she went to the kitchen, where Retasu was on duty- Arua calls her Midori though, as statement of her hair- She also calls Minto and Zakuro in a similar manner- Aoi and Kurenai.

"Meow, meow, Midori..." she greeted as she came in, seeing that the small crew led by her was finishing their cleanup. "How's your day here?"

"I'm okay miss Mendel..."

"I told you, call me 'Miss Arua' or ''mam' for that matter..."

"I'm sorry and oops!" Retasu replied and almost slipped her grip on a plate. "Sorry for that- that was almost number 23 for this month..."

"Take it easy... I'll be the last one to leave, so take it easy..."

"I will, Miss Arua..." she bowed.

A few hours later, Narita airport. Sally had arrived and no sooner that she went to the arrivals area that she spots a placard with her name on it. It was her uncle Julius (her father's younger brother) and her aunt Masako.

"Sally, how nice of you to visit us..." Masako cheered as she hugged and kissed her niece. "Your father called before you came here..."

"We couldn't grasp what he was saying though- you having some other animal's DNA in your system- if that were true, you would be like those Mew Girls from three years ago... So, what brings you here into our humble fold, away from the business of being security guards?" Julius asked, taking his niece's bags.

"Mercenaries, uncle... mercenaries..." Sal clarified. "I came here to undergo teaching- someone called Arua Mendel, according to my father..."

"Arua Mendel? How convenient for you- that's our sweet neighbor... a bit cold but still sweet. Manages a café downtown..." Masako replied, as they were heading for their vehicle. "She's your father's teacher- and I still wonder on how she manages to keep young for all that time.

"Come on dear; don't try to break into her house again..." Julius puffed as they boarded. "Just to find out what her beauty secrets are..."

"If I may be so intrusive uncle..." Sal interrupted as they began to drive away. "Who or what exactly are the 'Mew Girls'?"

"I've heard- and yes only heard, that those girls have animal DNA in their systems- and pretty powerful ones at that. And if you tuned to the foreign news three years ago- the 'Tokyo damage incident'- they say that those girls caused it- but here, they are heroes- fended off some aliens and mutant animals for that matter... witnessed one battle myself. With the security forces here, aliens are no longer a problem!"

"Aliens... how scary." Masako added. "I don't want to meet one, especially a hostile one. Luckily, the SF is there to shield us..."

"Uncle, has anyone seen them in the city?"

"In fact, they only show up and leave as sudden- you know that superhero with a secret identity and such... rest up dear, this will be a long drive to our house..."

Mendel House, Arua had just arrived and opened the door, revealing her persocon (or personal android) - Gina.

"Good evening 'mam..." the droid greeted. "How was your day?"

"As usual. How's my patient?"

"He's been trying out the new wheelchair you gave to him- climbing up and down the stairs and so on..." the persocon replied, taking her handbag and as her master sat on the sofa.

"Mister Kish the alien, please don't stress the wheelchair- you'll need that later on."

Someone very familiar in a wheelchair pops out from a side hallway- Kish.

"Of course, I'm sorry 'mam..." the alien boy weakly replied.

"Anything that I can cook for you 'mam?" the maid (technically) asked.

"No need... I originally don't eat anyway; I only eat so because it's the norm in this place. Same goes for my sleep..."

"Good night then..."

Momomiya House- after dinner, Ichigo was in her room, laid on her bed while staring at her blue crystal necklace. Memories of the person it represented coursed thru her mind each time she would take it off and look at it- and it would feel warm each time she wore it- as if he was still there.

"In my heart, I feel that you are with me..." Ichigo began to sing softly "In my heart, I feel that you would not leave me... but what is my heart now without your smile, without you by my side?"

She stopped her singing and wore the necklace again, taking out a small notepad. She then began her newfound hobby, writing love poems- usually for herself but sometimes, she gives one to a boy classmate in need. Andronfelt house- a few hours later because of a dinner stopover. The car arrives to the greeting of the house's own persocon- Mina. After carrying the luggage in (-to her room), Sal settled in one of the guest rooms and immediately went to sleep. Then, the same dream that ushered in her ears and tail began to act up- a sign of which is her looking into a mirror.

"Not again..." she mumbled in her sleep as the dream began to play out- but that dream was not normal.

In her dream (looking into the mirror), five other mirrors began to appear around her and the one she was looking at vanished. In the mirrors, an image of another girl appeared in each one- five unique girls in total. From her previous, "solo mirror" dream, she was watching herself taking out a small golden pendant but in this one it was she herself who began to act, with her and the mirrored girls taking out their pendants- remarkably similar if not identical. Then, all six of them- Sal and the five reflection images, posed and began to speak.

"Mew Mew Strawberry..."

"Mew Mew Mint..."

"Mew Mew Lettuce..."

"Mew Mew Zakuro..."

"Mew Mew Pudding..."

"Mew Mew Salvia..." Sal then spoke.

"METAMORPHOSIS!" All of them now spoke in unison.

All six of them- reflections and all were covered in light and emerged from it as different people. And by the time Sally opened her eyes (in the dream), she woke up.

"That was different..." she thought as she panted and looked at the clock- 7:00 AM. "But does that mean that there are people with other DNA like me? And what was 'Mew Mew' all about?"

Later, Sally was directed towards the Mew Mew Café and had finally met Miss Mendel for the first time.

"So you're the Axium girl my student talked about on the phone... let's get to business, shall we?" the third manager replied upon seeing her. "Welcome to Tokyo by the way- home of champions, fine team leaders and anti-alien teams- like the Mew girls. Well anyway, let's sit on my space..."

She then led her to the only blue-colored table in the entire café- the only differently-colored one at that, popularly termed as "the counseling table". Then, one of the head waitresses approaches- Zakuro.

"Can I get you something?" she then asked, looking at Arua for a sign.

"Feel free to order anything- it's on me today..."

"Well, can I have some herbal tea?" Sal then asked. "With cream and lemon without sugar please..."

"Take your time Kurenai..." Arua assured as Zakuro went off. "We will be here all day you know..." she then returned to speaking to Sally. "Well then, can you tell me the contents of your thoughts and dreams? I might help you."

"Well, for my whole life, I have been acting like a cat- almost sleeping in the middle of the day, hating and fearing dogs at the same time, picking on and chasing mice and rodents in general, loving fish to death and finally a week ago, having cat ears and a tail... can I say that here?"

"Of course, this café can hold secrets so tightly that even the next table will not listen or mind what you are saying..."

"Well, what triggered my ears and tail was a dream- a totally weird dream if you saw it personally. The first dream was me facing a mirror and turning into a cat. The second one is a bit more complicated- me surrounded by mirrors and having a reflection each..."

"Reflection? Your reflection?"

"No, in fact, each mirror had a different person in it. And they all said 'Mew Mew' or something like that... even I said it in fact... before we all 'transformed'..."

"Hmm interesting... Let me tell you this, spend tonight with me and I'll tell you everything that you need. And thank you Zakuro..." she replied and thanked the order arrival. She was about to open the sugar bowl when her guest shook her head.

"Thanks for the thought, but I'm totally allergic to cane sugar 'mam..." Sally spoke, taking out what seemed to be a sugar sachet opening it and dumping its contents into her tea. "By the way, I either use non-calorie or honey. By the way 'mam, is she one of your employees? I think I've seen her before- but where?"

"In your dreams perhaps?"

"I think so... the dream was a bit rushed so I could not grasp the details well..."

"Well then, do you mind if I leave you there for a moment?" Mendel then asked, standing up.

Sally replied by taking out a laptop. Later in the night and in the week ahead, the 'monitor angel' proceeded with her 'lessons' with Sal- and with the young Andronfelt often coming with the manager to the shop and just sitting on the blue area, reading books or typing something on her lappie. Then came Friday night- Ichigo and the others- Retasu, Minto, Zakuro and Purin were spending the night out on their new customary- a night out every Friday (one habit that took off when the grade-schoolers entered high school and Zakuro's acceptance into Tokyo University). They were about to part ways when suddenly; a dog appears before them.

"What the? That's a dog..." Minto noticed.

"And how cute, he's looking at us..." Retasu added.

As sudden as it appeared, the dog's eyes flashed red- not good. All five of them stood back as the dog grew and mutated- after three years, another chimera- a minion of the Kimera Anima (KA in short) has again appeared. And from the roof of a nearby house, as civilians began to flee, someone with a staff was watching- even during their battles from three years ago, she was there.

"This is not good..." the long brown-haired woman spoke- Arua Mendel. "That way of attack can only mean one thing- something or someone has openly declared a war..."


	3. Order 03: A Mew Sighting

Order 03: A Mew Sighting

By this time, police have arrived and began evacuation of the area- even pulling the girls off the scene. They managed to cordon a perimeter off the beast- about one kilometer around, since it was not moving and had specialists ready just in case it moves or attacks.

"I wish the Mew Girls were here..." one officer accidentally puffed into his radio as the ushered group passed by- hearing it since they were a well known "task force". "They would have taken this brute moments ago..."

They silently agreed on the situation, since the entire city still does not know who they are- a bit safe for them. Meanwhile, Sally was nearing her house when suddenly; a faint but clear sound reaches her ears- the sound of fleeing people. Taking some things from her bag and vanishing into an alley, she then quickly rushed to where the sound was.

"We have a situation!" the police radio began to act up- urgent. "The target is now moving north towards us! All units please be advised that the containment radius is now at five! The creature is now berserk, attacking everything it..."

The line was cut by a scream and silence- the officer that just puffed about the girls was hit and out for the count- creature headed towards them. Police and civilian alike were fleeing as the girls stood firm, placing their hands on their pockets- taking out the one thing they have not used in years- their golden pendants (and making sure that no one was looking as well).

"It's Show Time!" Arua thought as she saw the glint. "Once again..."

"Mew Mew Strawberry..." Ichigo opened.

"Mew Mew Mint..." Minto followed.

"Mew Mew Lettuce..." Retasu added.

"Mew Mew Zakuro..." Zakuro spoke as well.

"Mew Mew Pudding..." Purin followed suit.

"METAMORPHOSIS!" All of them spoke in unison, transforming them.

The chimera heads for them and smashes its paws on where they stood, cratering it with damage. A police helicopter flies overhead, checking on the situation.

"Command post, this is Shiro..." the copilot radioed, using his chopper's name. "No sign of stragglers as of now and... Wait a minute!"

"Report... What's down there?" the chief in charge replied. "Do you see something?"

The copilot adjusted his camera zoom to get the best image while the pilot flew the craft. And what he saw lifted his spirit- five familiar girls fighting against the chimera.

"Sir, the girls are here!"

The chimera somehow senses the flying intruder and the back hairs became stiff, deadly flying spines, aimed against the now evading craft.

"Shiro, get out of there before you get hit by those spines!" the operations chief barked as he himself witnessed the attack. "Get out of there, now!"

The chopper was having a hard time evading the volleys of stiff hairs; eventually allowing one to hit the tail, causing it to go out of control- Mew Ichigo sees it.

"Mint, the helicopter!" she called to the flying member of the group.

"I'm on it!" Mint replied, taking off towards the two policemen that had bailed out at too low a height.

With greater speed than three years ago, she manages to catch them by the straps of their parachutes, as the aircraft crashed into a creek and exploded.

"You're in safe hands..." she assured the two pilots as she placed them on the ground. "Now get away from here as far as possible!"

The chimera now heads for them and Mint replies by takingsummoning her bow and firing her "RibbonMint Echo" attack- no positive effect except irritating the monster more.

"It had no effect- Aaah!" she commented as she was slammed into the street.

"Lady! Aaah! The two cops could only shout as they too were hit and slammed into posts- stunning them.

"Mint!" Ichigo alarmed as she fainted near them, making no choice but to be on her tail- literally with her weapon. "Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry...

But before she could charge for her check, the chimera again lands a cratering slam on the road, the force hitting Pudding dead-center, stunning her without a chance, now enraging Zakuro- who also by chance has a little sister with almost the same bubbly attitude as Purin- though she rarely sees her.

"Why you... take this! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The light whip hits the beast, but to no effect as well, now making the remaining girls wonder.

"No effect... not even a scratch..." Zakuro spoke, assessing the situation.

"Hmm... magic-resistant skin... I've seen that kind of resistance before... but where?" Arua thought as she herself monitored the actions- up on the roof of one of the houses. "That's magic alright- but not arcane for that matter- more like extra terrestrial."

Then, her suspicion was cemented into hard fact when the creature casted on to the ground- where the girls were standing on, a familiar earth spell but with a color that suggested otherwise.

"Green flamestrike... just as I thought! Flamestrike on earth is colored normally (reference: fire)... but green..." Arua again thought as the spell hits Zakuro full force, scorching her a bit and burning bits on Lettuce and Ichigo. "All magic is constant wherever it is used- but indications on what seems to be similar effects will determine the spellcaster's source of power... this one's Kyrelian..."

"Don't worry about me..." Zakuro assured, as the flames died down. "Take it down!"

"Leave it to Mew Lettuce to save the day!" Lettuce took up her usual guise and took up her castanets. "Ribbon... Lettuce... Rush!"

The water-based attack still had no effect except pushing the chimera away a bit, further enraging it and retaliating with its hairy spines. The spines hit Lettuce, injuring her and sending her to the ground like the other three- making Arua worry a bit. The creature now sizes Mew Ichigo for what seemed to be another attack.

"This is not good... I decided not to bring mayhem into their lives and this happens..." she thought as she readied her staff- the central gem now starting to glow. "If they fail, I may have to purge the area clean of life... and recover anything that needs..." she then spots something or someone in a white trench coat running on the sides of the houses, approaching. "What the..."

"Cover your eyes!" the coated person yelled as she threw into the scene a canister.

That canister my friends, was a flashbang grenade- the sound and light it produced momentarily blinded and deafened the monster- and partially hazing Ichigo's sight and hearing. As soon as the light and sound haze disappeared, Ichigo looked at the newcomer- a long, golden-haired girl in a white trench coat and pants, with that seemed to be a couple of Tek-9s on her hands and the most strange features- white cat ears and a tail. Even though she was looking behind the newcomer, she was puzzled and left into thought. The stranger began to shoot at the monster, diverting its attention away from Ichigo. Even though she wanted to say that any attack they made was of no use, her mind shifted its priority from that to assessing her friends. The stranger was in the middle of reloading beside the wall when the monster struck- Ichigo tried to warn but the attack made the mark, covering the scene in dust- but no matter, because out of the cloud, the stranger emerged, miraculously climbing up the wall unaided. With reload finished, she gunned for the top, flipping over the monster and again shooting, now revealing to Mew Ichigo the monster's weakness.

"A shield... must break that!" she thought as she went near Mint. "Mint, are you okay?"

"I'm okay..."

"I've found the weakness... we need the others!"

But that notion was no longer needed- for the rest were already okay and standing.

"Who is she? She looks a bit familiar..." Zakuro asked as they saw the stranger. "Never mind that... she's helping us right now!"

"We need to trust her right now... and she's no alien..." Ichigo replied.

"How can you be sure?" Lettuce asked.

"Look, cat ears and tail!" Pudding replied as the stranger holstered her guns and took out a knife, landing herself a few feet from them and taking a stance. "But that means..."

"Follow my lead then!" Ichigo quickly spoke as she saw what she (the stranger) was doing- gathering energy on the knife. "Pudding, lock in!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding quickly barked, locking the creature down.

Then as if on cue (and on another hidden agreement), the other three attacked- all directed towards a single spot.

"RibbonMint Echo! Ribbon Zakuro Spear! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Axium Lightspear Strike!" the stranger barked (as if on cue with the others), throwing her energetic knife towards the same spot where the three attacks were still battering, hitting it and to their amazement, broke the monster's anti-spell shield- time for the mewberry rod.

"Mewberry Rod... Ribbon Aqua Drops!" Ichigo barked as she executed the act- emitting an altogether different effect.

But it was effective though, hitting the monster and vanishing it into light- but not with the effect they had expected, for instead of returning the monster to normal, only a black crystal remained, floating ever gently to the ground. A figure in the shadows frowns at this development and decides to pick the crystal up- but not before having a view of each other- the girls and him in black.

"We will meet again, Mew Girls..." he uttered as he quickly vanished.

"Who was that? And what happened?" Mint asked.

"Where's she?" Lettuce asked, since the stranger in white was gone as well.

"More importantly, who is she?" Ichigo asked as they reverted to human form. "And those characteristics- similar to mine... is she a Mew Mew too?"

Andronfelt house, moments later. The now normalized stranger- now in home attire and carrying a bag, arrives to the worry of her uncle and aunt- the stranger was none other than Sally.

"Where were you? We are worried sick since that chimera showed up! What would I say to your father if you were injured or even worse, killed!" Julius asked. "But luckily, the Mew Girls and a stranger in white were there..."

"Stranger in white?" Sally asked.

"By the way he acted; he seemed to be one of your father's men. And he even threw the shining knife that broke the monster's defense..." Masako replied.

"Really? A 'shining knife' you say... that might be the lightspear strike that can break thru any field..."

"Okay, okay... let's eat and no further discussions of the news..." Julius concluded.

Later in her room, Sally laid down on her bed, thoughtful of what just happened- and her actions.

"I shouldn't have rushed in like that-makes me feel like I'm capable of anything, and that's including foolish ones..."

Then from her bag, she took out a piece of jewelry that is very familiar to the Mew Girls- a transformation accessory.

"'Mew Mew' huh?" Sally spoke as she viewed her reflection on the accessory. "Let me try it then..."

Back at the scene of the chimera attack, the police had cordoned the hit areas and repair had commenced at the areas where a sweep had been completed. A much more senior figure in white with black shades had replaced the operations chief and his head motion was no worse than the area itself.

"Commander White Knight, the 'monitor' has been here again..." one of his people reported.

"So what?" he replied in a sharp tone, all the while sniffing his white rose. "He or she only watches- we can find no connection from her to any anomaly that has occurred here since the aliens had invaded."

"But what if the 'monitor' is a spy for the enemy?"

"We'll take him or her down as well." he replied coolly, pocketing his white rose (and not knowing that he was being watched). "Take care of the site for me okay- I want it spotless and normalized by tomorrow- I have girls to take care of... it's been a long time since I heard or seen them... And that pretty business partner of mine may be getting lonely."

"You wish..." Arua puffed as she vanished from another roof.


	4. Order 04: Awaken, Mew Salvia!

Order 04: Awaken, Mew Salvia!

Next day- Saturday. As per Miss Mendel's instructions, Sally again leaves for the café, laptop and handbag on hand. Today though, she was wearing different clothing from what she had worn for the past days outside and last night for that matter- instead of a full white coat and pants, a simple long skirt and blouse with sandals was her attire, with a hairclip similar in fashion to a geisha's for décor- almost covering her right eye's field of view.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew." someone greeted as she opened the door- Ichigo. "Please, feel right at home..."

"Don't mind if I do... and thank you." Sally replied. "Is Miss Mendel here?"

"Here goes the 'patient'..." one of the junior staff members who was near Retasu puffed.

"Shhh... if she's a patient, you don't want to spook her..." Retasu replied, taking her station at the counter. "I think that she's more of a student than a patient..."

"Or an applicant." The junior member replied.

"She opened the store and left for a while..." Ichigo replied as Sally took her seat at the blue table. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing for now... but thanks for the thought..."

"Welcome to... Café... Mew... Mew..." Ichigo spoke and slowed down as another person entered- familiar to all five of them (Sally not included and Zakuro is in her history class). "Chief..."

"Hallo... everybody..." the voice of their chief came in- Keiichiro.

"Chief, welcome back!" Minto, Retasu and Purin cheered. "We missed you so much..."

"I missed you too girls... by the way, where's Arua?" he replied, taking out a white rose from his pant pocket and placed it on his shirt pocket. "I haven't seen that lovely partner of ours for a long time now... I could just hear her saying..."

"Put a lid on it..." Arua's cold voice came from behind him, the followed by a squeaky hammer to the head- embarrassing Keiichiro. "You have taken too long- six months to be exact! And by the way, where's Ryou (or Ryo for that matter)? Weren't the two of you supposed to be together on that trip?"

"We parted ways a while back... saying that he'll visit his family for a while..." Keiichiro replied, as they went towards the blue table, then noted who was sitting. "Hello there... it seems that my lovely partner has a guest..."

"Shut up... and don't make her your guest. By the way, she's the daughter of my former student so, hands... off..."

"Nice to meet you young lady..." Keiichiro held Sally's hand and kissed it- just his normal greeting.

"Okay... okay... back to work for you..." Arua replied as he dragged her business partner away into the kitchen. "You still have to look at our papers..."

"I see... he's not here..." Ichigo thought with a sad face.

"What's with chief Ichigo?" the junior staff member who puffed at Sally again asked. "That's the first time I saw her sad.

"Don't worry about her... she just remembered someone..."

"Boyfriend?" the junior sneered and Retasu's reply- a slight head tap.

In the Administration office, both Arua and Keiichiro were examining the café's papers- from income and balance sheets to certificates.

"Wow... I was right in trusting you in the first place... you are an excellent partner. Look at this, you managed to boost income while keeping costs low- proportionally. And these application forms; chef, waitress, cashier- all of them coming from people who took specific courses- culinary, HRM and accounting... I don't know how you do it, but so far, it's doing good..." Keiichiro praised her work during the six months that he was gone. "So, to celebrate our success, shall we go out together?"

"You wish... even gods kneel before me when asking my time..."

"'Gods'?"

"Screen gods I mean- actors..." she replied, taking out a front page of a celebrity scandal mag- that of a famed actor kneeling before our proprietress. "This happened a month before. So why should I give out my time?"

"Tell you what, I have lots of secrets that I wanted to tell you- which I can only tell you if we spend the time together..."

"I have secrets of my own as well- and ones that don't need revealing!- everyone does, even you. Well then, I must attend to my 'patient'- she's a little bit cracked..."

Lunch time. The café was unusually empty for this time of day- usually, it would be almost packed. The only ones in the main area were a few customers- Sally included- who was eating her packed lunch, Ichigo cleaning the counter, Minto and Retasu cleaning up the latter's 23rd broken plate for the month, and Purin serving while balancing on a ball. Suddenly, a couple of goon-like characters dash in the door, yielding knives. The girls were taken aback, not knowing what to do or what will happen next (they might transform you know).

"Okay... take out your cash and it will be peaceful..." Goon No.1 spoke as his partner minded the door, putting the closed sign out.

"Yeah... peaceful..." Goon No.2 added. "No one will get hurt!"

Suddenly, something hits him on the face- a grain of rice.

"What the? Who did that!"

Another grain hits him, now noting him of the direction of the source- Sally's. He stood up at the table, looking at her while she munched on.

"You're a good looking one lady... why don't you... Ack!" the villain could only ask as his words were cut short by a stream of rice grains being expertly shot out of Sally's mouth. He coughed the grains out of his choked throat and lunged his knife towards her- but in vain, for she quickly grabbed it and twisted it off with a crack, hurting the goon more.

"Don't... mess... with... someone's... lunch!" she replied as the goon tried to lunge his other hand, only to be stopped by Sally's Glock 9 to his face. "Now leave... you're disturbing the customers and the sanctity of this place..."

The two quickly bolt out- chickening quite rapidly for bad guys, just as Keiichiro and Arua returned from shopping.

"What happened?" the two asked.

Later, Ichigo and the other three were thanking Sally.

"No problem... and they are the worst kind of people- crashers..." Sally minded.

"Even though you saved us, there is a house rule..." Ichigo then replied, pointing to the "no firearms allowed" sign.

"Take it then..." she replied, taking out the gun. "It's just a stun gun made to look like a real gun you know..."

"Stun gun?" Ichigo asked as she took the weapon, pulling the trigger and confirming what Sally had said- making her return the gun.

"Every girl's must-have in this dangerous time... thieves and all kinds of assaulters everywhere..."

"That's right... even I have one..." Minto replied, showing off her ballpen-disguised shocker. "It's the latest personal security item today..."

"That's a nicely crafted one- by the way, I'm Sally Vie Andronfelt- you can call me Sally..."

"Ichigo Momomiya..." Ichigo introduced herself.

"Minto Aizawa..." Minto followed suit.

"Retasu Midorikawa..." Retasu added still.

"I'm Purin Fon!" Purin cheerfully ended.

"Thanks for introducing yourselves to me- now I can say, that we are friends..."

"It seems that you girls are having a ball there... but cut the chat and back to work... the dessert rush is coming- I can feel it."

A few moments later, customers began pouring in, eager to have some dessert. Going along with the flow, Sally ordered as well, raising her hand just as Zakuro entered and approached.

"What can I get you?" she approached and asked her, also making her think. "Hmm... I don't know but I've seen this one before... but where?"

"Chocolate mousse... and iced tea without the sugar please..."

"One coming right up..." Zakuro replied as she went off and told the order to a junior member, passing Mendel in the process.

"How was your studies Kurenai?" Arua asked as she entered the dressing room as well. "Your mother called a while back, checking on you."

"You know her, always worrying here and there. And by the way, she was asking if you were coming over again."

"Tell her I'm busy..." Arua replied casually, since she and Zakuro's mom were friends.

"Thank you for waiting..." Ichigo greeted Sally as she gave her order. "Chocolate mousse and iced tea without sugar... it seems strange that you have a sweet dessert with an unsweetened drink to go along with it..."

"I'm allergic to combined caffeine and sugar... so I take artificial or honey..." Sally replied, taking out

"I can understand artificial... but honey? Isn't that the same as sugar?"

"Actually, they're different..."

Something stops the scene and in comes a chibi version of Sally, dragging a blackboard with the words "Technicalities of Dessert".

"Wait a minute! To prevent Ichigo's confusion on some of the intricacies of cooking, I and my partner will tell you how... Spazziel?"

Another chibi girl appears, wearing a clean chef's uniform.

"You're late!" Sal scolded the other chibi girl.

"I'm still at the hotel kitchen when you dragged me here!" the other girl named Spazziel replied. "Well anyway, a little know-how in cooking is needed here. In the previous line, Sally here told Ichigo that sugar and honey are different, which is in fact, true. In the chemical world, sugar that is extracted from the sugarcane plant- which we call table sugar, is called sucrose... while honey is often called fructose- a substance much sweeter than table sugar- which in Sal's case is turned into a granulated form like table sugar- called creamed honey, which she carries around in sachets."

"And that explains that... Ack!" Chibi Sally almost completes her line when she gets hit by the other's eraser. "What was that all about!"

Back to normal and a few moments after the dessert rush had ended- about four in the afternoon.

"Nice work..." Arua clapped as Keiichiro looked on. "We managed to handle that rush pretty well... you are the best crew yet... ever!"

"As a result, who wants to close early?" Keiichiro added- no one replied, stumping him.

Later that afternoon- an hour later, the five had left the shop to redo their customary night out- which was stopped at the end of it by the sudden chimera attack- which they were talking about in a restaurant- which was supposed to have Arua on hand- her treat.

"Who could have sent such a thing?" Zakuro asked as she stirred her juice.

"Could it possibly be?" Retasu asked.

"No, it's different..." Ichigo replied. "From start to finish- all was different. All of our spells were ineffective- almost useless. Only by combining our skills, adding to that the stranger's did we manage to defeat it."

"But could this also relate to the return of our powers?" Minto asked as well. "We have lost them sine we defeated the aliens three years ago and now..."

"Masaya's disappearance, the return of our powers and now this... are they all related?" Ichigo thought.

"Add one thing to that- the stranger with your ears and tail..." Purin suddenly cuts in.

"Yes, she looks very familiar- but where?" Zakuro added.

"Cat ears and tail... like my characteristics... could she be a Mew Mew too?" Ichigo again asked. "And whose side is she with?"

Suddenly, they hear an explosion, followed by mass hysterical screaming, police cars and the words "A chimera!"

"Not again..." Arua, who was walking up the road to meet with the girls puffed as she saw a dust cloud in the distance- prompting her to slip into an alley and vanish, reappearing with hair untied and staff on hand near the scene (on top of a building of course, assessing the situation). "I guess it's time for me to tell them..."

The police have been successful in the evacuation and operatives have been shooting at the giant werewolf, further angering it and attacking them- knocking them cold. One officer spots the group emerging from a restaurant and nears them.

"Ladies, this is not a safe area! Please run as far away as you can!" the officer yelled as he was shooting the chimera, back on the girls.

Then, the creature sweeps the officer off his feet and into a second floor office window- who knows what happened to him. It then turns notice to the girls, who were now ready- the girls' reply, transformation.

"It's got the same anti-spell shield as the one yesterday..."Mew Ichigo reminded. "Be careful..."

The team went their own ways, trying to divert the monster's attention. But the chimera thought otherwise, for it shot its stiff spiky hairs in all directions, hitting all of them. In the meantime, Sally was watching the TV when the news flash came in- another chimera attack. Since she was the only one in the house that day, she did procedure and left, taking along her Tek-9s, knife and a handbag. By this time, the team was unable to move (or formulate a solution for that matter) and the monster was not doing anything- the reason, a black rift opened above it and the same black-clad person that the girls saw last night emerged from it.

"So these are the 'Mew Girls'... how pathetic..." he spoke as he stood on the creature's head. "Not even a match for me..."

"Who are you, what do you want?" the now angry Zakuro asked.

"I'm what you humans call a black knight- agent of destruction..." the stranger replied, showing his face for the first time- short black hair with black shades. "And I'm here to destroy all of you... destroy them!"

Then out of space, more black rifts appeared followed by what seemed to be masked, cat-eared, hunched minions wearing tight black outfits, uttering "Nyan!" over and over- a total of thirty appear.

"Now I'll leave you to your cruel fate... Nyan Troopers, attack!"

The minions reach out their arms towards the team, palms facing them. Then, in the middle of their outstretched palms, eyes appeared and began shooting ring-shaped pulses, forcing the team to split up. On a six-to-one ratio, the Mews were in a real fix- all except Ichigo were hit by the beams. Ichigo in the meantime raised her shield via her strawberry bell. It held up for a while but soon cracked under the unrelenting assault. Just as her six-pack jumped to attack her, bullets suddenly bounce off them and with perfect accuracy also bounces off the others' six-packs stopping all thirty of them.

"What the!"

"Hey you, don't ever crash someone's neighborhood if you don't want to be hurt..." a person wielding a couple of Tek-9s and wearing a long skirt and blouse with a geisha hairclip on the right side suddenly appeared out of a tree.

"It's Sally..." Ichigo thought.

"Well, well, well... something new. But you're in the wrong place at the wrong time little girl..."

"It's not safe here... get away from here!" Ichigo spoke, trying to stave off Sally.

"Like what I said Ichigo Momomiya... I hate crashers..." Sally replied shocking all five of them. "Are you okay... Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin and Zakuro?"

"How did you know that we're..."

"An angel told me... but that's for later. Right now, this goon needs to be taught a lesson..."

"Eliminate her!"

"Nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan!" the minions uttered as six of them charged at Sally.

She replied by firing at them, knocking them out. The rest of the minions also charge, surrounding her and jumping her. Sally also jumps over them and fires at them- seeing the others down, she threw at them a yellow egg that began to glow as it neared them- the light beginning to give the mews some relief.

"That's a healing bomb- hold on as I take care of these guys..."

And Sally goes on, dancing a bit as she shot them at the back, sending them cold into the floor. But with her gun clips empty, she was forced to take out her knife and slam the handle into the rest of them- fainting them. Suddenly, the chimera fires a beam from its mouth, blasting Sally off her feet and into the air- she suddenly remembers one of Arua's quick lessons- how to land on her feet. She did land on not just her feet, but on her hands as well- and it was not the only cat-like attribute she manifested, for upon landing near them, the mews see it, and Ichigo herself could not believe what she was seeing or hearing for that matter.

"Cat... ears... and... tail... She's the same person from last night!" Ichigo alarmed as Sally meowed angrily and loudly.

"I should have known..." Zakuro replied.

"But that means..." Lettuce spoke, looking at both Ichigo and Sally. "Is she a Mew Mew too?"

"Are you guys okay?" Sally asked, stopping her meow and standing up. "By the looks of things, we seem to be on the same side... I never had a real dedication in my life... and the world is in much more danger like what my father told me- so I decided... time for me to formally awaken!"

"Finally, and just the right time too..." Arua thought as Sally took out a familiar object- a 'power pendant'.

"That's... no way!" the black knight alarmed as she kissed her pendant and loudly said the following words.

"Mew Mew Salvia... Metamorphosis!"

Transformation Sequence: (Camera view: global- full body shot) A formation appears at her feet just as her figure becomes blank-undressed, along with crosses of light on the hands, forehead, chest and feet. Pillars of light emit from the formation just as lines of light cover her body in patterns. (Camera view-in sequence: Feet) White feminine battle boots appear, covering her feet with short white socks. (CV: Up towards the waist) Then, a knee-length white skirt with long sashes (three of them- placed equally around the waist) with blue trim covers the waist area- with a pair of bloomers underneath. (CV: Chest area) A simple short sleeved blouse now covers that particular area. And her arms and hands now move in view, with white gloves with bracelets (when viewed on the sides, form an "X") covering her hands, with the subject arching her hands like a cat showing its claws. (CV: Head and Face) With her hair in original color, a headset similar to a glassless angel control visor appears and places itself to cover the ears, with the wing antennae deploying just as her white cat ears appear. (CV: Backside) Her white tail finally appears and is adorned by a sort of stiff blue metal ribbon near the tip (that looks like spikes). (CV: Back to the chest) Her pendant appears and is framed at her chest by a small blue-ribboned cross of gold. (CV: Global-full body) She does a pose- Transformation, complete.

"Amazing..." Ichigo commented. "Seeing someone transform other than me has always been fascinating- but enough of that... Strawberry Bell!"

The others (except Salvia though) also take out their weapons and stand at the ready.

"You imprudent, pesky humans..." Black Knight spoke as his minions regained consciousness, standing up and again uttering. "Kill them!"

And so a five-to-one fight ratio was made... and after a few minutes, they were beginning to tire, with the minions still standing even after they were knocked down over and over. All except Salvia were now tired and held by four of the minions as the fifth one aimed its laser eye at the mew- Salvia notices it.

"Oh no you don't!" She alarmed as she knocked her minions down yet again. "Salvia Flutestaff!"

Then in the same fashion as Ichigo's summoning of her bell- appearing at the tail ribbon, a staff with a similar style to a flute appears, being held and spun like a cheerleader's baton. She then positioned her weapon near her lips- ready for a blow.

"Ribbon... Salvia... Silencer!" she called and blew the flute, emitting a silent note that stopped and muted all of them and weakened their grip on the girls, allowing them to break free.

"They couldn't attack when speaking... I know! Hit their mouths!" Zakuro noticed and told them.

"It's worth a try... Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint replied and aimed her bow, shooting towards the mouth of one but hitting the neck instead- no matter, for the minion stopped and one thing that has not appeared suddenly did- a black cat bell. The bell cracked and the minion wearing it vanished, leaving behind a small gray crystal. The others take notice and attack, eliminating all of them.

"Hehehe... so you managed to... I'll leave you to your cruel fate then... Destroy them!" the black knight spoke as he entered another black rift that he created.

The creature now did its master's bidding, for from its mouth, it issued the same beam that had forced Sally to transform into her new Mew form. The Mews split up to evade it and again attack the creature on all fronts- keeping it from using its beam. Locked with multiple targets, the chimera was forced to fire its spines all around- Ichigo's shield now fared well in this circumstance, shielding her from harm- she had enough.

"Okay... time for a team blast! Everyone, cue in!"

"Does that include me?" the new face Mew Salvia asked.

"I said everyone, cue in!" Ichigo now spoke in a more serious tone. "Pudding!"

"Pudding... Ring Inferno!" Pudding barked, successfully locking down the monster.

"My lead now!" Mint replied. "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"My turn..." Salvia replied as the three attacks converged, prompting her to raise her staff for transformation- into of all things, a shogun. "Magic Shotgun Burst!"

The four attacks- three ribbons and one magic impact at the same spot, breaking the shield and hurting the monster a bit.

"Here goes... Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo called, banishing the chimera and once again turning it into a black crystal.

"Finally..." Salvia blew a sigh of relief.

"That was nice teamwork by the way..." Zakuro replied, and extending her hand.

"Thanks..." Salvia took and shook it. "Am I in?"

"Sure you are- you helped us so much that we think that this is the only way that we can thank you... right guys?"

Everyone nods, and then someone stops them.

"Nice work... I'm sure that Salvia will be a good addition to your team, after what just happened." A voice familiar to them suddenly comes in, then the person owning that voice appeared before them- someone very familiar- hair untied and with a staff on her right hand.

"Chief... Arua?"


	5. Order 05: A Formal Introduction

Foreword: I am **Accepting** any kind of review- and among them, suggestions!

* * *

Order 05: A Formal Introduction and Test / Appear, Soulberry Sword! 

"And a lot of things must be explained at this point in time..." the third café partner smiled and with a wave of her staff, transported them into the now closed (for the day) café.

"Girls... how did... Arua?" someone in the corner asked and was surprised- Keiichiro.

"We need to talk..."

Moments later, with the girls normalized and gathered around the third partner, Mendel began.

"I will answer several issues regarding this matter- first of all, who am I? I am Arua Mendel, heaven's monitor for the area of Tokyo city... I was sent here to watch over people, especially during these trying times- aliens abound, trying to invade this planet..."

"But that means, what you said to me was true then- that you were an angel..." Keiichiro replied, remembering one of her many excuses on why she would not go out with him.

"True, and being tasked with watching this part of the earth is really interesting- lots of strange things happening..."

"But that means, you were watching us the whole time? Even from three years ago?" Ichigo then asked.

"True, each and every moment of it... here, from the depths of my memory..." she replied, taking out a crystal and the said jewel beginning to act like a projector, showing to them each and every moment- thru the monitor's eyes.

"Wait a minute..." Keiichiro butted in. "If you're really an angel, prove it to us..."

"Well then..." Arua replied, moving her staff forward. "Some angelic magic might set the point... Terran Angel... Phase shift!"

Arua then did her own transformation act, clothing her in pure white battle armor and allowing her wings to emerge, bringing flashbacks to Ichigo and Keiichiro- The church's stained glass panel with an angel with the same clothing as the monitor for Ichigo and a childhood sighting for Keiichiro (if I could draw, I would send it to those who would ask).

"Now, have I proven myself?" the monitor asked, reverting to human form.

"Okay, we believe you!" Keiichiro quickly spoke. "But..."

"Why? I'll tell you guys. We monitor angels follow a basic rule- 'watch over and don't interfere'... but, if fate decides that I or anyone for that matter should step in and act, we must follow it- so that the continuity of life will be assured. It just so happens that various strange circumstances have compounded to give a false view of the future- one of which I will not say..."

"What kinds of strange circumstances?"

"First, your dreams of an impending doom... then, there is the return of your powers and finally, Masaya Aoyama's disappearance..."

"You mean..." Ichigo tried to cut in, but was stopped.

"I have not been able to determine who took him and erased any trace of him from the memories of all who knew him- it seems that only we were saved from the memory wipe. And this comes to the third question: 'Who are we dealing with?' Gina?"

The persocon enters, pushing a wheelchair with someone familiar on it.

"Its one of the aliens..." Keiichiro commented.

"Kish?" the five wondered, leaving Sally asking.

"Who's he?"

"I found him on the ground after the last fight three years ago- almost to the point of death. I took him in and I'm still nursing him back to health- it just so happened that he had info regarding the current forces that we are dealing with- Kyrel..."

"Kyrel... you mean the planet that the Earth supposedly invaded 25 years ago?" Zakuro now asked, noting her current history lessons. "Wasn't that an urban legend?"

"The Terran invasion of the planet did occur... and I'll leave the alien to talk- I hope that you can take the strain Kish..."

"Yes I can..." the alien replied weakly. "After the Earth's Security Forces division had made Kyrel surrender, a group of radicals had fled the planet- those radicals were the ones who destroyed our planet and forced us to take yours... and now, I fear that those radicals would seek revenge on their expulsion..."

"And now, for the other half... the radicals had managed to put the planet's current government into exile and have now geared against this one- expect more of them to appear. If the Earth falls, life on this planet will end..."

In some dark dimension, Black Knight had materialized infront of four evil-glowing crystals.

"Too bad that you failed..." the brown-colored crystal spoke, in a child's voice.

"Yes, you have been hindered, aren't you?" the red one now added in the same childish voice as the other one.

"I'm going to help him first!" the yellow one cheerfully added.

"Will you shut up! Fudge, Fondant and Taffy! Speak on the reason why you have failed us knight..."

"Lady Marzipan, another wall has been found- a new face..."

"A new Mew huh? It seems that Deep Blue's reports are accurate about the other five... but this sixth one is a new problem..." the green crystal replied, making Black Knight twitch. "Fudge!"

"Yes..." the brown crystal spoke. "Shall I do it?"

"Do what you want, but destroy them in the shortest time..."

"Yes..." the crystal replied as it glowed and took a male human child's form. "I will, you can count on me... those children will not have a chance..."

"Don't fail us- and while you're at it, find the 'heart'... that 'heart' is our key..."

Back in the café...

"And now, who is this girl?" Arua then asked, holding Sally by the shoulder. "And how come she's like a Mew girl like the rest of you guys... Sixteen years ago, a research facility up north was destroyed by the elements of the elite (and top secret) UN mercenary group, the..."

"Axium Gun Knights..." Sally cut in. "My father told me about that... he said that he found me sleeping in a capsule..."

"True, your father had found you again..."

"Again?"

"Believe it or not Sally, your father's DNA was used in your creation- even though your father was not aware of it. Well anyway, Salvia here is the true result of the Mew project- people with unique abilities hidden in their blood since birth, unlike the rest of you which have their infusion added later in life- another alternative process. Even though the methods are different, the results are the same- so don't even think that Sally is superior to you... the infantile process had failed miserably and only Sally survived."

"Oh dear... how horrible." Keiichiro replied, worried. "Who would do such a thing to the unborn? But since you said 'Mew Project', does that mean?"

"Yes, Ryo Shirogane's father is the reason of all of this... his first real experiments are with genetic engineering but soon turned to a much more biologically safer and "ethically safe" infusion method. The reason why his first research facility was blown up because of his crossing of the line on genetic engineering- 'don't alter the unborn'. Anyway, any more questions?"

Zakuro raises her hand, prompting the angel to reply quickly.

"I did not tell your relatives about this, so be assured of your identities..."

"How come our skills were ineffective against them?" Retasu then asked. "Like they have some kind of anti-magic shield protecting them."

"The Kyrelian Scourge may have managed to study your ribbon skills and made up some sort of a barrier against it- leaving only the inferno's effect of lockdown uncountered. I too have a solution for that... but not for now..."

"Why?" Minto then asked.

"I have a test for you girls... Ichigo, give me your hand."

She took out her hand and Arua gave her something- a glittering crystal.

"What is this?"

"That crystal is a Soulberry seed... the reason on why this test is to determine if you girls can work together, since you have a new face in the form of Sally. I could have given the solution much sooner if only you five were here. That seed is the only one remaining on this land, so your task is to make it sprout, with the unified feelings inside of you..."

"'Unified feelings'?"

"Yes, friendship, camaraderie and teamwork... and teamwork... and teamwork..." Arua's words came in as her vision fades into black. Then-

Ichigo suddenly wakes up hearing those words.

"What a dream... was it?"

Something suddenly glints her and looks to the table- a jewel floating over her pendant.

"It is true but how..."

Back in the café- which was closed for the application of new junior staff- done every fourth Sunday.

"That move you pulled last night was a bit underhanded- putting them to sleep in that way. What made you do that?"

"The soulberry seed I gave Ichigo is the very last seed of its kind in heaven- so it's a great treasure to us... I gave her that because of her nurturing nature and that of her teammates. Only with their teamwork will they manage to make that seed sprout- giving them the fighting chance they will need... and the night was dragging, so I have to do measures. And since I've already revealed myself, I'm accepting all of your invitations to take me out- like what you said, mister White Knight..."

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Like I said, I watch over this city... and there is only one condition that you must do- be my aide in some situations, is that clear?"

"As you wish my lady..." Keiichiro replied, taking her hand and kissing it. "Shall we go out then?"

"Excuse me, is this the place where I can apply as dessert chef?" someone familiar came in the room.

"Teamwork... hmm..." Ichigo thought as her pen hovered above her paper- an essay about camaraderie and teamwork was her assignment.

"Having problems dear?" Ichigo's mother Sakura came by.

"Yes mom, putting the subject of 'teamwork' on paper is a hard one..."

"I see... and by the way, your uncle and aunt from Kyoto called. Your uncle just got promoted and has to go to America to confirm and serve his first year in that position- company policy. So, they are dropping your cousin Kiichigo here to study in Tokyo."

"Kitchie? (Or Kichi for that matter- Ichigo calls her that way) Here?"

"Right, it seems that I'm going to prepare our guest room, for she might come in here any moment..."

"Great... first my essay, Then Arua's test and now my tomboyish cousin- I just hate it when she snoops!" Ichigo puffed as she began to write the first lines of her assignment.

Midorikawa residence, Retasu was in her room as well, tapping a tune on her castanets, ones that she had bought since she became Mew Lettuce. Her accompanying dance was also in tune and perfectly done- one thing that she didn't dare show to her parents, who saw her as a smart, albeit clumsy daughter. This case was different though, for the subject of teamwork came into her mind over and over, making her miss a few taps in between.

"Dear, you've been tapping the floor hard... keep it down a bit!" a relative's voice came in from downstairs.

"Sorry..." she replied, placing her castanets behind her, expecting someone to go into her room. "I'm okay here..."

"Really dear, you shouldn't stress yourself out- keeping your grades up and having part-time at that café is stressful- not to mention you have to be on guard against what seemed to be a new wave of alien attacks..."

"I'm taking care of myself father... I'm a bit grown up now..."

"I know that dear... if anything bothers you, just come to me, okay?"

"Yes I will father..." she replied and then thought "I wish I could tell you..."

Aizawa House, where Minto was engaging in two of her newfound hobbies- taking care of birds and playing the violin- in fact, she was in her aviary (A really big one at that) playing the said instrument. All the birds (parrots, finches, parakeets and her favorite, lorikeets) were gathered around her, happily chirping as well- a common occurrence so it was passed off. She was finished with her piece and sat down on the lawn chair, waiting for the hour of noon to arrive- lunch time.

"Say, do you guys know the meaning of teamwork?" she then asked.

The birds chirped, not giving answer to her question.

"I see, so you guys don't know it as well..."

"I'm sorry that you've waited, my lady..." the male voice of Minto's personal weekend (and I do mean that he only serves on weekends!) servant, Hiroge came in. The servant brought with him a light lunch- typical of Sundays. He settled the plates on the lawn table and sat down along with her- he was a few months older than the girl for your info.

"Why are you still wearing that?" she chuckled, noting his maid outfit- price he paid for losing a bet of whether the Frenchman Rey Za Burrell or the Aube Union citizen Relena Ashcroft would win in a televised match.

"I still have three days on this, remember?" he replied, puffing as he ate his share of the lunch.

"I know... but I want you back in your normal clothing later okay?"

"Yes 'mam..."

"Eh... I told you to only formally address me when my parents are around, remember..."

He nodded.

"You're really hard-headed... I still remember the first time you came here- as the son of my father's friend."

"Don't make me remember that!" he again puffed.

Moments later...

"But you know what; I wished that we should have moments like this all the time- just the two of us, talking and so on- but our studies and my part-time are hindering factors..." the girl spoke, a faint red tinge covering her face.

"Why don't you drop the part-time then?"

"You know that I can't- father and brother told me so... and besides, working there is fun- you should go there sometimes... by the way, how's Rainbow Seven?"

"I'm done with chapter three- the one with the search for the other five." He replied, making reference to his fictional work.

"I see- can I read it?"

"Why sure- it's where I usually place my files- the server and the password's 'blue warrior' with spaces... by the way, I would be needing those DVDs back."

"Which? The Shuffle! discs?"

He nodded.

"Okay... I'll just finish the last volumes, okay? 19 was beginning to be dramatic- in fact, I almost cried..."

New Fon Residence, where things have changed since from three years ago. It was by the grace of Arua that Purin's second closest senior relative was found- an SF commander named Zhao Wei Fon (or Jackie Fon for reference- her father's younger sister). The commander was informed and took them into her Tokyo house (coincidentally beside the old one) - even though she and her siblings were the only ones there often- but now with a persocon under Purin's command. With other housekeeping concerns in Jackie's hands, Purin and her siblings can now focus in studying and part time for the sister.

"I'm glad that the commandership had assigned me a desk job- the field is getting to my nerves and I could concentrate on taking care of you guys..." Jackie beamed as she typed away on her PC. "By the way Purin dear, wouldn't you be at the café?"

Her niece's reply was simple: "Fourth Sunday"

"I see, and I'll be looking forward to eating dessert there, okay?"

Purin nodded.

"And I still can't believe that my niece is a Mew Girl- I may have to help her at times... and I hope that my foolhardy brother returns soon- I hope in a rank above me in fleet so that they could be proud of him." Jackie thought as she worked. "Let me see what's on BS (Broadcast Satellite)..."

She turned on the TV software and tuned it to an international channel- a fight was being broadcasted.

"And again another of Hinata's Destiny Strikes knocks another out of the layer! It seems that the Aube Union team has no other choice than to rest it on..."

"And in other news, with the completion of the final watchtower- Kagasu, SF officials have declared the planet safe from external invasion- with watchtower Ikaruna as the mainstay of the 'fence'. As with the mysterious monster attacks in Tokyo, their statements about it have been of enforcing calm and caution- and of thanking the Tokyo Mew Mew team for that matter..." the news channel she then tuned to broadcasted.

"I wish that you die!" the girl in an anime channel that she passed by yelled- change channel.

"I know that you would say that Rin..." another girl on yet another anime channel that she tuned next spoke- prompting her to exit the program.

"Not even BS..." she puffed as she again resumed. "Well then, back to pawnage..."

"Teamwork..." Purin hummed as she sat. "I know what that means- we do it all the time..."

Fujiwara residence, where Zakuro and her mom were having their lunch as well.

"I see, I'm looking forward to her visit... she's such a nice friend." Her mother cheered- the subject of Arua again up. "What's the matter dear? You seem to be a bit silent this time..."

"It's nothing mom- I was thinking of something..."

"Would you tell me about it?"

Zakuro shook her head.

"I guess not this time huh... by the way, I wanted to tell you something- about your father."

"Did he-"

"Yes..." her mom began to shed tears of joy, showing to her daughter a ring. "He proposed to me again..."

"I'm happy for you mom- you and father together again..."

"True, and we did miss him, and he misses us and probably even your little sister Karin as well- I sooo miss her too you know..."

"Karin... I wish I could again be a good sister to her..." Zakuro commented, since her parents separated two years back, when Karin was five.

"You know dear, being a sister comes naturally..."

"I know that mom..."

"By the way dear, could you be my maid of honor? Or shall I ask Mendel again?"

Andronfelt residence, Sally had just arrived from the outside and was changing in her room when suddenly a scratching sound halts her chain of thoughts.

"Huh?" Sally looked at the window. "A cat..."

She opened the window and allowed the gray cat in. She was simply ecstatic as she stroked the cat.

"Oh... You're such a cute tabby cat... Meow..."

The cat replied with a meow but it hinted something to the new Mew- something fishy.

"Wait a minute, from the way you answer me... you're not a real cat aren't you? huh?

The cat vanished and upon locating it, she slipped and landed on the floor, with the cat now between her legs.

"Why you pervert cat!" she growled as her cat ears and tail popped out and her legs locked around the cat.

Then with force, she flung the cat out of the window using her legs, quickly standing up and closing the window and the blinds with it. It just so happened that Arua was passing by when the cat landed in some bushes by the sidewalk. And it did not surprise her though who came out of the bushes fainted- Ryou.

"Oh... it's Ryou... I guess he finally got to meet the new face- the new chef for that matter." She thought as with a wave of her finger, turned him into a cat and carried him off. "It will be alright little pervert cat... just keep your distance from the others..."

"Sally, keep it down!" the voice of her aunt called from downstairs.

"Sorry auntie... some cat made me trip and peeked at me!"

"Peeked at you? That can't be true- cat will scoot around you but not do those kinds of things..."

"Believe me auntie, that cat wasn't human- I mean that wasn't a real cat..."

Mendel house- a few minutes later, Arua had settled on the sofa and reverted Ryou back to human form as she got her first-aid kit. It was at this time that Keiichiro came in as well (something fishy here...), bringing only three application forms- the usual was five and up.

"Huh?" he thought as he spotted Ryou- who was now snapping out of it. "Arua, Ryou's snapping out of it..."

Arua came in, bringing the first-aid kit, drawing a sweat to Kei.

"You could have healed him you know..."

"I knew something was not right- I forgot..." she replied as she smacked her head and placed the unusually huge kit down, making her way towards the sofa. "I still remember my days as a school doctor you know..."

She then placed her hands over the recovering person and they began to glow with a warming light, slowly recovering him. He then began to open his eyes and note who was there.

"Me-Mendel? Wh-what are you doing?" Ryou weakly spoke.

"You took a bad hit- healing you... so don't move..."

"Heal? What do you mean? What strange- what is this anyway!"

"She knows..." Keiichiro replied, drawing a questionable reply.

"What do you mean by that- she knows? What does she know?"

"All of it... from A to Z..." she puffed as she finished her spell. "And especially 'MM'"

"'MM'- you mean! I see now..."

"You've seen the news- with the girls having a hard time against the enemy... which is for your info is from Kyrel..."

"Kyrel? Wasn't that subdued 25 years ago?" Ryou then asked, still shocked.

"Radicals, apparently remnants of 'Deep Scarlet'- the faction responsible for the Kyrelian invasions before."

"'Deep Scarlet' you say... that's resembles 'Deep Blue' in a sense- could they be related?" Keiichiro then asked.

"Possibly and probably not..." Mendel replied. "By the way Ryou, we'll be having a new full-time dessert chef starting tomorrow, so you be nice to her..." she then turned to the now sitting second partner, and then thought "And I hope she doesn't label you as a pervert cat and shoot you off..."

"Huh? 'Pervert cat?' 'Shoot me off?' What do you mean by that?"

"By the way Ryou, how was your visit to your carefree and child-like auntie Ama?" Keiichiro then asked him. "And I swear, that aunt of yours totally looks like a teenager- are you sure of her age?"

"Yes she does look like a teen but don't be fooled by her!" Ryou protested. "And by the way, she gave me something from my father..."

He then took out crystal- strange to Keiichiro and Ryou, but familiar to Arua.

"Eh... that's a data crystal. Did that really came from your father?"

"Even I doubt it- data storage in the form of crystals is relatively new..." Keiichiro replied.

"Actually, as of this day, the technology is actually 20 years old- even though the technology used before was in a sense, ungainly and bulky- a reader / writer from 15 years ago was the size of this table- even today, the 'compact' reader / writers are still bulky. You can use my computer's crystal reader..." the monitor replied, making her way to the kitchen.

The crystal was placed in the reader and the data shown- various glyphs that the two males did not understand a bit.

"What's this?"

"Why would father give me this one- so incomprehensible?"

Arua then appears out of the kitchen with a tray full of cookies, three juice cups and a pitcher of juice. She spots the two mystified gents and head towards her computer. Her eyes went wide and tears on as she saw the glyphs.

"Those are..."

"You can read this?" Keiichiro asked.

"Not just read and translate it- this is my language... it's been decades since I saw this other than the notes I have written. What you see there is my language- the angelic language Vi'talan... only angels like me and a few humans know of this- now I remember! Your father, Ryou, is one of my students- and I thought him my language- for security of data purposes."

"Can you read it?" Ryou then asked, amazed.

"Can I? I'll read and translate it for you... but first, what did your aunt Ama say about this?"

"Auntie said that this was related to my father's work- saying that this contains his work's greatest secrets- and his research diary as well..."

"Well then... I shall read it and translate it for you..."

And thus the angel began to read out the original words (very cryptic sounds coming up) and giving the translations as well. Even Arua was surprised at the contents of the file- a sort of last will-slash-sensitive note.

"This means that this crystal contains the girls' greatest ability..." she commented.

"Incredible... but what's the name?"

"Hyperform..."

As the two males discussed about that, she scrolled down and read a part that was willed to her.

"Teacher Arua, if you by chance have this in your possession, please hear me out... Teacher, I was really foolish to use my friend Andrew's blood in the creation of Sage, knowing the rate of failure was extremely high- but his still undiscovered coordinator origins have managed to pull it through. I knew I crossed the line with my project just like the researchers that pulled off a hat trick with Andrew's DNA."

"Sage... that's Sally he's talking about."

"You said it and know very well about the threats that might come to this planet, and the implications of toying with life and the genetic code. I have one favor to ask of you- please protect anyone that result from my project from any harm or the prejudicial law of life- if the world knows of them, they might be labeled as monsters and be cast off or worse, killed on sight- what I fear worst is of them appearing on trial at the UN itself- the world is not just ready for them... so please."

"I already know what to do- fate already told me to act..." she thought as she turned off the computer. "Even before you wrote those words..."

Back at Ichigo's house- she was already halfway thru her assignment and was resting. She was remembering the 'farewell dream' that she had before she found her necklace or Masaya went blanco on almost everyone except the girls and probably Arua.

"Who could have taken you and where could you be?" she thought as she remembered the reactions of Masaya's parents- as if he did not exist at all.

Aizawa residence, lunchtime was over and Hiroge (or Hiro as he was called by the girl) was already taking the plates.

"Well then, I'll be going..." he spoke, then thought "I wish I could ask you something..."

"I'll be waiting..." Minto replied, cheeks faintly red and so and then thought as well. "And I wish that I could tell you about my other part-time job..."

The next day- Ichigo, Retasu, Minto and Purin were shocked at who greeted them in.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew... I hope I can be of better service..." the girl in a pure white semi-formal chef's attire spoke- Sally.

"Guys, Sally will be our new full-time dessert chef from now on, so be nice..." Arua, who was at the counter, spoke. "And as part of your teamwork-building as well..."

"She's a good dessert chef- her credentials say so..." Keiichiro, who was at the blue table, then added.

"I know I should not say this but, my cousin taught me and gave me these..." Sally spoke, putting down a couple of books- cookbooks to be exact, from the famous and current World Super Chef Karin Usui- a Tokyo celebrity in her own right.

"Hey, you've got a complete set of Karin's books- just who is your cousin anyway?"

"She's just a fellow chef..."

"Hello..." someone suddenly enters, prompting Sally to greet.

"Welcome to Café... Mew... Mew..." her greeting broke up in the middle- the person who entered was none other than Ryou- making her facial expression go from cheerful to twitching.

"Chief Ryou..." Retasu cheered.

"You're..." Sally began to hiss (luckily no one was around- quite a lull period again) "You're that pervert cat!"

"Cat! What are you talking about!" Ryou protested.

"I know somebody when I see and hear one... and perverts particularly!" she hissed further, making her cat parts pop out. She then took out what seemed to be a pistol and aimed it at him.

"Please, I can explain!"

Sally pulled the trigger and shot Ryou's mouth full of what seemed to be brown pellets, choking him.

"It's chocolate..." Purin commented as one pellet managed to land by her mouth.

"I'm done with my anger..." she then puffed as the now coughing second manager knelt, with Ichigo by his side. "I'm going back to the kitchen to work on those custard flans..."

"That's what you get for your peeking..." Ichigo then puffed, slapping his back hard. "Alto..."

She then proceeded to the kitchen where Sally was toting a portable blowtorch, carefully caramelizing the granulated sugar at the bottom of the tin.

"You shouldn't be like that to him- he's one of the managers you know... how did you meet him anyway?"

"I know that... luckily my anger is on a short fuse- ends quickly. And I met him at my window..."

"I see- so he was in his other state again?"

"'Other state'?" she then asked and then motioned "Could you please pass the ladle?"

"Here... he often transforms into a cat- just known about it a year ago actually..."

"Don't even tell me the shocker... there, all done- all that's left is to steam these for a while to set..."

"Wow..." the girls commented as Sally later presented one of her previously prepared custard flans- cool and complete with mint garnish and such- with each one taking a sample.

"Ahh... sooo creamy and rightfully textured..." Zakuro could only say.

"Wow... the milk really sets it..." Minto added.

"Different from what I usually see..." Ichigo followed.

"This is the first time I tasted this- quite exquisite." Arua commented and the clapped her hands. "Okay then, back to work- there may be some run-ins today... go! Go! Go!"

And so, a late afternoon dessert rush was again in motion- usual after a lull. After serving a hundred plus sweet-toothed customers, it was again calm and collected, the atmosphere resembling that of a small bar rather than a dessert shop. In another part of Tokyo, two dark rifts open and the ones called Black Knight and the childish-looking Fudge appear.

"Now we need to find a heart..." Fudge commented, looking at the flow of people, and taking out a black crystal. "But where to find one- I better do this..."

But as he teleported, his crystal slipped and fell towards a lizard that was being carried in an open cage. The lizard suddenly jerked, drawing attention to its owner.

"Huh... what the?" the owner noticed as his iguana convulsed in what seemed to be seizures- then stopped. "Mom, Godzilla is..."

Suddenly, the reptile's eyes open and glow a sinister red. An evil growl and the shaking on the cage became even greater.

"Mom!" the lizard's owner screamed as he dropped and ran.

People began to scream as the lizard began to grow and in effect, literally turn into Godzilla- half scale though (get it, HALF-SCALE?).

"Oh dear... not what I intended..." Fudge thought as he returned to their perch. "But good enough for destruction... Knight, you take care of the rest..."

"As you wish..." he replied, vanishing.

Back at the café, the all of the people inside- actually only the senior staff and managers (the junior staff had already left for home) sensed something. Ichigo looks at Arua and she nods- prompting them to leave. Keiichiro then looks for a sign and she also nods- prompting the two of them to leave. As soon as they left, Ryou is suddenly taken over by a painful feeling in his heart- which sends him to the floor in pain.

"Not again..." he mumbles. "What is this anyway?"

"Great, first; new chimeras then this Godzilla wannabe..." a SWAT sharpshooter mumbled as he and his comrades try to bring the monster down with their rifles. "If we ever had the chance to know who those girls are, I think that the chief himself would give them badges and plead to become members of SWAT..."

"Team 1, team 1... This is command, what's your situation?" his radio came in.

"Target still inbound towards us- the more we try to take it down, the more it- Ahh!" the SWAT chief suddenly alarmed and an explosion was heard.

"Team 1, what's the matter!"

"Godzilla has just breathed fire... I repeat, Godzilla has just breathed fire! He just blew up a scooter doing that! Maybe it's time for the experts to do this..."

"We still have no sign of... the... team 1, fall back! I repeat, team 1, fall back! Fall back!" the operations chief suddenly toned up, seeing six figures headed towards the scene.

"Command, I could not comply, we are stuck!"

"We're done for!" another team member yelled as the creature traps them in an alley, ready to breathe fire on them all.

Then suddenly, as the fire began to emerge...

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" out came Pudding's voice from nowhere, using her lockdown shield to literally shield the trapped SWAT team from the reptilian flare.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The three attacks push away the monster from the alley and into the main street.

"Are you okay?" Pudding suddenly lands infront of the almost roasted SWAT team. "Get out of here then!"

The police could not do a thing as they scooted out of there, while the monster was being pelted with shots from Salvia's shotgun. Just as she fired a 2-1 (that's a two for one shot by the way- powerful in terms of shotgun usage), the shot was suddenly blocked, followed by sinister laughter- quickly recognizing who the owner was.

"Fools..." Black Knight (or BK in short) spoke as he appeared out of a rift. "Didn't you think that I have sent this monster without anything?" he then asked as more black rifts open. "Troopers, Attack!"

"Nyan... Nyan... Nyan... Nyan..." the minions could only mutter as they appeared out of the rifts and attacked in a 10:1 ratio- stumping them with numbers.

Try as they might, they were still pinned by the Nyan troopers, with the reptile readying its fire breath. Suddenly though, something glints from the sky, making them notice. Then, the objects hit the pinning minions, loosening their grip- they were knives.

"What the? Who's there!" BK could only ask.

"If you continue to do that, girls will not like you..." somebody's voice then came from behind him, making all of them look.

It was a guy in white and black shades, holding what seemed to be a white rose. The girls especially were stunned at the stranger's arrival- no appeal to BK though.

"I'm what they call a White Knight- agent of salvation and peace... and you my friend are one tough cookie..."

BK quickly jumped towards him and the other knight intercepted him- swords blocking.

"That sword... that's a rose blade..."

"Now I know who stole the crystal rose blade Hiroyuki..." the white warrior spoke as they separated.

"I have no time for you- Attack!"

The minions attack the now standing girls and the knight, scattering them in various directions. Back at the safe zone, the lizard's owner was really worried- since that lizard was his favorite pet and had just won in a competition.

"I got to calm him down!" the boy appealed to his mother.

"But your pet is no longer one!"

"But mom, he's still my pet Godzilla!" he replied, running off.

"Kenichi!"

Back at the battle zone, both knights fight against each other while the girls were contending with the monster and its minions.

"Give the Hiroyuki back! It's not yours"

"Never! I already have full possession of this one..."

Then, a break- score one for the white warrior. BK reels back and again charges with rage, this time almost overpowering. Back with the girls, Ichigo was the one being chased, with her screaming all the way.

"Don't come near meeee! I don't like lizards!" Ichigo screamed as she tripped.

Then, a couple of magic shotgun blasts hit the monster, stopping it as Salvia nears her.

"You okay?" Saliva then asked, shooting off more. "Luckily, I was- Ahh!"

The reason for her words being cut short was because of the reptile's move- swinging its tail to hit Salvia. She almost slams hard into a building if it weren't for her quick foot plant- but she faints anyway. The lizard now looks again at Ichigo, not knowing what to do- attack or look on. Meanwhile, media choppers fly overhead, broadcasting live bits of the fight- 'bits' due to interference. In a building rooftop, we find the cause of the interference- an interference spell-channeling and cloaked Arua. In another rooftop, Fudge was looking with interest.

"Hmm... those girls are good... but without any further screw-ups, I shall begin my search for a heart at another day- they would have to be dealt with later..."

And with those words, he simply vanished. Meanwhile, at the Midorikawa residence, Retasu's father was tuned to the news- which was by coincidence zoomed to Lettuce- despite the interference issue.

"Hmm... that can't be my daughter..." he thought as he watched on. "Impossible... guess I must call her later- I don't like my call being cut with that kind of interference in the air... just to make sure."

Meanwhile in another house, that of one of Retasu's classmates- one of the girls who treated her like trash, she was totally tuned to the same Lettuce-focused camera and was totally living a fan's perfect day- her room had pictures of Mew Lettuce her previous battles- that from three years ago- all given by a tenacious photographer- Arua Mendel. She was also on the phone, talking to her friend and fellow Lettuce fan.

"I'm dead sure here Ai..." she spoke on the phone "She's on channel 3- look it up."

"Okay, I'm at 3... Thanks Mai!" the other side replied "It's been a while since we saw her in action- how I really idolize her!"

"I wish that I can meet her in person..." the one called Mai replied.

At that same moment, Lettuce sneezed, allowing her minion set to close in. Zakuro spots them and acts- wrecking them in one pass or her ribbon.

"Thanks there..."

"Keep your eyes out..." Zakuro replied as she elbowed another.

On another end, Mint had used her bow to finish off her set with one shot. And Pudding smashed her group out of existence. Lettuce returned the favor Zakuro made- finishing her minions. Salvia recovered saw the scene- the mutant lizard looking at Ichigo intently- as if sizing her for a meal. But as it began to inhale for a flare...

"Bad boy!" a much younger voice breaks thru, stopping the lizard. "Stop that!"

The lizard, girls and BK look in the direction of the voice; a boy- the lizard's owner.

"This is not good..." white knight thought as his foe unlocked and went towards the boy.

"Stop that and come here!" the boy again shouted. "You're a good boy... come here..."

"Get away from here! This is not a safe area!"

But she did continue with her alarm, for the lizard comes closer to the boy and bows its head. Suddenly though, black knight appears and grabs the boy and perches on top of its head, again reigniting its primal chimerical urge- to destroy.

"Let me go you big bully! Let me go!" the boy struggled but to no avail- he was not strong compared to his captor.

"Destroy them!" BK again barked, putting his sword's blade near the boy's throat.

The monster now went on a rampage, attacking each mew and even white knight in that matter. Flames, slams and slashes- the reptilian works were effective, hitting each one- if a health bar was affixed to them; they would be yellow at this moment.

"He's using the boy as a shield..." Zakuro assessed the situation. "He knows that we'll not attack if civilians are in the way..."

"Guys, hit the tail and legs!" Ichigo then barked. "Mewberry Rod... Ribbon Aqua Drops!"

"Ribbon... Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce... Rush!"

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

The four attacks head towards the chest area, hitting it square and with the greatest shock of their lives, reflecting it back to the users- hurting them more. Even those who had not attacked- namely Pudding and Salvia also got reflected.

"How did you like that?" black knight then asked. "Even if you managed to break the shield generated by my reflection aura, the lizard and the boy will die- by your own magic!"

"Just like with the previous two..." Ichigo thought as she remembered- the chimeras they had banished- only their crystals remained. "Those were simple animals..."

"That shield..." Lettuce thought.

"It's too strong..." Mint added.

"But if we defeat the chimera..." Pudding continued.

"The boy's pet (assumed thought) and possibly the boy might end up..." Zakuro then inputted.

"Just like the two chimeras... completely destroyed..." Sally finalized. "We don't want that to happen!"

"What a predicament- how can we solve this?" they unanimously thought.

Suddenly, the still cloaked and channeling monitor felt something- one feeling that she had not felt in years- a new life.

"Nice timing..." she then thought. "Let the soulberry sprout and take form!"

Then suddenly, the girls glow and minute crystals jump out of their heart areas. All five other crystals gather around Ichigo- which on her side, a unique moment was happening. Not only her Mewberry Rod, but also her Strawberry Bell and the heart bell (one used in "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise") appear, and overlap each other. Then, the five other crystals fuse with Ichigo's- and that fused crystal placed itself in the middle of the overlapping berry weapons. Then, the entire setup began to fuse and turn into a ball of light, entering Ichigo's body- sparking something in the pink mew.

"I got it- teamwork... we are all doing the same thing and thus, we feel the same about everything... so we help each other to get to our goal- and right now, that goal is getting that kid and his pet back!" she thought, and then placed her hands over her locket and uttered the following words:

"Appear to me, Soulberry... Sword!"

Then, the ball of light that entered the mew's body was caught by her hands- in a form that looked like a fused Mewberry Rod / Strawberry Bell. Taking the "handle with her right, she swung it down and its full form was revealed- a handle slightly thicker than the rod, a body with the same form as the bell in surprise mode- with the exception of a crystal replacing the bell itself and the business end, a crystalline pink blade. At this stage, the mews now coordinate an attack, hitting the monster over and over- making BK's stand unstable, dropping the boy- which was caught by the white warrior.

"Why you!"

"Soulberry Sword... Ribbon..." Ichigo then danced her spell "Strawberry... Surprise!"

The attack hits, completely cracking the shield and vanishing the lizard into light- with his owner looking in worry.

"This is impossible!" BK cried as he too was swamped by the attack's light.

But instead of completely reducing the monster to a crystal, a rather strange thing happened- the crystal and the now normalized lizard appeared out of the light, with the crystal falling rapidly and breaking upon impact.

"You may have won this time..." black knight replied as he stood up and began to vanish, a bit scarred by the attack. "But this is just the start!"

"My pet lizard!" the boy screamed as he ran and took him from the pavement.

"Well, threat eliminated... bye girls!" white knight spoke and then teleported. "Until next time!"

"What the? Who was he?"

Later, with a few police on cordon duty, the mews were being given thanks and then simply vanished. Back at a nearby rooftop, white knight appeared infront of the now resting angel. He then took off his shades to reveal who he was- Keiichiro.

"Nice save by the way... take me home..."

The girls arrived at their houses with relief from their parents or guardians. But back at the battle zone, someone was also looking the restoration work being done by White Knight's personnel- identifiable by their SF uniforms. She is a girl of about Ichigo's age, with mid-length hair and the same feline traits as Ichigo- right down to the color of her ears and tail. She wore a semi-sailor type of outfit, colored dark pink- or in fruit terms; raspberry.

"Hmm... seems that Tokyo is much more active than I thought... I guess it's time for me to watch this flick... and find my angelic teacher. Raspberry to Apple, can you hear me?"

"Apple here, what's up Razz?" the other person in the cellphone conversation replied.

"I'm here... and since I'm going to stay here for a year, I'm just saying that..."

"Well, what are you going to do then?" the person calledApple replied- also a girl.

"Well, for starters, where is my uncle and aunt's house in this city? My GPS's battery is dead! Secondly, I really wanted to tell my cheeky cousin that she and I are more alike than what it seems."

"Well then, have fun! Mew Apple, out!"

"Watch out Tokyo Mew Mew team, Kyoto Mew Mew leader; Mew Raspberry is coming to aid you, my cousin... or should I say, Mew Ichigo... this will be fun!"


	6. Order 06: The School View

Order 06: The School View

The next day- with the monster attack behind them. Our girls, except Sally, who missed out on the university enrollment period and would have to wait until the end of summer, were going to school- different schools though; Purin at public elementary, Minto and Retasu at exclusive and regular private schools respectively, Zakuro at Tokyo U, and Ichigo at a public middle school (don't get me wrong, the public school system here in Japan is very good). We first tune to Retasu, who was currently in a PE class- swimming. It was their practical test and she had been holding out average- but their coach wanted improvements in all of them- especially with Retasu's long time.

"Midorikawa, you're up next! And I don't want to waste time!"

"That's it... sally on while we take our breaks..." a classmate named Ai spoke.

"Since we're all finished, we'll just get to the next class..." a classmate named Mai followed.

As those two and a few others teased her on, she just closed her eyes and began to think.

"I'll show you... I'm Mew Lettuce for crying out loud! If my mew self is brave- then I'm brave as well- I can do this!"

"Midorikawa, are you okay?" her coach then asked.

At that instant, she clenched her fists and opened her eyes. She then jumped into the pool and began her run- amazing even her coach with her swimming speed.

"Time!" the coach called as she completed her lap. "Wow, that's new personal best if you ask me... one minute, fifty seconds..."

"She took the class record..." some classmates gasped.

Later at the pool's dressing room...

"Wow, we didn't know that you can swim that fast... who's your instructor? Is he Olympic?"

"Well actually, I trained myself- and also thought that I can do anything and to be one in particular..."

"Eh... who's your inspiration?"

"Definitely not a boy..." she replied and then thought "I just let part of my other self take over- thanks, Miss Arua..."

She then opened her locker to see herself in the mirror. On one side was a picture of her three years ago and the mirror in the middle framed her adolescent body- even though she had aged, her external features remained the same (except for some vital statistics though), and only her internal features had really changed- a bit stronger, wiser and smarter. She then took her picture and turned it to read the writing behind it- coincidentally written and signed by her mew identity.

"Even a little courage..." she thought-read the note and returned it to its place.

Café Mew Mew- where nothing was happening as of this time. The displays were fully stocked, as well as the other storage areas- enough to last at the most three days or at the least end, until the end of the day- all thanks to the full-time Sally. Since she had nothing to do and the other two males- a surprisingly tired Keiichiro and a similarly circumstanced Ryou were on customer duty, she did the only logical thing that she could do- owned pawnage in the online games scene with her trusty laptop. She was known ingame simply as "MisSlash-Gee-Gee" or "Ms/gg" in shorthand.

"You got some skills!" one semi-disgruntled player commented as she quickly shot him. "Wait a minute... you're... I've been slashed and owned man!" he quickly left- his name, Fata1ity.

"And that's with a laptop on your side..." she quickly thought as she logged off- you would not expect a good gamer from this kind of pretty girl. She then saw that there was someone online at her messaging client- her father.

"Hi dad..." she began to type in the chatting window that she opened with her father, affixing her webcam as well. "How are you?"

"I'm okay dear..." he replied, smiling. "It seems that you have met my teacher..."

"I did..."

"By the way, why the chef outfit? Weren't you supposed to enroll for your medical studies?"

"I was, until I found out that the slots were full... now I would have to work full-time at Miss Mendel's café until the end of summer..."

"Café? I didn't know that she now runs one... she used to be among all things, a school nurse and counselor at that..."

"Actually, she's a partner..." she replied to her father's chuckling.

"Well good... whatever you do there, be safe okay?"

"Yes I will father..."

"Well then, got to go- some rich guy wants some security services... bye dear."

"Bye dad..."

And she then closed her messaging program. After asking and getting leave from the two males, she went to her house. As she stepped in the gate, she noted a stranger talking to her relatives- a girl of about 21- plus or minus 4... With light violet hair and red glazed hairclips keeping her two ponytails in check. On her hands was a cat doll and she was dressed in a simple knee-length skirt and white blouse- with black shoes.

"So there you are Sally..." Masako greeted her as she came near. "Sally, this is Primula from across the street... she's such a sweet neighbor though silent... and Rimu (taken from her name), this is my niece Sally..."

"Nice to meet you..." the neighbor greeted Sally in a sort of low voice- Sally bowed her reply.

Meanwhile in her school, Minto's class was having their group activity- and grouping by pairs was the teacher's choice this time.

"Okay, next pair will be... Aizawa and Mitsukawa..." the teacher barked out the draw- it was Minto and none other than her weekend servant Hiroge- who was by chance also studying in the same school as the girl.

"Huh... the two of us, working together?" Minto asked, looking at him a bit intently.

"Well then, go to your partners and plan for your cooperative project, a story- any kind, fictional or real-life or anything in between... range of topics is anything under the sun. I should not say this but- if you're going to include someone in your story, ask for their permission to use their names, okay?"

"Um... could I sit here?" she asked him, while he took out his laptop and began to type.

"So, what's on your mind?" he then asked, not looking at her.

"I don't know... I have a lot of things to think about- I know! Maybe the girls at the café can help..."

"That would be nice..." he again replied in the same manner.

"Come on! Why don't you have a cheer on your face? You've been speaking in that manner since breakfast!"

"Did you hear that?" one of her other classmates asked upon hearing it. "I told you that those two were living under one roof."

"And so what then? He only lives there- she's too busy to even notice him..." another female classmate replied. "Leave them be... who knows? Hehehehehehehehe..."

"I have lots of things to think about too you know- first of all my parents' last will and testament, then there's my future, and then my studies..."

"I'm sorry..." she replied, bowing her head.

"It's okay actually- I guess it's time for me to visit your workplace."

"You mean?"

"Yup... to the café please."

"I'm not sure if I can bring you today- father did told us to go home straight away..."

Meanwhile at Ichigo's school, the next subject after recess- starring their homeroom teacher, was suddenly silent upon what the teacher wrote: New Transferee Student.

"Class, I introduce to you your new classmate from Kyoto..." their teacher began as the student came in, dropping the jaws of Ichigo's male classmates and making her eyes twitch. "She just moved in yesterday because of her parents' work... class I would like you to meet..."

"Kiichigo... Kiichigo Momomiya..." the student spoke, introducing herself.

"Did she just say 'Momomiya'? But that means..." some asked, and then looked at Ichigo. "Does it?"

"Just as I thought- my cousin Kitchie..."

"Nice to meet you all... I'm sixteen and I love desserts! I hope that we have wonderful times together!"

"Okay then Kiichigo, you can sit beside our very own Momomiya- Ichigo... by the way, since you two have the same family name, are you two?"

"You better leave that as an assumption 'mam."

Later as the teacher went for a meeting...

"Long time no see dear cousin..." Kitchie suddenly spoke, making all of them look at them.

"Same here..." Ichigo replied, gasping all of them.

Then the two look at each other and Kitchie suddenly pinches Ichigo.

"Aww! How dare you do that!"

"And so what? I haven't done that cheek-pinching to my cheeky cousin for a long time..."

"Who are you calling cheeky!"

"Some cousin you turn- Ah! I forgot... I came here from a hotel- I could not find the house... but I did not expect that this school would be my map- you."

"Um..." someone tried to speak for the remainder of the class.

"You stay out of this!" the two cousins snapped at him. "This is between me and my cousin..."

"Say Ichigo... why are you angry? She's your cousin, so why be like that?" another classmate then asked.

"I'm done... and sorry. I did not know that you are now that hot-headed..." Kiichigo suddenly replied. "The last thing I would want is my cousin going angry at me- when I have so many things to tell her... lots of things."

"Kitchie..." Ichigo could only say as her cousin's mood suddenly changed from happy to sober.

"And for that, you'll have to show me the way to uncle's house..."

Back at the café, Sally had returned with a few more Usui cookbooks. She then sat at the blue table and began to read them. As she did, we tune our sights to the house of Sally's neighbor / mentor / manager Arua Mendel. Due to her tedious spell channeling yesterday, she was brought home by Keiichiro and was still sleeping until a few minutes ago. She woke up in only her shirt and proceeded to Kish's room, where Gina had just tucked him in after his daily therapy sessions.

"How is he?" she then asked the persocon.

"He's progressing farther than expected... according to my medial program, he shall be able to walk within the next month or so..."

"Well then, extend the session by an hour, okay?"

"As you wish..."

"And by the way, I'll be in my drawing room..." she again reminded the droid. "I need to check on some things..."

The angel then made her way towards the end of the hallway and placed her hand on the wall. But instead of leaning, she simply went thru it, entering a totally blacked out room in another set of clothing- the flowing white robe of a divine monitor. She then uttered the following words:

"Ka'nail' hifu 'ren'de... (Let me see the flow of life...)"

Then out of what seemed to be nothing, a table appears and hovers at waist height. Then crystals of different colors appeared- each crystal so unique that some crystals look the same to the untrained eye.

"... asae'ri... (Around me...)" she then chained, making some crystals vanish, leaving only a few around a clear crystal- Arua's.

Now for a bit of explanation. What you are now witnessing is the intricate "art" of relation mapping- one thing used by mortals to explain relations of one to others- a prime example of this is found in some anime articles. But what sets the mortal way from the divine is that celestials can monitor the relation changes over time, live- and even the intents of the ones being monitored. Each crystal in the board represents a person and its features and the lines emanating from it tell of it. A healthy person would have an intact crystal while a sick (physically or emotionally) one may have cracks, inclusions and imperfections (That means that someone with a split personality either has a two-toned or a halved crystal- with one color on top and the other on the bottom- distinct yet inseparable). A person with good relation would have straight and solid lines, while one with hostility towards the other would have bloody red lines. She now turned her attention to the pink crystal in the board- all seems well, except for a pulsing line that was not there in the first place.

"Hmm... someone close to her must be nearby..." she thought as she focused on that particular connection, making a deep red crystal appear. "Well, well, well... a cousin... wait a minute, I've known this life force before, but who?"

She examined the crystal further and saw another relation line, this time connected to hers- making her remember.

"I should have known- I did not expect Raspberry to be here... this will be interesting."

She then tuned her attention to a pair of blue crystals- one dark and one light. A pair of back and forth lines were connecting the two, making her smile.

"Well, this end seems to be fine too... as far as I know; the events that occurred to the both of them were really destined, especially to the boy. As for him, sooner if not later- he will do an important duty- because he already knows something important about the other- and will shield her from as much harm as possible... as a loving warrior of the rainbow..."

She then tuned her sights on a yellow crystal with multiple pulsing lines around.

"As for this one, it seems that her relatives will do some of the shielding... and what a shock this child will get when she discovers what her father's real reason for training and job- he would rather aid his daughter in battle rather than in the house- typical of men.

She then checked four more crystals; violet, cyan, gold and green- no problems whatsoever, except that the green crystal has been manifesting a confidence aura- a good sign. She then turned her attention to the other, lighter-golden crystal that had a crack and some black inclusions, making her worry.

"Something's wrong with Ryou... from what I see here, a part of him is attacking him but from what I feel, that part is not him at all- could it be? Could a vanished soul have managed to save itself or was it there originally? Ryou, what is happening to you?"

Tokyo University, Zakuro had been studying in a pre-medical biology course and was a favorite student of her professors- who noted her keen attention to detail. Being an upperclassman- woman for that matter, her internship was at the biology laboratory, assisting the scientists with the raising and culturing of the specimens- from rats, to dangerous microbes. The lab also acts as the primary surgery center for the multitude of zoological parks-zoos in and around the city- so she acts as surgeon's assistant in some cases.

"Attention internees, please proceed to operation room 3 for your weekly assignments..." the center's PA system called, making heads turn and proceed to the area- among them Zakuro.

Surprisingly though, Zakuro was the only one left without a weekly assignment- and the only intern who had not left the room for that matter. She was about to make a silent exit when her professor suddenly stopped her.

"I have something for you Miss Fujiwara- a task."

He then took her to the animal enclosure and stopped infront of a box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My daughter and her boyfriend found this little guy at the remains of its mother while on a hike- probably killed by bears or something like that..." he replied, opening a box to reveal a wolf cub- barely mobile yet fully furred- about a quarter way from weaning. "You have to take care of this guy- nothing else... besides your studies and duties at the microbe lab, that's the only thing you'll ever do- something difficult for a change. I should not say this but, a friend who examined him says that this cub has some sort of power- and for once, I believe in him- but none the matter... just raise him well, okay?"

"But Dr. Shin, I'm not that well versed in foster care..."

"So much the better! Listen here, that cub will be your son until it can fend for itself in the wild... that means that you'll be his new mom- end of discussion!"

Later in the biology center cafeteria, with the cub's cage infront of her- allowable in that particular cafeteria only, she was thinking of her teacher's words.

"Hi Zakuro..." a fellow classmate sat beside her. "I see you got Dr. Shin's 'heavenly punishment'... and oh my, such a cute cub- he or she?"

"That's a he Shirley..." she replied, looking at the cage's occupant. "I can't believe that the professor gave me this kind of assignment!"

Suddenly, the cub looks at her intently- silencing her then breaks off.

"I guess..." she suddenly spoke. "He was right..."

"Huh?" Shirley could only ask as her fellow classmate began to rub the cub's nose with her finger. "Hey, let me do that to him as well- by the way, what will you call him?"

"I don't know what to call him yet..."

Back at the café, Purin had just arrived from grade school. Without changing, she sat with Sally and began her homework.

"You know what... I'm getting jealous over you girls- because of homework."

"Homework's never boring..."

"It's not that- doing nothing is boring... how I miss homework and all of those things that make my mind think. Ah! So that's why my sponge cakes are turning out poor- I used too much water!" Sally replied and then commented at a cookbook article. "Miss Usui is the best cook I know- aside from my cousin Spazziel... I wonder. Well then, got to help those two guys untangle themselves..."

Back at the Mendel house, Arua had exited from her drawing room and in proper home attire when she again entered her room. She took her photo album and looked at the memories in frame- from their last group vacation to her childhood in heaven- since that place was like earth in many ways. Her eyes lingered on her family picture- a monitor mother, a guardian father and finally Arua and her sibling that exactly looked like her- her twin sister.

"Hebarn... where on this plane of existence could you be?"

After a moment of silence, she then focused on another picture, that of her in her teen years- a few years before she descended. She was holding someone by the arm and the two of them were happy.

"My dear Junon... how I wish that you were here alive... time to forget the past and move on- have..."

Suddenly, her heart beats hard, making her kneel in sweat and pain. Images began to quickly flash thru her head and that and the pain suddenly disappear- making her almost numb in feeling and sensation.

"Fate has spoken... must not let those girls die!" she then softly spoke. "Gina..."

"Yes 'mam?"

"I'll be going out... take care of the house okay?"

"Yes I will..."

Back at Ichigo's end, they were dismissed at an earlier time and Kitchie went out first.

"Huh?" Ichigo thought as she went downstairs.

Just as she was about to leave the school grounds, her cousin appears by the gate, with a stroller-type bag in tow.

"Sorry about this but, I checked out of the hotel before I went to school..." she replied as Ichigo just sweated at the sight. "And I have to get this from the guard's office..."

"Ah... I see... come on already, or I'll lose you in the streets..."

"Okay, okay! I have to drag this bag you know!"

Suddenly, Ichigo giggles, further puffing her cousin.

"What's so funny!"

"You're still that raspberry tinged-faced cousin of mine... a sour raspberry at that. And speaking of berries, I have to go someplace first- come on!"

"Hey! Where are you dragging me! Ichigo, take it easy will you- I'm no trolley bag you know!"

"I'm here..." Arua suddenly spoke as she entered the kitchen via the back door. "Status please..."

"Rush... again." Keiichiro replied, as he managed the kitchen while Sally and Purin served. "Feeling okay?"

"I'm okay now... I'll be at the counter... and I'll explain later about the 'fan stuff'."

She then placed herself at the counter and accustomed herself as always, to the flow of emotions in the room- like all empaths do. She never liked crowded places and burials so she always focused herself in keeping herself from being swamped- a side effect of this is her sometimes cold aura. She adapts as usual, until Ryou came close- making her feel the painful aura around him.

"Got to do something about him later... Welcome, how may I serve your sweet tooth?"

"Can't you go any faster!" Ichigo irritatingly asked.

"Pardon me... but can't you see I'm dragging this?"

"And to think that you can be much faster than me..."

"Why I ought to..." Kiichigo mumbled, but suddenly felt her ears pop out- forcing her to cover them with her left hand.

"What are you whispering about anyway? Come on, if you don't hurry up, I'll not treat you..."

"Did you say 'treat'? Now you're talking... let's go!" her cousin replied, feeling that the ears were gone and carrying her bag on her back. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Back at Tokyo University, Zakuro had now finished with her duties at the microbiology department. Before she came in the center, she had left the cage containing the wolf cub in the changing room and headed for work- culturing good bacteria for use in many industries. As soon as she went back to the room, she looked at the cage and found the cub looking at her intently. Moments later, the cub whimpered, making Zakuro notice.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?"

The cub continued to whimper.

"Are you hungry?" she then asked as she rubbed his nose with her finger- the reply was licking. "Okay then, I'll ask the professor what you'll like..."

"Plain and simple Fujiwara..." the professor who gave her the wolf cub replied. "Milk- a mother's milk... not human milk by the way- you're his mom, figure it out!"

Zakuro puffed as she went out of the room, but then found an idea.

"I know... maybe the foster care department can help- why didn't I figure that out sooner..."

"Hi there Fujiwara... what can I do for you?" another of her fellow classmates, Koji greeted her- he was on duty at the foster care department. "I heard from Shirley that you were taking care of a wolf cub..."

"This guy..." she replied, putting the cage on the table. "And that girlfriend of mine made you cry again with her story telling- I know..."

"Well anyway- the prof gave you a hard one this time- this is almost a 24/7 job if you ask me, for wolves are one of the most social mammals- family groups, hunting packs and the like. You'll have to feed him, nurse him and probably teach him the skills he'll need to survive the wild..."

"Well, I'll need a few things..."

"Okay... wait here."

A few minutes later, he came back with a case and some DVDs.

"Here you go, hi-fat milk powder formulated for wolves, seals and whales... feeding equipment and some related DVDs. That will set you back nicely- but did the professor allow you to do this- ask for items here?"

"Well, he did not say anything against this... and thanks- what remains is a name..."

Back at Retasu's school, she was again being picked on indirectly by Ai and Mai- because Retasu had beaten all of them in the exam and it particularly stumped Mai, who (previously) held the class record of two minutes, thirty seconds. But they suddenly stopped when the third of the picking crew, Lai came bearing a fan poster of Mew Lettuce- courtesy of Mendel Publishing (you know who owns that company).

"But really, she really looks familiar..." Mai spoke.

Then, all three of them looked at Retasu and then shook their heads.

"It can't be her- like look, she's too clumsy and gullible."

"Yeah, like ever..."

Retasu in the meantime was wearing a small smile, while reading a note, magically written by the monitor- by a skill called forward-noting, explaining to her on why the fan materials came to be- to prevent the masses from knowing who the girls really are- and quite an effective solution at that.

"And I won't either... who are they anyway, lucky fools?"

Back at Ichigo's area, they were infront of the café.

"Stay in here for a while I get do something, okay?" Ichigo advised.

"Okay, okay... just don't abandon me here..."

As soon as her cousin left, Kiichigo noted the café's exterior.

"Well, here I am- Mew Mew central..." she thought as she took out her cell.

"Ringo here..." the other line answered. "Well, how's your house-searching?"

"I have the map- well she left me while I get dessert- guess where?"

"Main branch? And by the way, Chief Morisato is asking you for your number so she can also find Chief Mendel's number as well... it would be nice if the two mew branches get to know each other- but not now though, I know how much you like stumping on your cousin mew Ichigo."

"I will... Kiichigo out."

She then entered the café and found a seat. A few minutes later, someone came up to her.

"I want the Sacher Torte please..."

"As always..." the waitress puffed, making her look at who.

"Well, well, well, now I know why the treat- I didn't know that you work here..."

"What the?" Arua noticed as she looked at Ichigo's way. "Well, well... what's Raspberry doing here?"

Later with order on the table and with the explanation...

"I see- actually, I also do part time to add my savings. But after I finish this, can we go home?"

"But..." Ichigo spoke and looked at her bosses- one of which gave a nod. "Okay then... you said so..."

"Why?" Keiichiro then asked who nodded- Arua.

"Well they have to bond a bit... and yes, the reason on the tons of fan stuff is my fault- people might want to find the girls so I took the initiative to lead them away... as for the cousin..." she whispered.

"Cousin?"

"Yes, cousin... as for her, she's a special matter... follow me."

She led him to the office and closed the door.

"That girl is Kiichigo Momomiya- remember the six months that I took just for expansion? I went to Kyoto and opened a sister branch there, from A to Z and especially MM... A friend of mine runs that end."

"You mean?"

"Yup, we might be seeing a raspberry in later times..."

"Aw... of all people, a cousin?"

"Well, she seemed capable and fate told me that she must know as well... I know that she'll come in handy."

"Fate's? Or yours? I sometimes don't understand you- on why you keep on doing such things- and the way you keep on saying that fate had willed it... and that friend of yours... is he-"

"She has the same profession too you know... though she's married to a human and is now retired."

"You mean?"

"Actually, she's in a higher rank than me..."

Zakuro had to use the cab to enable her to carry, essentially, three burdening packs- books, box and cage.

"You seem to be another 'victim' of that biology professor..."

"Um... how did you-"

"I'm a sideline cabbie for twenty years now- managed to send all of my children- my daughter and her clone to the same university you are in now- not with this cab anyway. Carrying more than two packs- that's the mark of Dr. Shin... I'm a friend of his, swell guy- like many of his associates... and he sometimes tests people." The cab driver replied. "And you're my 1000th customer... so please sign in my guestbook, as a remembrance."

"I don't mind..." She replied, taking the notebook and signing it.

"Here we are at your destination- your house I suppose... And don't mind the fare, it's on me..."

"Thank you very much..." Zakuro bowed as the cab went off.

"No my dear, thank you... not only will my daughter have your autograph, I and my comrades will sleep better knowing that we are on the same side... Mew Zakuro..." the driver thought as he continued- his thoughts interrupted by the sudden interruption of dispatch.

"Uruz 7, Uruz 7... Your wife is here asking for you to stop using that cab- saying that you're overdoing it."

"I know... tell her that I'll be there... and remind me later to give you all your monthly bonuses."

"Yes, boss... gladly."

Upon entering the house, Zakuro was overjoyed at who were there, her father and her younger sister Karin (not related to Karin Usui in any way).

"Father, Karin..."

"Welcome home dear..." her father greeted her.

"Sister Zakuro..." Karin softly cheered.

"Welcome home dear... it seems to be too fast but it's not. You father just visited us..."

"Actually, I was leaving Karin here until the wedding..." her father replied. "Isn't that great, Karin?"

"Yes, me and sister Zakuro will have lots of fun!" Karin now cheerfully replied. "And maybe, she can help me find 'her'."

"'Her'?" the older sister asked.

"This girl is really growing up... guess who her role models are..."

"Tokyo Mew Mew..." Karin cheered, taking out a pic of Zakuro-in mew mode.

"Eh... all of them? Or who?" Zakuro suddenly smiled and asked- she read the note.

"Mew Zakuro... among all of them, I like her! They say that she's the sister... and she looks a bit like you- even your name sounds the same..."

"Well actually, Mew Zakuro asked me to stand in for her while that pic was being shot- she had to fight some aliens you know..."

"Karin's right you know- you do look like her sometimes- fancy that Arua manages to turn one person into another... she's such a good make-up artist you know..."

"She takes too long mom..." Zakuro replied, since the monitor had also introduced herself as a make-up artist and photographer as well.

"Well, she's a pro..."

"By the way dear..." her father began to ask. "Where is Mendel?"

"You know where- still managing and such... I'm asking her if she can provide for the cake and so..."

"I'll go ask her mom- she's too busy lately... and come Karin, we'll have to fix your room again..."

Aizawa house, by virtue of Minto's father's advice, she and Hiroge arrive.

"Welcome home dears..." her father greeted. "Kind of a bit early, aren't you?"

"Well, you told us to go home early..."

"And you listened..." he again replied to his daughter, and then giggled. "You two fell for it..."

"Father! You should not do that! I was really worried when you said that!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be angry over uncle Minto..." Hiro then tried to console her.

Later in the aviary...

"I'm sorry if I did not take you to the café this time..."

"It's okay... by the way, have you got any ideas for our story?"

"I don't know... have you?"

"Well, I was thinking, if I can use my story in the project..."

"Well, if it's okay with you- but it's not a complete story, you showed me chapters two and three only... I often wonder if what you are writing is OUR story- since our names are in there..."

"Just our names... and teacher said that we can use our names."

"Well, okay... I'll just get something okay?" Minto then excused herself- allowing him to type more.

"I know your secret- seen it all along." He then typed.

"But..."

"Why this? Everyday I go to bed thinking that you have a duty to fulfill and you have a chance to get hurt- and because of that, I could not sleep. So I decided that I will help you and protect you from harm- because I am a member of Rainbow Seven- a team tasked to protect you girls... and because..."

"Not yet..." he then thought as he deleted the previous three lines. "I just couldn't keep the lines... not like this..."

Back at Retasu's school, dismissal had been enforced and she and the three girls of picking crew were tasked with cleanup- with a few others as well. Despite the constant bickering, she just kept her cool, even humming. Moments later, the three gathered together.

"Imagine that... she even didn't notice us..."

"The nerve of her..." Lai added to Ai's comment. "After we took the burden of making her noticeable."

"So much she acts like that, the better- she wouldn't be noticeable, even if she does look a bit like Lettuce. Come on, I don't want to spend time here..."

The two girls left. Leaving Retasu and a male fellow student- who coincidentally had a crush on her. They continued on their cleanup, oblivious to each other's presence. Finally, the boy could not hold his stuffed chest and finally talked.

"Um... Midorikawa... are you... are you... are you free after this?"

"Well actually..."

"I see..."

"No-no... I can hold that for tomorrow... why?"

"I see... well then... can I ask you to some snacks?"

"I would... gladly..." she replied, making the boy a bit easy-minded.

"Well... it's not just me that has been wondering- but most of us are thinking... you kind of resemble Mew Lettuce in almost all aspects..."

"You mean like this?" she asked, taking off her glasses.

"Almost... but still not the same- you can stand in for her but..."

"But what?"

"Add to the fact that you're clumsy, intelligent and so on, you can't be possibly be Lettuce..." the boy replied, suddenly making her right eye twitch- her reply...

'SMACK!'

"And so what? I'm not Lettuce anyway..." she replied, again smacking the boy with a paper fan (how did that get in there?)

"Aw... okay, okay... come on- we're done here already..."

"Okay..." Retasu spoke as she took her bag. "And thanks... for taking notice."

"'Taking notice'? What does that mean?"

Finally, both Momomiya cousins arrive at the house.

"I'm back mom..."

"Welcome home dear..." Ichigo's mom Sakura greeted from the kitchen.

"I'm here auntie..." Kiichigo then greeted.

"Oh my... is that you Kiichan?"

"Auntie, don't call me that! Makes me look like a three year old!"

Ichigo giggled, for her cousin never wanted to hear the word 'Kiichan'- her pet name.

"Okay, okay... Ichigo, take your cousin to her room..."

Upon entering the guestroom...

"Not bad... not too shabby either..." Kiichan commented.

"Don't even dare complain!" Ichigo commented and slams a pillow on her face.

"What was that all of a sudden!"

Back at the Aizawa mansion, Minto gives her housemate (since they both live in the same house) two DVD cases.

"Finally, DVD chapters one and two... I can now watch them. So, how did it go?"

"Very romantic- finally they have cleared..."

"Well, you still have the other chapters okay?"

"I will return them... in fact; you have the best sense when it comes to romantic things..."

"I don't have that kind of sense... I just feel it..."

"Eh... love?"

"It's... not... like... that..." Hiro stammered, a bit of red showing.

"Eh... But why are you looking like a strawberry there?"

"This is nothing! Well, well... what do you know- chef is calling me... hehehe... later!" he replied, suddenly taking off.

"Hey! You haven't answered my question!" she then spoke loudly, but then thought. "Not yet... I have many things to tell you first."

In the hallway near the kitchen, the boy stopped and held his head in despair- wrong move he did.

"I shouldn't have done that... ever since that night from three years ago that I saw her 'change', those dreams of the blue sky- with that girl... flying with her... that must mean something. And that councilor I met, she told me everything- call that divine guidance or anything... I just felt that wanting to protect- so I took the job with the man in white. But when my parents were killed, I did not expect that I'll be moving into the house where she lives- this is foolish- must keep mind straight!"

As he slapped his face to the wonder of their new chef, Zakuro's little sister Karin was interested in the wolf cub she brought back home.

"He's sooo cute!" Karin cheered as she tried to rub the cub's nose. "What's his' name?"

"That's not a dog Karin, so don't be too friendly- he might bite you..." Zakuro warned. "And I still don't have a name for him."

"But..." the younger sibling protested, with the cub now allowing the girl to rub his nose. "I know! I'll name him!"

"Karin!"

"But what to name him..."

"Take your time Karin..."

Back at the café, with a pained Ryou in control and Retasu happily serving her friend, Arua was in the office, settling down with a cup of tea. Suddenly, Keiichiro enters, bearing two plates of chocolate mousse- Arua's favorite. She smiles as he settles the plates and himself on the table and in the other chair infront of hers.

"Thank you... I appreciate it." The angel replied.

"Anything bothering you?"

"Yes... a lot of things. I did not expect that things will come full circle here- all the things from sixteen years back. I could still remember that day- February 14."

February 14, sixteen years ago. The Axium knights had just finished rounding up all of the scientists in the genetics lab they were ordered to destroy. Among the captives, chatter was abound about another scientist- their head.

"I hope Chief Shirogane had escaped..." one spoke.

"Yes, with him surviving, the project can continue..." another spoke.

This chatter attracted attention to the knight's leader- their guild mistress Yvonne.

"Chief, the C4 charges are in place..." the demo man came in, giving his report.

"Okay... just a sweep remains... Andronfelt!"

"Yes, 'mam... what can I do?" the 28-year-old, newly widowed Andrew came in.

"Since you are the new face in my squad, you have the honor of final sweep..."

"Will do 'mam!" he saluted and went off.

And so he began his sweep of the compound, reporting every five minutes. After the tenth report- almost to the end, interference began to hamper his transmissions.

"Comms, this is Andronfelt... I'm hearing static on... line... please... firm..."

"It's breaking up... this is chief, can you here me in there?"

"Chief... more... step in, the... breaking... I'll... track... to..."

Suddenly a long beep on the line- cutoff.

"Shall we follow?" the comms officer asked.

"No... If there's a person who is lost in this squad- Andrew will be the one who could go back safe..."

Back in the compound, Andrew had stumbled and it closed his connection. He caused his fall when he leaned against a wall while taking a rest, allowing a trap door to open and making him fall inwards down a flight of stairs.

"Aww... that was something." He commented as he stood up and fixed himself. "Darn, my radio's busted... what the?"

He was amazed at what he saw infront of him- a long hallway illuminated in such a way that it felt like a church hall. Being curious, he made his way and after a few minutes, he finally reached the end of the hall, where a golden-haired man was trying to carry a silver capsule.

"UN security forces- Axium Knights, stop right there and put that down carefully!" Andrew barked, pointing his gun. "Put yourself on the ground with your hands on your head!"

"That voice... Andrew, Andrew Andronfelt... is that you!" the man asked as he turned around- making Andrew realize the scientist.

"I did not expect that two of my best students will meet in that room..." Arua commented as she took her time to recollect the next scenes.

"Kyosuke? Kyosuke Shirogane? What are you doing here! Don't tell me..."

"Please understand..."

"Put that down and your hands behind your head!"

"Andrew..."

"I'm under orders to capture any scientists- what you are doing is wrong Kyo! Toying with the genetic code is wrong- you know that!"

"But you also know the threats against this planet- our mother earth! As her guardians, we must have ways to protect her- even if it means toying with her designs. I'm only acting as a responsible son of Gaia."

"Even so, you are still toying with forces that are not supposed to be toyed with- think of the consequences!" Andrew protested.

"Even you my friend- you are a result of someone's toying with the code... why don't you just accept my task!" Kyosuke countered, still holding the capsule.

"I know that I'm a coordinator! Each day fearing that I might be discovered and loathed and feared and hated and such... that's why I need to stop people like you- so that the others will not have the same fate or fear as I have!"

"I wonder what our teacher will say about this."

"Put the capsule down and surrender..."

"You know what, I won't..."

"I have a loaded rifle and I'm not afraid to use it- even on my friends!"

"I won't... but if you wanted to shoot me, go ahead- you'll not just hit me, but your daughter as well..."

"My daughter? Impossible! My wife died with our baby in that crash- when it was supposed to be me..."

"I took the liberty of taking your child Sally's DNA... believe it or not my friend; I have managed to reincarnate your child... with a few others pitching in."

"That can't be... that's impossible... how could-"

"Here... gaze upon your child..." Kyosuke replied, turning the capsule around to let his friend see the contents.

Andrew was simply stunned upon looking- in fact, he lowered his rifle a bit and went for closer look. The infant inside was of the same skin tone and hair color as her deceased daughter Sally- light brown and golden hair. But he saw something that made him add his doubt about the infant.

"That is not my daughter in there! What have you done to the infant! You turned her into something that should not exist! Animal ears and tail- that should not be there!" he again barked, again pointing his gun. "She is dead..."

"Look again..." Kyo again countered, with the air suddenly acting like a screen. "On the right is the hospital's genetic record of your daughter... and on the left, this child's record..."

"That can't be... _she is_ my daughter..." Andrew replied, seeing that the hospital record was authentic and identical to the infant's. "But- but..."

"Fate told him that Andrew's daughter will die once and will be reincarnated... so he had to do something to effect it..." Arua again continued her story. "But since he was running the precursor of the Mew Project, he also used Sally's code in his experiments. Sally is the only success that he had at that end..."

"Take her..." Kyo suddenly replied. "If you want... but if you feel that it's ethically wrong, then shoot away- like what you said, trying to prevent others like you from being afraid of being cast out..."

Andrew began to think hard, obviously trying to weigh two conflicting odds: either fulfill his mission for ethical purposes or get a second chance at being a father and be happy once again.

"Put that down and go..." he then replied.

"Andrew?"

"I said, put that down and leave my sight! There is no way that you are going to spoil my second chance at being a father..."

"Well then..." his friend replied, stepping closer and presenting him with the capsule. "Mister Andronfelt, it's a girl... what name will you give your little angel?"

"What the?" Andrew thought as he saw the infant's cat ears and tail vanish. He then centered his thoughts and spoke. "Sally... now leave me before I change my mind about letting you go."

"We shall never meet again my friend... but keep in mind our teacher's words..."

"A'ma ren 'da aye'rin dusail de... (Fate will lead us full circle...)" Arua closed.

Back at Ichigo's end- Kiichigo had unpacked and had finished settling in when her cousin again enters.

"By the way, since we are here, any boy-related issues?"

"Why are you asking that!" Ichigo asked, cheeks mildly red.

"Since we are sweet sixteen and so... just wondering what kinds of things you have been doing."

Well, since it's you... actually, a few years back, well..."

"What kind of a boy was he?"

"Well, first of all he was cute and good looking- but most of all, he was really nice."

"Well, did the two of you-?"

"Well, something strange happened a year ago, he suddenly..."

"Disappeared?"

"Sort of... but enough of that! Mom asks you if you wanted something."

"Nothing yet... I'll be here until I freshen up- dragging my bag from your workplace to here is tiring."

As soon Ichigo left the room, she again took out her cell and dialed Ringo.

"Apple here- so how's your day?"

"Tired but housed..."

"So, how are you going to reveal your 'other identity'?"

"Working on it- hello! What I need is a bad scene with the aliens and I'll mewingly show up- then I pick up from there..."

"Okay then... and by the way, Chief Morisato wants to say hello..."

In the meantime, a small rift opens on top of the city hall building, with Fudge and BK appearing and hovering above the city.

"Where shall we begin?" Black knight asked.

"Lots of souls to choose from... we'll just look for someone with the most negative aura- that fits the description of the 'heart'..."

And from his hand, a black crystal appears.

"We'll just place this in someone qualified to see if their heart is one of the things that we need to get- so that Deep Scarlet will reign supreme in the entire cosmos- not even the mighty and naughty SF can stop us when we succeed... Hahahaha... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The alien coughs soon after, breaking his poise.


	7. Order 07: Another Sighting

Order 07: Reason for Being / Another Sighting

Next day- recess at Ichigo's school. Ichigo catches an eyeful of her cousin taking the baton of one of her cheerleading classmates and twirling it.

"Would you put that down Kitchie? It's not yours you know..."

"Don't worry; I'm also a baton leader in my school- I'm a pro at this."

"Wow... even I could not twirl my baton in that way..." the classmate who owned the baton commented at Kiichigo's expert twirling. "I know! Why don't you join the cheering squad? I forgot, the squad is full and would have to wait after the summer to add more members- with the next schoolyear."

"It's okay... my arms are susceptible to spraining- just a day before I came here it happened again- due to constant practice..." Kitchie replied, now twirling the baton over her head and then moving it forward and then stopping it. "Flash... you are blinded..." she then thought as she returned the baton.

Minto's school- also at recess. She and some girlfriends gather in the yard outside of their ground floor room while her housemate munches and types on at his chair- the subject of crushes came in.

"Really, Satoru Amamie?" some asked as one told who her crush was. "That nerdy looking guy from section B?"

"He's not a nerd for your info- he looks cute with those glasses on..."

"Well then, have you given him letters?" another classmate asked, noting an envelope being help.

"In fact I left one on his locker a few days ago- the next day he was reading it over and over at recess... I'm now embarrassed, because he may already know... By the way... how about you Minto?" the classmate now turned to her.

"Yeah... you and Mitsukawa are living on the same roof- he's one nice guy you know. Do you have anything towards him?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything bad against him!" Minto replied suddenly.

"We don't mean that 'bad' thing you know... I meant that do you have any liking for him- he's the class heartthrob- anyone's bound to have a liking for him... even you."

"Listen here, I do things to him that someone who hates him would recognize... you don't know how much he's sooo un-cute at home... I had enough of his face already!"

"Eh? From the way you sound there, you seem to like his 'sooo un-cute face'..." the classmate who asked giggled; with the others following- Minto was embarrassed.

"Um excuse me... is miss Kato here?" a guy suddenly interrupts the girls- the guy named Satoru Amamie- and making reference to the girl who gave him letters.

"You are caught my friend..." one other classmate whispered. "But I'll cover for you..."

"If you see her, just tell her to meet me at the library after dismissal..." he then said and left, making all of them look at their classmate.

"I'll append that- you are busted..." Minto added.

Purin's school- also recess time. She and a couple of classmates sit down to some rolls and milk- banana milk to be exact.

"But I don't like bananas..." one classmate complained about her milk.

"All of us except Purin here..." another classmate added.

"You can take ours Purin..."

"Eh... another? I'm no monkey you know..." Purin now resisted the additional banana milk. But then she thought "At least half..."

"I have orange juice with me- and often mom overpacks... I can give some away..." another classmate then spoke, bringing with him six packs.

Tokyo University Microbiology Laboratory- Zakuro had just finished her shift and picked up, among all things, the only piece of equipment that she had brought that day- the still unnamed wolf cub in its cage- seems that even Karin Fujiwara was unable to give a good name. She settled in the cafeteria when Shirley came, bringing with her a thick notebook.

"What's with the notebook?"

"This my friend is your guide in naming a pet..." Shirley replied.

"This is not a pet- do you get it Shirley?"

"Correction- your guide in giving animals their pet names..."

"I still don't need that you know..." Zakuro countered. "I have my little sister working on that."

"'Little sister', you mean Karin? But weren't your parents supposed to be separated?"

"_Were separated_ is the word- they're again engaged..."

"Oh shut up! Shut up! Really! Congratulations then, you finally had a whole family again... so, when's the wedding?"

"In a few weeks time... I'll invite you if you want..."

"No thanks... I think that this is your affair..."

"But I want you to come..."

"Yahoo, girls!" someone came in, this time a guy- the foster care department intern Koji.

"Koji..." his girlfriend Shirley replied, allowing him to sit down beside her.

"So, what's up?"

"Her parents are getting remarried..." Shirley replied, pointing to her friend.

"How nice... maybe we should be invited."

"I told you so..." Zakuro replied.

"By the way Fujiwara, someone wants to give you this..."

"For me?" she asked, receiving the envelope.

"The person told me to give it to you he did not say who he was- but the letter was addressed to you."

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer... with a cool face and attitude like that, someone's bound to like you..." Shirley commented, making Zakuro puff her face.

"Don't make that grace my mind! I'm a busy person and I have my studies and my part-time at a café and an agency to worry about!" she explained but then thought "But I wish I had time for even a little bit of romance..."

"By the way, speaking of modeling for an agency, we did not know that you were modeling Mew Zakuro of the Mew Squad... and even the name sounds familiar... more alike than familiar in fact..."

"I am surprised as well you know..."

"Well, are you sure that you and she are different? We're starting to wonder if you are actually a member of the Mew Squad..." Shirley again replied.

"Rest assured... that I and the mew are almost similar but different at the same time- the same being only the name."

Retasu's school- also recess time (very strange timing here people), she and the guy that had a crush on her were cheerfully talking in the library. Coincidentally, one of the 'picking crew', Mai Hisakawa, who happened have a crush on the boy- named Inori Fuyou, was also entering the library.

"Oh my... that's my dear Inori- just his name evokes wishing..." Mai thought as she slowly approached. "He sooo cute, lovable, smart, charming and all things that a girl wants in a guy... oh my dear Inori... my sweet, sweet Inori... how I wish that I can be at your... side..." her last words broke up as someone's head appeared into her view- Retasu's.

"What's she doing here?" Mai again thought, this time the mood from delighted to dread. "And to top it off, why is she beside my dear Inori!"

"Hi Hisakawa... we were just... talking... about... you..." Inori spoke upon seeing her but his words broke up as she left them in an apparent tantrum. "She stumped me..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her..." Retasu replied.

With those words, he gave chase, leaving her smiling as well.

"Now... what to do... revealing to them their idol is not on my list..." Retasu thought as she scribbled a few lines. "But how I wish that romance would come to me too..."

At that point, Ryou sneezed, giving attention to the other two.

"Bless you..." Keiichiro replied.

"Who could that be?" Arua thought.

Dismissal time at all the schools except Tokyo U- the girls, particularly Minto, Retasu and Purin meet up at the café, were as usual, Sally was there to serve after restocking.

"How are classes?" Sally asked upon their exit from the locker room. "If you have any problems, you can ask me for anything..."

"Finally!" Ichigo came in the back door, panting. "I finally convinced my cousin to stay put at our house!"

"Well then, hurry up- this time is an unusual time for a rush, so go! Go! Go!" Sally replied, in the usual rushing mood as their third chief would have in that situation.

"Hi, I'm Sally, how may I serve your sweet tooth?" Sally approached a table and began taking orders.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo, what can I get for you?" Ichigo did the same to another.

Train from Tokyo University- luckily at this time, the coaches were not packed so Zakuro found some space to put her cage beside her, not attracting attention though- except to a woman of 23 that was infront of it.

"Fine specimen you have there..." she commented, placing himself on the other side of the cage. "Pure white... a holy symbol if I guessed it correctly. By the way, I'm Spazziel... Spazziel Andronfelt."

"Andronfelt, Isn't that Sally's last name?" Zakuro thought as she turned to the stranger. "Um... hello there."

Then as suddenly as that, the train pulls into a station, prompting the stranger to stand up, without even making Zakuro do something about it. In another place in the city, someone who had just been promoted was happily walking towards his house when suddenly, he noticed that he had taken a wrong turn, for he was in a narrow alley, with a child looking at him with some sort of evil intent- and suddenly laughing for that matter.

"Who-who are you? Wha- What do you want!" the man asked, noting to him that his kid is no kid or no human for that matter- the kid was none other than Fudge.

"Don't worry mister; we'll just check if you have what we want; a 'heart'..."

"Heart? What hear-" the man asked but was stopped by Fudge's next action, somehow managing to spiritually stab him in the chest with his hand.

The eyes of the man disappeared as Fudge pulled out something- a crystal, and left it to hover for a while. He then took out a black crystal and allowed it to float infront of the man's, allowing dark rays of energy to travel to the other crystal and vice-versa. He intently watched as something formed between the crystals, but was dashed when it popped, making the black and the other crystal be absorbed back into the victim and engulfing the body in a black ball of light. The being that emerged from it was totally different, a crazy looking man in black wielding a hammer- a really big hammer.

"Failed... oh well, at least I get to have a pet- go play..."

The man maliciously laughed as he vanished and reappeared in the crowded Shibuya area, immediately smashing things and almost people, if it weren't for his heavy hammer- slow impetus. Police on foot, bikes and cars arrived slowly, due to the people running around. A couple of blocks from the scene, a mobile command center sets up, with it beginning to coordinate actions- an unusual attack such as this one commanded the need for such a unit. Back the scene; police that were already there were firing their pistols- to no avail as a shield blocked the bullets. A SWAT team that had just arrived began to assess the situation and one of them- their leader, a part-time researcher for the SF / sniper, noted the field.

"What the?" she thought as.

She then noted one of her fellow members wearing something like a visor and quickly knocked it off him.

"Give me that! You don't know how to operate that!" she barked as she wore the visor. After activating it, she looked at the attacker and noted something, which made her grab the comlink. "This is Team Akasawa... command, we have an AT (Anti-Terran) field on our hands- this is an alien that we are dealing with... requesting permission to use the linear rail rifle to try and crack the shield."

"This is command, we are spooling your request, keep it at bay while we hope that 'our anti-alien team' arrives."

At this time, Arua had unintentionally turned on the TV and it was tuned to the attack in progress.

"News Flash: according to the information broadcasted to this and other stations, metropolitan police have determined that the individual is in fact an alien attacker, smashing things and it seemed to be immune to police-issue ordinance. Already, SWAT teams are on site but are unable to make any progress against the attacker. Also, appeals to the SF have been forwarded, with the forces moving in when the situation demands..."

"Oh no... Not again." Ichigo spoke as she also looked at the tube.

"Girls..." Arua then spoke, using her magic to close up. "Don't worry about the way to get there, I have it covered."

"Okay... guys!" she commanded a bit, getting nods from Retasu, Minto, Purin and Sally.

Momomiya house, Kiichigo gets wind of the situation via her radio set and goes downstairs.

"Kiichan, where are you going?" her aunt Sakura asked.

"I going for a walk auntie- I may take a while, because I wanted to look for something..."

"Okay dear, just be careful and stay away from the Shibuya area as far as you can okay?"

"Yes auntie... I will..." she thought as she ran and took out from her pocket, of all things- a transformation locket.

Back at the scene, the permission to use the linear rail rifle was given and in the hands of the female sniper. Her comrades were there with shields up to cover her while she charges the gun. Finally she orders the attack, making her team disperse, shooting their advanced assault rifles- to no avail as well, except bouncing off the attacker's shield. Finally, she pulls the trigger on her high-tech gun, firing a beam that just cracks the AT field, finally making "him" note.

"Oh no, it didn't work..."

"You are bad... I go smash!" the possessed man uttered as the rest of the SWAT team fired on. "Smash! Smash!"

And with one really wide sweep of the hammer, he sent back the shots that were in the air to their respective shooters, hitting them and slumping them with third-degree injuries- and also almost killing one in the process- as the returned bullet almost hits the head. In desperation, the only standing member- the sniper with the rail rifle continued to fire but the shots were also returned- almost hitting her when suddenly...

"Null Shield!" someone's voice baked, followed by something from the sky planting itself and deploying not only some sort of "arms" on the top, but also a blue field that worked in a similar manner as the alien's AT shield- blocking the shots- it was Arua's staff.

"What the?" the alien agent, along with Fudge on a nearby rooftop gasped, as five lights descended and took form- into our transformed girls. "Knight... stop them from hurting my pet!" the alien invasion leader spoke, with the knight beside him vanishing.

"What is that?" Salvia asked as the man looked at them. "Like he's some sort of hammerjacker..."

"Watch out girls, we don't know who or what that is..." Ichigo warned.

"I'll tell you what that is..." Black knight's voice came in, followed by his person. "That is our pet- a result of our own experiments of our search- well, this human was a failure- he did now have what we wanted... so rather be destroyed by our hand- which is a waste of our time, we make him our pet- so that others, like you pesky mews would do the job instead."

"You again!" Sally hissed.

"What do you mean by 'search'? What do you want?" Mint asked.

Suddenly, Ichigo senses something and looks back- a child was behind them- wearing pure brown and an evil aura at that.

"What the..." Arua thought but then suddenly felt pain- real pain this time. "This pain, this is feedback... what kind of energy does this alien have!"

"Hee, hee, hee..." the boy laughed maliciously- hinting them that he was no ordinary boy, or a boy for that matter. "Allow me to explain to all of you simpleton beings... the reason for your planet being invaded is rather complex- but in much simple terms, you humans have what we, of Deep Scarlet, want to achieve total domination and that thing is undisclosed- too bad... Knight!"

"Yes Lord Fudge..." the knight replied as the girls take up defensive postures.

"Destroy them!" Fudge replied, vanishing

"As you wish..." the knight again replied, with Nyan soldiers suddenly appearing. "Attack!"

The agent (all humans possessed as Chimeras will be called agents- also termed for the aliens themselves, Terran agents under SF or any body that is anti-alien in nature shall be called operatives) and all of its minions attack- with him (agent) gunning for Ichigo and the minions on the rest. Back in the rooftop, Keiichiro was helping Arua to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"That kind of feedback- just who is that? How did he have the same kind of energy a celestial would have?" she barely replies before fainting.

Back in the battlefield, Mint tripped and was suddenly overwhelmed- her attackers having the upper hand when suddenly...

"Azure Strike!" another voice, this time male barked and blew away those minions that were almost on top of her into crystals.

Then, the voice's owner was revealed- a guy wearing some sort of a blue exoskeleton suit, with a blue tinted visor for a helmet, hiding his eyes and face in general. She was amazed at the sight of the stranger that suddenly arrived, but she was not alone.

"Finally, the recruit is here..." Knight Keiichiro thought as he helped the now conscious angel to her feet- again. "I was right in trusting Agent Aizawa in his selection..."

"Now I know why I'm having feedback- I forgot that my staff is not in my hand..." the monitor thought as she closed her eyes and let her powers take the staff from the ground it was planted back to her hand- at that instant she was instantly refreshed- making her notice the blue high-tech armored knight. "Well, well, well... he's finally learning to fly with her..."

"Are you okay miss?" he (the blue warrior) asked. "It seems that you are a bit overpowered here... you can ask for help if you wanted."

Mint was silent but her mind changed as they were surrounded with tons more- prompting a silent agreement.

"Who are you?" she asked as they fought.

"My name is of no importance to you- but you can call me by my call sign: Blue Warrior... I saved you so at least you can call me..." he replied, as he punched another one.

"Smash! Smash! Smash! I go smash little kitty!" the agent replied, continually trying to smash Ichigo with his hammer. "Kitty bad, must smash!"

"Must help them..." the female sniper who was shielded before thought as she regained her composure, taking up her rifle.

The sniper took the shot- the bullet hitting the shield and cracking it. The agent replied with a hammer-induced sonic boom, knocking both mew and policewoman off their feet. Ichigo can barely stand up as the chimera agent raised his hammer for the greater blow, making the team notice.

"Oh no! Ichigo, look out!"

But just as the hammer was being swung down on her, something glints (again and as usual) this time not from the sky but from another street, heading towards the chimera at full speed. Then, the object hits the shield full force, arcing with electricity and expanding the crack that the sniper made- finally noting to Ichigo the event and the item that caused it- a baton.

"Huh? What the!" Ichigo, Fudge (who was on another rooftop), Black and White Knights, Arua and the rest of the girls asked as the baton finally rebounded back to its source- a hand that its body was hidden in a building's shadow.

"Is this a private party in the middle of Shibuya or can I join in?" the baton's owner spoke as she appeared from the shadows, her clothing hinting to the girls who she might be- Raspberry-colored semi-sailor type outfit, complete with skirt, gloves and similar items, mid-length red hair (like Ichigo in normal mode) and black cat ears and tail- just like Ichigo's.

"What the! Another mew girl?" BK spoke. "None the matter... destroy her!"

As the minions began to charge, the stranger began to twirl her baton rapidly over and infront of her.

"Ribbon..." she began to call, with light energy gathering on her baton. Raspberry... Flash!"

A pulse of light similar in propagation style as Saliva's silencer is projected, swamping each alien soldier and stop-stunning them, allowing Raspberry to walk among them with ease- as they are blinded.

"What the, how could she?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Raspberry suddenly asked the stunned mew team. "Summer vacation?"

Those words quickly snap the girls back into reality and the usual owned pawnage of minions began- and ended as well.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the newcomer mew.

"Let's say I'm just a humble berry that happens to have powers and was passing around... well, is he your problem?" she replied, pointing to the agent.

"I have enough!" the evil knight hissed. "Anyone that stands in our way shall be destroyed!"

"I Smash!" the chimera agent rushed towards Ichigo and Razz, wielding his huge hammer upon them.

But instead of attacking them directly, the hammer was brought down a few meters from them, allowing the shockwave to hit all six active girls in a sort of "Echo Slam" technique. But as the dust cleared, a spell was barked.

"Ribbon... Raspberry... Dazzler!" Raspberry's voice rang out, followed by a beam of strobe flashes, each light point impacting at the chimera, hitting his shield over and over until... CRACK! - The shield breaks.

"Girls, attack!"

And so a fight was again stirred, with DK calling in a few more troops. With three mews and an extra- Pudding, Mint and Lettuce fighting the minions (along with another newcomer), Ichigo, Salvia and Raspberry took on the hammer-wielding agent.

"Who's he?" Lettuce asked Mint and Pudding.

"I'm just an ally..." blue warrior replied. "Another knight in shining armor..."

"Just who are you, really!" Ichigo kept on pressing the question on Razz.

"Listen for the codename okay! You know the drill..."

"'Codename'? You mean?"

"I'm on the same side of the sidewalk as you, Mew Ichigo..." Raspberry replied to Ichigo's question.

"What the!" the monster alarmed as somebody blocked his hammer as he swung it down- the blocker was none other than...

"Salvia, don't do that and push it!"

"Don't worry... this is nothing compared to what I lift at home." Sally replied and then turned to the enemy. "You call this heavy?" she spoke as she kicked the midsection "I'll show you what heavy really means- heavy silence that is! Ribbon Salvia Silencer!"

With one blow on her staff, the enemy was silenced both in speaking and hearing- hinting to the other girls the next move- as the ones assigned to minion duty were mopping up.

"Chance!" both berries replied to the sight.

"Soulberry Sword!"

"Raspberry Baton!"

"Ribbon..." the two spoke out and twirled in tune.

"Raspberry Surprise!"

"Strawberry Surprise!"

The two remarkably different attacks converge and purify the agent- quickly destroying the black crystal that caused his mutation and safely fainting the victim. Black Knight was not too happy, for he vanished as soon as he saw the crystal break. Some of the girls suddenly sit down- tired from all of that fighting, but Ichigo and the newcomer Raspberry were still standing- with Ichigo still pressing the question.

"Really, who are you?"

"Like what I said earlier- my codename... but since you don't listen, I'll tell you- I'm Raspberry... you don't know it, but you and I are much more alike than what you expect... and closer than you think..." she replied, dropping a flash pellet and vanishing.

"Thanks, even though it was a bit... off." Mint thanked the blue warrior. "And inappropriate."

"No thanks are necessary, my services are available... just call out. I'm always near..." he replied, jumping and vanishing.

"Who's your knight?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know... but I'm willing to find out who he is..."

"Just who are you, Raspberry?" Ichigo thought.

Momomiya house- a few moments later. Raspberry enters her room via the window and utters the following words.

"Revert..." she spoke, covering her body in a glow and reemerging as Kiichigo, with the light coalescing into her locket. "A few more steps... just a few more steps..."

Aizawa house, where blue warrior had landed in the garden and a glow surrounded him as well- reverting him back to who he really was- Minto's housemate Hiroge. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a pair of hands clapping.

"So you've finally decided..." the hands' owner spoke, appearing out of the shadows- Minto's brother Seiji.

"Agent Aizawa..." he greeted. "I didn't know that you are back here so soon..."

"Place my friend... look at where we are..."

"I forgot... welcome home, brother..."

"I'm beginning to like this way of helping..." Minto's brother began to chuckle as the last of the glow condensed on Hiroge's wristwatch. "My little sister doesn't know what my real job and real reason for my advanced studies is- and many things for that matter. And that is an advantage if you wanted to help... And besides my father, the only other person I can trust my sister's life is you- you have earned my trust. So that's why I leave the job of protecting her to you, as rainbow blue- that's the agreement of wearing the watch..." He spoke as with one clean movement of his hand, a glass from the table a few meters away suddenly levitated and headed towards his hand. "This psychic has a lot of things to do you know..."

"Hello, anybody home?" Minto's voice suddenly came in from the front gate.

Midorikawa residence, Retasu had arrived home and was in her room. Looking at her cell, a text message from someone was there.

"I was going to harm you for taking him away from me... but since something good happened, I'm not going to- Mai." the text read out as she read it.

"Oh well, just a bit more prodding will ought to do it... and besides, I'm beginning to like this idea- surprising them..." Retasu thought, with a confident smile as she saved the number. "But I'll do it slowly..."

Fujiwara house- Zakuro had arrived and got wind of news that another attack happened and was put down- even though they said that Mew Zakuro was not present and that another mew, this time in raspberry color had appeared instead. Feeling relieved, she changed into her home clothing and placed herself and the cub's cage on the backyard.

"What name could I give you?" she asked as she rubbed the cub's nose, feeling him licking her finger- a sign that he was hungry. She took out an already prepared bottle and the cub from its cage- the cub was amazingly docile at that, more acting like a dog than a wolf.

"Welcome home sister..." Karin came out and greeted her older sister, sitting beside her. "Have you found him a name?"

"I think I have Karin..." the older sister thought, remembering what the stranger named Spazziel had said- that the cub's color was a holy sign. "I'm going to name him... Yoru."

Andronfelt house, Sally had arrived home and received the shock of her life.

"Yahoo, Sally!" the stranger that commented about Zakuro's cub stood up and spoke.

"Spazziel, cousin Spazziel, is that you!"


	8. Order 08: Café Newcomers

Order 08: Café Newcomers

"Right you are Sally, right you are..." the cousin, Spazziel Andronfelt- all 23 years of her replied.

"But... what are you doing here?"

"Well I was about to say to mom and dad here the reason- come on, sit down and have some butter cookies that I made before going here..." Spazziel or Spaz as Sally calls her replied, with the cousin sitting down. "Well, the reason for me being here is for some time out- even Miss K herself gave the suggestion to time out- saying that I work too much. And I really wanted a break, after I broke up with Sunichiro..."

"Oh dear, really? And he was such a nice person too..." Her mother Masako sighed. "Are you okay about that?"

"Strangely, I feel a bit relieved breaking up with him... but anyway, down with that and on to more recent subjects... so, I heard from mom that you were here and quickly asked for the leave so that I can see you Sal... and my you have grown!"

Masako leaves them to tend other things, while Spazziel grabs her younger cousin and planted themselves in her room.

"So, whatcha doing here anyway? University application's closed until summer..."

"I know... I'm here for training and a job instead... until university opens."

"I see... and what kind of a moonlighting job do you have?"

"It's not moonlighting- I'm like you in the job description... in a café."

"OH... a chef huh? Well, what kind? And where? Wait, let me guess where- the café that Miss Mendel next door manages- what was that café again..."

"I'm a dessert chef at Café Mew Mew..."

"Mew Mew- ah yes, I remember! That's one of the cafes that Miss K herself had commended... and I should not tell anyone this but, she's planning to have an ambush visit over there... how nice of you to take care of the dessert detail... maybe, I can come over and show some tips that Miss K herself had given me and to no one else- even the books don't have what I know... being the only student of Miss Karin has its perks you know..."

"Well anyway, how are you sis?"

"Well, aside from now bringing a set of tools in a pocket, everything's fine as usual... aside from the constant adjustments... well, being a chef with my body constitution is really something..." Spaz replied, pressing something on her right wrist to open a panel, revealing complex circuitry. "Often, I would act like one of the many electric mixers in one of the hotel's kitchens... that always freaks the heck out of our manager Mister K."

Suddenly, the scene stops and chibi Sally appears, dragging a blackboard with the words "Who is she?" with an arrow pointing to Sally's cousin.

"Wait a minute! To explain what is happening here- I will tell a little history about my dear cousin here. My cousin was involved in a terrible accident- almost fatal if it weren't for a mysterious doctor called Dr. Shin- who totally replaced her bones and muscles with artificial equivalents- in effect making her a cyborg. The only way to hide her improved strength is by constant adjustments in various points on her body- arms, legs, chest- you name it. And for the facts, this is my cousin Spazziel Andronfelt, daughter of my Uncle Julius and auntie Masako, she's currently a chef for one of the top hotels in the city and under the tutelage of none other than Miss Karin Usui- Japan's No.1 top celebrity chef- in fact, she's the only student."

"Well, at least I don't be easily endangered by all those bad elements- particularly the new alien attackers and such... at least I can punch them so hard that they wished not to..." Spaz replied, carefully flexing her hand. "But I wished that the doc had given me weapons to suit my 'new' and improved body..."

Mendel house, Arua arrives to the greeting of her persocon and another individual- Kish, who was in a wheelchair.

"Well, well, well... how are you feeling?" the monitor asks.

"I'm still fine 'mam..." the alien replies. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Miss Arua..."

"Um... Miss Arua?"

"Yes?"

"If I'm not asking too much of you, can I ask when I'm going to walk again?"

"Well, well, well... that's a nice question to ask me... and what reason do you have for asking that kind of question?" the monitor asked, interested.

"Um... its bit complicated that even you humans could not understand it- though they could understand it perfectly..."

"I'm no human..."

"Um... well, since um... since I realized myself... I could not stand being angry over Deep Blue's human body- Masaya around her... but with him vanished; I still could not bear that she, um..."

"You wanted to protect her?" the angel asked, stunning him and making him nod. "Well, to tell you the truth, it will take you a couple more months before you can even stand up on you own... your alien physiology is slowing things down in this area of the cosmos..."

"But..."

"I have another, less seldom way of healing- transmutation!" she replied, clapping her hands once- loud.

"Transmu- what?"

"Transmutation- the act of turning one form into another... in simple terms, I'm going to turn you into a human... and once you become human, I can use my healing magic to recover you."

"A human..." Kish softly spoke. "The same form as her..."

"But there's a catch... you are an alien, and aliens in general don't have any inkling for or any sense in magic whatsoever... and thus their non-belief in magic is the reason on why aliens are so weak when exposed to it- forcing the current enemy to study and create their own- that means that if you undergo the transmutation process as a pure alien, you might die instantly... But, my senses tell of a different thing- tell me, Mister Kish Lorraine (she added the family name- thought it sounded appropriate)... you are not a pure alien, aren't you?"

The alien's reaction was immediate- "she knows".

"But- but- but how did you know? My mother was..."

"A human... I know. Each life that steps into this blue sphere we call the earth, we angels get to know..."

"Well, my mother told me tons of stories about this- her home, the blue planet... a star that is so divinely blue and yet resilient to anything..."

"True to each word... those words are definitely human in nature. And I know a reason on why you invaded the earth- because this star is almost similar to yours..."

"First I thought that I could take it for myself... but after looking here, I realized that I should not be greedy, for all of the living beings here somehow manage to share this star... and that I must get my rightful share."

"Hmm... well then, can you tell me a bit about your parents- your mother in particular?" the monitor then asked, interested what the half-alien had said.

"Well... my mother was once, in this planet, a priestess- or so she said. She was reluctant to leave this planet but she loved my father so much... but when he died, my mother kept on living there until..."

"Your mother kept on living for your sake... because you were the only treasure that she had left... I know the feeling..." Arua replied. "My father died during an attempted assassination of heaven's officials along with someone I treasure... Well anyway, I wanted to make sure if you really wanted to become human- because being a human is different than being who you are right now..."

Kish kept silent for a while. While he was thinking, Ichigo had returned home and was totally tired.

"Welcome home cousin..." Kiichigo greeted her. "Any run-ins with anything?"

"Nothing- even though there are too many customers..."

"Eh... wished that I can help- I did work in a café similar to your place you know..."

"I'm sorry but applications are already full..."

"I'm not saying that I'm applying- I was just volunteering..."

"That's nice..." her aunt and Ichigo's mother Sakura commented. "By the way Kiichan dear, what was the name of the café you were working in?"

"Café Mew- Café Mew-style... a feline- inspired café with live cats." She almost gave her real place of work away. "It's a pretty popular place; although some would prefer to dine outside because of their allergies... you should meet our chief, Mrs. Morisato."

"I'm not interested right now, okay? I still have my assignments to do you know..."

"That's what I wanted to hear from you cousin- determined to study! Now, I shall be in my room doing my own assignments- and don't be shy when asking questions from me, okay?"

"Whatever..." Ichigo puffed, heading into their respective rooms.

In her room, Kiichigo went to sit on her chair and turned on the digital radio set that she had brought along (and which she had listened to when the monster attack occurred) and tuned it to a frequency that only she and a few friends know- AM 99.0, a semi- military frequency that was somehow given to them by chance (actually, that channel was no longer in use- because the last time it was used was in a "trench radio" in the trenches of the western front during World War I).

"Raspberry to anyone, hello..." she began her speak.

"Password please..." Apple's voice came in.

"Password is: Raspberry dazzler..."

"Well then Razz, how's your day?"

"Well, mission part 1; okay... even though I have a slight difficulty- I even almost gave my true workplace away..."

"There's no harm in saying to your cousin that you are working in Café Mew Mew..."

"Hello, if I say that I work there, she will immediately suspect that I'm a mew as well..."

"Sorry there..."

"Well, any news?"

"Well, asides from me talking, Orange is also on the line..."

"I'm here... finally." another girl's voice- this time a low one, came in the channel. "Apple here just gave me the channel- I could not believe that somebody let alone us would use such an old channel... makes me feel that we're hanging out in a rustic, old-style café... how lovely."

"I appreciate your appreciation for nostalgia my friendship... well anyway, how's chief?"

"As usual, with an added bonus- her younger sister Skuld is here- chasing bugs again."

"Well, that's life... tell you what, I'll contact you when something interesting comes up, okay?"

"Okay..." Orange answered. "Mikan out..."

"Will do..." Apple followed. "Ringo out..."

"Roger that... Kiichigo out..."

Kiichigo closed the line and lay down on her bed, looking at her locket intently.

"Just a bit more..."

Aizawa house, Minto arrived a few minutes ago and was greeted by her housemate. And then, someone looms into view.

"Brother..." she greeted. "What are you doing here? But I thought that..."

"My boss gave me time out, and seeing that I have nothing to do... where else should I go?"

"You can always go to your girlfriend Primula's house..." his sister replied.

"It's not that simple..."

"Break?"

"Not that complicated!"

"Um guys... don't argue over something..." Hiro protested as the two stared at each other.

"You stay out of this!" the two siblings replied.

"Okay, okay... I'll just go and check on your dog then... Mi-mi-mi!" he replied, but was suddenly taken down by Minto's dog...

"Miki! Don't lick him!" the girl quickly broke off from her conversation and went to the spot where her housemate was lying down, helpless against Miki the dog's never-ending affection. "See, I told you that she likes you..."

"I can see that- or rather feel and smell it... again!" Hiro replied, removing the dog from his chest and wiping his face clean. "Miki, behave!"

The dog sat and went still, attracting curiosity from the Aizawa siblings.

"While you people were not looking, I was training this old girl..."

"Myth busted- that you can't teach an old dog new tricks..." Seiji commented and then pointed to a couple more Pomeranians- Miki's puppies. "And those puppies need some as well..."

"A little help here please..." Hiro again complained as the mother dog and her puppies again pounced on him and licked the heck out- evoking giggles from the girl.

Midorikawa house, Retasu and her father were having a round of chess, with the girl getting the lead.

"This is the first time I played chess with you dear... and my, I did not know that you can be this good..." her father commented. "Check..."

"Well, I just took the class swimming record..." his daughter replied, blocking the move.

"You don't say... good for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly took up dancing... I found these scattered in the living room a while ago..." he replied, taking out her castanets. "Check..."

"Father, thanks..." The semi-shocked Retasu again replied, blocking the move.

"Don't stress yourself, okay? By the way, I'll be away from home for a while- your mother called, saying that the management is getting a bit hard since our sub-integration... And we're working on something top-secret for the SF- but I'll try to send some photos... you'll love the ship that we're working on..."

"Don't bother father... but who's-"

"You mom will be here... and I'll try to tell her not to bring her kendo equipment back home..."

"Don't bother with it- in fact, I wanted mom to bring home her things... I'm just interested." She again replied, making her father think. "Checkmate..."

"Ack!" he could only reply as he thought "She's getting more active than I thought- my fault for not knowing... I better ask Nanase for some details- she may know more than I know."

Fujiwara house, with Yoru safe in his cage, Zakuro now turned her attention to the letter that was given to her. The English- written letter expressed a lot of well, crush related materiel.

"And it's been a while since I've written to you- I hope you understand..." the ending line said, sparking something in her- a lost memory.

"For you..." a boy in her memory spoke and his image remembered, holding a letter.

"Now I know who wrote this... It's Kurei Ashikage- my long lost friend and pen pal- I didn't know that he studied here as well. I wonder how he looks like now..." She commented as she looked at a figure standing on a tree that suddenly vanished.

The figure that vanished from her sight landed in another part of the city. Wearing the same styled suit as Rainbow Blue, the stranger also reverted, this time to a man about Zakuro's age, having short black hair and with a mask on the right half of his face. He then uncovered the mask revealing some really nasty burn damage that had been operated before and was still undergoing treatment. After spraying the area with what seems to be a medical solution, he recovered the mask and went on his way.

Fon house, where Jackie had just finished her work, with their persocon Kazui working on food detail while Purin, her quadruplet brothers and little sister were in their rooms. Cycling through the email, she is suddenly surprised by a message from of all people, Lee Fon, her brother- SF Fleet Admiral Lee Fon. The email read like this:

"It's been a while since I've written to you dear sister, and I ask: how's my family over there? It's kind of unusual for me to ask these kinds of things but, its been five years since I have left them after Mei's death. I may come home soon though; even though holding Pluto Orbit near Watchtower Kagasu is really a pain- luckily we are measuring in Terran years not Pluto's. Well, even though I feel that I do not deserve it, being the First Fleet's commander is really a good- I mean great job, protecting our home planet and such. You should see what the new flagship Nilathiel can do. Well setting that aside, it would be nice to come home after all these years- and I've read your notes about my first-born... I can't believe that she's becoming more responsible than I thought- I often think that there may be a time that my fleet will aid her and her team's actions... how nice. Looking forward to seeing all of you, Lee."

"Why don't you just go home then?" she thought, shutting down the computer. "It would be easier to all of us if you do that."

"Auntie Jackie, how can I help?" Purin suddenly came in her sights and asked.

"Ask Kazui, he's the one cooking..." Jackie replied, stretching out and wearing a shirt on top of her sleeveless one. "And Kazui, do I still have any beer left in the fridge?"

"No more 'mam..." the droid replied. "I better go and buy..."

"Just keep on doing that, I'll buy... I need the exercise and besides, I'm trying to reel someone from next door- that wonderful and hot Mister Akihara..." she replied and before leaving, gave a wink.

Purin and the droid simply sweated their drops.

"She is still single..." Kazui replied, evoking a pan slap from his younger mistress.

Back at Mendel house, Arua had finished her dinner and bath when she decided to visit her charge in his room- where he went to think.

"It's been a while... why don't you eat for a while?" she asked the half-alien, worried that his lack of nutrition could cloud his judgement. "It would improve your thinking..."

"Miss Arua, Please..." Kish spoke as the monitor began to leave. "I have decided that I must... because I feel so unconfident, being like this and so. And I remember what my mother told me, that I have a home here... I suppose that I need to find the heart that matches it- so that's why I decided to become a human... and I wanted to do my part in this star- but I can't fully do it when I'm who I am right now... and also, I wanted to feel what she feels... living here and such... I wanted to live! Not just live my life, but to be happy as well- and try to make her happy and redeem myself for what I have done..."

"So, you wanted her to forgive you for what you have done huh? And you wanted to find out why this star is special as well... how pressing. Well then, that's reason enough... Gina?"

"Yes 'mam, anything to do?" the persocon appeared on the doorway.

"If anyone asks about the screaming, tell them that it's just the movie that I'm watching... we'll be in the drawing room for that matter..."

"As you wish..."

"'Screaming'? What do you mean by that? Hey..."

With one wave of a finger, she knocked him out. Seconds later, he awoke inside of the dark drawing room, apparently locked to a transmutation circle that was hovering in mid-air- because he could not move his body. He looked to his cardinal points and saw four deployed poles- which looked like the monitor's staff. He then noticed the monitor to the south, taking the pole off and twirling it- the south pole was her true staff.

"This will really hurt..." Arua spoke. "Since you asked for it..."

The circle began to glow as she began to chant a spell in her native tongue- which translated goes like this:

"I call upon the all the forces of nature and all the mana in the cosmos... fulfill my will for the one who wants a change of heart..."

As this point, Kish began to feel not just pain, but extremely excruciating pain. But that did not bother the angel as she continued.

"Let his body be one with this plane of existence and conform it to the masses... let him be... human!"

The pain was unbearable as the staff's end was slammed into the south point of the circle, completing the spell and fainting him (in what else- pain) and with the scene going white. Next door Sally and the neighbors within a 50 meter radius heard the last scream and wondered.

The next day, Kish woke up with only the slightest indication for what happened last night. He then straightened his PJs and as he began cross the open door of the monitor's room, he suddenly stopped and was shocked- even embarrassingly red for that matter- for he saw the angel, back towards him, wearing her underwear. She notes the eyes and greets him, without turning forward.

"Why good morning... you seem to have found me a bit sexy there... why don't you wash yourself in the bathroom, you may be seeing things you know..."

"Um... excuse me!" he replied, closing the door as he went to the bathroom, panting. "What was that all about? I have seen her in that state many times already... but this is the first time that I have felt that kind of reaction- what's happening to me?"

After splashing himself and drying his face, he was further shocked at his changes- his ears and 'fangs' were shortened, his sharp-looking nose had rounded a bit, and his hair turned from green to reddish brown.

"What has happened to me!" he again screamed, not of pain but of disbelief and wonder.

"Next door, Sally and her family (I point to aunt, uncle and cousin here) were talking about the scream that they had just heard and last night's scream..."

"I often wonder, what kind of strange fancy does our neighbor do?" Masako asked and wonder.

Sally's thoughts were filled with devious images (not for kids and full of slapping and whipping involved ;-)) and just sweated a drop. Back at the Mendel house, where the now humanized alien and the monitor were sitting down to breakfast, with Kish still remembering what he saw a while back.

"Feels strange, isn't it?" she began to ask while he was eating. "You'll find that living as a human demands experience, not a set of rules. The things that you'll experience from here on will be useful in your day-to-day. New ways of thinking, feeling, expression and all sorts of other things- even just a while back was a totally human reaction... you perv..."

"I'm sorry if... um... um..."

"It's okay... now then, take a bath and dress up in the clothing that Gina placed on your bed- for you are going to school..."

"School?"

"Don't tell me that aliens- I mean ex-aliens like you don't go to school! School, or rather learning, is a universal word."

"Well, it's been a while since I received any from of instruction..." he reasoned. "That's why I'm nervous... and to the fact that..."

"I know... You'll love school on this star- I assure you."

Later, in school...

"Class, we have a new classmate- also transferring but this time, he's from a foreign school- so he might know a little Japanese..." the homeroom teacher began to speak as she wrote the customary 'new student' message on the board.

"This time a 'he'... what does he look like?" one female classmate fantasizingly asked.

"You can come in now..."

All the girls' eyes, including both Momomiya cousins, widened a bit as the brown, ruffle-haired newbie came in. But as the teacher began to call out the student's name, Ichigo's reaction turned 180- from amazed interested to amazed wondering if this is true.

"His name is Kish Lor- correct me if I'm saying this wrong... Lorraine... his name is Kish Lorraine. He's from a well-to-do family from France and he's currently living with one of the family friends in this city. Please be nice to him, okay?"

"Um... nice... um... nice to meet you all... I'm really and totally nervous here... please understand..." Kish nervously greeted, remembering the things the angel taught him on route.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked herself. "And why is he... all human like?"

"Hmm..." Kiichigo thought as she looked at her cousin and the newcomer, through the lenses of her nerdy eyeglasses (she only wears them in school sometimes- as a deterrent against tons of boys- maybe). "Something's up with that guy and my cousin- more that just being ex-enemies... and why is that alien in human clothing?"

"Um... Mister Lorraine, you can sit behind our class president Ichigo Momomiya..."

"Huh, Ichigo?" he thought as he looked towards the blank-faced Ichigo.

After two classes, it was recess time- and Kish was not moving, not even thinking of taking out the snack that the monitor had carefully prepared- but none the matter, for a lot of girls (not counting both Momomiya cousins) were offering him their snacks- he was a hot item in the class. But then, the girls began to fight over him, allowing him to slip into the hallway, where the bun-holding outstretched hand of Ichigo was there to stop him.

"First day in school and you're popular already... so here." She spoke in a rather cold voice.

A few moments later- on the roof, as he tried to enjoy his bun, he was also trying to find something to say but Ichigo asked first.

"Why are you here so..."

"Arua- mean Miss Arua did this to me... well you see... I..."

"Glad that you could make it..." she suddenly replied, with a smile.

The boy just shut himself up, because the girl's smile was making his heart beat- not just hard like before, but louder than before- and he was sweating because of that.

"Are you okay?" she then asked, making him more nervous.

"Um... I... I... I... I..." the boy stammers and somehow, his conscious flame sputters and he faints.

"Kish... are you okay? Kish? Kish! Kish! Kish!"

A while later in the clinic- while Kish was being examined by the doctor, he was being surrounded by his female classmates while Ichigo just kept to herself outside, all the while thinking of something.

"Why did he choose to be that way?"

Suddenly, the clinic door opens and the doctor went out and approached her.

"Your companion is fine- he was just overcome by nervousness..." he spoke to Ichigo, making the girls stare at her.

"Um... he was not my 'companion'..." Ichigo tried to reason off the staring eyes. "I just found him on the roof, that's all!"

Minto's school- recess time- Minto approaches her typing housemate. She suddenly places a neat, hankie-wrapped (wrapped with her handkerchief) lunchbox infront of him, blocking his field of view.

"Here, you forgot this back home..." she then spoke, attempting to stave off his reaction, whatever degree it was.

"Thanks, just place it down there..." was his reply, making the girl have that 'whatever degreed reaction'.

"Oh come on Hiro... wouldn't you just take your lunchbox from me then? What am I, some delivery person? Now listen here mister, I cooked that myself and I..."

Her last words were stopped as he took the hanky-wrapped container and unwrapped it, took out a piece of egg and down the hatch it went. He chewed a bit and swallowed, and a small smile lit up on his face, making his housemate joyful.

"Nice... but you made it a bit too salty." He then commented- he was the cook's assistant after all.

"Okay..." she then replied, moving her arms in a sort of "I'm getting worked up" kind of way. "I promise that tomorrow will be much better!"

As that end was doing well, some of their female classmates gather and discuss- about them.

"Now this is getting fishy..." the nerdiest of them commented, moving her glasses a bit.

"That maybe an understatement- just look at them..." another commented- the one which got a visit from a certain nerdy-looking boy named Satoru.

"Hmm..." the girls all hummed, thinking of something and then finally hitting on it. "Plan!"

Mendel house, Arua was in her drawing room looking at a copy of Dr. Shirogane's final data crystal, carefully reading and translating all the Vi'talan rune letters into English and Japanese- even though the chemical structure diagrams are in the traditional way (refer to your elementary and high school chemistry- chemical structures). And after a few minutes of what seemed to be unrelated data, she again came across the "hyperform" documentation- and she was surprised at how simple yet difficult it was to activate each mew's hyperform.

"To transcend all of the mews, first, one in particular must be blessed- by a real angel. This blessing is not ordinary though because the angel that must bless must shed a drop each of the clearest tears, the purest blood and a part of his or her determined soul- a thing that only a desperate angel could do. The one that must be blessed first must be the first mew- SAGE (meaning Superlatively Adaptive Genetically-modified Entity). A sign that the blessing is a success is an additional cross on whatever device they use to transform..." the note said, making the angel wonder.

"Oh fate that guides my actions, please help me... shedding a tear, giving a drop of blood and a part of the soul is one of the most hardest things a being like me will ever face... aid me on my choice..." the angel began to speak as soon as numbing pain began to attack and faint her.

Soon after, the pain and she was gone from the room- leaving her staff and three objects floating over it- a clear teardrop, an intensely red droplet of blood and a crystallized soul fragment. Then, the three merge with the staff, making the staff vanish and return to its owner as a hairpin, automatically tying her hair into a bun. At Retasu's school, she was happily enjoying her recess when suddenly; Mai stands beside her and places a hand on her shoulder, making her look.

"You know what happened yesterday? Too bad you don't have to know about it... but it went well."

"Mai you told her anyway!" Lai, who was behind her replied.

"And so what? I hate to say this but... thanks." Mai continued, shocking Lai and even Ai who was at a far corner. "I don't know how to say this but, without your help, I could have just stayed on dreaming..."

"Anytime..." Retasu replied, further shocking the other two. "Now, could you leave me alone, like you guys always do?"

"Leave us Lai, Ai..." Mai again spoke as she took a seat, making Ai return to her business and Lai heading towards her. "Well, just one question." She then turned to the green-haired classmate- still with the serious look. "I have been personally wondering and basically half or maybe the entire class is too... is it just coincidence or are you really Mew Lettuce?"

The question did not shock the mew though- she had been expecting that kind of question. Instead she looked at Mai and spoke:

"Just coincidence, and she did ask me to be her stand-in in some of the photos- only of those in non-battle shots that is..."

"Well then..." her classmate again spoke, this time her serious look turning into a cute one and her fingers tapping each other. "Can you join our mew club then? We need someone to be our cosplay representative in the upcoming fans' day... it seems that only you are capable- not to mention that your hair is colored in the right shade of green."

"I'll think about it- I have a very, very busy to schedule to keep you know..." Retasu replied in the lowest, most evil voice that she can think of, even making Mai shake a bit. "And if you're asking about her (mew lettuce) availability, she said that she'll come out whenever she pleases..." she then continued and then thought "Which right now is not a good idea."

In the hallway, Mai was confronted by Ai and Lai- who by the way were a bit irritated.

"What was that all about?" Ai almost angrily asked.

"Why of all people to talk to why her?" Lai followed. "You know that she's pathetic and so..."

"Pathetic, yes... but not useless- I just asked her to be our cosplayer- as Lettuce."

"Mai's correct Lai..." Ai agreed. "She's the only person who can match up as Mew Lettuce- even though she's clumsy..."

"Maybe you guys are right- at least she is not Lettuce for that matter..." Lai agreed as well. "I don't know how to react if she turns out to be her..."

"But..." the three then thought. "Could she be?"

Back at the Andronfelt house, Spazziel and her mom were in her room- her mom with a handheld scanner scanning her daughter's back and with the person being scanned on the phone.

"So, how was your check up with Dr. Shin?"

"He said that I'm okay for duty- all we need now is that chip that he gave to you mom..."

Masako then took out a ring box and opened it, revealing a crystal. She then pressed a certain spot on her semi-mechanical daughter's back and a panel opens, allowing her to place the crystal- with a bit of pain from Spaz.

"There all done..." Masako then spoke, letting the panel close automatically. "How do you feel?"

"It will take some time to get used to- I was paramilitary before the accident with the tank. Now with a bit of practice, I can take out one... watch out aliens!"

In the café locker room- minutes later.

"Wow, he's sooo cute..." Sally commented at Zakuro's take-along guest, Yoru the wolf cub (this day was Zakuro's break from school). "So, what's his name?"

"Yoru..."

"Yoru... you mean 'yoru' as in 'night'?"

"Exactly..."

"Sally..." Keiichiro's voice suddenly came in. "One weekly specialty please..."

"Coming right up..." Sally replied then turned to Zakuro "Love to stay and chat but full timers like me need to work- full time..."

As Sally began to work on the weekly special dessert- rum raisin chocolate cake, Zakuro began her tour of duty, taking orders and serving customers. Even though her total concentration was at the task ahead, she was still noticing the table where the person who ordered the special was.

"Hmm... I have seen this one before, but where?" she wondered as she looked at the long, yellow-haired stranger with sunglasses.

"Thank you for waiting..." Sally then greeted the customer who ordered the special, setting it down on the table. "This is our specialty for this week- Rum Raisin Chocolate Cake... please enjoy."

The stranger took off a bit from the cake and tasted it. Suddenly, her face lights up a bit and begins to eat- prompting Sally to leave. But...

"Pre-flamed rum sauce huh... you are definitely my 'student'- you can even stand in for me when the occasion or Miss K demands it." The stranger spoke, stopping and making the chef note that she was no stranger- to her at least.

"Spazziel?"

"You're that..." Zakuro could only utter.

"One and only..." She replied, taking off her eyeglasses- revealing almost child-like sky blue eyes. "I can't believe that you made this... and hi once again- I can't believe that we'll meet again, miss cub carrier..."

"You two met?" Sally again asked.

"I met her on the way home yesterday and really, her cub is cute..."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well..."

Spaz's reply was cut short by a sudden voice intrusion.

"Why hello there, I didn't know that this lovely lady was Sally's-" Keiichiro came in with his usual greeting, a kiss on the hand.

"Cousin..." the pretty cyborg replied, somehow dreading the treatment that she was receiving- she wasn't used to that kind of treatment- usually, it's a 'hi and handshake affair'. "Can you get off my hand now? I'm starting to feel creeped out here..."

"Don't worry; anything for a fine lady as you, I follow." Kei replied yet again, taking his hands off- just as someone familiar to the staff entered.

"Anything for a fine lady huh?" the one who entered then asked, sending some chills up Keiichiro's spine- it was Arua who was looking at him. "Well then, this fine lady wants you to do a favor for her..."

Momomiya house- Sakura was taking her time to do laundry when the phone rang, prompting her to get it quickly- for the phone had not rung for more than three times before- the only case it rang four and up was when there was no one home. She did manage to pick the phone up- a few milliseconds after the third ring.

"Momomiya residence, Sakura speaking..."

"Se'Aen De A'ye Run..." the other line greeted, making Ichigo's mother shocked and surprised- not just at the greeting, but also at the voice who said it.

"That greeting (which meant 'greetings, honored / holy one') - It can't be... you... how did you get this number!"

"I have my means..." the other line, who was a guy replied- not at all surprised at Sakura's sudden turn from cheerful to serious. "I called to bring the most saddening news to you- the archon is dead..."

"Impossible..."

"He died of a heart complication at 9:30 PM at the age of 75- after 18 years of struggle- peacefully in his sleep..."

"No... Father..."

"He exhibited the same attitude as you are before he went to sleep every night- he was extremely worried about you until the very end- all those 18 years since you went away..."

"Like what I said to him before still stands Kyuuji!" she began to speak in a way that she had not shown in years- anger. "I am not fit to-"

"Your grace, the alliance needs you more than ever now! His grace must have known his end so he willed that the Sunstaff of our alliance be passed to you. You can't just abandon your home like that... His grace- I mean father really cared for you even when you left us! Compared to you, I'm nothing when we're beside father- your time has arrived sister!"

"I would rather stay here and take care of my family- because they are more important than that."

"You're vision has been narrowed in your flight- everything that is happening right now- the aliens, father's death and your daughter- they are all connected..."

"Wait a minute Kyuuji- how did you know that- what do you mean by that!"

"Fate will lead us full circle sister... have you remembered the prophecy- all three parts of it? The first had already happened- and the second is happening as we speak!"

"'The maiden of light that is the second savior of terra- a child of two races, a child of two lives, a child of a prodigal daughter of Cora...' how could my daughter be in this?" Sakura thought and then spoke "We need to talk this more seriously..."

"I'll be at the 7AM flight from the Aube Union capital Onogoro- spare the lodging though- I have other businesses on route..." Kyuuji replied and quickly closed the line, leaving a worried and angry Sakura.

"Why now?" she thought as she settled on the couch. "I never thought that the alliance will be calling me back despite what I have done- I'm still unsure of myself... but, am I fit to lead?"

She then went to the attic and went to a chest that was there. Upon opening it, it revealed parts of an exquisite staff and several gemstones- colored with the elements- earth (brown), fire (red), wind (blue), water (green), light (clear) and dark (black). She let her hand touch the items and they began to glow softly.

"I am a daughter of the alliance... but how does my daughter fit into the picture? And how will I tell them that a simple, fun-loving person like me is actually the apparent leader of a secret society that defends the forces of this very planet?"

Back at the café- Sally and her cousin were out of the picture while Zakuro carried on serving. As she passed by someone, a voice suddenly jolts her.

"Hey there... long time no see or speak for that matter... I didn't know that you work here- I come here everyday and I don't see you..." the voice behind her- definitely a male shook her for a bit but she quickly calmed- something familiar was in the voice.

"So it's you- Kurei Ashikage- long time no see... or hear for that matter. I didn't know that you studied at Tokyo U as well..."

"I feel like I'm a stalker this way- couldn't we talk normally of once?"

Minutes later, with Zakuro given leave, the two settled on the blue table, and the first thing she noticed was...

"The mask? Two months after we moved, there was a gas explosion in which our brand-new house was affected- not only was natural gas was involved, but also propane and chlorine were involved..." he continued as he took off his mask, shocking the girl. "I got third degree fire and chemical burns and I'm still undergoing reconstructive surgery- this mask at least protects the burned area from infection until they finish..." he continued, spraying the burn with a solution before resetting the mask.

"How terrible..."

"At least I'm glad... I get to see my childhood friends again at university- especially the Talic twins..." he replied, making Zakuro sadden a bit, but she quickly recovered as he was just a childhood friend- just.

"I remember them- Castor and Pollux... we often call the both of them Gemini."

"Yeah... those were good times- the sandbox, swing, slides, see-saw and the playground in general..."

And so the conversation carried on until 30 minutes later...

"So there you are..." Sally came to Zakuro's table and spoke "Haven't you noticed that there are a lot of people here? Chief did tell you that you should watch out for the people and come back as needed you know..."

"Huh? Oh no!" Zakuro's cheeks began to flush. "I forgot to look! I'm sorry Kurei but I still have to work you know..."

"Carry on... I don't want to hinder your activities or grades for that matter..." he replied as he stood up. "I'll try to see you at university then."

Meanwhile, at the counter, Keiichiro was keeping a tab at Kurei and at the cellphone at the same time.

"Hmm... that's the second guy? The one with the mask?"

"Yes sir... I picked him myself... he's quite capable."

"Are you sure agent Aizawa? I don't know but..."

"Rest assured... and I still have to pick the other five- and I have candidates for orange, green and indigo you know... but I still need the chance to appear and give out the proposal..."

"Add to that yellow- I think we also need the loveberry back later..."

"As you wish sir... but, where shall I find a rare berry?"

"That will be your problem."

"But sir..." Seiji protested as the line was cut.

"Who was that on the phone?" Arua suddenly came in. "And where's Ryou?"

"It is strange- even though we live here, he hadn't shown himself up today."

"You're not answering my first question."

"Just an associate..."

"We better check on Ryou now..."

"Capital idea..."

The two then head towards the stairwell leading to the personnel area- admin office, non-food storage and the living quarters for Keiichiro and Ryou- which in form plan, is akin to the white house- with the house on the second floor.

"Remember Arua, the first few steps are..." he tried to warn but the angel suddenly lost her footing and landed back-first into the unsuspecting Kei. "Aww!"

"That hurts..." she mumbled as she rubbed her sore back.

"Um..." someone mumbled from below her. "Could you get off of me please?"

"Oops! I'm sorry!" the monitor quickly stood up.

"Never mind that..."

"Um... if I may ask... am I heavy?" she again asked, this time with cheeks lightly blushing. "I have been eating too much lately..."

"No- I mean... um..." the man tried to reason but it was broken by a sound of moaning.

"Ryou!"

The two go in and see him on all fours on the floor, sweating hard and so- the usual suffering state.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked.

"Am I okay?" Ryou quickly snapped. "Do you think that I am okay!"

Quickly he was placed on the bed, put to sleep and Arua took out what seemed to be a glass panel.

"I should have known that this would happen to him..." the angel replied, letting the crystal panel float over him. "I took the time to look at the world and saw this..."

With one wave of her hand, the panel shimmered and a crystal of patchwork- mostly golden yellow and black appears. Keiichiro was amazed and surprised at what he saw- he had read of it, but he did not expect to see one close up.

"Just in case you were wondering, that is a heart crystal- basically the tangible soul of a living being. I should have known that his condition will affect him sooner or later."

"Condition? What do you mean?"

"Look at it, a healthy person normally has a pure color..." the angel began to explain as she pointed out. "All the colors except black are the good ones- because black is often denoted as an evil color. As you can see, the dark elements in his soul are trying to blend in- his painful memories and past is surfacing again. If this continues in this current type of progression, he may die..."

"Is there any way we can stop or heal this?"

"Right now, I can only put the progression into a deep slow- but eventually, it will overpower him. And there are two ways to heal him- an easy and a hard one..."

"What's the easy one?" Keiichiro then asked. "If I may ask?"

"Kill him... and purify his soul so that I can send it to heaven."

"Um, and I suppose that the hard way is the non-lethal method..."

"Yes, what I'm about to do to him right now- marking him so that I can do the ritual of soul purification if needed..."

"Soul purification?"

"Generally a soul is purified when it goes to heaven- that is termed as a 'soul release' while purification while the body is still alive is purification in general- considering the risks, he might die during the ritual..." the angel explained, the tone of her voice saying something dreadful.

"I don't and the girls especially don't like to lose him... especially to one in particular..."

"Retasu?"

Retasu just stared on...

"Oi..." The science teacher beeped as she noticed her staring outside the lab window. "The answers are not outside of this window... they're in the book..."

Only when some of her classmates began to giggle did she notice.

"Don't laugh people- I'll give her credit for this time- because this is the first time that she has ever wondered out the window. Don't be complacent though Midorikawa- this is the first and only time that I'll allow that behavior on your side. By the way, I'll be seeing you after classes Midorikawa..."

"You are sooo cooked..." Lai commented as she sat down.

Back at the Momomiya house, Sakura was at the backyard, with the assembled yet still seemingly incomplete staff on hand. She began to swing the staff in a manner that suggested that she was trying to cast something- but no effect.

"I should have known that it would be a continuous effect- the force inhibition tome that I read from that angel... but I wonder- could 'it' still work?"

She again waved her staff and suddenly, something happened- something that she had expected. A rift of light tore the space infront of her and out came a ball of light. As soon as the rift closed, the ball began to take form- into a sort of biomechanical woman- floating on a pair of what seemed to be round, etched panes of glass from what seemed to be a mecha backpack. The summoned wore a pink, violet and blue robe, with her legs hidden. Her arms' sleeves had blades of the same etched material. It's- I mean her golden eyes began to light up as if she was happy to see her master.

"I should have known that I could still do it- an animus summon... I should have known that it was you- Isis. Now that I have called you after all those years, can you do me a favor- it it's not too much of you."

The animus nodded, and then allowed her legs to touch the ground.

"My master's will is mine as well... what can I do for you?" the seemingly inhuman (or inanimate or interran for that matter) being spoke with humanly clarity- proof that her master was the only one in her clan that was able to turn an animus (essentially an inhuman spirit- incapable of talking or expressing thoughts and emotions) into an anima (essentially a humanized soul- capable of shifting to other forms and advanced communication- including ESP) - proof of some hidden power.

"I want to know something about my daughter... can you keep a tab on her?"

"Daughter? You mean a being that has almost the same life force as yours? A being that has stemmed from your line?"

"Exactly..." Sakura replied in a cool and low voice that was never heard from her as she took out a picture or her child. "Here is a picture of her... please, find out whatever secrets my child has hidden- from the time she became an exchange student to this day- even before that if needed... I wanted to know how she fits into the prophecy that was passed from archon to archon..."

Without saying a word, the anima Isis took the photo, floated off and away and vanished into thin air. After a few moments, she again waved her staff and two more otherworldly beings appeared- one was a rather large floating robed being holding a sword and the other was a small fairy. Those two turned into beings that were recognizable- a G-man type of person (AKA close in security) and a nurse to be exact.

"Paimon... Inanna... I need your help." Sakura again spoke.

"We heard what you said to the Isis..." the nurse replied. "What can this Inanna do for her master?"

The guard nodded, replying in agreement- then it spoke. "In what manner?"

"Inanna... I have heard that the school where my child goes to needs a new nurse..."

"On it..." Inanna replied before teleporting.

"As for you- you'll be on guard whenever and wherever she goes- do you understand?"

"Yes!" Paimon replied.

"But first, I have to tell that a relative sent you..."

At Minto's school, again it was literature class- so the pair groups were again established, so that their projects would progress and the usual meeting of minds- insane or otherwise. Unusually though, Hiroge was not typing away but instead was softly and discreetly holding the hanky that was used to warp his lunchbox- not letting the girl see it.

"Um..." he tried to strike a conversation- like something in the food he ate made him act that way.

"What is it?" Minto asked, with a smile.

"Um... by the way, why did you cook for the two of us?"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"Um... no- I mean... we're used to chef's packed lunches and this- I mean that you cooking is okay... I don't mind..."

"Really? Well then, I'll now listen to chef's lessons more than ever!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a secret..."

"A secret huh?" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked intently.

"Nothing... just a thought." He replied but then thought as he moved his watch a bit. "This is not a good time to think of such things Hiro... must maintain that thought and hope that you can be able to tell her in the future..."

At Retasu's school- it was still the science subject, but it was activity time and Retasu was assigned to a relatively neutral group- with one exception- Mai. The neutrals were whispering to each other about the school's mew club president (that's Mai by the way) decision to ask Retasu for her part in the cosplay (which unknown to them all that they had actually asked the real person).

"So, how does it feel to be warned by the teacher?" Mai asked with a bit of harm in it.

"I feel fine, no harm done..."

Then, the two stared at each other- a challenge was being mentally passed. Moments later, the two were at it- taking over from their neutral groupmates- mixing solutions for their laboratory seatwork. The two have striking differences in how they work- Retasu carefully and slowly doing her work while Mai rushing to make the team finish faster. After a few minutes of rushed mixing- the reason on why chemicals should not be hastily prepared occurred.

"Aww... Hot! Hot! Hot!" Mai almost screamed as she dropped the vial that she was working on. It broke upon hitting the floor and the teacher noted what will happen next, and began to alarm.

"Cover your eyes!" she barked and the class followed.

Moments later, the puddle that the vial made began to bubble and react- as seen from the outside, a great flash of light appeared and stayed for a few milliseconds. After it was gone...

"All clear... you can uncover your eyes now. Luckily for me I'm already blind and this eye aid I have has an off switch." The fortunately blind-but-thru-the-aid-of-the-miracle-of-modern-technology-that-she-can-now-see-teacher spoke, and then looked at Hisakawa. "And that's house rule number 5 and 6 at work- never drop any containers with any liquid- because it might contain acids and other substances that will be horrible-looking if in contact with our skin... and never rush preparing chemicals- because a reaction that occurs in one speed may be different in another."

"I'm sorry 'mam..." Mai apologized as she began to clean up the spot. "I did not mean to..."

"I'll be seeing you after classes as well Hisakawa..."

At Ichigo's school, some of Kish's features were being debated upon- particularly his ears.

"He's a god..." one male classmate commented.

"No- a demon..." another contradicted.

"A pointy-eared human is I say so myself..."

"There's no way for a human to have that kind of ears... I say that he's a god..."

"No way that he's a god- just look at how sharp those ear points are... those are demon's ears I tell you."

The reason why this debate issued is because of the timeline. Two years ago, an event called the 'opening of the gates' occurred, in which the spiritual worlds of "gods" (_shinzoku_ in Japanese- fellows with pointed normal length ears- not real gods by the way) and "demons" (_mazoku_ in Japanese- fellows with long, pointed ears- and not real demons for that matter) became linked with the human world. At first, people were scared, but after some investigation by the UN and SF in particular, all gods / demigods and demons / demi-humans were cleared as citizens of Gaia- Earth to those who don't know. And often, demigods and demi-humans were confused for one and the other- only their ears were the basis of lineage.

"Demigod..."

"Demi-human..."

"No stopping these two..." the one who said that Kish was human commented as the humanized alien (who had just came back at the start of the debate) continued to look on, head swinging back and forth as the discussion went on.

"Demigod..."

"Demi-human..."

"Demigod..."

"Demi-human..."

"Demigod..."

"Demi-human..."

"Would you guys stop it already?" Kish suddenly yelled. "I'm an alien and that's that! No ifs, not buts!"

"That means he could not agree with the three of us and he says that he's neutral in this situation..." the one who said that he was human commented, as the humanized alien walked off to his seat- with Ichigo puffing for no apparent reason.

Moments later...

"Hey there..." Kiichigo went beside him. "I'm also new here... by the way, I'm Kiichigo Momomiya and that's my cousin. So, do you like to be my friend?"

"Um..." the boy just kept on stammering- until he passes out again.

"Not again..." Ichigo puffed as she came near him. "Kish?"

"Hehehe... this will be fun- let's see up to what point I can stretch it before they break into confessions... I can't wait!" Kitchie giggled in her thoughts as she went away from the scene.

Back at the café, Ryou was again sleeping soundly, thanks to a sleeping spell the angel had brought upon him, and her face was not sound- due to worry.

"And so it begins... only time will tell now." Arua said as she went near Keiichiro.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way..." he replied, taking her into his embrace.

"I just remembered something..." she again spoke, moving a bit away.

"What is it?"

"I remembered how you found Ichigo and I studied her DNA... it seems like- come!"

With one wave of the hand, they were transported towards the monitor's drawing room.

"Where are we?" Kei asked, wondrous at the immense nothingness at which they are in.

"In a room in my house..."

"And what do you want to show me?"

And again with a wave of a hand, the DNA of one person was presented holographically.

"This is..."

"Ichigo Momomiya's DNA..." the monitor again replied as she waved, allowing the genetic code (all 4 base letters C,A,T,G (kind of like CAT-Girl if you put it into sense) and the millions of combinations of those letters within all the millions of letters in the code) of Ichigo to appear. Then, several sequences began to be highlighted- in white and blue. And then, another 2 sets of DNA code appear- in white and blue.

"What does this mean?"

"The sequences in white and the code of the same color are mine. While the ones in blue belong to her mother's... I couldn't believe it at first but I checked it... the ones in white at Ichigo's end are the genes that control magic- the so-called 'signum codex' genes... that's the reason on why her ribbon magic is so powerful- she had divine blood from the start. And the ones in blue are from her mother's- only one group has this kind of pattern- the members of a secret society that have the capability to control magic- but not just any magic- I'm referring to the light force..."

"Light force?" Kei asked, also seeing that the white genes of the sigum codex were also present in Sakura Momomiya's code. "You mean, the alliance?"

"The alliance that comprises all of the world's religions- the Holy Alliance of Cora- Cora being the place where the alliance was founded. I did not expect Ichigo to be half-Corite... her Mew DNA and her Corite ancestry coupled with her divine blood will have a very powerful effect..."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"If the enemy's objective is for domination, then they shall try and get the most powerful force possible in order to effect it..."

"I see, but there's one problem..."

"Problem?"

"If you said that they will try to get the most powerful force possible, they should focus on the nexus of energies..."

"There is only one such thing that even gods could not control- the 'memory of the planet'- the source of all energies on earth and thus, it's magic. And it is from that magic that we all draw our powers and celestial lives- if they manage to control it..."

"Don't say it- I know... We should get back then..."

Moments later, they were back at the café. And again moments later, a demi-human female in an upkept black close-in celebrity security suit with matching sunglasses came in. Zakuro came and began to attend to her.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew... how can I be of service?"

The woman kept silent as she browsed the menu and finally...

"Deep, dark and freshly brewed coffee please- with no sugar... and a coffee cake." She finally said- in a low mellow voice and removed her sunglasses, revealing golden blank eyes (if you remember your anime well, the eyes have a 'white spot' wherein the light gets reflected off).

"Please wait a while... we do have other customers you know..." Zakuro began to say, because there were still a lot of people to attend to.

"I don't mind waiting... as long as it is done..."

"Anything that we can do Kurenai?" Arua asked as Zakuro passed the two of them- Kei and herself.

"Strong Black coffee at that table... I'll ask Sally where she placed the coffee cakes."

"Coffee... great..." the monitor suddenly puffed with dread as she worked on the coffee pot. "One of the few things this angel will not take..."

"And why is that?" Kei asked.

"Coffee makes me easily irritable and hyper... I might hurt someone without control over this body of mine you know- and you know that you don't like me in that manner... same goes for too much chocolate- but only in the opposite end. Here you go..." she replied and placed the completed coffee at Zakuro's tray as she passed along.

"'Opposite end'? You mean drunk?"

"Exactly... I can only take in so much... the small chocolate mousse slices I sometimes eat can be murder on me- luckily I can still tolerate it- I eat it just for the feeling..."

"Thank you- that was fast." The "security agent" replied as soon as she received her order from Zakuro.

"Can I be of further service?"

"No need... Ahh, this is the life..." she replied, taking a bite and a sip. "Nothing beats this to show the realities of life..."

Back at Minto's school, classes have been dismissed early and Minto was about to dash off when suddenly, her housemate's hand stops her. She could not turn to look at him because she was beginning to blush but suddenly, he spoke.

"Umm... you see... um... it's still a bit early so... can I treat you to some snacks?"

"What am I going to do?" Minto thought as her heart began to beat loud.

Fon house, where Purin had just arrived. Her aunt Jackie was still where she left her that morning- still working in front of her PC- typing reports and talking to other SF officials via her messenger.

"Ah... Purin dear, how nice of you to be here... do me a favor and mind the computer for me okay? I'm looking for something in my room and my co-workers are sending me files as we speak- make sure you receive them okay- just accept them." Jackie quickly spoke as she saw her niece and stood up and ran upstairs. "I know that you love your computer class in school..."

"Hmm... from what I learned... click this..." Purin thought as she clicked the accept button as another file from her superiors came in. "And what is this?" she then thought as she noticed a toolbar icon flashing- from the messenger client.

"Oh my Purin, don't click there!" Jackie quickly came in. "That's related to my work and very sensitive- now be a dear and do your homework okay?"

As soon as her niece was out of her sight, she clicked on the client and they were waiting for her.

"What took you?" one contact in the chat list known as "Watcher" asked.

"Got the data disc... and have to stop my niece for that..." Jackie, whose name in the list was "Guardian" answered. "Can you clarify what you have just said earlier?"

"Well..." another called "Sentinel" then typed. "We have received word from our operatives that agents Aizawa and Akasaka have already begun to move on their joint proposals- can you verify that Miss Fon?"

"I confirm that, even Agent Akasaka has managed to rally Tokyo's monitor..."

"More like he rallied to her side..." another this time called "Defector" replied. "And by the way, can you tell him to speed up the selection process- his RAINBOW proposal needs seven- like a rainbow... and currently, he has only two..."

"RAINBOW- the mew protection squad... this is the only way that we can help while we assess the new threats... even the director himself loved the idea..." again Watcher typed. "But we have to do one thing... Berii Shirayuki must not be in the list of people who are going to be in the squad- she must be called back to Tokyo and aid her fellow mews in this- her value in defeating the Crystal Rosicrucian (AKA the crystal knights- TMM A La Mode enemies) threat is invaluable- may agent Nakama's spirit rest in peace..."

"Poor agent Nakama... they had turned her into a crystal and shattered her- losing one for this group..."

"May Warden rest in peace..." all typed in.

"Well anyway, I have a theory on why these Kyrelians continue to try and invade the Earth..." Defector suddenly typed in.

"You mean... the energy nexus?" Jackie suddenly answered. "Are you sure of this Miss Riro?"

"If the reports that the aliens are part of the second invasion force 25 years ago, they are intent on getting it." Sentinel added. "Am I right, Riro Kurama?"

"Of course- I myself led the first invasion before sister Yuuki turned my mind around... it seems that my past is again haunting me- and I feel that they have managed to learn from the last one..."

"Well then, we'll tell agent Akasaka and Aizawa of your movement into the squad..."

Back at Ichigo's school- Kish was again being attended to by a sudden addition to the school's nursing staff- applied and hired in the same hour.

"I'm Inanna... forgive me but I'm new here... can you tell this Inanna what's the problem with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend! He's not my boyfriend..." Ichigo countered. "He's also new here- and... my... friend..."

"Well then, please wait while I check on him..." the nurse advised and Ichigo complied, sitting on a far chair.

She then turned to the boy and sensed something.

"This boy is not of this world- even thought part of him is..." she thought as her hand began to glow as she placed it over his head. "Let's see what this Inanna can do..."

The nurse began to heal him with divine energy- slowly retuning his consciousness.

"Huh? Where am I?" he began to groan and he was noted by Ichigo, who dashed near.

"Are you okay? Speak to me..."

"He's a bit stressed out you see... first day stress if I say so myself. Wait here while this Inanna gets some vitamins for him okay?" the nurse said as she went towards the medicine cabinet, leaving the two.

"Huh? Where am I? Looks like that I'm back..." Kish spoke unwearyingly.

"What happened to you? You suddenly fainted without anything!" Ichigo suddenly worried over. "Come on, I'm taking you home- class is almost over and..."

"Wait on just a sugary minute!" the doors suddenly opened, revealing cousin Kiichigo. "Auntie called and we must come home quickly!"

"But..." Ichigo protested.

Suddenly, the girls that were attracted to Kish (and that surrounded him in the clinic) appeared in the doorway, entering and surrounding him.

"Oh my... this Inanna is surprised- he has lots more girlfriends that what she expects..." the nurse beamed as the bell rang.

"Don't worry about it Miss Momomiya..." the girls began to speak- in an envious manner, since Ichigo is the school's ace gymnast and slated for team captain for that. "We'll bring him home and..."

The girls stopped as he stood up, went to the nurse, took the vitamins and looked at the other girls.

"Sorry, but she's the only one who knows where I live... and she personally knows my guardian... come on!" he replied as he took Ichigo's hand and ran.

"After them!" the other girls called and gave chase, leaving Kiichigo and nurse Inanna behind.

"Oh boy... this will be much more interesting than I thought..." Kitchie thought as she went out.

"Oh my... oh my... I wonder how the master will react to this?" Inanna thought as she closed the doors.

Back at Retasu's school, both she and Mai were the ones left after the science class- which was coincidentally the last subject of the day.

"I have noted a trend since my admission into this school at the start of the year..." the demigod adviser / chemistry teacher began, taking off her sight aid- a sort of visor, revealing cataract damaged eyes. "Just because Midorikawa here is on the smart side doesn't mean that she has no practicality- maybe one day, she might do one something that will totally shock you and might force you to beg at her feet..."

Mai simply could not speak as the sermon continued, with Retasu looking on- but then she had enough as well.

"Teacher, you don't have to be too hard on her..." she finally spoke. "Just because..."

"I'm done already- I just don't like being bullied... you can leave now Hisakawa..."

As soon as Mai left...

"Well, it's the first time that I saw you distracted in any way... tell me, is there something bothering you?"

"Umm... nothing is bothering me 'mam... why ask?"

"Nothing- I just often associate looking out the window and bothering things... that will be the last time I'll be seeing you distracted, okay?"

Retasu nodded.

"If this is not intrusive of you- I'd like to ask one question- after seeing the news archives and school rumors and such related material... are you related to, or, are you Mew Lettuce?"

The mew could not quickly think of an answer- the phrase the teacher used did not have the "by any chance" that the usual questions have- and a direct question added to boot.

"I... I... I..."

"Don't worry- there's no way you can fit into her shoes... from what I see, she has the impression of being someone who is strong and has found a way to be.- while you... you still need to find the way to be..." the teacher replied, now placing eyeglasses on her eyes. "Who knows- maybe she is really you... or you may be really her... all it takes is for that little courage to take hold."

"Miss Fuyou..." Retasu managed to speak- a bit cheerful that her teacher did not find out (or did she?).

"Oops... what did I say about these kind of sessions?"

"I'm sorry, Teacher Primula..."

"Well run along then... you don't want to be late for your part-time, am I right?"

"Teacher, how did you know that-?"

"This Corite just guesses well, that's all..."

"Huh?" the mew wondered at the response.

"Never mind about what I said... now go."

A few minutes after her student left, she again removed the glasses and placed her hand over her blind eyes. The hand then glowed with the same tone and color as nurse Inanna's did a while earlier- healing energy. She took off her hand and it revealed clear violet eyes- the most beautiful demigod eyes if I say so. Then, her cell rings.

"Hello... this Primula Fuyou- if you wanted something, speak fast..."

"Ahem!" came the other line- which was...

"Master Kyuuji! Forgive my suddenly reply... I did not know that..."

"It's okay- by the way Fuyou, you should have felt one of them by now..." Kyuuji the younger brother of Sakura Momomiya began to speak just as the doors opened- revealing nurse Inanna. "The..."

"The new Archon's anima... I know- her Inanna just opened the door..."

"The Isis is in their workplace..." Inanna spoke. "Waiting for the master's daughter... and the Paimon is now their house's guard... man."

"I should have known that she would resort to that kind of measure... ready for my arrival at Narita..."

"As you wish."

Back at the café- where Minto entered with her housemate in tow.

"Do you mind waiting for a while? I promise you that I'll give you excellent service..."

"Please, don't worry yourself- I'll not even move." Hiro replied. "And I'm looking forward to that service..."

As soon as she entered the kitchen and passed by Sally...

"Boyfriend?" Sally suddenly asked, stopping her. "For someone like you, you sure..."

"He's not!" Minto replied for once as red as Ichigo. "He's not! He's not!"

"Okay, okay- you don't have to be so pushy! I recommend this by the way- one of my special flan custards... they're sooo good that he'll fall for anyone who serves him that..."

"Sally!"

A little while later...

"Fall for the one who serves him huh?" she thought as she handled the "love-inducing" dessert towards his table. "Thank you for waiting Hiro..."

"Thanks... And wow, I can't believe that you're serving me my favorite... thank you!"

"Hiro..." the girl cheered as the boy carefully and slowly (as if intentionally trying to tension her) ate the flan.

Meanwhile at the Midorikawa residence, Retasu was about to put her bag down when her cellphone beeped with a message Mai. And it said:

"Umm... Sorry for bothering you back at lab class- even so, you still managed to... um... no need for me to say that! Thanks for defending me against our pointed-eared otherworldly teacher... she's weird sometimes- well as with all demigods... you should have seen our neighbor Kareha."

"That's fine with me..." she thought and then said "I'm home..."

"Welcome home dear..." a female voice came in from the kitchen "How's school?"

"Mom? Mom!" she cheered. "You're home..."

"Yes I am dear... yes I am..." Nanase Midorkawa's reply was sublime and sweet. "So, how's school?"

At the Momomiya house, Kish and Ichigo managed to stop- it was a feat by the boy, since it was his real first.

"Umm... thank you." Ichigo managed to say.

"It's okay... sorry for causing you trouble."

"No-no... It's okay with me- you know me... trouble comes to me, remember?"

"Well then, I should be going home... tomorrow then..."

"Yup... tomorrow." She replied as he went off- but too late though, her father saw it..."

"Hmm..."

Later...

"This is Paolo Imon... he's one of my younger brother's bodyguards..." Sakura introduced the humanized anima to both her husband and daughter.

"Bodyguard huh?" her husband Shintaro replied. "It seems that your brother is quite an influential person... you never told me that you have a sibling"

"Not really, he runs a security agency... and sorry, I wasn't trying to hide it from you."

"Please... call me by my call sign- Paimon." The bodyguard cut in.

"And why is that?"

"I was once a fighter pilot..."

"I see..." Shintaro again replied. "Well then Paimon... glad to have you!"

Later that night, Shintaro found Sakura out on the yard.

"Any problems dear?" he asked.

"Well actually... it concerns Paimon..."

"What about him? And come to think of it, what's his reason for being here?"

"He's coming tomorrow for business- and a visit... my younger brother Kyuuji."

"What!"


	9. Order 09: Partial Reunion Uncle Visits!

Order 09: Partial Reunion- Uncle Visits!

6:50 AM- near Narita airport, where the Momomiya family vehicle (since it was three years that had passed, Shintaro had been promoted many times) approaches and enters airport parking.

"I'm sorry if I ever put you up to such hard times dear..." Sakura spoke as they went out of the car, head bowed in apology- she explained her "situation". "I was not hiding it- it just so happened that I don't want my life to be..."

"I understand... anyone who was running away could do things like that... and I wished to receive the blessings of your parents- well, you brother will have to do..." Shintaro replied as he hugged her. "But that goes with a punishment... you must cook for me the most delicious dishes that I have tasted- so that I can brag at the office how good a cook my wife is..."

"Of course honey... I'll still cook for you- thanks for understanding."

Later in the terminal...

"He should be here by now..." Sakura spoke as she looked at her watch- 6:59 AM.

Then, from a distance, a group began to approach them- one guy in a business suit with two lovely escorts and a family of four following- parents and two girls. Then Sakura heard the group's discussion and noted one in there.

"Condolences for your loss..." the business guy spoke the other male- the father of the two girls. "If there's something that we can do for you..."

"No, don't mention it sir- the Kuroido family also offers condolences for your loss as well..." the father replied.

The group stops and the suited guy comes near the younger of the two sisters- about 16 and puts his hand on her head.

"Don't be sad young Rikorisu... death is just another part of life- for better times await those whose time had passed... your grandfather is living happily in heaven- who knows, maybe he's friends with my father... so be strong, okay? And you'll find your place in this city, I assure you."

The girl named Rikorisu replied with a nod. And as soon as the Kuroido family left the scene...

"I know that you are here Sakura..." the suited guy spoke as he came near- he was Kyuuji. "Mourners- met them during my stopover... and by the way, I'm Kyuuji Fe'ren, younger brother of your wife, Mister Shintaro Momomiya..."

"Nice to- how did you know my name?" Mr. Momomiya asked.

"We have our means... and nice to meet you as well... from the impressions I'm getting from you, you seem to be quite the individual there... are you by chance a company manager?"

"Um... well actually..."

"CEO..." Sakura puffed to the rescue. "And part owner..."

"Aw... I came up short. Well then, you two must know the reason why I'm here..." Kyuuji replied and then turned to his two lovely demihuman body-guards. "And you can go now ladies- I'm very well protected in this case..."

As soon as those two left...

"Well then, I supposed that you know of a good place for breakfast- flying 10+ hours is really hard you know..."

"Now in other news, the Ministry of Education has declared today and tomorrow days of no classes in the Tokyo metropolitan prefecture... Education Minister Aizawa has called on all the principals of all the region's schools to discuss the new wave of alien attacks and the measures to be taken- the meeting will also include some issues about DO (Diet- the Japanese parliament Order) 2551 or the defense appropriations order of 20XX..." the TV announced as Kiichigo watched- she was the first to wake up.

"Why are you not ready for school yet?" Ichigo then appeared, with a towel ready.

"Government announcement- no classes today and tomorrow... so chill down a bit and we'll make our own yummy breakfast- in fact, I have already prepared the pancake batter... so, strawberry or raspberry?"

"Well... I think you know what I wanted..."

Later, to the pancake tune of strawberry for Ichigo and raspberry for Kiichigo...

"So, who's your guy?" Kitchie suddenly asked. "The 'alien'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about my dear cousin- that Lorraine guy..."

"You mean him? He's just new there and like... um..."

"The truth is, you're attracted to him... with looks like that, any girl can have a crush with him."

"Well how about you then?" Ichigo replied, making her cousin's eye twitch.

"For your information, I don't have any interest in boys right now- trying to spend time with you is challenge enough- much more trying to study and trying to get a part-time... well I sort of like doing jobs nowadays..."

"If you're thinking about getting into my place, well think again sister!" Ichigo again countered.

"I'm not saying that I'm getting your job- I'm only saying that I need one so that auntie could not burden herself with giving the two of us allowances..."

"Now that you've mention it- where is mom?"

"Found this on the table..." Kiichigo spoke, passing a note to Ichigo.

"Girls, sorry but we have to pick up your uncle at the airport- he's visiting us for the time being, so be nice to him, okay?" the note said as she read it.

"Uncle? I wonder who?" she then asked. "I hope its uncle Kintaro..."

"Yeah- that uncle of ours is one of the coolest uncles we have... well anyway, after this; let's make the welcome a bit more okay, okay?"

"His name is Kyuuji..." Paolo (for this evolution in human form- he- Paimon will be called Paolo) replied as sudden as he appeared.

"Ack! Since when did you-?" Kitchie spoke in shock.

"Kyuuji? I never heard of him... can you tell me-"

"Unfortunately, even though I serve him, I don't usually say anything about him- in other words, you would have to meet him to know him..."

Aizawa house, Minto had just heard the news from her brother and the two have settled to breakfast. Then, Hiroge in his servant attire appears and hands them glasses of juice.

"Come on Hiro, sit down and join us..." Seiji invited. "It's still not the weekends you know..."

"But the situation demands it- there are no classes, so I must perform my duties to this house..." he protested.

"No need to do that- ever again..." this time a mature male voice came in. "You have done enough."

"Father..." both Aizawa siblings greeted him and his companion "...and grandmother, good morning..."

"Good morning uncle... grandaunt..." Hiro greeted as well as the two elder members sat down.

Later, with Hiro at the table with them...

"You no longer have to do duties for this house Hiro... you have already done a great service for us..."

"But uncle..."

"Besides, you have already done a great service to this house via my daughter... if this was the old days, we would arrange the two of you to marry..."

"Father!" Minto almost screamed with red on her cheeks.

"Don't worry- this is the modern times... and the service I'm talking about is being a good friend... and you two have the right to choose who to love, am I right?"

"Right to choose..." Minto thought

"Who to love..." her housemate thought as well.

"And that brings me to some matters- so Seiji, how's work?"

"So far so good- my boss really paid me to take a break- but all the while working on a project."

"So, how's your lovely goddess of a girlfriend Primula?"

"She broke up with him..." Minto suddenly butted in.

"Don't screw the meaning of 'time off'!" her brother suddenly replied. "Well actually, we decided to take time off from each other and to see where our relationship has gone to..."

"A wise and mature decision..." Mister / Minister Aizawa replied. "Sorry to eat and run but... some wondering principals will be angry if I don't show up on time..."

"You can do it- we know you can..." Seiji replied.

"Go get them..." Minto added.

"Hey, hey... I'm not catching something here..."

"Good luck uncle..." Hiro finalized.

"Well, I'll be talking to you later Hiroge- if I get home that is..."

Midorikawa residence, only Retasu and her mother Nanase were the ones left- the organics anyway. Mrs. Midorikawa had brought home a new persocon and she (a female model) was cleaning up while mother and daughter enjoy breakfast.

"So, how are your studies coming on dear?"

"Aside from some things, fine and dandy..."

"'Some things'? You mean those three girls that befriended you and took advantage of you before you met your work partners at the café?"

Retasu nodded.

"You could have ignored them..." Nanase advised.

"No mom, I have a better idea- do you remember how people used to say about me?"

"Well if it's the thing about you and your look-alike mew, what about it?"

"Let's say that those three are in for the shock of their lives..." Retasu then spoke, eyes in a sort of serious manner.

"I don't know what your plan is dear, but please- no bloodshed okay?" Nanase replied, using the term 'bloodshed' ever since her daughter had asked her to buy castanets.

"Don't worry mom- I have already practiced Mew Lettuce's way of communication for the cosplay competition in a few days..."

"Practiced? But dear, you never get to see her close up or even observe her way- how can you be sure that what you're acting is true... unless, you and her are the same- that will be a real shock if that were true..."

"Sorry to leave this early but, I have to go work now..."

"Well then, take care and have fun honey- and don't let the sight of your crush distract you..."

"Mom!" she screamed from outside cheeks red. "Don't talk of chief Shirogane like that!"

Fon Residence, where breakfast was finished and Jackie and Purin were cleaning up.

"How come you're not going to your workplace today?" Jackie asked after Purin replied that she wasn't going there.

"It would be much fun to help right now here- with you auntie... I know that taking care of my little brothers and sister is hard on you... so I'll help.""l help. little brothers and sister is hard on you... e her way- how can you be sure that what you'

"You're such a dear... okay then... Kazui!"

"Yes 'mam? Anything for me to do? I'm fully charged and ready."

"Purin, he's all yours..."

"Well then... can you help me then?" Purin asked the droid. "Carry that outside?" she then pointed to the sofa.

"Seriously, I do have my limitations..."

"Let me help you then..."

As both mew and droid carried the sofa outside, it did not surprise Jackie though, as she had already viewed the reports.

"Oh come on... that's not the way to clean that!" Jackie then called as she went outside to check on the sofa.

"I already told him that!" Purin replied against Kazui's shaky technique.

Then, the youngest of the Fon siblings, Heicha appears and tugs at Purin.

"What's that matter?"

"I want to play with sister..."

"But Heicha..."

"Attend to her dear... your siblings need you more than me actually- I'm just here to take care of you." Jackie contradicted Purin's resistance.

"Sorry auntie if I couldn't help you..." She bowed and began to take her younger sister back inside.

"Don't worry about a thing dear..." Jackie thought as she and her droid began to dust the sofa. "You have done more than your share of helping- and that to a bigger purpose... and for that bigger purpose, I need to run for a while."

Fujiwara residence, where the three females of the family- Zakuro, her mother Yukio and her little sister Karin (The man of the family had to attend to business and wedding plans) were finished with the morning meal and Karin was about to drag her older sister to play with her when suddenly, their mother stops them.

"Could you help me for a while dear?"

"Okay mom..." Zakuro replied, placing her hand on her sister. "I'll be there okay?"

Karin nodded her head and went upstairs, while mother and daughter go to the kitchen to do dish duty.

"You father asks about your studies... how are they?" Yukio began to ask.

"They're fine- actually; I'm in a middle of an extensive project from Dr. Shin..."

"Dr Shin? You mean your 'wacky' animal dynamics professor? Is that his real name?"

"No mom... the university only knows him as 'Dr. Shin'- and that written as 'death' (the Kanji – Chinese character for death) or was it written as 'new'? In fact, no one knows his real name- but I heard rumors that he was a great idealist and conceptualist about robotics- and I heard that he and a friend created one of the now popular games in the world today..."

"Well anyways, is that project of yours concern the wolf cub? If so, you should let him out of his cage- being cooped up in there may drive him wild you know- you should know better- you are taking care of him you know."

"I was thinking of it- but he's from the wild so I have my doubts..."

"Well, he's too friendly- I gave him milk a while ago and he licked my hand... I say that he's looking for affection- better give him the care that he needs- who knows, he might save you if you run into trouble..." Yukio gave one of her advices. "I can't believe that my oldest is becoming a mother- a foster one that is..."

"Mom!" Zakuro countered. "You made me look like someone pregnant!"

A few minutes later, she attended to Yoru who was looking intently at his surrogate mother.

"I guess I'd better- I should know better..." she thought as with gentle eyes, she unlocked the cage- but the cub was reluctant to go. "Come on Yoru... I'm giving you free rein in my house, but don't mess around okay?"

The cub whimpered but as his surrogate mother neared her hand to him- the look of uncertainty turned into comfort and licked her hand.

"Come on- Karin wants to play with you."

A while later, in Karin's room...

"Wow... come here Yoru!" the younger sibling called on the cub and he came near. "Hey, it tickles!"

"Come on, be easy on him... he's still a wild animal you know..."

"I know that big sister... Yoru sit!"

Amazingly, the wolf cub sat on command- a really unexpected thing to come from a wild animal. Then what Dr. Shin told about the animal flashed thru Zakuro's memory- "some sort of power".

"Some sort of power" huh? Well, it seems that way." she thought as she watched her sister play. "By the way Karin, why did you ask me here?"

"Well..." the little Fujiwara sibling began to speak and ran towards the closet and took out a familiar but handmade suit and some accessories- Mew Zakuro's attire suite. "Me and my friends in school made this up and told me to take a picture of you in that..."

"Eh... so you wanted me to dress up huh? Well then, wait up when I call you okay?"

"Um! I will!"

Moments later, Zakuro was in her own room thinking over what her sibling gave to her and took out her pendant as well.

"It doesn't hurt to do this once in a while- and it's Karin..." she then thought as she placed the attire under her bed and the rest...

Back in Karin's room- Yoru, who was snuggling up to her suddenly moved away, faced the direction of Zakuro's room and began to growl.

"What's the matter Yoru-chan? Anything wrong?" she asked as the cub began to paw at the wall in the room's direction as if trying to get to it.

As soon as the cub calmed down...

"Karin, you can come in now..."

Karin went out of her room and knocked before entering the room. And when she entered...

"Wow... it's even better than I expected... wait here sister Zakuro, I'll get Nina-chan's camera!"

As Karin again left, her big sister stood up and looked at the pile beneath her- the clothing Karin gave her to dress up with. And with one flick of the foot, she placed the pile deeper into the underside of the bed- just in time moments before Karin went in again. With camera on hand, she began to take pictures of her sis against a white backdrop.

"You know what big sister?" Karin began to ask.

"What is it?"

"Besides wanting to become like Mew Zakuro, I wanted to be one other thing..."

"Eh? What is it then that you wanted to be?"

"A model- like you... you are beautiful, smart and above all friendly..." Karin replied, now seating beside her sister and snapping the two of them. "There, I hope they like it... thanks big sis..."

"Anytime Karin, anytime..." she replied and let her sibling leave the room.

As soon as she left...

"Revert!"

Andronfelt house, where Sally had finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Dearie, you should be going now..." Masako urged her niece to leave. "Your job is important you know..."

"I know that auntie, so that's why I'm rushing..."

"I better take that instead..." Spazziel butted in. "Come on..."

"But Spaz..."

Moments later, Sally found herself out of the house, pushed by her cousin.

"I could have finished the dishes you know!" she yelled as she left.

At the café...

"Oh welcome Sally..." Keiichiro greeted as she went in. "And just in time for opening... anything bothering you?"

"Not much really sir... where's Chief Mendel and Shirogane?"

"Ryou's still sleeping... and Arua, I think she's still at her house... didn't you check?"

"Sorry sir, but I was irritated when I went out..."

"Well that is strange, she doesn't answer my calls, I wonder why?"

Mendel house, where the reason on why Arua did not answer is that taking care of a humanized alien is a real pain- even to an angel... the problem of how to wake him up from his dream.

"Oh my... first night sleeping as a human and it's a girl he's dreaming about..." Arua thought as she looked at his sleeping form in his room. "There is nothing I can do... Gina?"

"What is it 'mam?" the robotic servant appeared of the doorway.

"Ready his meals for the day and don't let him out of the house without him asking me..."

"As you wish... but one thing bothers me. Why the move?"

"Well, it's his first day as a human and he's a bit fast on the draw right now- I would rather let him take things slowly and not let his wild will hold and drive him to recklessness. Well, take care of him."

A few moments later, she was walking towards the bus stop- like every human on site. It had been 14 years since she first descended and like with all angels, have adapted well to this plane of existence- being human, since heaven was in some ways like earth. But her reasons for leaving the life above had been dark and sad before she went into a certain photo exhibit featuring Red Data Animals. In the bus, she remembered each point of her stay- from the determined farewell until the last event.

"Come to think of it... I have not been there for a while now..." she thought as the bus announcement came in.

Moments later, she found herself infront of a church- the same church that Mew Zakuro was seen transforming by the girls. She went in and sat on a far pew, looking towards the altar and the stained glass window with a figure that resembled her. Then someone came and sat on the same pew as she was, but not close.

"Now whose harebrained idea was it to put me in glass?" Arua began to speak. "Father Joseph Mendel..."

"Arua... it's been a long time since anyone from my family had seen you- and as always, the human Mendel family show gratitude for their counterparts in heaven... And yes, it's my fault!"

"You don't need to put 'human' and 'counterpart' as reference..." Arua suddenly laughed softly. "After all, you and I are cousins..."

"True... true... but among the Christian priests of this city, I'm the only one that's really not... I have a human wife and a child... So, why are you here?"

"Well, I have been wondering about many things- so I decided to have a break and come here..."

"Is it about Hebarn?" Joseph asked.

"Among many other things, yes her... all those long years since she had left us is really making mother worry... I'm too ashamed to face her without Hebarn back."

"And trying to move on after Junon?"

"Yes him... even we angels get to be in some unfortunate incidents... I wished I could have said those words when he said those same words to me back then... its sooo frustrating- not able to tell what you feel."

"Don't worry, it will be a bright and happy future for you- I sense it. The only thing that we angels could not sense is our own fate- we need to turn to another of our kind just to find out, and often, we are unsure of it. By the way Arua, how are your charges?"

"I still need to formally arrange them- the sorties will be in shortly and the aliens will not be sitting down or rather, they will be coming..."

"Don't worry about being overwhelmed, allies are inbound- the SF, police and even the Corites have begun to pitch in-by the way, they have found their new archon and their ambassador is in this city right now..."

"Archon... you mean?"

"Yup... the one and only Sakura Fe'ren- 214th in the Corite Fe'ren line of succession- even though she's now called Sakura Momomiya. I've known her father personally, when he asked heaven's army with ways to control time with his newfound class- the Astralists. Well anyway, you can stay during service if you like- manning the wind organ..."

"No thanks... I still have a shop to run." The angel replied to her fellow. "And a city to protect..."

"Good luck then... and I hope your other male partner falls for you..."

"And what did you mean by that!"

Later in another bus heading towards the area of the café...

"That Joseph... he always pulls on my leg... and what's with Akasaka anyway- that people who know tend to push me towards him... he's only a nice guy... as nice as..."

Her thoughts were stopped when the bus stops at the right bus stop- allowing her to go down and walk a few meters to the café. But as she went towards the door, the demi-human bodyguard that Inanna referred to as Isis also came in and had almost made contact when suddenly, Arua stops.

"Please enter... we value customers with our service..." Arua excused as she opened the door for the other person.

"Don't mind if I do..." Isis replied, stepping inside. "This act will be rewarded by me and others..." she then thought as she sat down on one of the tables.

"Order for one please..." Arua then called as she went up the counter.

"I'll take it..." Keiichiro spoke as he went towards the customer area. "And good morning... you look lovely today."

"Oh shut up and serve already!"

"Okay... okay..."

"Hmm... something's not right..." Arua then thought as she looked at Isis and remembered what her cousin had told her. "If he said that the holy alliance is helping in... I should have sensed some of their Animus signatures or their genetic resonance already in the area. There's something strange about that woman... but as far I can feel; she's just an ordinary demon that can wield a bit of magic..."

In another part of the city, Sakura and Shintaro Momomiya, as well as her brother Kyuuji sat down to a hotel breakfast- at the hotel Tokyo Royale, rumored workplace of Karin Usui- one of many that is.

"I'm sorry if I could not give you some of my cooking..." Sakura again apologized to her younger brother.

"Don't worry, I'm okay with that- and besides, it may be a long way to your house from the airport. I'll be looking forward to tasting your cooking for the first time..."

"You should be!" Shintaro came in gladly. "My wife's cooking is the best in the world! Once you tasted it- you'll forget your worries and stay here longer..."

"I'll be gladly looking forward to that, mister Shintaro..." Kyuuji replied as he took out a box. "And by the way, I'm now going to do a part of father's will..."

The couple was surprised as he opened the box, revealing what seemed to be a golden figure- almost like the sun in appearance, with a socket at the end.

"This is..." Sakura spoke.

"What is that?" Shintaro followed.

"This my friend is the final piece of the staff my father owned since his- promotion... he hid the other pieces of the staff among the things that my sister here took when she ran away..."

"You mean the golden pole that we placed in the attic?" again Mr. Momomiya replied, remembering a spring cleaning session.

"The entire staff is a treasure in our family- and so begins the real purpose of my visit... because the one holding the staff will..."

"Our family and our entire alliance will look up to that person..." Sakura replied.

"'Alliance?' Wait a minute... I've heard stories from my niece Riro... are you guys?"

"Forgive me honey..."

"What you are thinking is correct..."

"I see... well then..." Shintaro replied in a low voice and then called for the waiter.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I need to ask for a guardian... where is she?"

"Please wait..."

"What was that all about honey?"

"Riro told me something that must be done just in case any of the alliance members appear... I did not expect that my wife would be the new leader. To tell you the truth..."

"He has met our father..." Kyuuji replied, startling Sakura. "Personally- he's the person that father was arranging your marriage to- before you ran away..."

"I'm sorry dear... I was not hiding it..." Sakura's husband replied.

"Now that you two have cleared some things about hiding stuff..." Kyuuji again cut in. "I'll go take a break while we wait for the person Mister Shintaro spoke of."

Moments later...

"I didn't know that you were the 'foreign guy' my father was talking about... I thought that you were some bad guy that could make me suffer in the future... but I guess, I was wrong."

"Strange isn't it? Trying to run away only to find yourself marrying the one who you were arranged with... I did not totally know that you were the one my parents were talking about- though I got a sign when I took you to them... remember?"

"Remembered that day when we were already engaged... by the way, how come my father chose you among the many people? The only things that I love about you is... you."

"Well then, he must have wanted for his daughter to be happy- I can feel that he has some kind of power and he must have known that he had made the right choice..."

Sakura was just silent upon hearing those words, but her husband know that she was thinking deeply- a trait she manifested in the early days but vanished since Ichigo's birth.

"Ahem!" someone suddenly interrupted them- a female of Chinese origin. "Did someone call for me? The waiter told me that someone from the alliance is here..."

"He's out right now but will come back... by the way Miss Fon, my wife Sakura..."

"Nice to meet you- may I?"

The two nodded and Jackie sat down, just in time as Kyuuji returns from leak duty.

"You are..." he then spoke to Jackie.

"Nice to meet you again Mister Fe'ren... I knew that this day would come. And regards to you and your ascension, Mrs. Momomiya..."

"I haven't decided on- wait a minute, who are you really?"

"Lieutenant Commander Jackie Fon, Internal Galactic Security Forces, Terran Home Sector... I'm also called 'Guardian' for your reference... I was ordered by the director to keep an eye out for any of the Cora alliance or Axium guild members that might be seeking a way in into the Tokyo situation..."

"Ahh the Axium guild... those guys with the advanced weapons technology- I know them." Kyuuji replied in a tone that was a bit harsh.

"By the way you say it; it seems that you shun technology..."

"No I don't- it's just that those people had forgotten the basics- that there is a much stronger power on our feet- the very ground we stand on that supports us, feeds us and we travel on; the air we walk thru that we breathe and travel in; the water that cooled us, our machines and allowed us to travel further... and the fires that made our food safe, forged our weapons and kept us warm- all that nature has provided- they have seemed to forget or take for granted in their job of keeping the peace." Kyuuji explained. "We of the alliance have remembered Gaia's gift and we are masters of the forces; all six- Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Darkness and finally Light- it is evident in our blood and we have been never too arrogant of it- even you guys at the SF have been sending your best etheric specialists just to be trained..."

"True... and this concerns your daughter Mrs. Momomiya..." Jackie replied, taking out a pic of Mew Ichigo, Ichigo and a pair of scissors.

She then did what Purin did to Minto's fan book- cutting Ichigo out of her picture and silhouetting it against Mew Ichigo- a perfect match.

"Is that for real?" Shintaro asked. "Seriously?"

"This is more than mere coincidence..." Jackie then gave the composite to Sakura and took out a dossier. "The files say it all..."

Back at the Momomiya house, the house was cleaned and readied for the arrival, so both cousins were in Kiichigo's room, with the tenant torturing her cousin with questions.

"Say Ichigo, we have been looking at the news lately- seen any of them?"

"Them? What do you mean?"

"As if you don't know- I'm referring to them... Tokyo's special unit- Tokyo Mew Mew. I believe their line was 'For the sake of justice, I'll be-'"

"No! That's not it! That's not it!" Ichigo pouted. "It's 'For the Earth's future, I'll be serving you -nya'!" she then spoke- unknowingly in the same way as her mew form.

"By the way you say it- you seem to be like her in many ways... lemme see, let me see if you have cat ears and tail..." Kitchie began to speak, moving her hands all over her cousin, poking all over.

"Kiichan, stop that! Don't do that! Where are you touching me! Hey stop that! That tickles!" Ichigo tried to resist.

After a few moments of struggle, Kiichigo had managed to pin Ichigo in such a way that her legs were easily accessed all the while preventing her cousin to look. After a while she scanned her cousin's right thigh and she found what she was looking for- the mew mark.

"Just as expected... same mark but on the right side..." she thought as she released her cousin.

"Why you..." Ichigo hissed. "So you wanted that kind of treatment huh? Well then..."

"Hey Ichigo come on! Take it easy will you! Hey! Don't touch me there! Stop! Don't pull that down!" Kitchie now resisted.

Unfortunately for her, Ichigo managed to pull down part of her cousin's PJ bottom and saw part of something- on the left thigh.

"What the..."

"Gotcha!" Kitchie then barked, using her legs to slam a pillow on her cousin's head. "That's what you get for trying to remove this kitty's PJ's in the morning..." she then spoke, readjusting her bottom. "Remember this, you and I are much more alike than it seems..."

Moments later, back in Ichigo's room...

"A mark..." she thought. "But there's no way that she could be... impossible. Maybe a scar but... the same form?"

"You and I are much more alike than it seems..." again her cousin's words echoed.

"It can't be..."

In Kiichigo's room...

"Eh really? Are you sure about that big sister?" Apple's voice came in thru the radio.

"That will advance your schedule by at least three events..." Orange came in next.

"But eventually, we can't hide the fact that we are Mew Mews as well... and soon enough, Kyoto Mew Mew will have to merge with the main branch... I suggest that..."

"On it..." Orange replied. "We'll arrive at the right time."

"It's good to see sister Ichigo and the others again..." Apple replied.

"Well I decided... the next event's the time! Kiichigo Momomiya- I mean Mew Raspberry will formally enter!"

Midorikawa residence, where a sudden noise jolts Nanase out of the tune on her cooking. She ventures out to find a moving van parked at the neighbor's- an empty house for the last week. Porters were moving stuff at a blinding pace- the service trademark of the Nakai moving service- characterized by its moving monkey company mascot. Also parked near the van were a taxi and four people- an Italian male, Japanese female and two daughters came out.

"Oh my... new neighbors... got to call Retasu to let her know..."

Café Mew Mew, where Retasu and Minto were the only senior members on duty. It was light on the customer load, so it was casual- aside from Minto doing drifts- the reason, Hiroge took her there. Then, Retasu's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Mom! How are you doing? New neighbors? Really! Okay, I'll try to get home early... okay mom, I will..."

"Who was that?" Minto suddenly stopped and asked.

"That was my mom. There are new neighbors beside us- she already called the other neighbors and were planning for a housewarming party."

"A housewarming huh? I'd love to go- we don't get a lot of new neighbors... you know what I mean."

"Eh... a housewarming... how nice." Arua then butted in.

"Do housewarming parties exist in heaven?" Retasu asked.

"Like on heaven as it is on earth- it's been a while... can I go with you guys?"

"But Arua..." Keiichiro, who was at the counter spoke, but the monitor stopped him.

"You guys can handle this one day, can you? Come on girls, we need to ready up so that Retasu's new neighbors feel welcome."

Meanwhile in a dark dimension somewhere, Fudge was pacing mad, with BK looking at him and tracking.

"Those girls are irritating me..." Fudge mumbled again and again. "Just as we struck them down, another disturbance appears- I know! Knight!"

"What is it my lord?"

"Gather my strongest creations... we'll give them a taste of their own style!"

"As you wish..." BK replied, vanishing and returning with six intensely black crystals. He then asked. "Shall I bring out your weapon as well?"

"Yes, bring it out as well..." Fudge replied, prompting knight to open a rift and a pair of shades came out of it. "Oh... you girls are sooo dead... really and utterly dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile back at the hotel...

"Well then, must be going back to my body. If Purin checks on my pulse back home, she'll scream."

"What did you mean by..." Kyuuji tried to ask but he suddenly tried to grab her hand- but "My hand went thru... that technique."

"Sakura, are you okay?" Shintaro asked his wife as she browsed thru the files.

She just kept silent as she read file after file.

"Sakura?" her sibling followed.

Sakura kept on until she returned all the files into the dossier. And suddenly, she smiled, making both males jump.

"She has changed... Ichigo has."

"Sakura..."

"She's growing up and becoming more responsible." She began to speak, tears beginning to flow. "I believed that she can do anything and in fact, she did..."

"I know that you are proud of her..." Shintaro replied. "I am too..."

"You two are such good parents..." Kyuuji replied. "You have raised her well and she lived up even beyond your expectations..."

"And as good parents... we must do our part in protecting her as well... better call Riro." Shintaro spoke.

"After all, she is our daughter- Mew or not... can I have a word with you for a while little brother?"

A while later at the hotel's garden...

"Kyuuji... I have decided on something..."

"You mean?"

"Taking up the ascension..." she replied. "But I'm not doing it because I was destined by birth or mandated by law... rather, a position of a leader of an organization that protects humanity need a person that values that need to protect. Having a daughter that has this values in her- made me think of what I have done to make her that way... we didn't ask her to do it- yes, she did it on her own. It's time for my responsibilities to be made... and after looking what Ichigo has done- I can't just leave my child and her friends in danger- certainly not..."

"So formally..." Kyuuji again cut in.

"I, Sakura Fe'ren-Momomiya, will accept the position of the archonship of the Holy Alliance- not just as the 214th of the line and daughter of Daitenshi Fe'ren... but as the mother of earth's shield- Mew Ichigo Momomiya- so that I may nurture and protect her even more. May the gods of north, south, east and west and the forces of earth, fire, wind, water, holy light and divine darkness be with me..."

"Nicely said my sister... or should I say, your grace?"

"You don't have to call me that Kyuuji- 'your grace'... makes me feel old you know."

"I know... and I have to make a few calls- I'm canceling all my activities for the next few months- it seems that this is a good time to rest and catch up years of bonding..." he then replied as he dialed a number on the phone. "Hello, is this the Fuyou house?"

Now we move on to the area where the Midorikawa residence is, where Retasu, Minto were heading, with Arua along for the help. Retasu had phoned earlier saying that she had brought help along, which her mother Nanase had appreciated.

"Huh? New neighbors..." Retasu noted as she passed the moving van- the third this time (the vans were quite small because it was a rush job).

Then, they enter the house.

"Welcome home dear..." Nanase's voice came in clear despite the many people chattering inside. "And my, you've brought friends along..."

"Good morning Mrs. Midorikawa... I'm Minto Aizawa. Nice to meet you." Minto greeted in the usual manner, bowing in respect.

"Oh dear... you're one the people my daughter here has talked about- sorry if you came in at such a time... you being a minister's daughter and all..."

"I-I-I-I don't mind..." she replied, even bowing lower to hide her embarrassed face. "Actually I came here to help as well... right, Retasu?"

"Now who's this older friend of yours?" Nanase then turned to Arua.

"Arua Mendel, should I say, your daughter's 'employer'..." the monitor took Nanase's hand and shook it. "Nice to be of your acquaintance- and help if needed..."

"Likewise... go on find places to rest... we'll be visiting the new neighbors in a while..."

While the two mews head to do help, Arua placed herself in the garden under a tree that was near the fence at the new neighbor's side, sitting down and sort of commanded a breeze to blow around the area of the house. Suddenly, a distinct, pronounced yet mild tone reaches her ears and feelings- there was something new."

"Hmm... what could that be?" she thought as she looked around her- each person's soul manifesting as a distinct tone- but still monotonous because of the multitudes.

She then took up a meditation sit and began to look at the world in another view- this time in darkness with each soul as a 'star'. She again hears the distinct tone and localizes it to the area behind the fence- one of the new neighbors or the movers was emitting that 'signal'. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and finally...

"Eight... the sixteen year old girl. Hmm..."

Then, she noted that the girl's soul was flashing at the same time the tone was emitted. Acting on a hunch that she might be it, she localized her senses on the girl's soul- every angel had the power to analyze each and every human soul in detail.

"Wait a minute... something in that girl is not right- this feeling, I get this when I felt something before- hate to admit it but... I have felt part of this girl's presence before..."

"Chief? Chief Arua?" Minto's voice suddenly came in, startling her.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's almost time for them to move..."

Fon house- where Purin had been looking at the sleeping (and I do mean with open mouth and dripping and balloon and such) form of her aunt for about an hour.

"I think its best that we let her sleep lady Purin..." Kazui their droid replied, trying to stop his mistress from shaking some conscience into her aunt. "After all she's..."

"Oh come on Kazui!" Purin countered. "She said that she'll cook lunch today- well, we have eaten and she here napping off!"

"But you know that she works long hours and she often drowsy... let her sleep!" Kazui continued to plea as he was now being shaken by her. "Let meee gooo!"

"Huh?" Jackie suddenly spoke, drowsy. "Where am I? Have I been sleeping again?"

"Auntie!" Purin began to shake her auntie silly. "You promised us that you'll cook for dinner!"

"I know that..." Jackie despite being shaken hard, still replied drowsily. "But I'm sorry, I'm too tired... don't worry, I'll sleep and then cook a good dinner for all of us..."

"Really?"

"Yes, that I promise... but after tonight, I may have to leave you guys for a few days... something came up and they need my help. Zzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Auntie, auntie!"

Back at Momomiya side of things- the house. Kiichigo pouted as her cousin began to ready herself for the job ahead at the café.

"I'm not a kid you know!" she replied, pouting over her cousin's instructions- to call her when the car arrives back. "You don't need to tell me that!"

"The problem with you is that you don't listen to me when I ask favors- even once!"

"Eh... so do you my dear cousin..."

"Don't start up on that 'we are alike on many ways' thing again!" Ichigo again called. "Even if we are cousins, we are not alike!"

"I beg to differ cousin- my father and your father are brothers... so part of us is alike in ways... even to the animal inside of us..."

"Huh? What did you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, wondering at the last words.

"Nothing- it was nothing... ehehehehehe... go on and work work work... I'll stay here and call you if they're here... just take me home a strawberry or raspberry cheesecake okay?"

"Okay, okay... don't be so pushy please?"

"Okay... I'm sorry. I did not mean to anger you."

A while later, Kitchie was back in her room, taking out one of her bags- a solid case. She opened it, revealing a laptop and a crystal drive (a device used to read / write to data crystals- similar to the one Arua's PC had- all CrDs are external but USB 2.0+ allowed) and a case containing a data crystal. After setting up and powering up for that matter, she placed the crystal into the drive and opened its contents- titled "Tokyo Damage Incidents – Complete Record". As she was viewing the files, her phone rang- it was Mikan.

"Hello... Mikan?"

"It's me alright..." the other line replied in a tone that Kiichigo knew that could come from Mikan but...

"Liar... you're Mikami- her other side... don't fool me by those tactics, Miss- split personality!"

"And so what if I decided to show up? I'm tired right now and I need to rest."

"So that's why you called me? In the middle of your recess?"

"Ah... recess... ahahahahahaha... ha-ha... hahaha... haaaaaa..." the other line just laughed on until...

"Huh? Why am I laughing?"

"Mikan!"

"Kitchie!"

"Geez Mikan, you should control Mikami you know... your 'other side' might hurt someone you know- and not just on laughing gas like that last time..."

"I know that but I can't... 'she's' still me you know..." Mikan replied.

"If 'she' is part of you, you can easily control her actions..."

"I know that but... she's the reason why I am who I am right now... her reckless courage had shown me a path that is fulfilling- remember who got me into the team in the first place remember?"

"I know... I remembered that scene- after the battle as Orange- Mikami, you suddenly turning back into Mikan and asking what the heck you were doing and why the clothing- that really shocked me and Ringo and even made teacher Arua blink."

The two laughed for a while.

"That felt good..." Mikan replied.

"Same here..."

"Well thanks Kitch... I got refreshed. Well what are doing there anyway? I head that Tokyo had a lockdown."

"Same here- I'm viewing the files from here while I do nothing."

"Okay then... better get going for me- the bell's about to ring."

"Well then, better study for me... later!"

At the café...

"Eh really? Retasu's place?" Ichigo asked at Keiichiro's reply- at the question of where are the others.

"Yes... we can handle it from here."

"As long as these he doesn't slack off!" Sally appeared and pointed at him. "I still have cookie duty to do and he's still not finished with the housewarming party cake... wait a minute..."

Sally dashed back inside the kitchen and reappeared with an order form in hand.

"Just as I thought- Ichigo... can you do me a favor and wait here for a while?"

"Um... okay..."

"Now come here and do this quick!" Sally again spoke while she dragged him back.

A while later she reappeared with a neat box- carefully designed by Arua, that was pink all over and it said the café's name.

"Here you go... to Retasu's place."

"Eh... why me?"

"Simple, you are the one going there... sorry but chief here does not employ delivery guys for our bidding!"

"Delivery people... nice idea..." Keiichiro thought as Sally continued.

Meanwhile at the Mendel house, Gina was done with dish duty when suddenly she noticed something was wrong.

"Oh no... Where did he go?"

At that time, that same 'he' that Gina asked for was making his way unknowingly, into the path of Ichigo- who was somehow burdened by carrying a box with mild winds blowing by.

"That maid- seesh!" Kish puffed as wondered around. "I don't look strange anymore so that's why I need to get out and simply..." He spoke so carefree as he jumped.

He tried to fly but his face was planted in the concrete instead. And again and again he tried to fly until; he bumps into somebody carrying a pink box.

"Wah! The cake!" the girl holding the box screamed as the box flew out of her hands.

"Got it!" he managed to call before falling on his face yet again- but now on top of the girl- with faces looking at each other. "Ichigo!"

"Kish! What are you doing here? I mean..."

Then silence as the two check their places in the middle of the shaded alley intersection- Kish on top and the both of them blushing.

"Um..." a sudden voice comes in. "Am I stopping something?"

"Wah!" the two of them quickly stood up and fixed themselves- a girl of sixteen- the one Kyuuji assured something at the airport.

She had some Italian features, dark brown hair that is tied up in a couple of pigtails but with long bangs to accent her chocolate brown eyes. She was carrying a grocery bag filled with the day's groceries.

"Um... can I pass?" the girl again asked. "I need to get home..."

The two parted and the girl was allowed to pass. While Kish was looking at the intruder walking away, unknowingly, Ichigo let him hold the cake.

"Huh?"

"Don't even ask... follow me."

"Why do you have to be such a crazy cat!" Kish began to puff while walking.

"Forgive me if I'm such a crazy cat!" she pouted in return. "Why do I have to contend with you anyways! First I have new aliens, then my tomboyish cousin and then you turn up like that and I have to deal with..." she continued but she stopped by his laughing. "What's so funny!"

"You're still the same- even from three years ago... and we were enemies then. But now, I see things in a much better way, I think because of what Teacher Arua (Arua Ama-sama- Ama being the jap word for nun or in some cases she is called Arua Shinpu-sama- Shinpu being the jap word for priest) did to me."

"Did to you? Come to think of it, what did she do to you? Why are you looking like a demi-human for that matter?"

"Well... she..." Kish whispered the reason.

"You mean? She turned you into a human!" Ichigo suddenly asked while screaming. "Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nyaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, her heart begins to beat a rhythm that had never sounded for 12 months now- two close fast and hard beats followed by a second's silence- a feeling...

"Wha-wha-what the? My heart- this feeling... only Masaya gave me this feeling but how he?"

Suddenly, a familiar furry feeling suddenly appears on top of her head and on her behind.

"Ichigo, your ears and tail are popping out..." Kish suddenly speaks and points.

"Nyaaaaa! Why did this happen to me nyaaaaa!"

Suddenly, he gives her his cap and jacket- it was still January for your info. Then in the calmest, lowest-toned and nicest voice that he could muster began to speak.

"Here, just to hide them for a while..."

"Tha-tha-thank you..."

He just walked away, carrying the cake and humming a tune.

"A place to belong huh?" Kish then thought as Ichigo began to pace with him.

A full minute passes and the two managed to catch up with the person that 'disturbed' them earlier- about a few meters infront. Then another thirty seconds pass when suddenly, the girl infront stops, making them stop as well. Then she again moves and for five minutes of walking, the semi-Italian feels really uneasy at this point. She then stops and turns towards the two.

"Um... are you two stalkers?"

"Um... no! What makes you think that we are stalkers!" Ichigo began to rashly explain. "This guy is a stalker- believe me, he's."

Suddenly a block away- which was already seen at their point, a group of people were moving from one house to another beside- the house beside the stranger knew.

"Wait... that's our new house!" she called as she began to run.

Then, Ichigo spots the glint of glasses and the green-haired girl that wore them.

"Retasu!" Ichigo called and ran as well.

"Oi Ichigo, wait!" Kish also called and ran carefully. "You forgot the cake!"

"Ichigo!" Retasu greeted as she came near- infront of the new neighbor's yard. "Meet our new neighbors..."

"Hi... we are the Kuroido family..." the father began to introduce himself amidst the crowd- in Italian-tinged Japanese. "And I am..."

"Father..." the stranger that Ichigo and Kish met suddenly barged in.

"Just in time my dear- I was about to introduce ourselves to the kind neighbors..."

"Hmm..." Arua, who was in a far corner leaning on the fence, again her sights on the stranger. "Really, something's not right... as if that I've met this girl..."

"I'm Romeo... my wife Tsubaki and our children Aya and Rikorisu..."

"Rikorisu... Licorice... black..." Arua again thought and suddenly thought. "Something is not right!"

With one wave of her finger, she transported herself to her drawing room and opened the relation diagram once again- with her as the central point. She was about to do something when Gina's voice came in thru via the outside intercom.

"'Mam... we have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"He's escaped my watch!"

"Don't mind him... no one's going to pick him up when he's lost..." she muttered as she checked on a few souls. "Speaking of which... Gina, can you run to Akihabara for an errand?"

"Of what electronic device shall I buy there?"

"The latest model cellphone please... with a complete manual- I forgot, all newly-brought cells have manuals..."

"As you wish 'mam..."

"Now where were we?" Arua again asked, looking at the crystal matrix. "Ah yes, Rikorisu Kuroido..."

The crystals around her faded into milder colors and only a far, far black crystal was the only pronounced one left.

"Let me see..." she again thought as the crystal neared her.

She tried to touch the crystal in order to take a better look when suddenly; a sort of barrier blocks her hand from getting near... a barrier that she was all too familiar with.

"What the... this is my barrier around this girl- not to mention that something inside of her is definitely stirring and trying to manifest itself out of the barrier... but why would my barrier be doing around this girl? Better not be thinking that first... I need have that boy figured out first."

And with those words, she returned to the party like nothing ever happened. While she was taking back to the party, someone in a grey trench coat was looking at Kish. Cradled under his left arm was a book and one his right had was his cellphone, talking to someone.

"Chief... It's me."

"So, found anything?" a gentle male voice replied at the other end- strangely familiar.

"Yup... the sixth member candidate. And I say he's quite close to her- really close."

"I see... just wondering, how about the third, fourth and fifth candidates- have you talked with them?"

"Not yet sir... considering that one of them has a 'different' constitution- the Propeller Staff will suit her totally- with her being full Corite for once, while the Oar Spear and Water Gun- the other two weapons of the 'deep submerge' kit, will fit the others... the reason on why I could not find a way to talk to them is because they still don't know the fact- and the reason on why they should fight as well."

"And the reason to fight is..."

"Their idol inspires them... they wanted to protect their idol and fight with her... they are such fans..." the two jointly answered.

"Well anyways sir... I've heard that the Holy Alliance of Cora has a new archon- and some of their members are in this city- is this true?"

"Umm..."

"It's true... and I have another thing coming for you guys..." someone, by some feat managed to connect into the call and interrupted them- the voice was none other than the Defector, Miss...

"Kurama... Miss Riro Kurama..." both lines replied- the call becoming a three-way.

"That's me alright. Well anyways, I come bearing news... It seems that one of our Mews' parents is the new Archon- or Archess for that matter..."

"Who?" the gray-coated man asked.

"Sakura Momomiya." Both Riro and the other line replied.

"You're kidding... that girl's mother?" the observing man asked as he looked on. "Well from what we have observed, Corites are naturally attuned to magic- hence their immense capability and power to cast magic- it's no wonder that Mew Ichigo manages to take out a monster out solo at the start... not to mention that all of their weapons have been dug up as relics in previous Corite sites. And I've also heard that another excavation team had uncovered similar items- a flute, a baton, a staff and a boomerang... not to mention fragments of what seemed to be a bigger bow than Mew Mint's..."

"Not to mention that based on psychic analysis of previous fights- the 'magical words' the mews hear is actually angel language- one lexicon that we have not managed to translate- the ones speaking it are not cooperating... or rather, command orders have been placed into effect about it."

"This is going to be hard..." the three now sighed.

"Chief Akasaka, where are you?" a faint but audible voice came in from line 2's end, making lines one and three choke in suppressed gagged laughter.

"Better get going... or else she'll shoot me with choco pellets..."

"You mean Mew Salvia?"

Line 2 was gone, leaving only line 1- the gray-coated guy and line 3- Riro Kurama. Then, the air shimmers behind him, revealing a 16 year old yellow-haired girl with glasses. Back at the café however, Keiichiro was outside, pocketing his phone when Sally showed up.

"Chief, this is no time to be slacking off... the junior staff's hands are full and I still have a few more orders to fill..."

"Okay then... come on."

Back at the party, unknown to Ichigo or Kish for that matter, Paolo the bodyguard appears and nears her.

"Lady Ichigo, your parents are about to arrive..."

"Wah!" both Kish and Ichigo jumped.

"Who are you!" Kish then asked.

"I am nothing to you..." he replied and turned to Ichigo. "My lady, your parents are about to arrive... please return to the house immediately... I cannot return with you because I have some things to attend to..."

"Um... okay. Be there..."

"Who was he?" Kish asked as soon as the humanized anima went off.

"My uncle's bodyguard- he came in yesterday probably to check on us..."

"He's a bit... you know- unnatural..."

"What do you expect from a guard like him?"

"Well, rather than in a different fashion from what I saw in your TV programming..."

"Yeah, right..."

As those two giggled about that thought, Minto had noticed her and her companion.

"Huh? Who's he?" Minto tapped Retasu and pointed.

"Who?"

"That guy over there... with Ichigo."

"Ah, that guy... I don't know- better ask her..."

But as those two headed towards the pair, the pair began to move out as well as if those two were avoiding them. They tried to stop them but they went fast out of the scene.

"I know what we will do tomorrow... we'll grill her!" Minto spoke, a bit disappointed. "Yes, grill her until she tells..."

"Um... shouldn't you be 'grilled' as well? I mean that you were acting strange when that guy accompanied you to the café..."

"What guy! I did not go with a guy..." Minto began to deny allegations "It that Hiro asked me if I was going somewhere and asked if he could take me there and..." she suddenly stops, because she said it.

"Isn't that nice?" Retasu giggled as she went back to the party.

As she went back inside, away from her blushing friend, she suddenly bumped her head on another's- the stranger that interrupted Kish and Ichigo a while back, causing her glasses to fly off.

"Aww..." the stranger spoke, rubbing her head and noticing a green-haired girl on all fours, groping the ground uttering...

"My glasses... glasses... glasses..."

She looked around for a bit and saw the item, picked it up and placed it so that she can see it.

"Here you go..." she then said, prompting Retasu to get it and stand up.

"Thanks..."

"Nice meeting you neighbor- I'm Rikorisu... you can call me Rikko..." the stranger introduced herself, taking out a gloved hand in gesture (the glove looks like a biking type- one with the fingers cut off- in black and neon green).

"Retasu Midorikawa... nice to meet you too..."

The two exchanged hands and smiled, just as Minto enters the scene- recovered and refreshed.

"Huh? Who's your new friend? Do you mind introducing her to me?" Minto suddenly butted in.

Meanwhile in another direction- and quite fast for that manner, again the humanized alien manages to take Ichigo to her home. Unknown to them at the gate, Kiichigo was looking at them thru the space between the curtains, smiling and thinking up something. And as soon as her cousin entered the house, she was right there waiting with a huge grin on her face.

"What's with the face?" Ichigo asked.

"Hee... hee... hee... that was such a romantic moment..."

"What do you mean by that!"

"You know what I mean- with that guy just a few minutes ago..."

"And so what if he's like that! It's my life so don't bother..." Ichigo hissed.

"Okay, okay... Geez, you're such a grouch..." Kitchie replied back. "And yes, uncle called... checking on us and saying that..."

"I know... Paimon was there- father might have called him you know..."

"Well justifies his being not here when the phone rang..."

Well, back to Kish, who was a few blocks from the house- with a 'stop-signing' Gina infront of him.

"Stop... Miss Arua hands you this..." the droid replied, giving him a box. "That is a communication device... I took the liberty of inputting the basic numbers for reference... we know that you have studied galactic languages and especially excelled in Earth language- the reason why you can freely talk to us... the manual is inside, read it when you get settled."

"Um... okay..." he simply replied, too stunned. "But..."

Back at Arua's house...

"You mean you don't know what a cellphone is?" Arua, who instantly returned after being called by Gina replied. "It figures... Well anyways... I'd better explain then. This device is a product of human technology- enabling people like you to communicate with others over long distances. The manual will explain the matter further... and as for the people that you can communicate- Gina had already placed the first numbers there... and you'll be surprised at who's in your phonebook."

Moments later, Kish trapped himself and his newly acquired communication device in his room, looking and reading at the manual intently and carefully.

"So this is how it works..." he thought as he understood each item.

Then suddenly, his phone rings, and the person calling was none other than Arua, who was downstairs. He fumbled a bit as he tried to find the accept button- but he managed to.

"Why hello there... I see that you're managing it huh... good for you. So, what do you want for lunch then?"

"Um... anything is fine..."

"You are a choosy one... well then. Gina, I need culinary help- cakes, pastries and desserts I'm good at but meals..."

"As you say..." the droid replied, heading to the kitchen quickly.

"Well then, have fun and don't stay up too late- though there are no classes tomorrow... and do your assignments!" the angel replied as she closed the line.

And again Kish was left with his device, thinking as he was browsing thru the phonebook... then his sights were set upon a number: 7-8-7-2-9-2-3-7-7-9 – in short, STRAWBERRY. He then pressed the call button and the usual telephonic transaction begins- ring, ring and more ringing. At the same time at Ichigo's house, her cell began to ring, making her curious as to who the number was.

"Hello this is Momo-"

"Ichigo..."

"-Miya... Kish!" she cheered upon hearing the other line. "Well, well, well... aren't you the rich one..."

"Miss Arua gave this to me!" he replied. "I don't know but- I've seen you guys have this- and I even wrecked yours once remember?"

"I know that... and I once hated you for it."

And so began a long talk and I do mean long, because Ichigo only noticed when she suddenly heard beep from the outside- the car has returned, sounding with a beep.

"What was that?" he suddenly stooped his line of conversation. "A car?"

"Yeah- mom and a new uncle are here now and..."

"I'll get it!" Kiichigo's voice came in from the hall.

"Who's she?" the boy then asked. "Wasn't that one of our..."

"Yes she is... and my cousin as well."

"I know- she introduced herself to me... I think that she a bit... you know, crazy."

"I know... all of those who know her do. She even says that we cousins are alike in so many..."

"Yeah, you are a bit crazy too you know..."

"And what did you mean by that!"

The line suddenly went blank and the automated 'session terminated due to low signal or other phenomena- blah blah blah' message came in, making both ends mope a bit- especially Ichigo. Then, she could hear from downstairs the door opening and someone greeting as well.

"Welcome home auntie, uncle..." Kiichigo's voice could be heard from downstairs. "I mean... uncles..."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"She's upstairs, talking on her cell again..."

In the meantime just shy of the door, Kyuuji was looking at the house- eyes transfixed and somewhat glittering.

"Brother, come on in while I prepare lunch..." Sakura spoke as she approached. "Huh? What the matter?"

Kyuuji just kept on staring.

"Oi Kyuuji!"

"Ah! Sorry there... but looking at your house, I remembered the simple house we always had- even after father's 'promotion'... we were a happy family then- before you..."

"We've always been little brother... we've always been." Sakura replied a bit sadly and then spoke. "Come on in... the house is warm. And I don't want to take care of you when you suddenly come with cold..."

"Ichigo dear, we're home..." Shintaro called upstairs. "Where are you dear?"

"I'm here father..." Ichigo then replied, going down the stairs, wearing some sort of happy smile.

"Hmm... seems that my dear daughter has something good happening at her... hmmm... new boyfriend?"

"Father! That's not the reason!"

"Well anyways, come here and I'll introduce you guys to your uncle..."

"Uncle? You mean uncle Kyuuji..."

"How did you know his- I get it... Paolo must have told you."

In the living room, Kiichigo was simply stunned as she saw the uncle, who was seated on the sofa.

"Wow... is he really our uncle?" Kitchie asked before turning her eyes into a sort of cute-likeness. "He's sooo cool and cute looking!"

She had justified reason for calling Kyuuji 'cool and cute-looking'- for he was about 3 inches shorter than Sakura, had baby blue eyes- as opposed to her sister's red, a bit golden tinged hair but predominantly brown and the most cutest face for a guy of 23 and he was wearing (still) his business suit- which further enhanced his cuteness a bit. Kyuuji just smiled as both of his nieces sit across him.

"Listen here... He's your uncle Kyuuji..." Shintaro began.

"Um..." both cousins tried to continue but...

"Nice to meet the two of you, Kiichigo and Ichigo... I'm Kyuuji Fe'ren... and the reason that I'm your uncle is because I'm Sakura's- your mother Ichigo and your auntie Kiichigo... I'm her little brother. You guys can call me by any means- just don't connect my name with 'uncle'- makes me feel too old!"

"Okay... Uncle Kyuuji- oops!" Kitchie replied but forgot the note, making her red in embarrassment.

"Well... I... Oh dear!" Kyuuji suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?" Sakura asked from the kitchen. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes, I know- I forgot to get my luggage! But wait... aren't there supposed to be luggage delivery services in airports here? So why don't I call..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, prompting Shintaro to stand up and get it. Upon opening the gate...

"Excuse me, Nakai Luggage Delivery Service... we are here for a mister Kyuuji..."

"He's not yet here- but I'm receiving for him..."

"May I have your stamp here please..."

"Okay, please wait while I get it- you can place his luggage in too if you like..."

Inside, Sakura was already on the stamp issue, putting it on the counter as her husband came in. he got the stamp, said a sweet thanks and went back and sealed the form. But as he was about to pay them...

"No need to sir, this had been paid already... and if he arrives, please give this to him, it's from the one who paid for all of this..."

"I see, thank you..."

The van driver nodded and headed his way to deliver another set of luggage- such as the custom of travelers in Tokyo- so that they won't be weighed down due to transport issues- as single fare taxis (like the one Zakuro rode in on route from university) are few and far between- either bus, train or airport taxi- all mass transportation. Inside Kyuuji was given the letter and he took his bags upstairs into another guest room- just across from Ichigo's room. He settled in and then read the letter- he was shocked at first but then he was relieved.

"Good for you Fuyou... good for you- return to him... put all of that attention and admiration to him..." he thought just as Sakura called out for lunch.

And so the next hours were spent on so many things. And then came 4:30 PM- coincidentally, all of the known mews (except Kiichigo- she's still Ms. Mystery Mew) were tasked in shopping. Unknown to them, in another part of the city- actually Tokyo Tower, Fudge and Black Knight (he shall be simply called BK or Knight- the latter word for both if the other is not there) appeared and floated over, looking... scheming.

"I'm getting irritated at my mission with those girls around... this begins (and ends)... NOW!"

With one toss, he scattered his six crystals and took to six directions- the 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12 'o clock areas around the tower. Each crystal possessed a living thing in that area- specifically, man, woman, child, dog, cat and bird.

"What the!" a policeman at the 12 noted.

"Amiya-san!" the woman's boyfriend at 2 alarmed.

The parents of the child at 4 were simply shocked.

The dog owner at 6 was shocked as well.

So did the cat's owner at 8...

And splinters from the tree the bird at 10 rested on hits several people.

"We'll see who's going to fall now..." Fudge spoke as chaos began to act.

"Too brazen... too rash..." Knight thought.

Back at the Momomiya house- Breaking News. Sakura and Kyuuji were glued to the set (Shintaro had left for a long emergency business trip).

"This is not good... we better get there fast..."

"Ichigo..." Sakura thought as she and her brother stood up.

Back at the Mews- suddenly, their pendants flash and ring with alarm.

"We have trouble- major trouble..." Keiichiro's voice came in. "It seems that the aliens decided on a full attack- be warned; they have possessed living beings and turned them into chimeras... I'm still trying to contact Arua though..."

"We're on it!" the girls replied, getting to a nearby train station (near them), renting a locker and getting out and into the affected area.


	10. Order 10: Pinch! New Allies Appear!

OT/AN: Sorry if i took this long to finish- and boy this chapter is long- 25 pages of my MS word to be exact.

* * *

Order 10: Pinch! New Allies Appear! 

Bad timing for Retasu- just as she was about to take her pendant out, her cell rang- Mai.

"What a bad time for this..." she thought angrily and then calmed herself. "Hello?"

"Where are you? If you're outside, Tokyo tower is not the place- alien attack..." Mai replied, as the TV in her room broadcasted the news. "You might get hurt you know... remember you're our best bet at the fans' day... this coming Saturday."

"Thanks for the concern but- I have to go!"

In her haste to put the cell into her pocket, she forgot to end the call- with a asking Mai still asking at the other end. Then, Mai went silent as she heard the next line from Retasu's end- and I do mean utterly shocked and dead silent- for the next line was...

"Mew Mew Lettuce... Metamorphosis!"

Mai was utterly stunned as she felt something coming thru her cell- somewhat kneeling in some sort of pain as static began to pour in for the transformation time. In the crack between her door and its frame- the eyes of her mother were looking with worry- not because of what was happening to her child- but more related to what was happening to the space around her- several objects were floating around her and I do mean floating.

"It can't be... our idol- her... and what's happening to me?" Mai thought as the scene continued and the voice feed (via the still active line) from Lettuce returned to normal, she with cold sweat running. "What is this... feeling... cold... can't think..."

"Here they come..." Fudge advised as he saw the girls coming- as lights.

And right on cue they stop the chimeras from dealing further damage by interrupting them. The chimeras stop and an image of Fudge appears on top of them. He infuriates the mews as his image is snickering- with a big S with that.

"Welcome old ladies..." he greeted.

"Who are you calling old!" Ichigo called, reacting to him like he was Tart- obnoxious. "And who are you!"

"I'm not yet finished here ladies! You must be wondering who am I- or what I am doing here right? Let me tell you then- I'm Fudge, of Deep Scarlet and I was sent to get 'hearts' in order to rule the universe..."

"So, you'll just come in and destroy stuff and harm people huh? Well we won't let you do that!" Ichigo replied further. "That's because..."

"For the future of the earth..." the other mews spoke.

"We'll be serving you –Nya!" Ichigo closed it- Tokyo Mew Mew is formally back on stage.

"Enough with the lines! You nuisances are always popping and hindering our plans- so I will cut you down instead... Mauler and Shooter Nyans... strike!"

And so upon that order, black rifts appear and Nyan troops began to pour out, but with a difference- a new type of Nyan was with them- ones carrying large hexagonal battering clubs. Those 'Mauler' troops now charged with clubs raised for strikes, while the 'Shooters'- the previous nyans the girls have battled, pointed their palms and began shooting their laser rings. While the battle began to rage- Sakura and Kyuuji- who were already on top of one of the buildings near the site were greeted by two bodyguards and a nurse- Isis, Paimon and Inanna.

"Who are these three?" Kyuuji asked. "Wait a minute- you three are..."

He then looked at his sister, with the completed staff on hand with a determined look. He then turned his sights on the ground that she was standing on and he could see a magic formation that only she, him and their kind can create while casting certain specific skills. While that end was happening, we turn to Mint, who was having a hard time beating the maulers, add to that the shooters and the bird chimera- the shooters she can dodge and punch, the chimera was standing there but the maulers she could only evade- for the clubs looked too heavy for her to block with her arms- no choice, it was bow summoning time.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" she barked, her attack hitting enemies at a straight line.

At Pudding's area, that of the child, she called upon her ring and used it as a makeshift pair of knuckles, taking out a minion with at least two punches- her kung fu serving her well. Lettuce also fared well in the woman's area, using her ribbon magic to blow out minions at a rate of at least 2 per hit. Sally's 'kill rate' at the man area was better- since her minions were keen on hitting her; they got hit by a magic shotgun instead- at a maximum of 15 per shot.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro then barked at the dog's spot, her light ribbon taking away Sally's record- that attack just took out 20.

"Soulberry Sword!" Ichigo (at the cat area) then called and rushed towards an incoming mauler, somehow using her strength to block the club and breaking it and her holder as well.

Somehow, Fudge was amused- like the evil, sick alien who wished ill and destruction that he is, thought as the girls fought on and on.

"That's it... just a little bit more... tire... come on, tire already!" he thought as his impatience built on.

At another building top, White Knight Keiichiro was still on his phone- trying to reach his female partner. Just as soon as he pocketed the device after the 10th failed call, Arua appears behind him.

"My charge- He was dying to get here... how are they?" She asked.

"So far so good..."

"What are you planning to do now Akasaka? We can't just put him in a cell each time this happens... any bright ideas?"

"Here..." he replied back, giving him a watch "Make sure that he's worthy of that... what shall we do now?"

"I've already sung to them a soul ballad- they'll recover faster than what those evils can dish out. What concerns now is the enemy and..."

She suddenly turns towards the building where Sakura and her younger brother were- and she was shocked as the energy pulses that she was receiving.

"That signal- it can't be!"

At this time even the 'soul ballad' could not restore their stamina fast enough- Now even the chimeras had pitched in- Mint caught in a whirlwind, Pudding grabbed by a pair of extended hands, Sally stunned by sonic punches, Lettuce tangled by locks of mutated hair, Zakuro being hit by dog hairs and Ichigo evading heavy cat slashes.

"I can't breathe..." Mint thought as she was still being blown round and round.

"Can't move..." Pudding managed to speak a bit.

Sally was too stunned to even speak.

"Must get out..." Lettuce thought.

"Must stand up..." Zakuro mumbled.

"Must find a way to..." Ichigo managed to think but was slashed by her enemy.

"Ichigo..." Sakura worried as she continued her spell. "Hecate... please help me... I need all four of you to help me... don't be stubborn now... please..."

It seemed that her prayers were being answered, as the 3 people began to glow, another ball of light emerged from a rift. And those four began their way- vanishing.

"Those are animii- I should have known!" Arua commented, spotting 4 lights heading towards the area.

"Hahahaha hahaha! Now your end will be now... now die!" Fudge called, allowing the chimeras to tighten their load on the girls.

For Mint, the feeling of death was now slowly taking her- and just when her thoughts were filled with hopelessness (and unconsciousness), something came in- blue warrior's words.

"Just call out... I'm always near..." his words came in clear.

"Help me... help me..." she managed to weakly spoke thru the vacuum- all that negative suddenly making her remember someone "Hi... ro... ge..."

Suddenly...

"Azure Strike!" a voice came in clear, followed by a blast of air that negated the vacuum whirlwind.

She was then caught by the armored operative and settled her on a nearby tree. The first thing that she saw while her consciousness returned was that visored face. The chimera dog pinning down Mew Zakuro suddenly had a fire problem, for the top of the paw it was using to crush suddenly ignited, causing it to back off. Then, a person in the same armoring as Blue Warrior appears and kicks the monster, sending it far and reeling. And with a wave of his hand, the minions that attacked following the chimera retreat were destroyed by some kind of shining flame. He then aided her to her feet and asked...

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" she replied, regaining her composure.

"My name is of no importance to you- what matters now is your health..." he replied back, taking out an inoculation pistol and shooting it on her arm- the liquid taking effect quickly- making her relaxed. "Don't worry about that- gather strength while the nanobots do their thing..."

At Lettuce's area, she was about to expire when suddenly, a couple of beams from the park's trees manages to cut thru the hair locks, releasing the almost strangled mew. Then, more beams came out towards the chimera and did the most unbelievable thing a beam of light can do- act like an arrow, hitting the limbs and the beams staying there. Though weak, Lettuce looked at the source of the beams- a person in violet- a woman in violet, with a very strange bow on her hands- an X-type looking bow with light on the edges- a beam bow of some sort. The only thing the violet-haired ranger did was give a thumbs up. At Pudding's case, someone or rather something bumps- or rather, plows into the extended arms, releasing the strangle on her. Then, the thing spoke- it was evident that this 'thing' was none other than the anima Paimon- in his true form, armor, sword, floater wings- all.

"Are you okay human?" he asked, before blocking the hands that tried to attack.

At Salvia's place, an energy bolt hits her problem, releasing its hold on her neck and reeling from the shock. Though kneeling in weakness, she turns around to see a strange floating woman with a fan covering her mouth. Then, it spoke in the most womanly irritating voice- a tattler- type of voice.

"This Hecate does not like my master but has to follow... and this Hecate hates doing nothing... are you okay human?"

Sally could not answer because she was stunned at what she saw on the clothing of the anima named Hecate- an emblem that she was well aware of.

"That's the Holy Alliance's emblem..." she thought as enemy troopers closed in, prompting the anima to again wave her fan to project energy bolts. "Does that mean that they are here?"

"And most of all, this Hecate hates seeing someone doing nothing- are you going to stand up and fight! I'm really irritated at the fact that my master pleaded me."

At Ichigo's area, she was about to be hit by the cat claw when someone, or rather something (again that set of words) blocks it. Surprised, Ichigo looks- seeing a pair of metal wings floating behind a hooded figure. She then looks at the arms and sees them glowing with some sort of protective magic- that being was none other than the anima Inanna.

"WHAT THE!" Fudge alarmed as he saw the scenes unfold at once. "Don't tell me that there are more of them here!"

"Who are you?" all the mews ask in sync- except Mint and Zakuro that is.

"Just a spirit wondering by..." Paimon replied.

"Just me, a spiritual being acting on orders..." Hecate replied childishly. "Orders from a person that I dislike..."

The ranger did only three things- made a "v" sign, pointed to the enemy, and then made a slash-at-the-throat act, meaning "I come in peace, and I've also come to eliminate your enemies..."

"You're in a pinch, so I helped..." the violet-armored fellow replied.

"You called?" blue warrior asked. "Or was it somebody else you were calling?"

"Um... that's- I mean you're okay... I was in a pinch and all..." Mint replied.

"My name is of importance to you... what matters is you and your friends' safety, Lady Ichigo..." the anima known was Inanna replied. "And what matters is that you and your allies are safe..."

Then, the anima began to glow and draw a magic formation- with the girls surrounded by a glowing cloud at the same time. She then began to heal all of them at once, their injuries and consciousness being restored. Feeling suddenly invigorated, the girls now ready themselves and gave silent agreements to their 'partners'- time for minion busting time. The girls use their ribbon skills against all of the minor minions- leaving only six chimeras and a Fudge that was starting to fume- yet grinning- as his chimeras were put down and their hosts normalized and placed out of the way.

"Now, only he remains..." the girls thought as they went to the platform nearest him- the animii and the warriors grouping themselves (amazingly, the ranger was not there).

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You have made a really big mistake ladies... do you think that I have sacrificed six of my creations just for nothing?" Fudge spoke and on cue the black knight left. "The real battle has just begun..."

The he took out a pair of pair of shades from his pocket and wore them; add to that a somewhat evil smile before saying...

"Transform!"

And he did transform, inside of a dark pillar of light that began even to scare Hecate- the most 'irritating' of the bunch. What emerged from the pillar was a 'person' like the one who wore the shades- but different, totally different.

"Surprised?" the "'child' turned 'teen'" asked. "Just because you have fought aliens before makes you think you're that confident!"

"What the!" Knight (the white one) alarmed. "That's... no way; they've managed to copy it..."

His alarmed expression was mirrored on another person's face- one who was also on top of the building (there are now 5 obesrvers), with long yellow hair and glasses to boot- somehow enhancing her beauty. Also on her uniform's nameplate were the words 'Kurama, R.'- her name.

"Just as I thought- copycats..." she thought, shaking her head. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Better rush my entry as well..."

She then took out a familiar pink furball, with wings, tail and two large and pink eyes.

"Better get going home furball... this is your home city..." she then spoke, releasing and allowing it to fly away.

"Appear to me... Raikoushin!" Fudge again called, raising his hand and allowing a black light to gather on his palm- coalescing into a big axe with an edge of darkness. "Now... prepare to die!"

The girls and especially Ichigo were taken by surprise as he leapt down and attacked all of them at once- prompting the other 'people' (of which 3 are not really) to attack in defense as well- as they fall back- by virtue of being pushed out of the way. Fudge first turned to Inanna, which he easily beaten by a simple sweep- sending her off and on to the floor- her being the most defenseless of all- being a healer and shielder only. Next up was both blue and violet warriors.

"He's too strong..." Violet worried as he blocked the axe. "Blue, think of something!"

"On it!" Blue replied, taking out a spear with a shocking end on it.

But with impunity, Fudge pushes violet away and dashes headlong into blue. The fight began to progress, with both even for a while- until the alien manages to hit him with a ground slam type of move- also making blue unable to fight as well- that's when both the childish Hecate and Paimon started attacking- with the same result, both being unable to fight as well.

"What kind of strength and power was that?" Ichigo asked as they were now being sized up. "He even sent those strangers who helped us reeling..." she then thought.

"Mew Ichigo, we don't stand up to him if we attack him one by one..." Salvia spoke.

"That's right ladies- or rather, you don't stand up to me at all..." Fudge replied, somehow making her angry.

"Why you!" she barked, using her flute as a sort of sword, actually pacing with him.

"Salvia!" the girls alarmed as they join in.

And so the fight begins- the girls VS Fudge.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint called out her attack.

"Is that an attack!" Fudge mocked as he simply evaded the shot and slashed her, sending her to the spot where blue was. "Take that!"

"My lady..." he worried but his pain silenced him again.

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring... Inferno!" The next mew called, managing to hold the enemy.

"Heh... holding field- child's play..." he again mocked, easily tearing thru the 'gelatinous' lockdown shield. "You're next!"  
He again attacked but this time Pudding began to hold out- thanks to years of kung-fu training. Now Salvia pitched in, her father's martial arts training also aiding her well. Then the axe Raikoushin gets blocked by Salvia's flute- making the owner cringe a bit.

"Impossible... how can you-?"

"Earth quote: the pen is mightier than the sword- but in this case, the flute is mightier than the axe..." She replied to the alien's questioning- irritating him.

"Oh really huh? Well then, your so-called pen is no match!" he then replied, further increasing his weight on the block.

"Heavy... Mew Pudding!"

"On it!" she replied by landing on the axe handle, poised for a kick to the face.

Fudge evades the kick by falling back, having two more beneficial effects to him- shoving Pudding behind him and kicking Salvia upward.

"Pudding! Salvia!" the other girls alarmed.

"Not yet!" the two thought, making Pudding plant her feet on the railing and Salvia turning her flute into the shotgun.

And in sync, the following events unfold- Salvia aiming her weapon downward, Pudding leaping from her spot and flying towards the enemy. Salvia shoots and the shot goes first- but with one sweep of Fudge's weapon, it gets directed towards Pudding- hitting her. Finally with another sweep, he slashes the white mew, sending her towards Pudding as well.

"We are here live at the Tokyo Tower, where the Mew Mew team is under a real pinch- Mews Mint, Pudding and the new face Salvia are- wait, now even Lettuce and Zakuro are unable to move!" the news commentator aboard (where else) a news chopper broadcasted the events as they happen.

The reason why both Mews Zakuro and Lettuce were down because the alien had again used their own actions against them- both mews had used their ribbons- Lettuce Rush and Zakuro Spear to be exact, in unison, but somehow Fudge does the impossible- holding the end of the light whip, flinging Zakuro and allowing the rush to hit her, and still holding the whip and using the initial velocity imparted by the impact to spin Zakuro towards Lettuce. Now only Ichigo is left standing, with her looking at the damage dealt by the enemy.

"Hehehehehe... you are the only one left, miss kitty-kat. Let me see- one two three..." he began to speak, counting the fallen. "Nine... ten... eleven... too bad, you're eleven! You can surrender and die- which is easy, or fight and die as well- no matter, you humans have lived long enough- time for you to die!"

"Why do you wish us harm? We haven't done anything to you..." Ichigo began to ask, anger being cordoned a bit.

"Hmp... you don't read your history well human- we Kyrelians have a deep hate of the Earth- a star that is divine as it is resilient... the power that we want is in this planet and you humans don't know? How ridiculous- no matter you are going to die anyway!"

Ichigo could not put up a fight as the enemy attacked suddenly, being hit many times at once.

"Mew Ichigo!" the others worry.

"Shut up!" The alien replied, raising his axe high, allowing black lightning to hit all of them- even further weakening Ichigo.

He again turns to Ichigo and readies his weapon, raising it.

"I can't move..." the mew thought.

"Time for you to vanish!"

"Lady Ichigo!" Inanna alarmed, somehow mustering enough strength to move quickly and readied herself to shield the attack.

"Anyone help me..."

Then Fudge, with all his might, swung his axe down, the end sound of it like metal banging on metal.

"Your life is now over..." the alien thought, opening his eyes. "Huma- WHAT THE!"

Fudge was now surprised at what happened- some one or rather, something had blocked his deathblow- and it was not Inanna. The being was female, clad in a robe of blue, violet and pink- legs well hidden by it as she hovered. She had long blue hair, short demi-human-like ears and blank golden eyes. On her back was a huge mechanized backpack with 'wheeled wings' made of a glass-like material, constantly rotating. Also included are three 'thrusters' that were emitting a cold wind, blowing on Ichigo. She also sees a couple of glass blades on her hands, just as they were being lowered from the block- the being was none other than the anima Isis. Then with a light sweep of a hand Isis sends the alien back a bit making him irritated.

"Who- what the heck are you!"

"I am nothing to you... and anyone who tries to harm Mistress Ichigo and her allies shall not be allowed to live..." the spiritual being replied, somehow invigorating Paimon, Hecate and especially Inanna- to which her direction was trained to. "Heal them and don't bother with your light first..."

"As Isis wishes... even though that means that this Inanna would have to return to the realm when my light's extinguished and wait half a cycle..." Inanna replied, again glowing with healing magic, healing all allies- as the cost of her stamina.

"Inanna- I've heard that name before..." Ichigo thought but returned her thoughts to the situation. "How dare you... Guys!"

With that order, all six mews jump on him- even surprising him as well. In the distance, both Blue and Violet warriors were formulating something.

"Blue we need to help them too you know..." Violet replied, while he took out his discs.

"I'm way ahead of you- let's go!" Blue replied, taking out his shocking spear.

The two yelled the customary battle cry as they rushed to the now confused Fudge.

"Take this, Crimson (to make violet sound cool)... Strike!" Violet barked, before tossing his disc pairs towards the enemy.

"And this too! Blue Streak!" Blue followed, releasing a powerful blue beam of electricity from his spear.

Both attacks were sensed by the mews and were given way at good timing- hitting the alien big-time. Paimon follows, delivering a heavy and divinely dark nether slash, as Hecate and Isis did with their own energy bolts (FYI: they have different versions). The combined attack shrouds the area in dust, metal and paint chips and after it cleared, it revealed Fudge to be still intact, but weak- only his robe was torn off, revealing black armor that showed only scratches. And despite that heavy attack, he was still grinning- on in this case, smirking.

"Hehehehehe..." I can say now that you earthlings are strong, but..."

"Oh shut it!" Ichigo now replied. "How dare you harm people and beings on this planet- my friends, strangers and all living things- that's unforgivable!"

And on that note- which was almost in total anger, all of the girls except Ichigo executed their attacks, allowing Pudding's lockdown to hold the combined energies- chance...

"Soulberry Sword!" Ichigo called. "Ribbon... Strawberry... Surprise!"

The attack hits him full force, swamping the scene with light. But as soon as the light faded, the mews and their allies were shocked to see their foe still standing- and laughing maliciously for that matter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That didn't even make a scratch! I dare you- really I dare you... do that again and the result will be same!"

Ichigo was about to fume again when suddenly, Isis puts her hand to bar her.

"Calm down... I have a plan- but it needs your cool head." The anima just spoke; all the while the alien was taunting them- him deluded and slowly becoming insane. "I may be a stranger to you, but you and my master are allies..."

"Master?"

"You don't need to know her... not because she hides from you- in fact she's in plain sight where your heart is... And as she said..."

"My power is your power as well..." Sakura ended the line.

As the crazed alien mocked even more, Ichigo calmed down and collected her thoughts. Then...

"Whoever you are... alien or whatever..." the mew began to speak. "You don't have a right to hurt anyone... and you don't have the right to hurt my friends!"

"Huh!" Fudge shockingly wondered as both Mew Ichigo and surprisingly, Isis began to glow. "What the!"

"Ribbon... Strawberry... Surprise!" Ichigo again barked.

"Mimic... Strike!" The anima replied in a hush, mimicking Ichigo's surprise.

The combined double surprise hits Fudge- this time he could not withstand it and began to portal out, not noticing that part of his armor on the chest area began to sport a really little and inconspicuous crack.

"You will remember this Mew Mews!" were his last words before vanishing into the dimension from which he came.

The girls and their allies blow a sigh of relief, making all the legged beings sit down. Only Ichigo remained standing as she faced the Isis for the first time- formally. The mews sense something and also stand up the two sides- mews and allies, looking at each other for the first time.

"Finally, the attack is over... but wait- there are people that are with the mews- who are they?" the news reporter again broadcasted, glad that her helicopter wasn't targeted. "Mew Ichigo and her team are confronting the strangers and..."

"Until we meet again... shield of Gaia..." Isis replied and vanished, before Ichigo managed to ask- with the two colored warriors vanishing as well.

As that side wondered- at the Hisakawa house, Mai had managed to muster some strength to lie down on her bed and end the call- which lasted thru the battle- about 45 minutes. She still looked at the TV as it continued to broadcast the girls stepping down from the upper levels into the observation deck. And with little strength she had, she managed to turn off the TV. She then looked at the ceiling, tired, wondering, thinking, and asking.

"What... I... I can't... I can't... believe... I can't talk... wha- wha- wha..."

And with that, she collapsed to sleep, allowing her mother to go in after a few minutes. She knelt beside the bed and held her hand on her daughter's head.

"I guess your time has come my child..." her spoke softly, tears running down her eyes, as she began to sing a cryptic song- which went like (translated, of course) this: "You're just a drop in this flow of time- to which a way has been made/ You my child, though you are a little star- you can shine with others like you, to brighten our land/ For you are one of seven swords that defend/ With ten lights and the maiden/ you will save... you will save..."

Now we turn to Ichigo- who had picked her items back from the station locker. She was worried, for her mother were waiting for the groceries for more than 45 minutes.

"Oh dear- Mom's going to kill me..." she worried as she pushed the gate open and went in.

"Just in time..." the voice of her mother came in- happy. "... For dinner."

"Huh?" she replied, rushing to the dining room- already set and waiting. "But- but- but- how?"

"Paolo here came back with groceries... he's such a dear- he arrived a few minutes after you left- and your phone was in your room."

"I'm glad... lucky even." Ichigo blew a sigh of relief. "Good timing..."

"Come on dear, aren't you eating?"

"Um... where's Kiichigo?"

"I checked her room and she was..."

Then a loud yawn was heard coming down the stairs- Kiichigo.

"And that's a good nap spent! Huh? Ichigo, you look exhausted- did overtime?"

As the cousins began to bicker a bit, Sakura looks at her brother, then to them and back at the plates. Sensing worry, Kyuuji knocks the table once and drew his sister's attention to him- which he replied with a shake- which meant, "Don't worry for now".

Midorikawa house, where Retasu had just arrived- her younger brother was currently under an exchange student program and will not be home until the summer- that leaves her and her mother Nanase- who had just came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home dear, I was worried... and on time too..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The news had covered an attack at the tower- tried to call you but the service was interrupted or rather, your phone was busy or unreachable or something like that."

"Busy?" she thought and took out her cell- it showed nothing, the battery was drained. "Mom, my phone went dead..."

"Well, well, well... give me the bag and get changed okay?"

"Okay mom..."

Andronfelt house, Sally receives a slight tap from her cousin.

"Well you deserve it... luckily, we are the only ones for the week- some investors have called and made mom and dad jumpy that they packed up and left- saying that they'll be gone for the week." Spazziel replied, walking back to the kitchen. "Where were you during the attack?"

"Cooped up in line at the grocery- that's where... all but six of the counters were not working- turns out some American tourists tried to rob the cashiers but I was there..." Sally replied- well, that event did happen. "Chased them until I caught them one by one..." she then lied about the ending- because even though she did end the robbery, the crooks were still inside when she did.

"Ahhh..." Spaz sighed.

"Americans..." both cousins puffed- for the record, the Andronfelt family is of British origin.

Fon house- no Jackie, so it was a bit relieved- same for the Fujiwara house. But at the Aizawa residence, a really tired Minto was nearing her room when suddenly, someone in a bathrobe jars her way- someone familiar.

"Hiro?"

"My lady, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the girl tired and beginning to cry for that matter. "Is there anything...?"

Suddenly, she hugs him tightly while crying, making him a bit red.

"Hey..." he could only say, seeing that her cheeks were somewhat flushed as well.

"Hiro... Hiro... Hiro..." she began to speak, further tightening her hug. "Please... promise me... promise me..."

He wondered as she kept on saying "promise me". Then softly, gently, carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and he whispered:

"I promise... I will protect you..."

He then looked at her and was surprised- she had fallen asleep.

"Ahh... never mind..." he puffed as he carried her towards her room.

He then placed her on her bed and called for the chief housekeeper- another person being called grandma.

"Sleep well... and I promise, I will protect you- though as 'another person' for now." He again spoke as he went out.

Back at Ichigo's place- where she was getting a treat in her room, as she was being massaged by her cousin.

"I didn't ask for this- but thanks..." Ichigo thanked.

"It's okay... I have nothing to do anyway and I feel refreshed after my nap and that dinner auntie cooked for us. And besides, I do this to my best friends back in Kyoto as well you know. In fact, you should meet them sometimes..."

"Best friends?"

"And my work partners as well- Mikan and Ringo..."

"Ringo?" Ichigo suddenly spoke- remembering that little penguin- and somehow something related.

"Well, well, well- you must know someone named Ringo as well, do you?"

"Well, golden-brown hair, loves apples, has a park ranger for a brother and a penguin named Yuki for a pet... well, that's the Ringo I know." Ichigo described the junior member of the mew team.

"No way- that _is_ Ringo..." Kiichigo thought and then spoke. "Well my Ringo is very different- silent, and really shy- you can't say that she's a friend at first glance... but Mikan- now's she's a handful. You don't want to get on her other side..."

"Other side?"

"What I mean is that she has some serious split personality issues... you don't want to tangle with Mikami..."

"Mikami? But I thought that...?"

"Her name is as split as her persona- Mikan's her normal name and her other personality calls herself Mikami. But once you adjusted, you'll find the two of them fun..."

Suddenly, her cousin stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo suddenly asked, somehow jolted by the sudden lack of weight on her bed.

"Minding my own business for starters... and yes, early to bed and early to rise..." Kitchie replied, again stretching and yawning. "Anyone will tell you that- and this: 'Don't forget your homework'."

"Homework... you have to remind me of that..." Ichigo puffed as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"Don't worry my dear cousin- I was sooo bored that before I slept, I managed to do yours as well..."

"Eh?"

Ichigo went over her homework and it was true- she answered it all- all 5 subjects on roll. She did a double check and was startled- all of them are correct.

"See? I always do what I say... and yes, you owe me one non-shocked expression in the near future."

"Eh? What does that mean? Hey!"

Kiichigo closed the door even though her cousin was asking. After a few minutes of lying on her bed, she went to her desk and turned on the radio. She again tuned it to that nostalgic frequency and after a few seconds.

"Anyone out there?" she then asked.

"We're always here- after classes that is..." Ringo's voice came in.

"Rin-chan... you have something to tell me..." Kitchie suddenly spoke. "Something that my cousin knows... about you!"

Suddenly, silence went over Ringo's end, then...

"I'm sorry! I should have told you about sister Ichigo and the others..." Ringo apologized.

"I should have known- don't worry though- I already know..."

"But..."

"Never mind about that... how's your penguin?"

"Yuki's fine... after being tripped on by sister Mikami. The vet told me that he's fine... in fact; he's in uncle's pool right now- yes, swimming with him."

"Having a polar researcher for an uncle is really hard on you..."

"Yeah... and he keeps joking about taking him to the South Pole... you know how cold it is there..." Ringo replied. "And you're in luck- uncle's being promoted to a desk job in Tokyo- in about a few days."

"I know... well better sleep early... and good for you- I mean good for the team."

"Good night then sister."

"Same here Ringo..."

And thus the line was ended, allowing rest to Kiichigo. Back at Ichigo's room, she had been sleeping with the lights on and probably, this was part of the cause of the next events- in her dream.

"You haven't found all of the drops..." a mellow, calm but determined female voice came in.

"Haven't found? Drops?" Ichigo thought then remembered the analogy that came with it. "The Mew Aqua?"

"Yes... Find my soul... Find my soul and awaken me..." the voice continued, with each time sounding more like Ichigo. "Find my soul... find my soul... find it... find it... find it... find me... find me... find me..."

Then, someone appears infront of her- a shadow akin to her mew form. When it suddenly visualized- she was shocked, because it was like looking into a mew mirror- but with different clothing, wings and holding a bow for that matter- a large bow.

"Find yourself..."

And with those words, Ichigo woke up feeling all wet from cold sweat- it was now morning. She looked around her room and saw nothing. Then, a knock from her window suddenly turns her attention towards that area. She opened the curtains and was surprised, and then tears of joy ran from her eyes- two and a half years of worry had ended- for the one who knocked the window had a pink furry body, a pair of small wings, a cute tail and a pair of large pink eyes and it's name-

"Masha!"

"Masha is home! Masha is home!" the R-2000 affectionately nicknamed after her ex replied gleefully and nuzzled up his master's cheek. "Masha misses Ichigo! Masha misses Ichigo!"

"I missed you too Masha- because I forgot to pack you in my bag as well back in London..." Ichigo apologized. "But... how did you end up here while you are there?"

"'She' brought Masha here... 'She' brought Masha here..."

"'She'?"

"Someone with golden yellow hair... Masha can't remember... And 'She' is coming... 'She' is coming..."

"Huh?"

Then a muffled yell cuts thru the silence of the moment, making Ichigo look out the window. She then looked down and saw her newfound uncle wielding a couple of wooden swords- and it was still six in the morning. He was doing some sort of _kata_, or martial routine- which looked beautifully at any angle by anyone. She then went to the bathroom, washed her face and putting Masha in a hidden place (her cousin might find out), she went down quietly into the yard- where she was spotted.

"Ah... good morning Ichigo..." he greeted, continuing his routine. "It seemed that you have just awakened from something, am I right?"

Ichigo could not answer.

"Don't be shy- after all, I am your uncle. Though I don't know you well and you don't know me as well, this is good time for bonding, isn't it?" Kyuuji replied, setting down his wooden pair. "Sit down and feel comfortable, I'll just get something okay?"

"Um... uh..." she could only stammer as she sat down, also remembering what her cousin raved about- there was something 'cool' about him.

He then returned with a teapot, a couple of teacups and related hardware, some milk, lemon, a bowl of sugar, and a plate of something wrapped in something- what looked like banana leaves. Then, he takes one and unwraps it- revealing sticky rice.

"Ah this?" he then spoke, motioning to the treat as she opened the sugar bowl and scooped some into an empty coaster. "Managed to hide it from customs... don't worry, this is not illegal- in fact, one can make this... This is a common breakfast treat in one of the countries I visit often- try it."

"Um... I'll try." The girl replied, taking one, unwrapping it, and dipped it in sugar before eating it.

"Well, see?" he replied, seeing his niece's eyes turn shining-like. "I never endanger anyone- even in terms of food- except of course if I wanted harm to someone."

Ichigo paused to give that thought.

"Don't worry about a thing... here, have some tea as well- with milk, lemon, anything with what is there..."

"Thanks..."

"No need to worry... how about we have an information exchange? You can tell me who you are and I will tell you who I am..."

And without any resistance, Ichigo began to tell her identity- all of it except her private and mew life.

"I see... well then, let me introduce myself- formally. I'm your uncle Kyuuji, Cancerian, born on the 12th of July. I love rice- especially sticky rice. I also am a tea buff, for I own a few tea brands..."

"Tea buff- he'll go along with Minto, that's for sure." Ichigo again made a thought as he continued.

And as soon as he finished...

"Well then- that was a good exchange... I'll be in the guestroom when someone looks for me." He again spoke as he stood up, picked up the utensils and trash and went off.

As Ichigo began to think, we turn our attention to the Midorikawa residence, where Nanase had finished the early morning chores and was already preparing breakfast. Then Retasu enters, still yawning softly.

"Good morning dear- it's still too early for you to wake up."

"I know mom- but I have something to do... and also..."

"Part time?"

"Mom... you don't have to tell me that."

"Ne, Ne... can you tell me some things about your crush?"

"Mom! We talked about Sir Shirogane (ref: Shirogane-san) many times already- and we agreed to lay off that issue!" Retasu replied, lightly blushing.

"Bu- but- it's because we've laid off that issue is the reason on why I'm asking you now... and you're not good in keeping certain secrets from me... found this in the bathroom a few days ago..." Nanase replied, taking out a blue crystalline cross pendant.

As if by subconscious reflex, Retasu took the pendant away, leaving her mother to giggle. Then a flashback in the teen's thoughts emerged. Unknown to the team, she and Ryou- by the boy's invitation, have been having secret liaisons since the day of the first Mew Aqua incident, usually before opening and after closing- and amazingly, not even Keiichiro noticed it- thru all of that time- except of course the one-on-one cake session on the day Deep Blue appeared.

Flashback: a few weeks after the last battle. A few minutes after Minto had left (Ichigo had already left the country by this time), leaving only Retasu keeping the last of the utensils, Keiichiro at the cashier for the count, and Ryou just simply doing his idle thing.

"Well, we've made substantial today- about 1,120,203 Yen (wow such a small shop can earn up to one mil! Arua must be some heck of a promo girl) - too good for a day like this... if this keeps up, we'll be forced to expand one way or another..." Keiichiro did his usual beam and went to the office for further audit and cash storage.

As soon as he was gone, Retasu began to say something.

"Even though we are this close, we are still just friends..." a line from an actress in a drama movie came out of her lips. "And that fact will never change- ever."

"I don't know... maybe, maybe not..." Ryou replied, using the lines from the actor that replied to that line. "Who knows... maybe God had some plans- maybe for us, maybe for ourselves..."

As soon as the line was said, silence. After a few seconds, the both of them smile- the lines were said with perfection- it was a passcode of some sort. Thru those liaisons, the two have managed to spot some similarities, particularly in some items- the films starring the noted film actress Saaya Miyazaki, TV programs and commercials with the famed TV actress Aka Onda-Matsuharu in it- even up to a minor role in some cases- after all, she was just a voice actress before taking on TV, and almost the same genre of books. An event related to that was of one time Ryou accompanying the girl to a premiere- in which she got what a fan only dreamed of; being asked on stage and so on and so forth.

"Eh, was that from 'Another Day, Another Tear'? I remember that one was your favorite..."

"Yes... I remember it clearly, each line, each word, each note of each voice I hear..." Retasu answered, prompting an assumption.

"So, did Aki (the name of the part the actress played in the movie) say that?" Ryou again asked.

Retasu shook her head.

"Well then who's?"

"It's my answer..."

"Well then, I'll be back..." he again spoke, getting out.

That prompted her to put away the mop, clear the few minor things that needed clearing and got changed. And after answering Keiichiro's question (the "where is Ryou" question), she went off. Then at the "bluff" at the far end of the park, she went there and Ryou was also there. With a slight wind blowing, Ryou began his lines.

"Somehow, this wind makes me sad, for with it, I have to remember what had happened."

"But, if it is from the west, it might blow all your troubles away."

The two smiled and she went to the railing. Then the conversation began.

"So, how are you holding out? It's been a week since..."

"Excuse me?" a cold female voice cuts their conversation. "Can I take a picture?"

The two turn towards the stranger were surprised- she had long brown hair, light violet eyes and wore a white shirt, pants and cap, and had a photographer's camera (the ones that look like old-school but actually digital)- if you guessed a certain monitor angel, you are correct.

"Um sure, what is it for?" Ryou asked.

"I was entering it in a photo contest overseas and I thought that you two would make a great photo-op." Arua (who was not known by the team at this time) replied- making Retasu red and jolting Ryou. "Well, you can always say no."

"Um..." Retasu hummed, unsure of what to do or say.

"I know!" Ryou suddenly replied, taking out something from his pocket- a blue crystalline cross pendant- almost similar to Ichigo's.

He was about to put it around an embarrassed Retasu's neck when the flash went off- further surprising the two.

"There- thanks very much..." Arua the photographer bowed. "I'll send you guys a check if this wins..."

"But..." Ryou again tried to reason- seeing that she might be just someone out of the blue- so as not to worry her of giving them anything.

"Don't worry; we'll meet again- sooner than you think."

A few minutes after the photographer left...

"Um... why did you give me this?" Retasu asked. "I have not done anything to deserve this..."

"Being here is reason enough..." Ryou again answered, moving away from the scene and back to the café.

"I'll no longer ask you about him... but I want to meet this guy, okay?" Nanase's voice came in and stopped the flashback like a stop button on a DVD player.

"Mom!"

Andronfelt house, Sally was surprised at what her cousin willed for today- as the two of them left.

"Really, you must leave now?" Sally asked.

"Yup- Miss K called, saying that she needs help on the layout of her new book and she said about helping out for the military banquet..."

"Another...?"

"No, this time- a fiction work. She must be getting bored with thinking up new recipes and decided to be a formal writer as well. And also, her sister Miss A called- how I miss that girl- and I hope that her brother is not there- Yeesh, how I hate him!"

"Just don't kill him, okay?"

"Okay... okay... well then, later then." Spazziel replied as the two went their separate ways- with Sally to the bus station and her cousin towards an empty lot a few kilometers away- on the future Onada and Hakushi districts- the so-called 'green city', inspired by the malevolent 'Hamotesando anomaly'- the sudden forestation of the said district due to Mew Aqua activity three years ago.

On approach on the lot, she just stood there, gazing at the sky- 7 AM, a bit early. She then looked around her- not much housing (rare for a city such as Tokyo- the area was to be converted to a recreation area) - convenient to what she'll do next.

"I'm sorry people that sleep this early, but I have no choice but to travel this way- kind of rushed." She spoke as something began to occur. "Sapporo, here I come!"

At that instant, her eyes blanked out and her pupils narrowed. Then, a bluish-white glow covered her and a low shrill began to pierce the morning silence. And explosion on her spot follows, followed by a rising column of dust and smoke and a blue point of light leaving the area, flying. Some roused neighbors were drawn to the site and were surprised, as a crater and a few bits of torn clothing were only there. At the church, Arua and her priest cousin Joseph were talking about something.

"Ultimate weapon..." Arua asked at one item. "...Girl? What is that?"

"Some unfortunate turned into a weapon... either by choice or by force is the fact that I don't know- some SF guys came here to talk- being an ex-SF priest has its perks you know. They say that the girl- codenamed '02' was almost to the point of death- apparently crushed by a tank. Poor girl- they said that before being wheeled into that operation, she said that she wanted to live- at any cost... I can only grasp at the surgeon's thoughts as he did that... operation."

"'02'... that means that there's a '01'- where is she?"

"They say that 01 is undergoing several restoration operations right now- trying to replace her outright robotics with the bio-robotics that 02 has... better returning her to a human-like state than terminating her..."

"Your perception of 'being human' is not good my cousin..." Arua contradicted.

"Well then, what is your perception?"

"My view is- being human does not necessarily mean having a human body- it's that will to live in this divine star, the will to protect it up to the point of killing, the desire to be known and so on and so forth- I should say, what we do makes us human- not what we are made of..."

"Eh... you really have changed my cousin... you really had changed."

Then suddenly, someone enters the cloistered hall- the bodyguard Isis, followed by a civil-dressed Inanna (both in human form of course). The two stand in the middle and began to pray in bowed silence.

"Those two... something's up- I feel something with those two characters- not the fact that one of them is demi-human. Something familiar that I have felt a few years ago..."

Joseph began to search his memory for some things- being a senior angel had its share of info accumulated over time.

"No way, those two are..."

Then, in the blink of their eyes, the two instantly vanished, making the two of them run outside- where they saw two lights flying away.

"I should have known- did you know about this Arua?"

"I was speculating- a fight last night. The four animus types of the alliance showed up- all 4 at once."

"I did not expect that Sakura would be able to summon one- let alone four. Well, I gave the girl force inhibition- but I did not expect that it would not inhibit summoning- I personally didn't know that she could summon anything, let alone a Paimon, Hecate, Inanna or even an Isis."

"Those are not ordinary summons..." Arua countered.

"You mean that they are the 'Dei' types? The legendary independent spirits?"

"Yup- those summons are more powerful than you think. Well then, must return to my house- got to set things straight."

Aizawa house- Hiroge's room. He was sleeping soundly when suddenly, something brushes across his face. Even though his sight was still fuzzy, he was still able to discern a blue color. A bit while later, his sight focused a bit to see the details of the blue- it was hair. He breathed in a bit and smelled the sweetest scent that he could smell in the house, lavender- someone's lavender shampoo, one that he quickly recognized- Minto's lavender shampoo.

"Wha- wha- what the?" he silently jolted, wondering why the heck she was here- in his room, on his bed, beside him, hugging him, snuggling up to him, all the while softly saying...

"Hiro... you're sooo warm."

"Hey..." he tried to reason, but the still sleeping girl spoke as if she was only a bit drowsy- or not asleep for that matter.

"I'm sorry... I... I... I... I'm scared of being alone there..."

"It's okay... it's okay." He then spoke, letting her snuggle up more.

An hour and a half later, to the incessant ring of the alarm clock- which he tried in vain to turn off but was suddenly turned off- by someone else.

"Hiro... its morning..." His housemate's voice began to filter thru his ears.

"Huh?" he muttered as his sight began to focus.

"Good morning, Hiro-kun..."

"Huh? Minto..."

"Breakfast is ready... come on..." she replied as she moved her hair a bit (it was untied for that matter) and went out.

In the kitchen table (some stately homes have another, smaller table in the kitchen- this is where some of the family eat- as not to waste the space provided by the main dining hall- she had begun this routine a month after the last battle- the time when Hiroge came into their fold) area, the TV was turned on to local news.

"And in other news: a strange explosion occurred at the Onada-Hakushi green project site. The explosion, which had occurred just an hour ago, baffles scientists and police alike- for there have been no gas lines or any metropolitan sources of explosions or even the slightest traces of explosives- which ruled out terrorism or accidents in the first place- according to Metro Police Chief Kobayakawa. There have been fragments of clothing at the site, but so far, not victims have been found. So far, this incident has not been tied to the latest series of chimera attacks... This is Aki Maika, reporting for..."

"This is getting a problem..." Minto commented as they ate.

"You said it..." he thought. "Imagine waking up with a girl on your bed... or in your case a guy."

Back at the Momomiya residence, Ichigo was just sitting on the porch where her newfound uncle left her- then a thought came into her mind.

Flashback: In the café 'command center', the mews were exhausted, sitting around the angel's staff, which she set up like a healing ward. Arua's face looked like she was condemned to helplessness for a triple eternity, Keiichiro's was in worry, and Ryou was still sleeping so that didn't matter at all.

"I'm sorry but I'm still bound to just watching..." the angel replied, in obvious anger over her lack of ability to help right now.

"Those people, who are they?" Ichigo began to ask. "Those four..."

"Those four are not people at all..." Sally then cuts in.

"What did you mean by that Sally?" Minto asked.

"They do don't look like people..." Purin added.

"Those four are not humans at all... those four bear the mark of the Holy Alliance..." Sally again answered.

"Holy Alliance?" Ichigo and others came in.

"A group of people adept at magic and comprised of all the world's faiths..." Arua began to explain. "I should say, they are the guardians of all the elements – from light to dark."

"The total inverse of my father's group- which uses technology to get around. I have heard stories about those four- so I assumed and gathered some facts from my memory." Sally added. "According to the stories, those four are summoned creatures called animii- and they have names. Paimon, Hecate, Inanna and last of all Isis... warrior, mage, healer and wizard..."

"Does that mean that someone is...?"

"Probably yes... but so far, I still can't sense any of them. Don't worry though- the summoner is definitely human."

"But, is that person a friend, or a foe?" Zakuro then asked.

"She- the one that they called Isis, she told me that we're allies- and that her master is just in plain sight- where I am." Ichigo replied.

Back to normal time and Ichigo- where she had been thinking of the 'master'- as 'she' was now called.

"Someone in plain sight- where my heart is... but who?"

"Ichigo, are you feeling okay?" the voice of her mother came in, followed by her person. "Good morning dearie."

"Good Morning to you too mom..."

"What's with the face? Anything bothering you?"

"Umm... nothing much mom."

"What's with the 'umm' then? There is something bothering you."

"I was just thinking... about something."

"You can tell me what's bothering you... maybe I can help."

"It's because... I was just wondering..." Ichigo began to ask. "How do know if someone close to you is helping you secretly? I was just wondering."

"Well, you can't really say... why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wondered, that's all." Ichigo joked off. "Well then, I'll try to get to the café early..."

Now back to Arua, where she had just arrived home from the church.

"Gina, is he still asleep?" She asked her droid.

"Yes, after six hours of struggle, he finally exhausted himself. I had him restrained just in case he tries again..."

Arua could remember the boy's situation just before she left for the tower- he had seen the attack and really wanted to help- but she had to lock him in his room.

"Always the rushing immature ones..." she puffed as she sat on the dining chair. "Before he can get back into this mess, he needs to be 'cleaned' and 'cooled down' first. If he goes in with his sins, those negative attitudes in the past might consume him... and if he rushes with a hot head, he will be killed faster than a fly in a kitchen."

"If I may ask, what are you planning to do to him?"

"Since you've asked, I'll tell you what I'll do to him..." The angel replied, taking out the watch that Keiichiro had given her earlier. "With this I can..."

Suddenly the persocon laughs, drawing a "huh?" expression.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just... haha- that... hahaha- what you're... hahahaha- about to do... hahahahaha- IT'S TOO CLICHÉ! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the bot could only reply, before laughing and rolling around on the floor- the acronym LMAO demonstrated. "Oh my circuits and joints, they're... hahahahahaha- falling apart... whahahaha!"

"Honestly, I think so too... but the SF had no option but to..." she began to reply but then, Gina was still rolling in laughter. "Hey, control yourself or else I would have to shut you down..."

"Oops... sorry for my program bugs... Well, asking civilly, what are you going to do?"

"The ultimate form of penitence one can administer... and the ultimate initiation rite that one can manage- the test of faith, will and resolve..."

At the Fujiwara house, Zakuro awoke to a whimpering Yoru. The cub was in one corner, curled up and somewhat afraid.

"What's the matter?" she sleepishly asked, making the cub run up to her leg like a dog.

A few minutes later- downstairs.

"Huh? Dad?" she asked as she saw him in the kitchen.

"Ah... good morning dear." Zakuro's father greeted as she came in. "You came home exhausted last night- and it's still early in my respect."

He then spots the cub behind her, looking as if Yoru was afraid of him.

"Take him for a walk while I cook up breakfast- I'm planning to surprise your mom..."

Then another set of little steps breaks the silence- it was Zakuro's little sister Karin.

"Good morning Karin..."

"Good morning Daddy, good morning Sister Zakuro..." Karin greeted as she went to where Yoru was. "Come here Yoru..."

"Karin, remember that he's no dog..." Zakuro protested as the cub licked her younger sister.

"Come on Yoru-chan, let's take a walk outside!"

"Hey, Karin... wait!" Zakuro could only say as she followed her out of the house. "We must leash him you know..."

A few moments later... at the corner.

"You know Karin; we shouldn't treat Yoru like a dog you know..."

"I know that big sister, but he's too cute to be a wolf..." Karin protested, as the cub gave her affection. "Hey, that tickles!"

Back to Retasu, she had arrived at the café, finding it open. She went in but no sign of Keiichiro- which only meant one thing, Ryou was the one opening. Not finding him in the café proper, she set down her bag in the locker room and without changing, set to work cleaning the floor. but as she went back to the dining hall, Ryou, with mop on hand was already there working, and on the table near him were various cleaning materiel- rags, cleaning agents, a broom and a portable vacuum cleaner; and on another were the silverware utensils used in the café.

"Ah, good morning..." Ryou greeted.

"Good morning..." Retasu nodded back.

As Retasu went to the silverware...

"Please sit down; I've already taken care of that..."

"Really... this does not look like..."

"Okay, okay... I lied about that... just let me finish this okay?"

After a few moments, Ryou had put away the broom, vacuum, mop and some of the cleaning agents- leaving only some clean rags, sliver cleaning cloths and silver cleaner. And so those two began to clean all the silverware. There was something in the young Midorikawa- because Ryou always slipped whatever he was cleaning- making the girl giggle each time.

"Excuse me for being too lame- you know what long sleep does and I'm only human..."

"That's not why I'm laughing about... it's just, every time you almost drop something... your confused face is... never mind." She replied, further giggling.

"Come on, spit it out will'ya?"

"No I won't..."

"Come on... what's the matter with my face?" he then again asked, this time edging nearer to Retasu.

"It's nothing! Really! Nothing at all... ahehehehehe..." The girl replied, a bit red now.

Then as the two were closer to each other, the door opens- Sally.

"Good..." she greeted the space.

"Gyaah!" both Retasu and Ryou slipped and fell.

"...Morning? What was that?"

The she found the two and her right eye began to twitch- for Ryou was on top of a totally red Retasu.

"Now what is this?" she spoke with a sneer- she still remembered that Ryou was the cat that came in her room- with the boy having a big sweat drop. "Are you trying to take advantage of her?"

Then she took out a spray can wrapped in paper and sprayed the contents into Ryou's eyes- white, frothy, thick stuff.

"Pervert cat!" Sally spoke as Ryou stood up and ran around like some fool, eventually finding the sink and washing off the frothy stuff- but the pain was still there.

"It's only mint-flavored confection cream..." Sally spoke as she removed the paper, revealing the can's label: "Inoue Seka brand Confection Cream- mint flavor". "I was supposed to run a taste test on this with you guys..."

"The pain..." Ryou thought.

"The embarrassment..." Retasu thought.

"What bad timing!" the two thought in unison.

"Don't tell me that Ryou here is allergic to mint..." Sally butted in. Retasu nodded at that.

Back at the Momomiya house...

"Ichigo wait!" Kiichigo ran as she was about to open the gate. "We can talk while getting to your work... and to the library for me."

"You could go anytime you wanted..." Ichigo puffed as they walked.

"But it would be so much fun walking and talking together. And besides, the library I'm interested in is on the way to your place..."

"And what do you want to talk to me?"

"Well a question- what would your reaction be if someone you know revealed his or her biggest secret?"

"Depends on the kind... like what?"

"Trick question for you then- what if..." Kiichigo went forward and stopped her cousin in her tracks. "What if... I'm a Mew Mew?"

"Wait- are you?"

"It's a trick question- I couldn't find the right word to describe the degree of the kind- so I asked a question with the same degree... it's not that I'm a mew mew or something..."

"Well to answer that..." hummed Ichigo while they were at the crossing. "I would be really shocked at that revelation... why are you asking anyway?"

"I was thinking of something, that's all..." Kitchie replied as they crossed. "Well then... got to borrow some books then."

And with those words, her cousin left, leaving Ichigo with only one place to go- the café. Back at Kiichigo's place, somebody's voice stopped and the question that was said in that voice went like this:

"Eh... so you are a mew mew..." the voice rang in her mind- a gentle, caring voice.

"And what if I am?" she replied back mentally as well.

""Sooner or later you would have to show yourself- it's not appropriate for a lady to keep important secrets from her relatives."

"Eh... and who makes you the lady expert? And how you know that you know what us ladies want?"

As Kiichigo waited for a reply from the voice, Keiichiro was moving towards her and as soon as he passes her...

"I can hear each lady's voice- their voice of the heart..." the voice replied. "I'll be seeing you then..."

That replied made her look back- seeing him with his right hand raised- a sign... but it was not, for a car pull up near him and he went in, again passing her by the sidewalk. Little did the mew know that he was looking at her while the car passed.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked. "Have you finished your shopping for the café?"

"Yes... I had it delivered. I'm now getting used to delivery trucks pulling up the back pathway- blame my partner for that."

"The 'Monitor Angel'?"

"Yeah... she such a cold yet sweet person- someone I know well but still don't know who she is... some irony, isn't it?"

"Yup... and with a person like you- with a gift that was best suited for meeting women's personal needs rather than food... and planetary defense for that matter. Well anyways sir, the director was checking up on you- so far you're the only agent whose first mission has not yet ended- it has been what, 20 years?"

"Yes... that long. The director and his wife are good people- I now understand the feeling of having such a huge responsibility... well anyways, how about the ship that I've commissioned for my team?"

"Ah, that ship? We have just received word from the contractor that today is the public launch day... the crew had arrived and are prepared- the news should broadcast it any minute now..." the driver replied, turning on the car's TV function on the car-navi (Japanese term for the car's navigation system)."

"And from Kaguya Spaceport, here is Kai Mizuki for the details, come in Kai..." the reporter spoke, with the article "New SF ship class public launch today..." on the screen.

Keiichiro turned off the TV.

"I've seen it all..." he replied. "That ship is just a contingency measure, just in case we would have to hold them out or take the fight to them. Along with the other ships of all 14 fleets... I still doubt that we can push a salient- the last time 25 years ago (according to records) a lot have been destroyed."

"Yes, sir... the battle of sector ACE with its subsectors 213 and 117... That was one bloody hell of a ship battle- that sector was the heart of the Kyrelian homeworld... no-brainer there... I hope it does not happen again sir..."

Now back to the café, where Ryou was sulking in one corner while Retasu and Sally were readying the kitchen for the day. Sally was humming a really fast-paced and lively song. Retasu got wind of it and went near.

"Eh... such a lively song..."

"Really? This was just released... I'm still trying to read the lyrics though."

"Eh... by the way you look... you look Japanese, but by the way you speak..."

"I'm British by birth- my dad thought me my 'stepmother's' language..."

"'Stepmother'?"

"Actually, if you listened at the day I showed as a mew mew, I was created artificially from my father's genetic material by Ryou's father... and my dad told me that his wife- my 'stepmother', died a few weeks before he'd found me... And come to think of it, since Ryou's father created me- then Ryou could be my 'stepbrother'- in technical terms."

Then Sally began to sneer- drawing sweat to Retasu's head.

"Now that gives me a good idea... heheheheheheheheh..." Sally continued to sneer as she worked.

Now to the Aizawa house. Minto had gone ahead for a bath and moments have passed- Hiroge was in his room again typing.

"_And so he typed on... unwary of what was about to happen to him. Then, he heard someone call his name from behind and rotated his chair to see who it was. But then as he stood up, his face suddenly makes contact with..._"

"Hiro..." Minto's voice suddenly came in from behind him- and unusually close for that matter. "What are you doing there?"

"Well, I was..." He replied, closing his eyes as he spun his chair round and stood up to greet the girl.

But as he stood up from his chair, his face suddenly made contact with something- soft, of velvety blue fabric, smelled of lavender soap- Minto's lavender soap.

A few seconds passed, and the person he made "contact" with began to glow red.

"So soft..." the thought and then opened his eyes, noticing something. "Blue... oh dear..."

"Oh dear" was barely the statement for that scene- for Hiro had stuck his face, into of all places, his housemate's chest- and "so soft" was barely the understatement for that area as well.

"Hiro..." the blue-robed Minto began to mutter. "What are you doing?"

"Um... uhhh..." he could only stammer as he looked up to her angry and red face.

What followed- a loud yell followed by a hard slap- Minto's way of saying "you are a pervert". In Minto's room- after she shooed him and locked her room, she suddenly smiled.

"I wish I could hold you that way... longer." She thought as she got dressed.

"Now what did I do? I just stood up and felt... her... Ahhhh..." Hiroge just thought as he almost fainted- but then, he remembered something at during that scene. "But at that time- when I was not noticing what my faced touched- that heartbeat... her heartbeat- such a divine sound. And the chest that- must not think about that!"

While that end was slapping himself, back at the Fujiwara residence- where Zakuro and Karin had managed to go home just in time for their mother to go down from upstairs- to the lovely breakfast that her husband managed to cook.

"And just in time too..." he greeted the two, with the cub at their heels.

After saying the customary 'bon appetite', they settled in for breakfast. And after a few moments, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it..." Yukio Fujiwara replied, standing up so no one could counter and open it instead.

Upon opening, Zakuro's latest manager- one that has not been seen in three years, was in the doorway.

"Ah, Mister Osaragi, long time so see- it's been a while and a surprise on your part."

"Long time no see as well..." the 50-or-so-year-old agent replied. "Am I disturbing anything?"

"No, not at all..." Her husband replied, from the kitchen. "Come on in... have you had breakfast?"

"I already had... thanks for the thought." Mister Osaragi replied, getting in and into the kitchen. "And long time no see Zakuro."

"Likewise..." Zakuro greeted back, as he was sitting down.

"So, what brings you to our house?" Yukio then asked. "Remember our agreement during my daughter's university period..."

"I know that, that's why I'm here... I would like to offer Zakuro here a part time job- not demanding of her university schedule, high paying if successful and also a sort of training for one of her weakest points- her voice." Osaragi replied. "An animation company wants Zakuro to be in their series- as the second voice actress (_seiyuu_ in Japanese)..."

"And who is your primary then?"

"None other than Aka Onda-Matsuharu... she's be also teaching Zakuro here if the need arises."

"'Aka Matsuharu'... you mean the voice of Miki of 'Shining Star'?" Karin suddenly butted in- 'Miki' was one of her fave characters in that fave anime series of hers.

"Why yes... in fact, I have an autographed picture card with me..." the old man replied, taking out a card- with the seiyuu and character on it. "Here you go..."

All that time that Karin was glowing with excitement (who wouldn't if you have been given such a thing- the card), Zakuro was thinking.

"Okay... I'll accept then. On one condition. Since you said it was part time, I need to know the schedule- so that I can notify my professors and my other employer of that."

"'Other employer'?"

"I often work at a café during my spare time..."

"I see- luckily for you, Mrs. Matsuharu also has a random schedule- but we finally managed to get hold of a two times a week routine out of her busy schedule. Are you okay with Saturday and Sunday?"

"That's fine with me... when do we start?"

"As soon as Miss Aka's ready... she and her husband have taken their usual monthly honeymoon..."

"'Usual'?"

"Yes, every fourth week for 4 days to be exact."

At the café, Ichigo had just arrived.

"You're early..." Retasu greeted.

"We need some hands here..." Sally replied, making a display for one of the corners- from flowers, paper and other items. "I know how to decorate cakes, but not tables."

"Okay, okay... We're coming." Ichigo replied.

As that end was doing things, back at the Aizawa house, where suddenly, Minto and her housemate met up in the hallway.

"What!" Minto sort of yelled to his negatively stoic reaction. "That was... um... that was... um... that was just an accident okay!"

"Yeah..." The housemate simply grunted the reply, head bowed and walking away. "Have fun..."

"Come on..." she puffed softly and then said. "Sorry..."

In the far end, of the hall, Hiro simply sort of waved an 'its okay' hand.

Now to the Momomiya house, Sakura had just switched on the TV- and it was news.

"And in other news, Education Minister Aizawa and the Tokyo Education District had managed to find a consensus on the issue of the defense appropriations act. And here is Education Minister Eikichi Aizawa..." the announcer came in, then the image of the minister infront of the diet building came in- live.

"Students and teachers of the Tokyo Education District, good morning to you all." Minto's father began to speak, infront of media and people alike. "All of you must know of our current situation... currently, Tokyo is the most dangerous city for a student to be in- not because of social or moral issues... it's because of extraterrestrial threats- aliens. It is now almost 28 years to the hour since that threat- and one of the greatest questions of man, appeared. For we are indeed not alone- and not safe for that matter! Thanks to the valiant efforts of agencies such as the Terran Branch of the Internal Galactic Security Forces (SF), our very own extraterrestrial branch of the Self- Defense Forces, the US Central Intelligence Agency, the US Pentagon and various other related agencies, we have managed to live thru all of the pain and suffering these... these... space monsters have brought upon our divine blue star... and we also thank our various faiths for that- as well as the aid the demigods and demi-humans have given to us." He dramatically spoke, and then returned back to the subject at hand. "Now back the issue... I have called on all of you to announce the changes brought to the schools in Tokyo and the nearby areas- as well to the institutions at Sadame (one of the two 'gates of heaven'- the other one was 'Unmei')- in the Demi-Human world. I call the changes as Declaration NEO (New Education Order)-01... The following changes are outlined in this order: By virtue of this order, each school will have a formal security department, headed by a chief of security- either from the government itself of from an accredited and licensed agency- from within or outside of the school. Additional security will be provided by either the government or the agency- depends on the chief's locale (employment- if private agency, then the agency will provide) and be subjugated to the security department- along with the current security personnel. The head of each school's security department will be answerable to both the school faculty (especially the principal / dean and director (if applicable)) and the department of education's newest office, the office of student protection. The details will be further broadcasted via your local news channels and..."

"Mistress Sakura..." Isis's voice suddenly came in. "A channel to exist has opened..."

"You know what you have to do Isis..." she replied, turning off the TV.

"Eh... that's new..." another, seemingly irritated voice came in- Hecate. "You still depend on somebody else to do your work... you've never changed."

"I have no choice but..."

"It's always that 'I have no choice' thing! That's what I hate about you- ever since you got us, you have depended too much on us... heavily depended on us. The only reason why the others have not complained about it is because they are too dedicated- after all, I'm the lazy and overlooked one- the Isis is much more powerful than me... and the Inanna is vital... add to that the Paimon as well..."

"But..."

"I don't need to hear anything from you! Even though you are my master, I still have my own light you know..."

"Well then, why don't you live as one of us then? As a human..."

At those words, the irritated summon was silenced, and left her master's thoughts, evoking something to Kyuuji- who was still in his room.

"I wonder if those two are making up..." he thought as he opened a case that was with him- revealing a pair of exquisite swords. "If they were really at odds at each other, Sakura could have easily left without taking her Hecate's reaver with her. But- that Hecate was her first summon and she treated her like a best friend- enabling it-her to talk. As far as I know, she unwearyingly gave part of her life just to recover her... Sakura unknowingly took in 4 ailing spirits and unwearyingly made them whole- perfect. But with their perfection, there came their personalities- and Hecate was the renegade of the group."

Now at the café- well an hour before opening. Purin had arrived moments after Ichigo, followed by Zakuro and finally Minto. But unlike Minto's reaction when Ichigo comes late, Ichigo's reaction was of surprise- not only was Minto the last to arrive, but was also blank in the expression.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Sister Minto does not feel well..." Purin added, waving her hand infront of her face.

"Minto?" Retasu asked, now worried.

Suddenly, Minto's faceless expression began to flush at her cheeks and a sort of lopsided smile (take a sort of drooling smile and modify it to suit her) appears.

"Minto?" Ichigo again asked as she began to sigh.

"A date..." the blue haired one began to speak.

Flashback: a few minutes ago, just a few meters from the café. I don't know what drove him- especially with the slap and all, but Hiro still accompanied her towards the café- he said he was going something so that it was better for him to get her there while on the way.

"Well then I must go..." he made his leave, not even allowing the girl to speak.

But then, just as she was about to open her mouth, she saw a piece of folded paper that fell from him. She picked it up and was surprised, for the paper had the words "open me" written on it. She did open the pack and she was further surprised- for a message was inside- and it said:

"Sunday- be at your best casual clothing... I have found a good event to come to- and it might interest you as well."

"Could this be? No way..." she thought as she read the last line, which read:

"I'll take you for a date- don't fail me... Hiro."

"A date..." Minto began to sheepishly utter again. "That would be nice..."

"Ah... here it is..." Zakuro suddenly appears from behind the still wondering Ichigo, Retasu and Purin, holding the note. "Saturday..."

"Come to think of it... this coming Saturday is three years to the day of our last battle..." Ichigo replied.

"The so called 'Mew Mew day'..." Sally them came in, icing- encrusted spatula on hand. "A uniquely Japanese holiday- in commemoration to you five..."

"It's no longer the five of us now Sally..." Retasu replied.

"So... I am really a mew mew now... thanks guys- I'm a mere rookie with you guys... despite my father's combat teachings... please..." Sally replied as she bowed. "Please teach me your ways, so that I can be a more effective member of the team!"

"You know Sally..." Zakuro approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are some things best learned thru experience... and being a mew mew is one of them... there has never been a 'way' for us- so set rules, not standards... just us and our thoughts..."

"And our hands..." Purin added.

"And our hearts..." Retasu added as well.

"And each other..." Ichigo finalized.

"Eh? What happened?" Minto suddenly snapped out of her date delusion.

"Come to think of it, where is chief Akasaka?" Ichigo then asked.

"I found a note on the table saying that he'll be out for a while..."

"And Ryou?" Retasu suddenly asked and stopped her thoughts- she was the one who first came in and saw him (that's a no- brainier).

"Well that's a no- brainier, am I right Retasu?" Sally then turned to the green- haired eyeglasses girl.

"Eh, what do you mean?" she replied, quickly hiding her burning cheeks.

"You're the one who first got here..." Sally replied, winking- she saw them. "So, where is he?"

"Ugh..." a voice coming from the kitchen came in- question answered. "It still burns..."

While the girls attend to him, we turn back to Keiichiro, whose car had just stopped infront of what seemed to be a temple complex. He steps out and immediately he was received by lovely a demigod escort. The two pass courtyard after courtyard but then he slows down at an occupied one- only one was there though- in white, with light violet hair and red glazed hairclips keeping her two ponytails in check. On her hands was a huge X-type looking bow with light on the edges- a beam bow of some sort.

"Ah her?" the escort asked, seeing as he was looking at the archer. "She's Primula Fuyou- top incarnate hidden soldier of the alliance... she comes here at least once a week to practice, teach and to perfect something."

"Eh... seems interesting." Keiichiro commented as he began to go where the archer was.

"Wait! Don't even think of going near her... she's under intense meditation in that state. She'll be likely to shoot off anyone who goes too close..."

Then, as he stopped, the archer suddenly drew her bow and began to yell; all the while a formation beneath her began to manifest- a skill formation- the alliance's seal. She then released her draw, the light beam leaving it sounding like a mini sonic boom or a rifle shot. The shot then hits the target- a 3- foot thick slab of concrete, leaving a perfect hole and then, the sound of exploding water follows, making the two bystanders look at the back of the slab- where 30 feet away, a huge pail of water was set up, with a clear hole and hot water pouring from it.

"Still no good..." Primula thought as she knelt down on the grass where she stood. "Some of the water still poured out and not had boiled violently. "And I still don't understand the Chief Mystic's words on how to perfect this most basic of class skills. Well got to replace the beam cell..."

The two are now away from that particular courtyard and enters another one- actually a garden. There was someone in a white trench coat strolling around, and the two headed for him.

"Ah... Akasaka." The man greeted them. "Long time no see... it's been what, 20 years?"

"Glad to see you as well sir..." Keiichiro replied, giving a salute. "Director..."

"No need for the salute- anyone who is burdened with the same responsibility as I have is an equal..."

"And the alliance ranger?"

"She's here for her training- after all, this is a temple... and her student Mashio Akai comes here for training. And yes, Mashio is Ringo Akai's brother. And you know why you are here..."

"Yes..." Akasaka replied, giving the director a crystal. "And I need to know some things as well sir..."

"Ah yes... it's about time you asked that question- I was personally wondering when will you ask that. Remember that the info you get came from us... and it never hurts to ask for more. Let me tell you a few things that have been on my mind since day one- the day the mew appeared." The director began to speak as they began to walk. "I would say that even we secular humans don't really know the capabilities of our own home star- take case the mew aqua. And I've never expected that an all- girl force would be used again as a deterrent against terrorism- extraterrestrial or otherwise- like the Saint Rose Order (Saint Rose crusaders). I could not even begin to comprehend the scale the holy alliance had done for this- it was their relics that became the mew mew's weaponry- it seemed that they have predicted this. And since we have opened the Crystal Rosicrucian issue, the SF had failed in preventing them from taking over most of the Tokyo populace at that time- only SF agents and people like the mews and hidden psychics (alliance or whatever) have not been affected- and still they are out there... until a few months ago though- when I heard rumors that Duke was murdered."

"Who could have killed him?"

"Rumors suggest that the holy alliance, then under Archon Daitenshi Fe'ren, ordered the killing via their incarnates- notably Primula Fuyou. But I suspect that if the alliance were to order the killing, they would order it be done by their most respected incarnate Karelia Idel- the Chief Mystic."

"Who is this 'Chief Mystic'?"

"No data so far..."

"Can I ask...?"

"And about agent Shirayuki- you can find her where the snow bunnies live. And yes... expect more allies in the coming weeks as well... that is all. And if you're going to look for me after today, I'll be at Ikaruna for my evaluation of the new ship being launched today- your ship." The director replied, tossing him a crystal before vanishing into a hallway.

Now back to Kiichigo, who was now back in her room. She had received news that Kyoto had no classes for this day- apparently for the same reason Tokyo had. She quickly turned and tuned her radio and then...

"You're late Kitch..." Mikan's voice came in. "Haven't you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Ringo's bro is really in Tokyo right now... apparently National Park Services had re-assigned him to be the chief custodian of all the green spaces of that city- zoos, parks and two whole districts- that's what I've heard from Ringo. And yes, Ringo's moving out of Kyoto and headed there with her grandfather."

"She told me that already..."

"Eh... how resourceful she is- that Ringo. Well I'll tell you something, guess where I am..."

"No idea... where?"

"Check your GPS... 51.33 North, 26.25 South (imaginary coordinates)."

She did check her GPS- and was shocked, heading towards the window and opening it. Then someone in an orange mew outfit appears, hanging from the roof.

"Orange!" Kiichigo exclaimed as the mew entered her room.

The mew wore a somewhat long, diagonal cut version of Zakuro's outfit on the bottom, but her blouse resembled like Lettuce's but with no sleeves at all. And she had a pair of hairclips and earrings that looked like lightning bolts and on her left leg were two bands- orange with white frill. On her back was a pair of metal-clad wings- eagle's wings to be precise- a Japanese version of Hawkgirl if you asked a JL fan.

"And I've even brought this..." the visitor replied, taking out a doll- a layer angel- sized doll.

"Huh?"

Then the violet- haired doll opened her deep violet eyes. She then stood up and her ponytails began to stiffen, just as their ribbon bands began to act like ears (some certain anime hairstyles have hair ribbons that seemed to come from a hanky).

"Kiichigo... I'm here..." the doll spoke, in a voice that she known who had came from- but was not expecting that this body was the source.

"Nasha? Is that you?" Kitchie then asked.

"Yup- that is her... your R-2005 series assistant- Upgraded by Chief Belldandy herself. See the difference... she is now more compatible with the times- at least a self animating angel doll is less strange than a floating fluffball."

"I can now fight unlike before..." Nasha replied, taking out a bow similar to Primula's. "And see this?" she then pointed to her backpack- suited to her skintight suit, which looked like a jetpack. "I can fly too..."

"Well then, better get back to our mansion here in the city..." Orange replied.

"Wait, why are you here anyway?"

"Remember that there are two students selected for student exchange? I was the second one remember- but at the last minute and luck, they switched the place from Yokosuka to Tokyo itself. And the mansion we have is beside the Education Minister's- Mint's house."

"Okay... but how did you manage to fly in without being seen?"

"Easy- Wind Walk..."

"Oh... I forgot. Well then, see you then..."

"Right back at you Kitch..."

And with those words, Orange flew out of the window and as soon as she left the frame, she suddenly vanished, not even giving a hint to Kyuuji- who was going out- or did it, for he looked up to the sky and uttered...

"Hmm... visitation huh?" he then closed the gate and then thought. "Now, where can I see a certain Miwa, Moe and Mashio? And I hope Primula had thought them well as well... they would need as many allies as they can muster- if the prophecy is true."

Then, his cellphone rang.

"Yes, this is Fe'ren... Ah Fuyou... what's the matter? I see- no point in going there if... huh? They're there? Oh I see- so the one named Moe appeared huh? I see... okay, call me when all three of them are there okay?"

At the courtyard where Primula was, Keiichiro again slowed as he now saw two people there- the one named Primula and someone short- haired, familiar and had a crush on him once.

"That's one of Ichigo's friends- Moe."

"Ah she?" the escort again asked, pointing to Moe. "She's one of three students that she teaches- and I still wonder to what purpose? But from what I'm seeing, she's one heck of a sword dancer."

"As an ally..." Keiichiro thought. "Now I got it... but in what matter? They can't just... fight..."

His words were slowed because of what happened next- Moe received a wooden sword from her teacher and began to dance around, fighting and slashing around against tons of imaginary enemies. Then he hears her voice, saying...

"Not good... how can I defend myself if I work this in the wrong way? Must not think negatively... after all, I have seen it and have looked for it since- that pink light."

"'Pink light'? Could she be referring to...?" he again thought but then suddenly, he went into minor pain. "Ah... what is this?"

"Don't even dare listen..." a low woman's voice resounded in his thoughts.

He looked at the courtyard and saw that the person named Primula was stretching her right arm- pointed at him- he passed it off. Unknown to him though, she was speaking to him via the psychic line- blocking the last few words Moe had to think out.

"Now for you Nasha..." Kiichigo not turned to her robot. "I don't want my cousin Ichigo to find you- hey wait a minute... she won't even know that you are an R- series robot like her Masha and the one named Ucha... I can pass you off as an angel doll! A unique one- because you can animate yourself- like some of them! That's what I'll do..."

"Where are you going?" Nasha then asked as her master stood up.

"To the library again... I just found out that this book is out of date... and also if I can find Mikan's new residence... just stay in my room and act like a doll- lifeless, okay?"

The (as in this case) angel nodded and stood still as her master left the room.

"Auntie, I'm going for a walk..." the fainting sound of Kiichigo came in as the door and gates were moved.

It was her chance. She stood up and went to the door, which amazingly was not totally closed, for she managed to put her fingers between the door and frame and pulled it just enough for her to slip thru. She then made her way to the hallway and went to the nearest room on the same side- Ichigo's- which was amazingly easy to open as well. Nasha entered and sort of closed the door as well. She then began to look around, casually hopping on Ichigo's bed. Then...

"Somebody... somebody..." Masha's voice then came in. "Intruder... intruder..."

"Huh? Who's there?" she then asked at the air- taking out her bow. "Show yourself... I have a weapon and I'm not- ummph!"

Her last words were cut short as she was suddenly tacked, and her face was slammed into the mattress.

"Ugh... what was that?" she muttered as she stood up.

Then she sees it- her Tokyo (one of two) counterpart Masha- floating angrily in front- who wouldn't if someone intruded into your master's bedroom. Masha then angrily examines Nasha but was stopped by a sudden expression from the doll- eyes watery like seeing a cute thing, and the following words:

"Ahhhhhh... you're sooo cuuuuuuute!"

"Huh?" Masha wondered.

"You're soooooo cuuuuuute! Come here little fluffball..." she then replied, jumping him and trying to catch him.

"Waaa! Don't come near Masha! Don't come near Masha!" the bot replied, hovering high above her.

"Eh... don't run from me cute one... I can fly too you know."

3 PM- As Nasha chased Masha around Ichigo's room, and as Keiichiro returned from his visit to attend to the café, and as Kiichigo wandered around Tokyo, and as Arua was planning something in her dark drawing room, Fudge was plotting something- in his own dark space. Flashback- in some dark dimension, fudge appears infront of the three remaining crystals- named Fondant, Taffy and Marzipan.

"You have failed yet again Fudge..." Fondant puffed. "Miserably again..."

"We are running out of patience you know..." Taffy added. "You know the consequences of failing us and the cause..."

"But..." Marzipan finally added. "We are still patient- due to our observations... we will let you have one final chance..."

"One final chance..." Fudge thought as he readied himself, remembering what those three said.

He knew that he was the least desirable and the most expendable of the invasion commanders- he knew why the reason he was chosen- it was because that he was to become a guinea pig, cannon fodder and bait alike. But his deep hatred for Earthlings made him willing to die- and he was enthusiastic since on his hands was one heck of a powerful weapon- ones that were supposed to be used decades ago but were never used- their concept similar to the most powerful weapons of that era- their antithesis... and they were quite effective against the Mews' forces as well in this era. He had only heard of Earth (yes folks, intergalactic news) and how they have managed to ward off invasions- the 300th one since first sighting (the day when the earth was added to the galactic list of planets)- the last one was warded off by a team of genetically enhanced girls (so did the news say). He also remembered how the humans had 'altered the memories' of his parents during their occupation of Kyrel (short 7 day stint) - even though they consented to it. And he could still remember the name of the defector that had doomed their entire race- Riro. Riro was named a traitor by the current government on their home planet- Deep Scarlet, on the day they overthrew the Terran and SF- backed one- the one ruling before the first DS coup. They also secretly invaded Karela- Kish's planet and instilled Deep Blue as their leader and 'savior'- leading the first attacks that the Mew mews warded off. And also they have ushered in that planet's demise when they received word that their regent failed in eliminating the Earthlings.

"Prepare to die humans... your star's life forces will be all ours..." he said as he walked into a door that was just there.

Meanwhile, on top of a building in the city proper, Riro Kurama was looking down, her face worried.

"I have understood a long time ago why humans defend this star so fiercely- even from the former occupiers like Kish's race... it may be termed selfish but it's a noble one- the simple urge to live on... peaceful, unhindered. Humans have been described as the most peaceful of all races- even with wars occurring to themselves often... But now, humanity is seeking revenge on their lights that have been snuffed by the countless alien invasions- even I have a part in this sin... it's only fitting and justified that humanity should seek revenge- they have had enough. If they didn't invade this star in a hostile manner, the earth would have been a powerful ally to anyone who is nice to it... but now, this world has begun to stand up for it's right to exist in universe. But one thing bothers me- what does the country of Japan have that makes it so attractive to invasion over and over? Even I'm mystified..."

Then suddenly, an operative appears beside her.

"Commander, we've detected alien activity at the Onada-Hakushi area..." the aide spoke.

"That's empty ground- there's nothing but land there... unless..."

"Come on out Tokyo Mew Mew!" Fudge yelled as he planted the end of his axe on the ground, and as police and SWAT teams came in and surrounded him. "You puny humans have no business with me... bring them out or I'll start erasing each and every one of you off of this world!"

"This is Yukari Akasawa of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Special Weapons and Tactics... You have no business to be here alien- under the rulings of the Terran Prejudice Law." the sniper who was seen before (refer to chapter 7) cited one of the most controversial laws in the galaxy- to put it simply, anyone not of the earth / earth system after a particular date- the day that it was passed, is not allowed to even venture into the Sol (official name of the earth system) system and could be acted upon with hostility- in a simpler note- "No aliens allowed after mm/dd/yyyy- any alien who is left here / not decided to go home- often of political reason, must be registered as a Terran or else".

At Kiichigo's side- she was engrossed in her book at the library that only the news flash had stopped her. And that flash showed the alien simply standing there and yelling out for the mews, while police surround him. Then she saw something that really bothered her.

"Oh no... At this stage, they're going to get creamed- literally!" she thought as she left the book and ran out.

In the café- which the junior crew began to take over from the head waitresses and chef...

"A personal challenge?" Zakuro asked as they watched the news from the control center beneath the café. Is that what he's issuing?"

"Maybe for one of you or maybe for all of you..." Keiichiro spoke.

"That's for all of us- all of humanity to be exact..." Sally added.

"Well then..." Ryou, who managed to over his sore eyes with a pair of shades, then spoke. "You girls know what to do... Tokyo Mew Mew... dispatch!"


	11. Order 11: Parfait Unity, Shine!

Order 11: Parfait Unity, Shine!

In another part yet near the affected area of the city, the girl named Rikorisu was strolling around, getting used to the city, making sure that her map was accurate. Then, police cars and SWAT trucks come barreling thru the streets.

"Huh? What's happening?" she asked.

"Attention all people in the area, this is an alien attack alert! I repeat, an alien attack! All people please evacuate the area!" the area PA system came to life. "Law enforcement and SF units are moving into the area... and may the guardians of this city save us..."

"Guardians?" Rikko asked, catching the attention of a crowd control policeman.

"They're called the mew mews... and they're here!" the policeman replied, suddenly pointing to six lights rushing towards the scene. "Please lady, you have to leave the area at once!" he then was as he moved towards the scene, in response to backup requests.

"Hey... what the!" she could only think as she began to run as well. "Aww..."

She stopped because of some pain she had felt- at her gloved right hand, making her look at it.

"This pain..." she thought as she removed her glove, revealing a mark- a pair of outlined bat wings on her palm- which began to glow a bit. "Why is this happening? Could it be related?"

"Come out, Tokyo Mew Mew!" Fudge continued to call despite the tons of guns pointed at him.

"He'll never budge from there..." The sniper girl commented. "Tell all non- special ops personnel to move away from here and evacuate the surrounding area as well. SWAT, prepare for game- styled combat..."

"What game 'mam?" one of her teammates asked.

"Any fighting game you dummy!"

"Oh..." where the words the team replied as they took out an assortment of weapons- guns, knives, swords, and shields, and as the other units began to pull out.

"You humans still don't listen huh?" Fudge then asked. "Well then... I guess I have to bring them out!"

"Oh no... Not this time..." Yukari thought as the enemy charged. "Disperse!"

Her call to disperse worked, as the enemy only hits nothing. Beam and gunshots began to ring out of the SWAT members as they began their assault. Yukari herself was impressed at what her new bolt rifle can do- at least it was hurting the enemy- just the thing to delay. But they all knew that they were just ordered by their chief to slow things down until the SF- the obvious solution, or Tokyo Mew Mew- the effective solution, comes. And then, one by one each and every one of team Akasawa began to fall.

"Honjo! Ikegami! Sato!" Yukari alarmed as the last three of her team were also hit- leaving her, rushing to them. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine... evacuate now 'mam... we'll hold him until they arrive."

"I'm not leaving you guys here to die..." she told them and then turned to the enemy. "Okay you alien scum... you have bothered with a peaceful earth once again... and this time, it's not just a special group you are going to tangle with- if you're going to tangle with anyone from Tokyo- mew or otherwise, you'll tangle with the entire Tokyo Police Department!"

And with those words, she began to dash forward, boldly into the enemy's reach. Fudge tried to attack but she was faster, jumping over him and firing shots, hitting him on the head and back, making him angry.

"Why you!" the alien yelled as he swung his Raikoushin as hard as he can, but unable to hit her.

"This rifle is light... so light..." Yukari can only think as she can evade. "But I'm getting tired- when will they come and... yipes!"

Her last thoughts were cut as she barely evaded the last swing, flipping back but slipping upon landing- she was now tired.

"Oh dear- now I can't move..." she again thought as her legs failed and her enemy charged towards her. "It's the..."

"Ribbon... Pudding-ring... Inferno!" Pudding's voice suddenly came in, followed by her attack- directed towards Yukari, enveloping her in the jelly- like shield, which made the alien's attack bounce, making him reel a bit.

"You humans are late..." he sneered as he lowered down his weapon.

"Are you okay? The nanobots will help you recover better." Salvia came near to the sniper, using an injection gun to give her something- medical nanobots. She then sees the rifle and thinks "That's an XR- Series Bolt Rifle, one of five- like my father's... how could she have gotten such a powerful weapon?"

"I'm okay..." she replied and then thought "Phew... if this gun was damaged, the director himself will kill me- he only rented his own while I waited for my own..."

"Hey you..." Ichigo now began with her usual tone- irritated that an alien like him was here. "How dare you involve the police like that- heck, how dare you invade this planet?"

"Haven't I told you before?"

"Shut up! None that matter, as long as you threaten anyone, we will be here..."

Meanwhile, Kiichigo was running as well, towards the scene, when she suddenly bumps into the girl named Rikorisu- who was still staring at her palm, making her drop her glove.

"My glove..." Rikorisu thought a she began to look for it. "Where is...?"

"Here... is this yours?" Kiichigo's voice suddenly makes her turn around.

"That's..."

"Excuse me for my intrusion... but be careful out there- and I mean Tokyo is one heck of a battlefield... alien or no alien..." Kitchie replied before running off again.

"Aliens?" Rikko thought. "I've heard the rumors about this city but..."

Back at the front...

"Salvia Flutestaff!" Salvia declared on her weapon and used it to block an attack.

"How is this possible? This human has blocked my attacks before but, she could not move me before!" Fudge commented as he was being pushed by the white mew.

"Don't expect us to be that weak... even though we are, with our strengths combined, you'll never defeat us!"

In Mew control, both Keiichiro and Ryou were not just looking at the battle, but also at some info that the SF director personally gave. And Ryou was shocked at the info.

"Don't tell me there are more... we used all of them up..." Ryou commented.

"No Ryou- this is a new kind... one that we, of the project have not seen before- but according to the data here, the alliance had seen and had been looking for it ever since."

"Could this be the aliens be referring to as 'the heart'?"

"No mistake about it- they are referring to it... done." Kei replied, seeing that the computer's analysis was finished. "Now let's apply the signatures to our readings and..."

"No way! Is that even accurate!" Ryou's jaw could only drop as he saw the computed readings.

"Yes... all of our girls have it... and there are three more signatures that are unique- no, make that 4 more..." Kei replied, pressing the view button.

The images that began to show were shocking Ryou. Not only the girls were there, but also an image of Kiichigo running towards the scene, a house were a party was, a car on the off- ramp of the Tokaido Road (The country's main artery), and finally, a running but still dazed Rikorisu.

"I myself can't believe it... another type of Mew Aqua- the Mew Aqua Heart..."

Back at Kiichigo's area, where she grabbed her pendant and just opened a line.

"Orange, can you hear me?" she asked, still while running.

"I'm here, and I've heard it- but I can't... the neighbors came and a party was starting..."

"Great, I wish Ringo had moved sooner..." she puffed as she cut the line- no use getting Mikan Fumou out of her new house with a party going on- she is a fruit businessman's daughter after all.

"Why am I running?" Rikorisu thought as she was, by some force unknown, running towards the scene. "But the thing is... the pain on my palm lessens as I head towards this place of disaster- the same time as I met the girl with the strawberry- red haired girl and the green- haired girl with glasses... and the same time when I visit a church every so often. Can they be? Could it be?"

Back at the battle- Salvia barely dodged a much heavier blow. Again the alien attacks and she blocks it- perfect timing.

"Take this!" Mint replied, seeing the chance. "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The pink heart of energy rushes towards the enemy, making Salvia remove her block and flip away- but alas, Fudge flipped back as well- making the shot miss. Lettuce followed with a rush, but the alien twirled his axe to block most of the shots- except the last one, which hit dead- center and pushed him, making his hand hurt in the process. He discharges tons of black lightning bolts but all of them miss. In the meantime, Yukari had retreated to the safety of an earlier crater- the one Spazziel created that morning.

"I guess I would have to fight it sniper- style... my style..." she thought as she assessed herself and equipment.

"Akasawa... are you still there?" her radio came in.

"Still here, in the incident crater from this morning... in the front line." she replied. "I still have 5 clips here- enough to decimate a small army... I can still help them you know."

"This is Kobayakawa..." the voice of Tokyo's female police chief came in. "Hold your ground, even if you run; you won't be able to escape..."

"Don't worry 'mam... I won't go down running away." She replied, now acting like a sniper in a foxhole, aiming at the alien.

She found a chance, firing at the moment Pudding had just flipped back to intend another attack. The shot hits, hurting and disorienting the enemy, allowing Pudding to hit him full force. She again fires another shot as the alien reeled from that attack, making him trip and fall on his back. She again fires more, making him evade over and over, even surprising the girls.

"Where did that... those... where!" he could only ask as he seemed to not see the source.

"This is the chance!" Mew Ichigo alarmed. "Everyone!"

And so the sequence began- Pudding, Salvia, Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint and Ichigo began to attack. As that was happening, Isis, in her demi- humanized form was looking at the scene (from where else- the top of a building). On her hands was a dossier with the seal of Ichigo's high school- Tategami South HS- and with the words "Security Detail" written on it.

"Almost time for this Isis to show up..." she spoke softly. "Is this Isis correct, Inanna?"

"You are correct..." Inanna appeared behind her. On her hands was the same sealed dossier with the words "Medical Detail" written on it.

"What about Hecate? Can we find her? We are all worried for her..."

"This Inanna does not know... we might never know if she'll return, show up suddenly or vanish completely. Well anyway, are you ready for your new duty?"

"This Isis doesn't know... and I may have to get used to referring myself in the first person... living beings that are not attuned like our master are sort of scared when they hear someone referring to themselves that way..."

"Actually, it's fun... Shall we help them then?"

"I don't know- Maybe I will... if I do, don't follow- your light is still weak and it still needs a quarter of a cycle to recover..."

"I understand... but I can sense something in the wind- could it be?"

"Yes it is... the fragments of the 'heart'..."

"But this setup... that means..."

"A holy weapon will be reborn..." Isis replied, their bodies starting to glow. "I must now do my fated duty..."

And with those words, she leaves her 'sister', almost dropping her things if it weren't for the one she left behind. By this time- the duration of the battle began to wear the mews- even the human sniper they have as unofficial backup was having problems- seems like the alien was starting to note where all those laser bolts had come from, making her shoot less often.

"If this continues..." Ichigo thought as the alien still stood up.

"Eh... I was thinking when you girls will tire- haven't even broken a drop. Now... for my enjoyment only... Nyan Nyans..."

With those words, the Nyan minions- shooter and mauler types appeared. And with a wave of a hand, they attack. Seeing that the mews were outnumbered, Yukari decided to let herself out to help- even if it meant danger for her as well.

"I won't let you do that!" she called as she appeared out of the hole and began to shoot whatever she can- her sight becoming slowed- actually, she was going fast on her attack.

Fudge was surprised at the sight of an ordinary human suddenly popping out of the ground and shooting off all 60 of his minions in the space of six seconds- all of them perfect hits to their weak spots- the bell.

"What the!" he alarmed.

"Officer!" Salvia worried.

"I told you- you mess with even one of the people of this city... and you'll be messing with the police! As a sworn officer of the law, I- and anyone with justice in their hearts will stop at nothing to bring you to justice!" Yukari panted as she stood up on shaky legs, tired as well, aiming her gun at the alien.

"Why you nuisance!" Fudge could only yell as she dashed towards the policewoman- the mews unable to move because of their low stamina.

"Officer!"

"Oh no... I can't move." Yukari thought as she tried to move by virtue of another of Salvia's warnings- she too was tired. "Not again!"

And again just as she was about to be attacked, someone, or rather something again blocks the attack- and it wasn't Pudding- and again the metallic bang from Tokyo tower was heard... it meant only one thing- it was Isis. She quickly swept the axe and delivered a spinning kick to the alien- a move that no ordinary animus would do, only one with a level such as the one that was there can do it.

"Are you okay, officer of the law?" the animus asked the officer.

"You again..." Ichigo worriedly and Fudge angrily asked.

"As long as I am here, no living soul on this ground I stand will be harmed by the likes of you... I was called from beyond to serve my master's will- that is to protect Mistress Ichigo and her allies- all of mankind from harm. And now..." the Animus replied, her body being surrounded by dark bands of energy. "Dark Blow... Nether Bolt!"

The divinely dark bolt of energy comes in and almost hits, if it weren't for his skilled evasion. Then a scene was made- Fudge attacking with his electricity- charged weapon and Isis with her blades. The only problem with blocking a charged weapon is that some stray bolts were coming out- almost hitting each mew and even almost the policewoman. In the meantime, Kiichigo had managed to evade police roadblock after roadblock and managed to place herself in the foxhole crater.

"Great... if I had Nasha with me, I can be able to assess if what I saw is true." She thought as she looked around the area, spotting a suitably- sized pipe. "This pipe will come in handy."

"Aaahhh!" a stray electric bolt managed to hit Lettuce.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo alarmed as they evaded some as well.

"This is not good..." Isis thought as she and the alien fought on. "This is creating more problems than solutions- I have to..."

"Got you!" the alien alarmed as she had let her guard down while thinking, allowing him to hit her, sending her into the foxhole, crashing near Kiichigo.

"Lady!" Salvia alarmed.

"What the!" Yukari, who now hid herself behind some barrels that were on site, thought. "Only one clip left- still enough for a battalion... but as this rate, we'll all be down for the count. Must... not... be... seen..."

"Are you okay?" Kiichigo went by Isis' side, seeing the animus hurt.

"I am fine... but my light has been consumed a bit... you know what to do..." she replied, somehow floating back into position. "You can no longer hide your true purpose of going to this city... or who you really are... Shield of Gaia..."

"She saw right thru me..." she thought. "Who is she? Never mind that! Sooner or later, I would have to do it anyway!"

"Still standing huh?" the alien mocked on, angry that one of the hindrances was still defiant. "We then, I'll make sure that all of you are taken down... Lightning..."

As he raised his weapon, Ichigo and the others dashed in to attempt to stop him. But it was futile, for he barked the last word.

"Prison!" he called, letting out balls of lightning that hits the mews, the suddenly appeared policewoman and the summoned, trapping them in their own static cages, shocking them while trapping- Kiichigo was spared due to the fact that she was still in the foxhole crater- not yet seen and targeted for that matter.

"Guys!" Ichigo alarms but was stopped by the electricity.

"What's this! I can't hold on..." Yukari managed to say before collapsing.

"Darn... if only I can remove this field... if only I had brought my father's cure chargers with me..." Salvia grumbled as the alien walks past them towards Isis- still looking defiant but now helpless and unable to attack.

"First... the defiant one..." Fudge called as he aimed for the animus. "You have interrupted me not just once, but twice... and I'll make sure it won't go for a third..."

"Swing it... I don't care... even if my light's container were destroyed, as long as my light exists, you will face me again and again..." she thought as she closed her eyes- 'death' is just normal for an animus- they can be recalled / reappear after a cycle- 12 hours to be exact.

Just as the girls began to cry out as he swung down, something flies in and hits him on the face, losing his hold on his weapon and sending him to the ground on his back. The object, which was clearly a piece of one- inch pipe, returned to the hands of who threw it- Kiichigo.

"What the!" the mews except Ichigo thought. "That's Ichigo's cousin..."

"Kiichigo..." Ichigo herself then thought. "Why is she here?"

"What the? Who did that!" the angry alien asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kiichigo yelled as she again threw the pipe, baton- style towards the alien, hitting him on the face again. "You aliens are all the same- wanting harm to us, who only once bothered with another..."

"What are you doing here? Whoever you are, you must not be here!" Ichigo began to alarm. "This is not..."

"I know how hazardous a place with a hostile alien could be... you don't have to lecture me that..." Kitchie replied, tossing the pipe towards the lightning cells, shorting them out and releasing their contents. "No need for thanks now... I'm not yet finished..." she then spoke, with the pipe acting like a boomerang, being caught in her hand once again. "And this will be a good time to use that non-shocked expression card I gave you my dear cousin." She then thought as the alien stood up.

The now angry and berserk alien charged rapidly, making Kiichigo dash with the same speed, surprising even her cousin.

"What the, this human is as fast and strong as those mews!" Fudge thought as his attacks were being evaded and blocked often with a mere piece of pipe. "Could this one be?"

"Got you!" Kitchie alarmed as she attacked, but he quickly notices what was about to happen.

"No... _Got you!_" he alarmed instead, slashing upwards, managing to only rip off part of her denim skirt- over the spot where her mew mark was- luckily she back flipped to avoid the full attack.

As soon as she landed, the mews see it- and were shocked. On her left upper thigh, was a mark- not just any mark- it was identical to...

"Ichigo's... that's Ichigo's mark!" Mint alarmed.

Ichigo in the meantime was too stunned that she couldn't speak. Then suddenly, she remembers her cousin's words.

"You and I are much more alike than it seems..." the words kept repeating over and over. "Even the animal inside of us..."

She was about to say something when Kiichigo interrupted her.

"I told you a thousand times and yet you don't listen my dear cousin... I'm tired, thirsty and my skirt has been ripped... I guess I have no choice but to tell you again for this last time... we are much more alike that what seems to be- even to the animal inside of us... now you'll be using that non- shocked expression you owed me... "And as for you alien, I'll be the other half of your downfall..." she spoke, as she took out something that further shocked Ichigo and the other mews- the same type of pendant they have.

"No way... that means..." the other mews thought.

"Kiichigo is one of us..." Ichigo thought as her cousin barked the following words.

"Mew Mew Raspberry... Metamorphosis!"

Transformation Sequence (I need to make a difference between Tokyo and Kyoto teams): (Camera view: global) Her pendant shines in a style similar to the opening sequence of Ichigo's. Then the pendant dissolves into light and the next background is a strand of DNA, rotating along the screw. (CV: a bit close) With one rotation of the strand, Kiichigo's blank body comes into view, arms wide open- her left thigh mark glowing brightly. Another turn of the strand and her blank body becomes a wireframe, with her arms now crossed at her chest. Her entire body now turns opposite the strands as the next scenes happen. (CV: at the feet, slowly going up) Then, the wireframe begins to be normalized again, but now with cover; Ichigo- styled footwear, sailor- type skirt with a narrow form of Ichigo's bloomers. Then a semi- sailor type blouse covers her chest, with amazingly Ichigo- styled gloves, but instead of a heart- themed ribbon on one wrist, it was a star- themed one, (CV: at her back) along with her tail ribbon. (CV: still at the back, but now focused on her head) her cat ears now pop and on her right cat ear, two clips appear and secure themselves. (CV: at the face) The light now condenses on her neck- forming the standard (except Salvia) mew pendant. (CV: full body- global) She finally does a pose- Transformation Complete.

"How dare you assault the law- abiding, innocent citizens of this planet! As long as I'm here, you will be arrested!" Raspberry began her usual (and amazingly, Ichigo- styled "how dare you") speech.

"Always the aspiring cop..." Ichigo thought.

"And for the peace of Earth, we will catch you -nya!" Raspberry ended her lines. "Well, how does the catch line of my team sound- never mind that! Are you moving?"

The mews could not answer as Razz backflipped- she sensed that the alien was charging.

"Boy, you're a hard one..." She puffed as she landed. "Raspberry Baton!" she then called, summoning her baton in a similar way as Ichigo or Salvia for that matter.

Her baton looked like a normal parade baton- but it was pink, jewel studded, with extra ribbons at the ends and a star in the middle. And as soon as that weapon as in its owner's hands, Ichigo hears it- a loud thump of a heartbeat. She then hears more beats- not just coming from her, but the other mews as well- Raspberry added.

"What is this?" she thought and then regained her composure, saying "Guys..."

"We know... we're with you Ichigo..." Zakuro replied- being one of the mews with more say in the team.

And so the now invigorated mews join in. In the foxhole crater, Isis had also heard the heartbeat and had suddenly disappeared, reemerging in her humanized form beside Inanna. Seeing her 'sister' hurt, she began to attend to her, using her healing energy.

"Have you heard it?" Isis began to ask. "That sound of the heart... that beat?"

"Yes... this is the time- 'When seven lights gather, the time for awakening is at hand... and with their will, a holy weapon will be born'- that's what the prophecy says- or as in this case, reborn."

While that end was progressing, we momentarily turn our attention to the island of Kaguya- where its famous mass driver was now hosting one of its famous launches- of a new ship class to the SF.

"And now we christen this ship the Archangel..." the voice of the director that had spoke to Keiichiro boomed over- he was broadcasting within the ship. "May our enemies sleep less soundly at the fact that she'll be there, constantly vigilant, ever present, ever ready, and willing to fight. Crew of the Archangel, man our ship and bring her to life! Make her into the shield that she was meant to be!"

As the driver and ship came to life, a thought came across the director's mind.

"Akasaka, your ship will fly... your archangel will..."

He then turned to what was infront of him- for he was in the command chair of the ship.

"All hands prepare for takeoff!" he then began to orders. "All engines start... begin disengagement of holding clamps, fuel and cable lines. Initiate navigation systems..."

"All systems online... mass driver initiating drive sequence..." another of the crew barked out. "Setting ship condition to yellow..."

"Condition yellow has been issued on ship! I repeat, condition yellow has been issued!" A young female officer, apparently the systems spec, barked out as well. "All systems online, all launch bulkheads now being sealed... all personnel prepare for takeoff!"

"Okay... Archangel, takeoff!"

Now back to the city of Tokyo- the mews except Raspberry were tired. And she and the alien were again locked.

"If I can only help more..." Salvia thought as her own strength failed her. "We could sure use an alliance Inanna right now."

Then, she hears what Ichigo had heard- a loud pulse of a heartbeat, so did Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Zakuro.

"That sound..." they thought.

Then...

"Gyaaa!" Finally, Fudge managed to hit Raspberry.

"Raspberry!" Ichigo called out as she went to her cousin.

As soon as Ichigo's hand touched her, Razz also hears the heartbeat. And now, all of the mews, and as well as Isis and Inanna hear it.

"It's begun... I must let it happen!" Isis thought as she again glowed and left the scene.

"Now you will..." Fudge began to call as he dashed towards them.

"Dark Weave... Nether Strike!" Isis' voice came in, followed by a concentrated bolt of darkness, hitting the alien and unknown to anyone, enlarging the small crack from the previous battle a bit.

"Isis..." Ichigo spoke as the being floated infront of the cousins.

"Can you hear it- that beating of the heart?" Isis asked them as she blocked yet another of the alien's attacks. "Look within yourselves, find your real strength... find it!"

Ichigo was worried, for the animus had an expression of worry as she fought on, while she was being dragged by her cousin. Then... the alien manages to hack thru the ally, a piercing scream of the injury echoing.

"Oh no!" the mews scream in alarm as the cut made to the animus glowed and the body itself vanished into light, with a ball of it flying away.

"12 hours..." Inanna thought as she looked at her wristwatch and then caught the flying ball of light. "That would be 4 AM tomorrow."

At the mews, they continue to hear their heartbeats that with each second, began to sound synchronized- unified.

"This sound..." Zakuro spoke.

"This sounds like..." Lettuce followed.

"Heartbeats..." Mint added.

"Not just any heartbeat..." Salvia then came.

"This is..." Raspberry and Pudding followed.

"This is..." Ichigo thought, as she closed her eyes, with the girls in a sort of formation- all six of them around her. "This is our heartbeats..."

As soon as she spoke those words, the image that she saw in her dream appeared- that of a version of herself with some sort of angelic attire and a bow. Then, something comes into her memory and thoughts.

"Everyone, can you hear it? That sound... that sound is ours..." Ichigo spoke as she began to glow. "Our hearts..."

"Of course it is..." Raspberry followed, with the beats becoming one, and the others glowing as well. "And this means one thing..." she then turns to the more experienced members of the team.

In mew control...

"I'm sure of it... they're going for the extension..." Keiichiro commented.

"But will they synchronize? They've only done it with five... but with seven?"

"They can do it... in fact; seven is the needed minimum number for what I have and the alliance could have in mind..." Arua suddenly came in from behind them, with something glowing on her right hand- a tri-colored crystal. "This on my hand is the hyperform crystal- it only needs a heart to work..."

"Arua... where have you been?" Ryou asked, as the crystal on the angel's hand vanished.

"Making sure that we have new allies... and boy, do we have allies..."

"Guys!" Ichigo gave the signal, making the mews hold out their weapons, sign of their trademark power outburst- the...

"Mew Power... Extension!" the girls cry out, their energies showing as individual pillars of light- Light Pink, Blue, Green, Yellow, Violet, White and Dark Pink.

The combined energy created a shockwave of a light breeze, blowing all over the city- and having certain effects on certain people. First of all, Joseph and Arua, the angels- even though they were inside buildings, the energy acted like a wind, blowing their hair like there was wind. Then, Sakura, Kyuuji and Primula, the members of the holy alliance- they felt the force and were stopped by it, making each of them look at their weapons- which were glowing.

"This reaction..." Kyuuji asked himself.

In the Hisakawa house, Mai and her mother were having a conversation when suddenly, they both stop and Mai covers her ears and began to sweat cold. Her mother quickly came to her and held her.

"What's this? What's this? What's this?" Mai began to utter, in pain.

"Mai... hold on..." her mother continued to soothe her, and then thought. "Her seal is being attacked by the forces those girls are bringing out- they're too early on this... if those forces manage to remove my child's seal she'll be unstable... only Mai can remove it without messing herself... In this case, only one person can help..."

Back at mew control, Arua notices a soft glow surrounding Ryou as well. And speaking of mews, we turn to the Fumou House, which is beside the Aizawa house. Mikan was in her room about to change when suddenly, she also feels it- making her look towards her pendant- which was glowing. Same as the Akai vehicle, which Ringo was in the backseat with her pendant cupped in her hands. And now we turn to the girl named Rikorisu, whose hand was still smarting- but as soon as the wind passed her, the pain became nothing.

"What the?" she asked as she again took off her glove- the mark on her palm was now glowing ever brightly. "Just a few moments ago... how?"

"These words..." Ichigo thought as the same words that she had first heard from her pendant years ago began to go in again. "I now understand what they really meant- they are not just magic words... in fact, they're an entire story... not just a story, but something more- the truth."

"Eh... nice play- but not..." Fudge began to mock, but his words were lost in the ensuing wind and force. "Enough!"

He was shocked as he saw the next scenes. The same minute crystals that had left the girls before had again left them and it was followed by something amazing- their weapons were also glowing and that light that came out coalesced into their own balls, merging with the crystals.

"No way- those girls... have... the heart!"

Then the lights began to gather around Ichigo's, finally fusing with each other as the mews raise their hands. Then the girls utter the next words...

"Parfait... Unity!"

At that exact moment, the computers at mew central were going haywire with too much data.

"This is a much more powerful synchronization that what I have expected..." Keiichiro commented as he worked. "A much higher level to be precise."

The cause of the powerful event- the fused lights began to emit more power than any of them could before- even at maximum extension. And each mew's power was reinforcing the others- so in a sense the already overpowered readings that the guys were having were still picking up in intensity. In another dark control room in the city- the Tokyo City Crisis Management Center (TC-CMC) of the SF, the room was also hectic, with the chief shaking his head.

"That Keiichiro... always to the point of cooking a bomb..." he commented. "I guess that kid will never learn... Just like his father."

"There's no way that you'll use them!" Fudge yelled as he began to charge, berserk and determined.

Then, the six outer lights turned off and looked at the attacker, with weapons ready.

"Protect Ichigo!" Raspberry yelled. "Don't let him reach her!"

"Roger!" the others replied spontaneously, and then dashed towards the alien.

The girls now surround him and began to attack from all sides, making him the confused and irritated party.

"Ribbon... Mint... Echo!" Mint called, releasing multiple shots that were barely evaded.

"Ribbon... Lettuce... Rush!" Lettuce followed, releasing multiple explosive shots of water.

Back in the remaining light pillar- Ichigo's. She was still standing in her raised hand stance, thoughts focused, thinking, searching. Now back to the battle...

"How did you girls become strong again!" Fudge asked as he blocked an attack from Raspberry.

"Have you forgotten what one of us- I mean we said earlier? As long as we are here..." Razz spoke as she punched him in the chest, further enlarging the crack.

"Anyone who tries to harm our Earth..." Salvia followed, shooting a burst to the spot.

"Shall be met with the corresponding action!" Zakuro followed. "Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

The light ribbon manages to tie him down at the waist, allowing the other three to attack him- unknowingly, at the same spot as well, further enlarging the crack.

"Why you!" Fudge yelled and sort of discharged something from his body, for the force he projected, dispelled the ribbon hold and pushed the girls away. And when Ichigo heard this, she quickly opened her eyes and spoke the next line.

"Parfait... Unity... Bow!" she yelled, making the girls look back at her.

The light ball that was shining above her began to take form- into one form that Mint knew all too well.

"That looks like..." she thought and looked at her bow.

Mint's assumption was correct, for the ball now took that form and settled on Ichigo's right hand. The light covering it vanished and it revealed a much larger-sized yet different version of her bow. They also noted that each part of the bow was different and came from their individual weapons (but looking unified) - the bow body from Mint, the H- shaped support frame from Salvia, the arrow shaft and feathers from the connected weapons of Raspberry and Zakuro, the bowstring and respective holders (on the ends of the bow) from Lettuce, a pair of accessory rings from Pudding and the arrowhead part from Ichigo. Then, something glows on the intersection of where the bow and the arrow are, a pink light that coalesced into a pink heart jewel- bottom end pointing the same way as the arrow.

"What the heck!" the alien alarmed as the pink mew held the bow and looked at it with amazement. "Never mind... must..."

"I won't let you pass!" Salvia barked as he approached, blocking him.

"Or take a step towards her!" Raspberry noted, as she spun around. "Baton Trick- Raspberry Toss!" she then called, tossing her baton towards the enemy like she did with the pipe earlier.

The alien again backflipped, evading the baton but leaving him open to the next two shots- Mint and Lettuce's, hitting him on the same cracked area. He flew out of control and was caught by Zakuro's whip, with the mew, spinning him, allowing Pudding to trap him.

"This again?" the alien mocked and tried to break free but "It's too strong! Impossible!"

"Chance!" all the mews except Ichigo alarmed- that was the signal Ichigo had been waiting.

"Parfait Unity Bow!"

Attack Sequence (like the official attack sequences): The bow lands on her right hand, whose arm is crossed on her chest. Her left hand now lands on where the jewel was and it glows. She now does her standard charge (for her normal spell attacks- check and surprise); all the while some new energy gathers at the arrowhead as well as the standard.

"Ribbon!" She barked as she raised the bow and aimed it at the locked alien.

"Strawberry!" She baked again as she drew the bowstring, as energies gather further at the arrowhead and a formation appears on her feet- a definite seal of the alliance. And also, the two accessory rings beginning to glow and spin in opposite directions, furthering the charge.

"Arrow!" The third word was spoken, allowing release of the immense energy being gathered, manifesting first as a slow, heart- shaped shockwave (like the surprise before it- with the energy rays as well), followed by a pink, heart tipped and feathered arrow of light. The arrow suddenly rocketed from that slow speed, blowing the shockwave with another one- in a rather dramatic fashion. (CV: The 'launch' scene is played out from multiple angles.)

"This is the start of prophecy..." Inanna thought as she vanished from the scene.

The arrow of light began its rapid transit towards the alien. Then on cue, Pudding's lock vanished, leaving him open- but not helpless, for he raised a dark shield, just as the arrow impacted.

"I won't let you insolents beat me!" Fudge yelled as he tried to hold the shield up, the conflicting energies making the classic energy block scene- but to no avail. "Oh no!"

The dark shield broke, his reflexes making him cross his arms in a defensive stance. But moments pass- no sign of anything, making him put his arms down and look in wonder. He then looks at Mew Ichigo and the only thing he saw besides the mew and her bow is that the central jewel flashed a bit. Then it hits him- a sudden intrusive feeling in his chest, making him look down.

"No way!" He screamed, for that intrusive feeling in his chest was none other than the strawberry arrow. "How could it? No way... no way... no way... no... no... noo... nooo... noooo... nooooo... noooooo!" he could only scream as the light finally began to consume him.

"You will remember this Mew Mews!" – those where his last words as Ichigo turned around (as if facing the camera) and he vanished into light, leaving only a still impaled- by- Ichigo's- arrow- black crystal- which crumbled into nothing after hitting the ground.

The girls were silent until...

"Objectives completed! Mission Complete!" Raspberry shouted, arms in a sort of pumped up way.

"Yeah... problem eliminated..." Salvia followed. "But..."

"This damage..." Lettuce commented, looking around, noting several craters and other damage.

"This is really bad..." Mint added.

"Even if this is land under development..." Zakuro further clarified.

"You're right..." Pudding ended.

Then the girls feel energy that resonates with theirs, making them look towards the far corner of the area. They see someone in a white coat, with long golden yellow hair. On her left hand seems to be a sword, while her right hand was glowing with some sort of energy, slowly but surely repairing the physical damage dealt to the area- clothing included but not health. As soon as the damage was cleared, she instantly vanished.

"Who was that?" Raspberry asked.

"Ugh..." a voice came from the foxhole crater. "What happened?"

"Officer, are you okay?" Razz then came to the now conscious Yukari.

"Do you call what I have- we experienced okay!" the somewhat irritated police sniper replied, as helicopters and police cars now came in with sirens blowing. "Nice job by the way..."

"Anything to help a fellow officer..."

"We'll be taking care of her..." another female voice came in- as well as the person who owned it- someone in a high- ranking police uniform.

"Chief Kobayakawa- how usual of you to come at a time like this..." Yukari puffed infront of her superior officer- the Tokyo Police Chief.

"I deeply thank all of you for the services that you have made to this city and beyond." The police chief spoke as she bowed, while medics take away the still fainted and the recovering. "It was fortunate that no one was killed- though I am depressed at how it progressed. But none the matter, for we of the police will further our aid in your duties..." she then continued, giving them a salute- with the others as well.

Ichigo couldn't help but salute as well- along with her cousin.

"Well then..." the police chief spoke as she left the scene. Then...

"Ahh! I feel so relaxed that I can talk on and on!" Raspberry spoke, streching her arms.

"Yeah..." Ichigo puffed, imitating a mobster flick that she had seen on TV "Better talk, see... or I will stab you with this here sword, see..."

"Okay, okay!" Razz yelled, waving her hands. "But not here... there is one place we always go to after a battle."

"Yeah... let's go then... those three will have some talking to do as well..." Zakuro commented.

As the girls vanished from the scene, Black Knight was looking there as well.

"Hmp... too rash acting... Bah!" he puffed as he too vanished.

* * *

AN: And so ends this chapter- because the next chapter will explain a bit about the current situation; why Kiichigo is a mew, why the second team, and some more things...


	12. Order 12: The Sense of Duty

Order 12: The Sense of Duty

The girls arrive inside of the safety zone- a room where they can safely materialize- near the control center. Teleportation was not new to them- since they (even if Ichigo was in England and had not been in battle) acquired it a couple of years back (TMM a La Mode). Waiting for them was none other than Keiichiro.

"Chief..." Minto began to speak. "You've got some explaining to do..."

"Perhaps I can be of much more help than those two guys..." Arua's voice suddenly came in via their pendants, then a holographic image of her suddenly projected into the empty space- via Ichigo's pendant. "And the first question will be, 'Why is Kiichigo here a mew mew?' that case, is my fault."

"It's not your fault 'mam... it was my choice, since I opened that portal gate and let all of those alien ghosts out..." Kitchie replied back, the turned to the others. "It was two years ago, and the memory of the two attacks on Tokyo was still fresh and still under investigation."

"I had to put into perspective what could happen if Tokyo had failed in containing both problems." Arua then stepped into the talk flow. "It was either create a backup team, or let the SF do the containment and threat elimination- honestly I don't want to feel the powerful spells the SF can cast over cities- particularly the area locking spell Fuusetsu (literally meaning 'sealing'- from _fuuin_- the Japanese for seal (v)) - though some have their own versions, and particularly the unique 'Final Wish' total reset spell- that could reset anything. Well anyways, I took a break from managing the café here and went to Kyoto, where my senior friend Belldandy lives..."

"'Belldandy'- that's a name of a goddess right?" Minto asked. "Could she be-?"

"Yup... she is a goddess..." Kitchie replied. "But she's retired as a monitor now and lives happily with her love..."

"Back to the subject..." Arua butted in "That thought of creating a secondary team was on my mind and had talked with her about it- but seeing not problems in Kyoto, it just remained a thought- until two weeks later. We then began to feel some negative signatures in the city- coupled with strange incidents- strangely similar to what happened to Tokyo. Utilizing the Intel network that my friend has on hand, we quickly found out what happened. Someone had opened an ancient portal gate that held alien 'ghosts'- malevolent spirits from the same time as Kish's ancestors- they are actually notorious criminals from that time- turned ethereal by the passage of time. And the one who opened it was a girl... and her name was..." Arua spoke, and the pointed her finger towards Kiichigo, dead-on. "Kiichigo Momomiya."

"Sorry about being human there..." Kitchie puffed "I didn't know that it was a prison of some sort. Well anyways, I found that 'prison' while I was doing volunteer work for the police- you know me cousin... always the aspiring cop. Then of all the numbers of days that can come, a chimera ghost attacked our school 13 days after I made that mistake of opening the portal- and it was Friday the 13th! All of my classmates, teachers and even the maintenance people had already evacuated, except for me- because I was the one being chased. And as soon as they corner me and began to take out my heart crystal, time stopped."

"I myself can't believe what I saw after my friend cast a fuusetsu over the school- someone other than the target was moving- Kiichigo. Someone moving inside a stopping field has definitely some sort of hidden power, so saving her was a priority. But as soon as I touched her- I felt the same force that I've felt coming from you Ichigo- and an idea formed in my head. After the rescue, we managed to talk to her, finding out that she was really sorry for opening that portal- and would like to redeem herself by any means possible."

"And then she tells me the truth about Tokyo Mew Mew..." Kitchie replied, taking out a cutout picture of mew Ichigo and her cousin's full photo- in the same pose.

"I used the same method Purin here used in busting Zakuro..." the angel replied. "But unlike you Ichigo, your cousin here jumped at the chance."

"Yeah... as always." Ichigo simply puffed. "Heart crystal? Chimera ghosts?"

"The heart crystal is similar to the spirit crystals Kish and the others have been pulling out of people to fuse with the chimera parasite to create the chimeras but with one major difference..." Arua replied.

"What difference?"

"This kind of crystal not just holds the life force of a living being, but also that person's memories, emotions- basically, its identity. And furthermore, it also holds part of that person's existence... in theory, if you are going to resurrect someone, all you need is that very crystal." Keiichiro suddenly replied.

"You seem to know your heart crystals well Akasaka..." Arua replied then spoke "But... most crystals are destroyed when the physical body dies by default causes- natural, accidental, intentional- the normal way that one can die. When this happens, death agents (shinigami) release the crystal's contents towards heaven or hell- depends on the color of the crystal- in a process called 'soul release'- the 'reaping of souls' in lay terms. The only kind of death in which a crystal is preserved when the physical body is destroyed is an esoteric one..."

"Death by magical or spiritual means..." Zakuro commented. "Well that explains ghosts and other malevolent spirits..."

"Correct Zakuro... only this form of death leaves the crystal behind by two ways- in place or forced removal- in place is when the body suddenly vanishes and forced removal is the same situation that had occurred to Kiichigo and the previous chimeras. The person's soul has no knowledge of its removal so if left unreleased or unrevived, that crystal will manifest as a ghost and continue to live on as one..."

"Eh..." Minto commented. "What about those 'Chimera ghosts'?"

"Those are basically chimeras with the ghost property... any more questions?"

"Umm..." Retasu raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why is the enemy gathering those crystals?"

"I'm glad that you've asked that- which brings me to the most important issue; your mission from this day on- to find something that you have all thought was already gone..."

Upon hearing those words from the angel, Ichigo remembers the dream.

"Mew Aqua..." she spoke.

"Impossible, we've found and used all of them up years ago..." Ryou sudden butted in. "Unless..."

"What you are thinking is true Shirogane- the Mew Aqua Hearts."

"Mew Aqua Hearts?" the mews asked.

"Let me begin my explanation..." the angel replied, pointing her finger towards Ichigo, allowing another holographic image to project into the air, this time from her heart, which a half- heart shaped crystal was being projected. "That is a Mew Aqua Heart... this particular one is Ichigo's. The difference between a mew aqua and this one is that the heart possesses a unique signature- a description of its unique power- unlike the 'normal' drops that have only one form of power- so in theory, the power gained from the hearts is potentially limitless in form and scale..."

"Why is it in me?" Ichigo asked.

"All mews have it..." Arua replied, with similar projections from the mews- a sword for Sally, a wing for Minto, a wand for Retasu, a ring for Purin, a cross for Zakuro and a necklace for Kiichigo. "All mews, those that can be a mew, some special people and objects have it- counting all; it would be in the millions."

"How can we collect that many?" Purin asked.

"You don't need to- there are certain hearts that they will need- the so- called 'keys'. There is a legend that there is a place where all questions and answers are found- the so called..."

"The 'memory of the planet...'" Sally cut in Keiichiro's speaking. "My father had told me all about it. That is a place where all the memories of the planet, as well as all the knowledge and life forces it has is kept..."

"That place exists... and they need a set of special hearts to act as keys to unlock it." Arua again continued. "If they manage to take hold of it- the earth will not just die, but vanish completely from the cosmos itself... taking its identity with it into nothing- as if the earth did not exist at all. And if that happens, the cosmos itself will be thrown into chaos because of the sudden void. And it might be destroyed as well..."

In the meantime, Momomiya house. Someone was at the gate, ringing- it was a person in a white single- piece blouse, sandals and a wide hat to cover her long golden yellow hair.

"Coming!" Sakura's voice came from inside.

She opened the door and greeted the stranger.

"Oh my, long time no see... Riro."

"Long time no see as well Auntie..." Riro replied.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Don't mind if I do... this is my first time visiting this part of the country- we've always met in some other places- especially during vacations."

And thus the visitor was invited in.

"Kyuuji!" Sakura called to the person who was still upstairs (well, he canceled his meeting). "We have a guest, please help me with snacks okay?"

"Okay sis- coming down!"

"Wait here while I set things in motion okay?"

Now back to mew control...

"You now know your duties as mew mews... in order to protect this star's existence and those who live in it; you must find the special Mew Aqua Hearts, known as keys. Even though we don't need to collect ordinary aqua hearts, the power that resides within each of them is still considerable. The keys will manifest in any form they will so be careful in looking- use your own hearts to find them- who knows, maybe the hearts you already have are also the keys. This will be one long, terrible and protracted struggle so be prepared for the unexpected- both good and bad." Arua spoke.

"Unexpected good? What did you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Like Sally and Kiichigo's appearance, there will be more allies as well as enemies."

"Like those four summons?" Sally then asked.

"Yes, and there is a possibility that some of your father's men are already looking at this matter as well. But, expect more allies- like the police for example. I'll leave the rest of the night to you guys... I still need to do some important things..." The angel then finished her time there and the hologram vanished.

The girls were silent.

But as Keiichiro tried to go to them, Ichigo began to speak.

"This planet is our home... and we've once swore to protect it. You know how next to impossible it is to defend our home from the aliens before and yet, we're still here. But now, with someone now trying to erase us from existence, we still can't allow that."

"Well then, shall we swear it again?" Zakuro asked, stretching her hand out a bit.

Ichigo replied by putting her hand on top of hers.

"I don't like anyone erasing things you know..." Purin placed her hand.

"I have my family to protect you know..." Minto added her hand.

"Same here; and my friends as well..." Retasu added hers too.

"Sally, Kitchie, you guys too you know..." Ichigo spoke.

The two other people looked at each other and smiled.

"For the future... for tomorrow's smile." Sally added her hand.

"For duty..." Kiichigo placed her hand.

"I'm in since day one..." Ryou placed his.

"Let's work hard okay?" Keiichiro topped off the pile.

"Let's work hard guys..." Arua thought as she looked at someone inside her drawing room- Kish.

"Go Tokyo Mew Mew!" the girls spoke.

Back at the Momomiya house, Kyuuji descends from upstairs and into the kitchen, where Sakura and Riro are. As soon as he saw Riro, he just stood still, prompting his sister to go to him.

"Hey, what are you doing standing up?" Sakura asked as she waved her spatula infront of his face.

"Let me talk to him auntie..." Riro replied. "Hi..."

"Hello..." he instantly moved and placed himself a chair a part from her. "I'm Kyuuji, and you are?"

"Riro... Riro Kurama."

"Your uncle Shintaro has told me many things about you but... I didn't know that you were that lovely..."

"Eh, don't sweat it..." she replied with a flattered remark. "I'm sooo flattered- my sister is much lovelier if compared to me- even though she's tomboyish."

"Speaking of which, where is your sister Riro?"

"She's on jury duty..."

"Ah... I see. And Kyuuji, don't stare at our guest like that- she'll melt."

"Don't worry about me- I won't melt that easily..."

Now thirty minutes later, Kiichigo and Ichigo were now going home, hand-in-hand and Kiichigo leading.

"It's been a long time since we've held hands on walking..." Ichigo began to speak, remembering the childhood days.

"We were kids then, and you've always taken the lead." Kiichigo replied. "I guess now it's my turn to lead..."

"You wish- if you're going for my spot... I'm much senior to you if you count the years- and I'm also much more experienced in being a mew than you."

"I know... but as with some things, I know some things that you guys don't and vice- versa. As it turns out for me, becoming a mew mew was a big step to my dream of becoming a policewoman- well; Kyoto Mew Mew is a recognized task force in that city. What about you Ichigo? Did being a mew mew help you in anything?"

"I still don't know what my dreams are, but I kind of understand your feelings. I have understood what my responsibilities are and I am willing to do them."

"The 'sense of duty' huh?"

"And there's one thing as well... I'm glad that you came in that pinch, as well as you being one of us as well."

"Eh... you really have changed my dear cousin..."

"You too you know... as long as it's not noticeable- like your tail perhaps?"

"Eh?" Kitchie replied and then looked around as she grabbed her tail- which was showing alright. "Ah! I didn't notice that- luckily this is an empty street. I really hate it when I act really calm because that's the time that either my ears or tail will pop- that means that I can't play chess seriously or even play the police sniper game in the arcade without fearing for my other parts..."

"Speaking of being a mew mew, do you also have a personal robot by chance?"

"Why yes I do... I'll introduce her to you then." Ichigo's cousin replied as they opened the gate.

Inside...

"That must be Ichigo and the others..." Sakura spoke as she heard the door open.

"We're home mom..." Ichigo called out.

"I can see that. And we have a guest..."

"Guest?" Kiichigo asked.

"Long time no see Ichigo." Riro suddenly spoke, making Ichigo hint at the voice.

"That voice... could it be?" Ichigo thought as she peeked into the kitchen.

"Yo..."

"Miss Riro?" the strawberry mew now noted who she was- she was the landlady during her stay in England.

"Actually your second degree auntie- that's why I recommended her place to you, remember?" Sakura butted in.

"I remember recommending the place but..."

"Don't call me auntie- for your information, I'm a healthy woman of 24, successful in career and happy with my life- if you know a good looking demigod of my age though, don't hesitate to introduce him to me, okay?"

"Would you excuse us?" Kitchie suddenly came in and began to drag her cousin away.

In the meantime, we turn our attention to Rikorisu, who had just arrived home to the worry of her father- her mother and sister were out shopping.

"Where have you been? Look what has happened in the news?" Romeo angrily asked.

"I know father, I was far, far away from the scene..."

"Phew... I thought you were there. Listen; don't go near any danger okay?"

"You can leave it to me!" Rikko replied, seemingly pumped up.

"Okay, take your rest okay?"

In her room, upon closing the door, she quickly lay down on her bed and took off her glove. She looked at the pink marking in the middle of her palm- a pair of bat wings. She remembered that day years ago, during a vacation in an American Indian reservation, after being given a name by the American Indian chief, "Light bat"- as she was named by one of the Indians. "Holy darkness" as another named her- she was mystified as to why they named her such.

"What could this mark mean? Is this related to the dreams that I have been having- and such a nice set of clothes too... and why did it suddenly went numb when the only time it did was when I was in a church- which was a week ago."

She also remembers an unusual event years ago as well- a day that she was hit by something and fainted- too unusual that she couldn't remember the details, the only detail that she remembered is that a light in a shape of a bat was heading towards her- nothing more, nothing less.

"By the way dear..." her father's voice came in from downstairs. "Could you go down here for a while? We need to discuss to you about your schooling tomorrow..."

"School, tomorrow?"

Now we turn to Sally- who was walking home now singing. The something comes across her thoughts- her previous failure- even though she knew what to do; she could not do it because she lacked some things.

"I guess father is my only one I can turn to right now..." she thought as she ran home.

"Ah Sally, you're a bit too late..." Spazziel greeted her as she went in.

"Sorry- alien problem, I can move."

"I see..."

"So how about you Spaz?"

"Well, got to help a bit- but I saw a senior of mine... senior Chise Shirohane, so Miss decided to let me go."

"Senior Shirohane- you mean that senior that has the same condition as your body?"

Spaz nodded.

"The one who wears thick glasses?"

Spaz nodded more.

"And is clumsy?"

Another nod.

"And who often trips even without shoelaces?"

"Yeah, that senior... and don't make fun of her- she's someone I dearly respect you know..."

In the meantime, we turn our sights at the Aizawa house- where Minto had just arrived.

"Ah Minto, good timing... we have new neighbors." The education minister (who had just arrived a few hours ago) greeted his daughter.

"New neighbors... that's new. Who are they?"

"The Fumou family... from what I heard, they run a successful fruit empire- farms, orchards and even delivery and processing. They only have a daughter, so why don't you-?"

"I think I'll do father..." Minto replied. "By the way, where's Hiroge?"

"I'll be talking to him later- so there's no use for him accompanying you. He's in his room..."

In the meantime, Hiroge was in his room, face in anguish- remembering what happened just a few hours ago.

Flashback: a few hours ago:

"What! We're not ordered not to deploy!" He almost yelled angrily into his watch communicator as the news broadcasted the attack.

"I'm sorry agents but the commander ordered an emergency upgrade of your systems- to make room for the new members- you are after all RAINBOW." The techie on the other line replied.

"Sorry there Mitsukawa and Ashikage... we know how much you wanted to fight, but right now is not a good time- don't worry though, after this, the only thing that will make the systems go back to us is major damage..." another voice came in- this time female.

"But Miss Kurama!"

"Mitsukawa..." the voice of none other than Kurei Ashikage came in. "We all know our duties... and we swore to do them... and right now, our duty is to hope that the girls are not in deep peril as they fight..."

Back in normal time...

"Our duty huh?" he then thought as he lay on his bed.

Then a knock is heard on his door.

"Hiro? Are you there?" Minto's voice filtered thru.

He just kept his silence but now sat at the edge of the bed.

"On come on Hiro..." she continued to knock. "Are you really there?"

"Yeah... but don't..."

His warning was interrupted by her opening of the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she entered and closed the door after herself.

"A bit..." the boy replied, his face with a bit of negative.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you see that I'm worried!" he suddenly blurted out but then toned down. "Sorry... it's just that there..."

"I understand, and I'm worried as well." the girl replied, sitting beside him- though not near him.

"It's just that with all of these attacks going on, it's just- we now feel kind of powerless and dependent on protection... what I fear is what can happen if that protection vanishes- how are we supposed to defend ourselves if that happens? What I mean is that..."

"I know what you mean... each of us has our own power, and we'll need it..."

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing the education minister- time to go for Hiroge.

"Well then, me and uncle need to talk... and thanks for lifting my spirit up, even a bit."

Hiroge left his housemate in his room and followed his uncle.

"I do have to power and the means to act, but with the ever increasing problems..." Minto thought.

"I have the power and the means to act, but how?" Hiro thought as well.

"How can I keep up?" the two thought at the same time.

Now we turn to another part of the city. A somehow confident looking Retasu was walking towards her neighborhood when suddenly, her science teacher Primula appears out of a corner.

"Ah Midorikawa... how nice it is to meet you here..." the blind teacher looked and spoke to her as if she could see- it was a known fact that Fuyou- sensei was independent despite her disability.

"Ah good afternoon teacher..." the mew replied, with a bow- even though her teach could not see, she always felt that she had some sight.

She then noted that her teacher's eyes were bandaged, making the teacher note at where she was looking as well.

"Ah this? Remember the first day of my stay? I told all of you that I'm undergoing operations to clear my eyes and guess what, yesterday was the last operation."

"And that means that you'll be able to see again?"

"Probably, depends on how lucky I am... well anyways, I could be taking these off within the week- just wait for my announcement in your class okay?"

"Um... okay." Retasu spoke as she walked past her teacher. "Until tomorrow then 'mam..."

"Take care..." the teacher spoke as she removed the bandages (the mew was not looking at her and was walking away) "And hold on..." she then thought as she looked at her. "Just a bit longer..."

Meanwhile next door to the Midorikawa residence- the Kuroido house.

"I'm really sorry if you were placed at Oumi West- they were the only ones still accepting and..." Romeo began to reason with his daughter on the issue of the school.

"I'm okay with that father... as long as there are fewer bullies and so. And do I get to wear-"

"Yup... here..." her father replied, taking out the uniform of Oumi West High School. "Standard uniform for spring..."

In the neighbor's house- the Midorikawa residence, the wash lines at the back of the house have the same uniform hung on them.

In another part of the city, a taxi pulls up infront of a simple two- storey house. The person inside- a woman waits inside as somebody from the house came out and opened the taxi door. The woman paid the fare and stepped out- instantly tripping, but was caught by the person who opened the door- a man.

"I'm home Shuji... and I'm sorry." The woman, a petite with short grayish hair and tender blue eyes replied.

"Idiot... you don't have to say that. And welcome home Chise..." the man identified as Shuji replied back.

"And how are you dear?" Chise asked as she entered with him- she is after all, Shuji's wife.

"Fine... and I got these for you..." he replied, taking out a dossier from Tategami South HS that said "Lesson Plan: History". "Work hard on your new job okay?"

"Um... and I'm glad as well... I finally get to have a proper job this time- can't just leave you to tire all day you know."

"And how about you then? How was your operation?"

"It's finally done, so goodbye to medicine for me... and I've also met a friend of ours up in Sapporo."

"Spazziel?"

"Yup... and wah!" Chise replied but suddenly tripped again. "I'm sorry..."

"Idiot... come on, let's go out for dinner shall we?"

Now we turn our attention to the Fujiwara house, where Zakuro arrived with little worry from her mother.

"I'm really sorry if I had not called sooner- the lines are busy..."

"I understand what you meant my child..." Yukio waved off the apology. "Ever since the 'aliens' came and Tokyo Mew Mew appeared three years ago, things have been edgy for all of us, worrying for each other and so..."

"By the way mom, where's Karin?"

"She's out playing with Yoru... and I've noticed that sometimes, that cub becomes hyper and sometimes, it becomes too scared, as if he's reacting to something- observing it while the attacks occur. You better look at him sometimes, okay?"

"Yes I will..." Zakuro replied as she made her way towards the backyard.

For information and comparison, the Fujiwara family lives in a house that Minto would call 'average'- two notches below. But despite that, the house has the interior that Minto would call 'extravagant'- two notches above. A foreyard and a backyard, a small parking lot at west and a pool at east, and two fountains, and the house with about 10-20 rooms- that's the minor description of the Fujiwara compound- a western mansion dated at the start of the Meiji Era- Minto's mansion is about 20-30 rooms. Zakuro found her younger sibling in the small 'outhouse' that her father had built years ago- a sort of 'clubhouse'- it had the amenities of a small average room- TV, table etc.

"Sister Zakuro!" Karin greeted and waved as she saw her sister come near.

"So there you are Karin... how are you?"

"I'm okay and Yoru was tons of fun- we played hide and seek!"

"Oh really?" Zakuro asked as she looked at the cub. "And?"

"We saw Tokyo Mew Mew on TV fighting the bad alien... even though another new one showed up; I still like Mew Zakuro among all of them... because she reminds me of the big sister I love the most..."

"That's right..." Zakuro now thought. "We all have our duty- and that is to protect above all, the people close to us."

Now we turn to the Mendel house, and the reason on why Arua did not show up during the battle- Kish. The humanized alien was seated in the middle of the dark drawing room, with a light shining on him- he was like someone being interrogated in gangster movies- except that the light was not moving.

"Now..." Arua's voice now came in. "Without further delay, I'm now going to say the reason on why I did not allow you to come out during the last two battles, and also the reason why you are here now."

"What exactly am I doing here right now?" he asked as he tried to stand.

"I wouldn't do that if it were you..."

The angel's advice was dead on, as suddenly he was stopped by a barrier of some sort, as well as a formation appearing at ground on his feet (apparently the source) at the moment he was stopped, forcing him back into his chair.

"Okay... as I was saying. Since you wanted to help, I'll be allowing it on some conditions- kind of like a contract. But in order for you to avail of that contract, you must undergo some tests..."

"Like..."

"Wrong perception of 'test'..." Arua quickly countered the boy's reply, smacking him with an extended squeaky plastic mallet. "This is rather in your sense... torture..." she then replied, with a evil grin forming- quite rare for an angel, which generally meant that something bad was about to happen to Kish.

Then the angel turned her back on the boy and took out her staff. Slowly as she began to raise her staff, a magic formation appeared at her feet. Then, ribbons of energy began to issue from the formation and swirl around her. And as she began to twirl it, Kish began to feel the immense surge of power that was not just being issued all around, but also trying to invade his soul.

"To help someone in his or her divine mission, you must shed all negative thoughts from yourself... you must acknowledge your weaknesses and faults and atone for your sins- for if those dark things remain in you, you shall be consumed not just by your conscience, but also by those inner evils we call vengeance and retribution- and believe me... it's not the most prettiest picture on this place of existence." The angel spoke as she and the formation that she drew at the boy's feet began to glow.

The boy could only say nothing in wonder and fear as he did not know what the angel had planned for him- and the next sequence from her followed.

"From that way you react, you seem to be like a wavering flame in the wind- some of my friends would have loved toying with you- but none the matter, for your will will be tested like a flame- in the midst of a great storm... of your own sins..."

She now held her staff in a ceremonial raise, with the energy ribbons now gathering at the intricate tip. Then she began the incantation- which for this scene I will type the translated version.

"By holy earth, may the one who is here today be reminded of his wrongdoings to the world..."

"By testing wind, may the one who is here be tested if his will is strong, and if he wishes to be atoned for his sins..."

Kish in the meantime was now kneeled on the floor, screaming and head bowed in pain. The images of his past wrong being shown to him many times over, with him in various perspectives- and if you're thinking that the angel is using immersion therapy on our humanized alien, your guess was right. And was not finished yet- as the formation that began to draw itself as the incantation began suggested- the spots where Arua and the boy behind him were standing on, as well as the one forward of the angel were now drawn- the wind formation, holy formation, and earth formation in a line. Then, two more formations begin to form to the left and right of the angel, as well as other lines beginning to draw themselves in and around the five cardinal circles- the elements. The result of the drawing was the sort of the transmutation circles that any alchemist would know.

"Now I know how they felt!" Kish managed to scream. "I didn't know that I was that evil... and I didn't know how hard it was for them... but I also had something to fight for and I did succeed- but."

Then the image of his planet suddenly blowing up came in, followed by an evil laugh- of one who wished total annihilation.

"I really failed... to see it. All that I have worked hard for turned into nothing by the hand of those... of those..."

He then sees a divinely blue planet- the Earth, being slowly grasped by a dark hand. He then sees the memories of his planet and of his stay on earth intertwined, as well as the now constant words of "must not" coming from his mouth over and over.

"Must not let them... must not allow them... must not... but how? I'm powerless against them..."

"That's not true..." Arua's voice suddenly came in. "Everyone has powers that can defeat the most powerful of enemies... but those powers would not work on their own, they need some more to further amplify, and more, and more, and so on... until it becomes a force that overwhelms. But right now, it is just a small stream, unable to do but push the lightest of obstacles away. Believe it or not, your power is now needed..."

"My power?" Kish asked, unsure of what kind of 'power' she was talking about.

"Yes, that hidden power within you." she then turned around and looked at him, and then thought. "I can't believe it... fated."

"I... I..." Kish began to utter, as memories begin to flow in his thoughts.

Then, he sees something- a girl with red hair, smiling and putting her hand out to him.

"Kish... I'm glad that you ended up like that..." the girl in his thoughts spoke- Ichigo.

Then, something stirs up in him- his human heritage- and a voice of another but much older female- his human mother.

"Kish... this divinely blue star is your home- protect it not just for me, but for all who live and try to share it..."

"I guess that its time for me to move into..." Arua thought but then her thoughts were stopped by the boy's words.

"I must... I must... I must protect... I must protect..."

"And why must you?"

"Why must I? It's natural... even though I'm half human, I'm still one- and I now have a home to protect... and not just that, but also I have someone to protect!"

"Eh... protect huh?" Arua spoke in a mocking voice. "Well then... swear it."

Kish was silent upon hearing those two words- for he had been betrayed by the ones he swore allegiance before, but he now saw the two extremes of the human race and the person who asked for his allegiance was not on the negative extreme, but he still doubted her offer, and Arua sensed it.

"Swear it... Swear it!" she continued to demand.

Then he again thinks deeply and it continues, making the angel think as well.

"This is the first time I've ever felt someone think so deeply- so deep in fact that I can't even read it..."

Now we turn back to the neighbor- Sally's. She was again on her laptop in her room, but now with headphone and mic attached- attempting to make a PC-to-PC call- luckily her father always kept his messenger program running (due to the fact that he receives some of the reports from the field this way) and it was easy, no one was entertaining him at the moment.

"Ah Sally, how nice of you to call now- I was getting a bit bored and beginning to worry as well, CNN reported that another wave of aliens had appeared."

"Sorry to make you worry father. But be assured that I can fend off an alien or two. And speaking of fending off, can I ask where your bolt rifle is?"

"I had it checked and repaired, why?"

"Just asking... I think I saw one being used by the Tokyo police."

"True that there are five of them, but it may be very well the sixth one- a new one- just off the factory. And it's your lucky day, since the place I've sent the gun to is also that city."

"Eh?"

"I have to ask you an errand my child- you know where the factory is so go there and check on how the repair is progressing. If it's finished, send it to me okay?"

"Yes father." Sally replied. "Um... can I ask you something?"

"Okay, ask away."

"Um... please don't be surprised but, Teacher Arua made me join a special squad in the city police department. Our first real mission together was almost a failure, and I felt that I lacked everything to help my team- I'm such a weakling!"

There was silence at the other end. Then...

"Tokyo Mew Mew huh?"

Sally was instantly shocked at what her father said, but then calmed- he had his ways of knowing.

"Yes father... don't tell me that-"

"Yes- I had Gladius and Warder check up on you during each alien attack."

Sally cringed a bit at the two names- she knew those two and somewhat hated them- for they were like her personal truant officers, somehow not being seen while keeping an eye for her. And they were not her personal heroes either.

"But..."

"I know what you're going to say- they're only there to check up on you and unless I told them to, they won't be coming to your aid. Well anyways, you're in luck, because an old friend gave me something helpful before he died."

He vanished from the webcam's view for a while and then returned with a picture of what seemed to be a pair of flute mutes- cross shaped though.

"This will help you in your crusade my child- I had Warder bring those to you today. According to my departed friend, those mutes will unlock your flute's hidden skill tree- you just need to find out what."

Then a knock is heard on the window.

"Wait father, that might be Warder..." Sally excused herself and went to the window.

She opened the window and was not surprised at the sight- a bulky, somewhat muscular, humanoid robot was there, hanging by the roof. Then, its eyes began to glow green- that robot was Warder. Then, to no surprise to Sally, the headpiece began to split open, revealing a human head- someone was inside wearing that suit.

"Sorry to bother you miss... but the guild master wanted you to have this..." Warder spoke as he took out a small box from a compartment.

"Sally, can I speak to him?" Andrew's voice came in as Sally took the box.

Sally promptly gave the headset to Warder and the next line was...

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT TO NEVER, EVER UNMASK YOURSELF DURING AN ASSIGNMENT!"

"Sorry sir, I already filed complaints against my three previous suits- they all had defective head cooling systems..." Warder replied.

As that argument carried on, Sally opened the box and was surprised at the contents- a pair of jeweled flute mutes.

"What kind of skills do I really have?" she then thought.

"WHERE'S GLADIUS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I NEED TO TALK WITH YOUR PARTNER ABOUT THIS!"

Now back to the angel's drawing room, where the silence was simply unbearable, even to an angel such as Arua.

"Is he thinking that deeply?"

"I have decided..." the boy finally broke his silence.

The the scence flows out (sorry fans, I won't let you see or hear Kish's pledge) and the angel was quite satisfied with the answer.

"You have done the one thing several had failed in doing as they try to swear to me- say what their heart says. I may not be a lord of crimson or a high god, but I'm divine nonetheless. What you have just entered is a contract with the Duelist of Reason- that's my formal title."

She then began to twirl her staff and the fire and water formations began to glow.

"By cleasing water, let thy haze be cleansed..."

"By purifying flames, let thy soul ignite!"

Then after she said those words, water and flame began to envelop him. It did not bother him though as the flame was not burning hot, only hot and the water was not freezing cold, only cold.

"You, Kish Lorraine, have entered into a contract with Arua Mendel, the Duelist of Reason. You are to follow what I have stated and if needed, sacrifice your life for it." The angel spoke as the flame and water receeded. "The proof of your contract is this watch- for this will be your tool for enacting your resolution." She then spoke, tossing him the watch that Keiichiro gave to her earlier.

At this time, something stirs up in the girls- which was passed off as nothing.


	13. Order 13: Friends, Rivals and Teacher?

AN: I'm really sorry for the ultra long hiatus, since a gigaton of things occured that made me block my brain. I hope this update can satisfy you fans.

* * *

Order 13: New Friends, Rivals and Clumsy Teacher? 

Fumou Residence- 6AM. In a room on the third floor of the mansion, a girl with hip length white hair sat up on her bed, her nose tickled by one breakfast item that she loved among all others.

"Waffle!" she only spoke, face smiling.

Minutes later, that same girl was in the kitchen, where her chef granduncle was at work.

"Ah Mikan, Good morning…" The chef relative spoke as he noticed her coming near. "Can you settle for orange instead of chocolate syrup? I just found out that we've run out of it- probably during the party."

"Of course… I was at fault at that- putting too much on my sundaes. And besides, I need all the energy and vitamins I can get."

"Well then, just wait a while longer okay? Even if today is your first day of your schooling in Tokyo, you must take things in stride… you have the resources and people doing the hectic things for you."

"I know that granduncle… but I need to learn to be independent as well- fortune may run out on us you know."

"Here you go… crisp, and warm- just the way you like it."

"Thank you! You are the best when it comes to waffles! Can you teach me how?"

"Of course… anything to make you happy."

In another newcomer's house- Kuroido residence to be exact. A dazed Rikorisu had just woken from another one of her dreams. Lately, the dreams had been intensifying since her grandfather's death- but it all began on 'that day'- when she was hit by something. She was wearing a silk glove on her gloved hand and the cover it provided was nothing to what it was covering had been manifesting. Her mark was glowing brightly and the light was softly penetrating the thin fabric of the glove- a soft, pink glow.

Next door- Midorikawa residence. Retasu got up early and was surprised, for her mother, for the third straight day, was already up and preparing- Nanase Midorikawa was one who loved waking up early to prepare a good breakfast- you can say that it was always a lavish breakfast with her preparing.

"Ah… good morning dear." She greeted her daughter the same way- light and cheerful.

"Mom… I was hoping that you sleep a bit longer…"

"But I did dear, I actually woke five minutes later than the usual time I wake up- and now I feel sleepy for it…"

"Mom…" Retasu puffed but was then attracted to a food item on the table. "Bread?"

"Actually I'm making toast from the fine bread our new neighbors gave us, as well as some bacon, eggs and some onion soup as well…"

"Mom…"

"Well then, shall we eat then?"

Akai residence, the radio alarm clock went on in Ringo's room- 6:30 AM.

"And in other news, a formal agreement has been signed by the members of the United Nations of Earth, formally establishing the Zodiac Alliance under the Zodiac Treaty. Under this treaty, Earth and 12 other member planets have vowed mutual support for each other in every way, may it be technological, political or even for defense purposes…"

At this point, the still messy- haired Ringo begin to yawn.

"And in other news. A new mew mew has been sighted fighting against the alien attackers yesterday afternoon. Sources indicate that this mew is none other than Mew Raspberry of the lesser-known Kyoto Mew Team. Fortunately, the alien threat was eliminated, but it is still undetermined when these attacks will stop, so the public is advised to be on the alert and be prepared."

"Ringo…" a voice came in from downstairs- a female. "Ringo… time for breakfast…"

"Huh? A lady's voice?" the apple mew wondered and went down.

Upon entering the dining room, Ringo was taken aback, for a woman in a cooking attire was there cooking. The woman had long brown hair which was simply let down. And on top of that, she was happily humming a tune while cooking- she was a total stranger to the mew.

"Ah Ringo…" the lady greeted her.

"Yuri…" her brother Mashio's voice came in from a hallway, followed by his person. "Ah Ringo…"

"Brother…" Ringo somewhat became irritated, stepped over to her brother and pointed to the lady named Yuri. "Who is she? And why is she here? Hmm… have I seen her before? It may seem…"

"Oh my my… didn't you tell her?" Yuri spoke, somewhat amused.

"Uh… um… you see Ringo… I… um…"

Ringo stares at her brother.

"She's a friend of mine…"

"A friend huh? I can only think of the things you make her do in _only_ an apron while no one's around…" Ringo spoke, putting emphasis on 'only'. "Pervert brother…"

"Why you…"

"He's not that kind of person you know…" Yuri cut in before anything happened. "Mashio's nice, caring, resourceful, thoughtful, soft, and huggable…"

Ringo could only sweat a drop as Yuri began to act like a fangirl- all blushy and almost screaming- with her brother sort of embarrassed.

"And by the way, I'm Yuria Inoue…"

Ringo this time was awestruck- Yuria Inoue was one of the most sought after pop idols and the mew was a big fan.

"Seriously brother?"

Mashio simply nodded.

"I heard from your brother… I can make you my No.1 fan…"

Back at the Kuroido house, Rikorisu was at the table, silently eating her breakfast- she was the only one not at the table by the time it was served- arriving about 15 minutes late.

"Is there something wrong?" Romeo asked his daughter.

"Nothing father… it's just…"

"Your scar?" Rikko's sister then asked. "Has that been hurting again?"

"It's not a scar… it's a 'birthmark'…"

"Oh really, what kind of a birthmark appears when you're 12?"

The siblings stare at each other. In space, the ship that was launched at Kaguya was now in orbit.

"Okay people… the captain's on the ground and she'll be our point person- she'll be aiming our guns towards the enemy targets as per need arises." The ship's senior officer broadcasted on the ship's 1MC (general channel). "You might be asking why the hell are we acting like a killersat… the reason is simple- we are dealing with Kyrel once again. We'll get our chance to fight like a real…"

"Sir, incoming warp signature from behind the moon, Blue 23 Mark 20 Alpha…" the radar operator yelled.

"Is it friendly?"

"Can't tell… but the signature has some similarities with… A Kyrelian Nizov- Class Cruiser!"

The crew bolted at the sound of what race was incoming.

"Set ship condition to red and lower the bridge! I want to know if that ship came alone or has allies- and also if it is supporting another ship that has passed thru the defense lines… the invaders at earth must have a way of getting here besides space…" the senior officer commanded.

"How about dimensional travel- sliding?"

"Possibly- but they need some sort of device or magic to perform it- and usually, sliding in one place can be accomplished if the sliders are in that place already- meaning they would need a means to get here- unless…"

"Incoming slide signatures… multiple, 15 Mark 2 to 30 Mark 15!"

"Great…"

Now before we go off- topic, at the Aizawa residence- Education minister's room.

"What is you wanted to talk to me uncle?" he asked upon closing the door.

"How's school?" the minister began to ask.

"Fine, and I have no difficulties either…"

"Good… and?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you supposed to report on the status of your mission?"

The alarm suddenly broke his thought chain, followed by the sound of the opening door. His eyes were showing him only faded and fuzzy images.

"Hiro… its morning…" a faded voice permeates thru his hearing- one he vaguely remembers or recognizes for that matter.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Why it's me silly…" the voice continued, looming its fuzzy face over his fuzzy field of vision- something blue.

"Minto?"

"Now that you got that right, wake up sleepyhead."

"But I don't want to…" he protested.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn…" she began to pull at him, trying to pull him out of bed.

No reaction except for a good imitation of a rock, further evoking a broader range of emotion from the girl, namely irritation.

"I said… don't be stubborn and wake up already!"

"I don't want to…" he again protested loudly and then softly spoke. "After worrying for you all night…"

"Eh?" she then wondered at what she had heard; placing her face close to his, with his focus suddenly sharpening.

"Wah!" he then screamed, stumbling himself on the floor. "Mi- mi- Minto! What are you doing here?!!"

"Funny for you to ask that question… of course I'm here to wake you up. Its 6:30… isn't this the time you are waking up every day?"

"But I don't want to…" he again protested loudly and then this time thought. "How can you be so worry-free after what happened last night?"

"So you don't really want to huh?" the blue- haired girl spoke, eyes in a serious form and hands in a guise that they were ready to grab anything. "Well then… I'll just have to see to it then…"

"I don't like that look you have…" the boy spoke, sweat appearing on his forehead. "What are you planning to do?!!"

The screen goes blank and suddenly, a chibi Arua in construction uniform appears and holds up a sign that says "Spot maintenance of the video feed ongoing- we apologize for the inconvenience." The background sounds could only indicate of what was happening- being forcibly acted upon by Minto Aizawa is material that is not safe for work, or for the person acted upon for that matter.

"Well, that's better…" Minto could only cheer as the scene normalized, now at the dining room, the boy clean and in school uniform, the girl was still in her PJs for your info.

Now we turn to the Fujiwara residence- today was a solemn day for the family so all three were awake already, Zakuro, her father and her mother Yukio. The three had decided to wake Karin later- all kids need their sleep. At the church, two angels were discussing about…

"Kira Fujiwara?" Arua wondered as to what was her cousin was talking about- the reason for this day.

"Yes… today is his death anniversary- he is the oldest of the Fujiwara siblings- if he were alive right now, he would be in his 20s." her cousin Joseph the priest replied. "He was shot dead by the father of the girl he was supposed to elope with- right here in this very church. I maimed the shooter personally with a candlestick and threw him in the confession booth and locked him up- that experience reminds me of my days in heaven's army."

"Poor boy… no wonder Yukio called me on this very day years ago- she seemed too distressed at that point… has his soul been released?"

"I did countless mappings but amazingly, his soul has not been released, it may very well have gone into hiding."

"But that's impossible; a soul can't just hide into the background- in order to do that it must jump from container to container. But then again it- he may have turned into a ghost already."

"That's impossible… let me show you why." The priest replied before transporting himself and her cousin into his own personal drawing room, the crystal map showing the Fujiwara family.

"As you remember, ghosts show up clearly in a map even if we try to screen them from inspection- they are always there- and that goes strongly true for family ghosts. As you can see from this, there are no ghosts that frequent them- may be guardian, apparition or poltergeist. What mystifies me is this particular crystal… look at the grain patterns." He then elaborated, pointing to a gray crystal that was near Zakuro and Karin's.

"That crystal's polarized… but that means…" Arua commented, after observing the crystal.

"Yes, an animal. Normally, we screen away non- human entities from our readings but this particular entity kept showing up- as if that entity were human."

"Could it…"

"Maybe him… or just another restless spirit that has managed to transcend backwards- the world does have a lot of restlessness you know."

"I will find out who that entity is and give him any help that being may need- there must be a reason why that being chose to stay in that form."

"Okay then, that's settled." The priest replied before they returned to the church. "So, are you going to the memorial service later?"

"As a family friend, I will… Yukio hasn't fully recovered and has made a rule that we never talk about him except during memorial- though I doubt that."

"I doubt that she will not wail during the service…"

"By the way Joseph, the holy alliance has begun to formally move."

"And so I've noticed… I just saw the humanized forms of two animus a few hours ago. By the feelings of things, they were the Isis and the Inanna. I just remembered something during my days in the alliance, when they requested the help of Heaven's Army when Lord Daitenshi was developing time skills for his new astralist class. Animus were abound, but all in 4 unique classes. But they normally don't assume human form… unless…"

"Dei- Animus?" Arua asked. "The legendary, independent type?"

"Why of course… there is only one person in the world that can command such high level spirits…"

"Ichigo's mother… that makes sense. But there may be more…"

"What did you mean by 'more' Arua?"

"I sensed a few days ago some powerful signatures- I looked it up and it belonged to two of the top incarnates of the alliance- who exactly, I don't know…"

"I'll look into it… for I fear that something's up… especially when Karelia Idel shows up…"

"Karelia Idel?" the monitor asked her priest cousin.

"The top incarnate mystic of the alliance- a contemporary of mine… her name has served each and every archon of the alliance. It was her who killed Duke of the Saint Rose Crusaders a few weeks ago."

"Duke? But I thought he was dead…"

"No… the mews spared him and he corrected his ways, but somehow, Fe'ren ordered his assassination, probably after hearing what happened to his granddaughter by Duke's hands… we found that his remains turned into stone- she had used the full extent of her dark forces to execute the act- he died a painful and tormented death."

"Always the grandfather…" Arua commented. "And?"

"So far, that's the only things we have gathered… and you must tend to other things as well you know- a lot of old matters to settle…"

"Yes… a lot of old matters…" the angel can only say.

Then the scene cuts to a snowy hillside up north of the country, to a bungalow-styled cabin. Then the door opens, revealing someone wearing a yellow fur coat and having golden yellow hair- in her eyes, sadness.

Back at the Fumou residence…

"I'm cool father… so don't worry about me okay?" Mikan assured her father. "Like you said… it will be a refreshing experience…"

"I know that…" her father worried- being a fruit magnate can sometimes make him go bananas. "But the aliens and stuff… you should at least take Rokusuke with you…"

"He can't even hit a truck with a bazooka from sixty paces… why him?" Mikan replied as she picked up her bag from an attendant.

"He's the most dependable among all of our bodyguards…" her father retorted. "You may not have seen him before, but he's the most powerful of all our employees… I've never doubted the capabilities of a man such as him… a mystical man such as him…" he then thought as his child boarded the parked limo, with him following.

On a nearby motorbike, the man riding it, wearing the standard black riding jacket with what seemed to be a boken (wooden kendo sword) container on his back, wore his helmet. The Fumou patriarch looked at that guy and nodded, which evoked a nod from that guy as well. The motorbike guy then went out of the compound. Then as he traversed the length of the street, he suddenly spots and feels someone nearby, prompting him to brake, stopping short of a woman dressed in black bodyguard attire, with a nurse tagging along.

"I see we have another…" the bodyguard spoke.

"Yes…" the nurse appended. "And you are?"

"Rokusuke…" motorbike man introduced himself. "Astralist… who is your mistress?"

Suddenly, his cellphone rang- he picked up and was about to answer when…

"Finally…" a deep, somewhat old but still powerful female voice came in, evoking a surprise reaction in the man.

"Ma- ma- ma- Master Karelia…"

"Yes… it is I. Listen up… I have a favor to ask of you."

"Favor?" the motorbike man asked quizzically.

"The alliance knows that you are good in finding things… so I wanted you to find something for me…"

"Is it about the Hecate issue of Mistress Sakura? It's been ten long years since anyone brought that up to my attention…"

"Exactly… without her, she'll be powerless in the future- unable to fight further when things become sticky…"

"The alien problem huh? Well then, rest assured… this time, I will find her…"

"I will be counting on that… Karelia out."

Momomiya residence. Ichigo and her cousin Kiichigo were ready to head to school.

"We're off mom!" Ichigo spoke.

"Later auntie…" Kitchie followed.

After that revelation, the cousins have found new respect for each other, not just as relatives, but also comrades in the crusade as well- as mew mews. Meanwhile at the Midorikawa residence, Retasu was ready to leave when suddenly, the neighbor next door spots her- namely Romeo.

"Ah you there, you're Retasu right? And those clothes are from Oumi west right?" said neighbor yelled from his lawn.

Said person nodded.

"Please wait for a while…"

Moments later, Romeo emerges from the gate with his daughter, one that Retasu had noticed during the housewarming party- Rikorisu.

"Okay then… please show her the way to school…"

"Yes sir…" said mew can only bow, trying not to be embarrassed and such- now she was being relied upon and did not want to mess anything.

Just then, a scooter pulls up beside them, bearing the teacher Primula.

"Good morning…" she greeted, despite her bandaged eyes she was somewhat looking at them- a strange feeling comes over the two students- well our mew to a lesser degree, since she already knew that her teacher can perform normally despite her "disability". "And my, my… someone new?"

"Uhm… yes but…"

"Remember I can see despite blindness…" the teacher spoke. "Come on now, school's not near here you know… and who might you be, new one?"

"Uhm…" Rikko stuttered a bit and then spoke. "Rikorisu Kuroido…"

"Primula Fuyou, sciences teacher… and I would say that the force is strong with you…"

"Eh?"

"Just some lines I pick up at movies now and then…"

At Minto's school, the two had arrived, the girl looking like nothing happened while the boy looked wasted. The two met with their respective classmates and Minto's group proceeded ahead while Hiro's group was proceeding at a slower pace, due to that said person being wasted and walking slowly.

"You okay buddy?" one of his friends asked. "Don't tell me that you're drinking…"

"Ugh… I don't do that… I couldn't sleep last night…"

"Eh… worrying about your girlfriend huh?" another of his companions snickered.

"She is not my girlfriend…"

"Yeah tell us that… she's not one of them mew mews or something like that…"

"No she's not… she does part time in a café- after classes."

"Well, even though school law forbids students having a job, this school actually promotes this kind of activity by the students and also seeing that the Ed-Min's (a short name for "Education Minister") daughter is also studying here too… Am I right Mitsukawa?" this time came in a somewhat sly voice.

"Shut up… you're making me go under…"

"Geez, you're no fun…"

Just then, a limo drives up the usually no vehicle path up towards the front door of the school, since the school was situated on top of a small hill, followed by a couple of motorbikes.

"Hey, aren't vehicles supposed not to cross up?" Hiroge asked, even though drowsy.

"Come on Mitsukawa… let's see what this brings up…"

Then the convoy crosses beside Minto's group.

"Hey, lookie… another one huh?" one of Minto's girlfriends spoke. "I wonder? Is it…"

"A cutie, or a hottie?!" another then connected the thought.

Said mew simply walked on, not interested, drawing the attentions of her group.

"Eh, looks like you're not interested… what's the matter?"

"I bet she has her mind set already…"

"You're right! Hahahha!"

"Would you guys stop that? Aki? Emi?"

"My, my, my, my friend, my friend, my friend…" Aki spoke- the one who said about Minto's mind being "set". "You can't really see something _that_ close to you? Tsk, tsk, tsk…."

"Eh? What did you mean by that?"

"We're taking about your housemate, Mitsukawa…" Emi then spoke- the one who connected the thought. "He's the class heartthrob… and a lot of us girls are currently envious of you- of you being her housemate- the two of you under one roof!"

"And so?"

"'And so'?!! Don't you even notice it? Deep at night when you are asleep in your room, or alone in one… do you have that feeling of being pounced upon and then…yaaaan… ahhhnnn… ooohhhh…"

The somewhat H-kind of sounds continued until a light tap goes on Emi's head, from Aki.

"Don't tell me you've been pulling out stories from your brother's ech-manga creations again- you're scaring her…"

"We are all reasonable teens here for your info… and don't even comment on reading my brother's creations you hear?"

Meanwhile at the school's front doors the limo stopped and opened its doors, making some more students look at who descended- the hip-length white haired girl known as Mikan. This girl and her father then began to enter the school.

"I will be fine father…" Mikan continued to say. "Even though Mahora is a better school, they will not accept transferees right now…"

At Retasu's school…

"Here we are, Oumi West High…" teacher Primula spoke, stopping at the school gates. "You girls better get in now… and Miss Midorikawa, please escort Miss Kuroido to the principal's office for her room assignment…"

Meanwhile at the café, it was already open, with Sally taking counter duty while Keiichiro was at the kitchen and surprisingly, Ryou was mopping.

"That's something new manager…" Sally commented as the blond owner continued the duty.

"I do it, but not in public- I don't want to lose face to the girls, especially Ichigo." Ryou could only comment. "And for one thing, where is Arua?"

"How come I get to answer that?" Sally asked. "Manager Kei, where is Manager Arua?"

"That I don't know… what day is… oh dear…"

"'Oh dear' what, Kei?" Ryou asked.

"Zakuro will not be coming in today… because today is…"

"I get it!" Ryou suddenly spoke.

"What's today for Zakuro?" Sally asked.

Before Keiichiro can answer that, the door opens, revealing their first customer for the day- none other than the female sniper Yukari, in her SWAT uniform- apparently she stopped here for a quick takeaway.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew…" Sally approached and greeted as the policewoman sat down. "In what confection do you want to satisfy your sweet tooth?"

"The usual…"

"'The usual?'" Sally asked, mystified.

Suddenly, a plate with three hotcakes (pancakes?), topped with a small ice cream scoopful of fluffy butter and generous amounts of maple syrup, with a cup of hot coffee on the side. Sally looked as to who brought the dish- it was…

"Keiichiro… long time no see, big half-brother…" the policewoman spoke.

"Ha-ha-ha- half brother?!!" Sally alarmed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine… and it's been a long time since I came here to this strange café. As expected from the deviant of the family- even though I'm only half Akasaka, I still do the time-honored family tradition of being a law enforcer, like what your side of the family has done since whenever…"

"Eh?" Sally could only speak.

"Generals, police chiefs… and so on…" Yukari spoke. "His family history is as glittering as the medals on a well decorated general."

"Now, now Yuka… don't talk of other people like gossip…" Keiichiro replied.

"Don't call me by that convention…"

"But that sounds better than saying it in full…"

"Shut up…"

Meanwhile on another road leading towards Ichigo's school, Inanna and Isis were walking, the higher anima holding a paper envelope of the school last spotted in Inanna's hands.

"Are you ready?" Inanna asked.

"I'm… I'm… I'm still not used to referring to myself in the first person…"

"Don't worry… Inanna is here to help…"

"Then why do you refer yourself in third person?"

"I can't help it…" the healer anima could only chuckle.

"But what is this about your 'script'?"

"Those are some lines you have to say during your introduction in the school… since our mistress' brother has requested you to be the head of security in the school that ladies Ichigo and Kiichigo are studying in…"

"It makes sense then. As always, you are well conversed in the ways of the human…"

"Humans are too easy to understand, that what makes them easily targeted by evil forces, but at the same time, difficult to figure out, and that what makes them hard to put down and enables them to fight and succeed against incredible odds.

"True, how true…" the higher anima / bodyguard spoke. "We only are tools that aid them… but sometimes, we are the ones they ask for help… and for that we comply. We better get to our duties then…"

"True… we don't want Mistress' Sakura or Master Karelia's force to harm us…"

At Ichigo's school…

"Ichigo, Kiichigo!" Miwa spots them and calls, also drawing the attention of Moe, another of Ichigo's friends.

"Miwa, Moe! You two seemed pretty early…"

"Ah us? I was feeling at it…" Miwa replied. "Doing things and stuff."

"Well, I had training to do…" Moe replied.

"Training?" Both mews asked.

"Well… they call it 'training' but it's really just some odd things…"

Then…

"Watch out!!!" someone from the soccer club- that was having early practice due to the upcoming inter-high, yelled to warn anyone of an approaching wayward ball that said soccer player had kicked- now headed towards Moe.

In a split second, Moe faced the ball and with one smooth fluid move, caught the ball with her right hand, spun around to preserve the ball's velocity and threw it back, hitting the player dead center in the chest, sending him to the ground and fainting him.

"Oh dear…" Moe could only cover her mouth and yell. "I'm sorry!!!"

"Nice shot…" Kitchie could only say.

"Moe, I did not know that you can throw that hard…" Ichigo noted.

"Eh? I just used what we've learned in physics… really, that's all."

Then Kiichigo spots something on the wrist of Moe.

"Wow, some watch you have there…" the mew then commented.

"Oh this? Well I can say that someone gave me this… Miwa has it too…"

Miwa then shows her similar watch. In the meantime, in some distant space- literally, in a space transit station on the edges of the Zodiac Treaty territory- in the public cafeteria, where aliens of many human races (meaning non-earth humans- humanity is not just on earth in this fic) gather, the galactic news was tuned to none other than Earth.

"Earth is now officially the most invaded planet in the galaxy…" the newswoman spoke in the other news. "The current attacks on the planet are the 301st in its entire known history since being listed in the galactic directory…"

As the news continued on, at one corner beside a window, someone in a gray cloak was sitting there, cup of hot consumable liquid being held. Most of the face hidden from view, the mouthline was that of worry and continued to sip the cup's contents. Then at the seats behind the person, a group of mercenaries began to talk about the news- namely, the newest invasion of Earth.

"Heh… that's planet's never going to fall I tell you…" one mercenary then spoke.

"Oh really, I've heard that the SF's having a hard time stopping it again- since the enemy they say is not a treaty member… poor Earthlings…"

"Yeah… I can't wait to get there and exploit…" the third of the mercenary trio commented with a snicker. "Who knows what jobs I can find."

And so the two mercenaries continued to talk bad things about the Earth, with the first one unable to talk anything more, the cloaked person began to get irritated and then finally spoke- the voice finally clearing his identity.

"Oh so you think that Earth can be easily subdued huh?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" mercenary 2 looked at him.

"Are you by chance an earthling? You must be of some nerve to get here…" mercenary 3 added.

"So you think that we earthlings are weak huh? I should say that you are weak- because the weak can only whine…"

"What did you say?!!" No. 2 stood up and glared at the still back-facing hooded guy.

"Why I ought to…" No 3 also stood up and heavily placed a hand on the hooded guy's shoulder.

The hooded one instantly reacted, removing the hand and flipping over them, making all those in the room notice, even the staff. The two standing mercenaries turn around to face him, now their hands on their belts, bearing weapons.

"I hate to fight, but it seems that you are itching for one…" the hooded guy then spoke and then placed his right arm in such a way that his hand motion was like that of someone hushing silence- and he began to chant.

"Why I'll learn you, you runt!" No. 2 took out a knife and dashed towards the still chanting hooded guy.

Upon approach, suddenly, a girl of about 12 or so with long flaming red hair appears wearing a black long-sleeved blouse and short skirt, on her right hand a fan. The girl quickly unfolded the fan and proceeded to slash at the mercenary, narrowly missing and prompting the first attacker to move back and the second one to draw out his weapon- a gun. But then, the fan wielder moved back, allowing the hooded guy to do his thing.

"…Binding Light!!!" he then spoke, releasing from his hand several bolts of light, hitting the two and tying them up in light ribbons, allowing him to say another line. "Explosive Disarmament!!!"

A wind blast similar to a small explosion hits the two men, disarming them and fainting them as well. The first mercenary then proceeded to his two comrades and pokes them with his finger.

"I told you so…" he then spoke while poking his knocked out comrades. "You're a terran mage huh? A class of human very rare despite the multitude of force users not just on Earth…" No. 1 spoke as he looked at him "I'm honored to see force usage in a different way…"

"Let's go…" the hooded mage then motioned to his companion, leaving the room.

Minutes later, in a space liner…

"You were late…" the mage spoke to his companion. "Just arrived?"

"Earth is not exactly at the next corner you know; especially when my mistress calls me out of desperation- I am still bound to her you know…" the girl then spoke in a somewhat irritated voice- sounding very familiar. "And speaking of which, the situation is as chaotic as the dark hole…"

"Sometimes, you must face reality…" the mage can only say as he took out a card. "We must…"

Back on Earth, it there was an assembly in Ichigo's school. It was highly unusual, since it was a usually a Monday when this occasion occurred.

"Good morning students…" the principal began his speech. "The reason why I have gathered all of you here is to make some important announcements. Due to the increased frequency and intensity of the alien attacks, this school has enlisted the help of one of the best security agencies in the world today; the Deus Mintra Security Agency. They specialize in not just protecting celebrities from paparazzi attacks, but also in protecting anyone and anything from any attack, may it be human, natural or in this case, extraterrestrial. And also, the agency has given us their protection for free… so you students will not have to worry about any upkeep costs…"

At the mention of "free", some of the students cheered.

"Free?" Both Momomiya cousins thought.

"And now without further ado, let me introduce to you the head of the school's newly founded Department of Student Safety, Miss Isis Marie Stromhandt…"

"Isis? Sounds familiar…" Ichigo could only think.

The assembly clapped as Isis took the podium, having an aura of authority and protective kindness.

"Good morning to all of you. I have been assigned by the security agency to head up the newly formed student safety department. And as per directive, there will be changes in the security menu that this school has, including additional training for all current security staff, additional security coverage- but no 'big brother' for privacy's sake, revisions and modifications to current fire and earthquake drills, addition of attack escape procedures and drills, the extensive maintenance of fire and escape utilities and many others. It may be a bit tough at first but we will make sure that the menu will be completed within the week… so please be patient, especially with the fire sprinklers being replaced right now… thank you…"

The assembly again clapped as the humanized anima gave the podium back to the principal.

"Thank you Miss Isis… and now, the second announcement. As of today, Mister Takashima of the history department has retired today…"

Several sighs and cheers came from the assembly.

"And in light of this, we have a new history teacher that will take over Mister Takashima's duties. Let me introduce to all of you Mrs. Chise Shirohane…"

"Shirogane?" Ichigo wondered, the characters in her thought cloud showing Ryou's family name in kanji, as well as the kana above it.

"Shi-ro-ha-ne…" Kiichigo replied in thought as well, this time her thought cloud showing the same kanji as Ryou's but the kana were different- the "ga" replaced by "ha".

The new teacher walked to the podium somewhat stiffly, evoking giggles from some in the assembly. She then placed herself on the podium and bowed deeply, knocking her head on the mike. Further adding the giggles from the assembly.

"I'm sorry…" the new teacher apologized as she raised her head once more. "I'm-I'm-I'm Chise Shi-Shi-Shi-Shirohane… I'll-I'll-I'll be teaching history to most of the high school department… I hope you accept me here…"

Again clapping ensues. Meanwhile in Retasu's school…

"Okay class, we have a new classmate that will be joining us today…" the homeroom teacher announced as he wrote the words "new student" on the blackboard. "Will you come in, Miss Kuroido…"

The new student came in slowly, head bowed down and somewhat fidgeting. She stops and turns to face the class, still bowed down and embarrassed. Meanwhile all of them were somewhat blank in expression, except one- Retasu.

"It's her…"

Meanwhile in Minto's school- classroom to be exact.

"I'm Mikan Fumou, nice to meet all of you!" Mikan introduced herself. "And don't be afraid just because I'm a bit well off, my only wish is to be a normal person…"

"Ahem…"

Suddenly, the clearing of someone's throat came in, making all look at the direction of the source- Minto.

"Since the class president here is down…" the mew began, pointing to her wasted housemate. "I would like to…"

"Just a minute!" Mikan stopped Minto's speech. "I'm not finished with my speech and then you butt in… how dare you break my poise?!!"

The two stare at each other, sparks issuing from their eyes. Back at Ichigo's school however, let's say that the new history teacher was more willing to not host classes today- the reason, she was too embarrassed and even slipped her hold of the chalk as she tried to write her name.

"Don't fret teacher…" Kiichigo suddenly stood up and spoke. "Just relax okay?"

"Okay… maybe I can just sit down and relax…"

Just as the teacher sat on her chair, one of the rarest occurrences happened- a motor gang forcibly wheeled its way inside of the school's front yard, the sounds of the motorbikes disturbing Isis's mediation in her room.

"What the?" she thought as she exited out of her office.

"Oh dear… what a disturbance…" teacher Chise spoke as she stood up and went towards the office, all without any sign of embarrassment or clumsiness.

Outside was a scene of great standoff- the security staff, armed with batons and assisted by the teachers that have come first against the hundred-strong gang. And just as the leader of the gang was about to gun his chopper towards a teacher.

"What is this?!!" Isis's voice came in like usual, but in high volume. "And what do you want with us?"

"We just want to cause trouble here see…" the gang leader spoke out.

"This is a place of education and not of violence- I suggest that you leave before your ranks are decimated."

"Decimated? Bah!"

Back in the classroom, Kitchie noticed that the teacher's fist was closed and was somewhat…

"Glowing? Humming? Vibrating?" Said mew thought. "What is this?"

"Must restrain… must restrain…" the teacher could only think.

"This is your last warning…" Isis spoke.

The gang leader simply turned his back and waved off. Then one of the grunts charged in with his motorbike towards the director of student safety. But what happens next surprised all who saw it- with both hands she stopped the motorbike head on, the accelration it had transferring to the rider, sending him flying.

"What the?" the gang leader spoke. "Get her!"

Instantly, five gangsters rush in with assorted weapons drawn. In the meantime, the anima simply stood there and started to chant softly. When the distance was closed, she then moved with the speed that even a ninja would be envy. As soon as they all stopped, the gangsters simply dropped on the ground. They then all look at the right hand of the directress of student safety, because her weapon glinted at them- a glass blade- the blade that she uses when fighting as a summoned entity.

"That's impossible… a glass blade? Get her!!!"

Well, that line was the last line the gang leader said, before his entire posse charged towards Isis. The only thing she could do was take out her riot shotgun (from out of nowhere but not noticed), shoot out its entire contents of six net shells- ensnaring five to ten people each, knock any remaining standing grunts out and then quickly dashed towards the boss, removed his weapon and then dispatched him to the floor with a spinning kick.

"I told you…" Isis finally said, pointing the glass blade towards the gang leader. "It's either this or be sent to the dimension of nothingness…"

As the police came in to do a mass arrest, back in the dark dimension, the three remaining crystals and the black knight were once again convening.

"Fudge failed huh?" Marzipan commented to the knight's report. "And they have a new weapon huh?"

"Let me take care of it…" Taffy then spoke.

"No, let me do it…" Fondant added. "This idiotic twin of mine will screw things up if he goes alone…"

"Me idiotic? How dare you?!!!"

Then the two began to bicker, which somewhat irritated Marzipan a bit, luckily, black knight was smart.

"Why don't the two of you go then?" he then asked.

"That's a great idea!" Taffy spoke.

"Yes… and the more the mightier…" Fondant seconded. "And while we're at it… why don't we use our toys as well?"

"You mean your 'doll collection'? That is nice… I made up those 'dolls' just for this purpose…"

Then the two crystals (except marzipan's which was green) shifted to their true forms, that of male and female twins, Kyrelian twins- which looked like human twins from any angle. And then, those two and the knight vanished, leaving Marzipan in the space. Moments later the darkness became somewhat watery, and the presence of a much more powerful being came in.

"Lady Reign Devira…" Marzipan then spoke in a revered tone.

"I see that one of you has been taken down already…" the overpowering female voice came in.

"Forgive me my lady, but the invasion has been progressing steadily and will accelrate in the coming times… but as you said, the Earth is a resilient planet and one of their defenders is of the same race as you my lady…"

"Silence! You are not to talk of my ancestry!"

"Forgive me…"

"Proceed with the invasion as soon as possible, if I can get the Earth's life force sooner, the better…"

"It shall be done…"

Now, we turn our sights to the church were Arua and Joseph were in- now has just finished a memorial service for Zakuro's brother Kira. And as usual, Arua was consoling Yukio, with Zakuro, her younger sister Karin and her father looking from a distance.

"Don't worry… I'm sure that he's in peace now…"

"But Arua…"

"Don't worry… if he's still here, I'll find a way to make him appear to you…"

Hours later, Fumou residence.

"Darn that Aizawa, always breaking my poise… and I have to contend with the fact that she's my neighbor…" Mikan sighed as she closed the door to her room. "But I can't do anything bad to her anyways…"

She then goes to her table, where a radio similar to Kiichigo's was placed. She then opened the line and yelled into the mike.

"Aww!" Kitchie's voice came in.

"Big sister Mikan, you should know better…" Ringo's voice came in.

"Sorry… but I didn't know that Minto was that obnoxious! How did she end up a mew mew like us in the first place?"

"Dunno… but as for my case- I and Ichigo are cousins. Ringo here was already a mew then, only the second induction made her powers as permanent as ours…"

"Well then… when shall we show up then?" Mikan then asked.

"You guys go on…" Ringo then spoke. "I have my own plan to reveal myself."

"How?"

"A secret…"

"Eh?!!"

Now we turn to Retasu and Rikorisu, who were now going home from school.

"Well, thanks…" Rikko thanked her new classmate and guide in school.

"It's nothing really…" Retasu then replied.

"Can you be my friend?"

"Why, aren't we?"

"Sure!"

At the café, Ryou and Kei were looking at something- namely the picture of Rikko that was caught during the previous combat.

"Are you sure about this Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"The signature also points to her… and out of the three, this is the only one that has a face on it…"

"Well then, shall we ask the girls then?"

"Yes… before the enemy gets a hold of her…"


End file.
